The Great Mako War
by wolf777
Summary: Sequel to 'A New World' Strangers become friends and battle adversity to find their taken friend, Cloud strife. What they stumble upon could mean the end of the freedom the world enjoys.
1. Chapter 1

_**When the God's are gone and humans are left to dictate their own fates, will they flourish in their new found freedom or will the struggle for power corrupt the world.**_

Cloud's mako eyes opened when he heard the light footsteps of Claire and the delightful smell of bacon on toast wafted through the bedroom door. The blonde sat up in bed to the sight of the rose haired beauty leaning on the door frame with a tray full of mouthwatering breakfast, wearing a vest top and pajama shorts that didn't leave a great deal to the imagination.

"Good morning." Claire smiled warmly as she walked over to Cloud who had now sat up in bed. "I made you breakfast." She added, placing the tray on his lap and giving him a quick but loving kiss before she began to get changed.

"Thank you.. It's not like you to be up before me. You sleep okay?" He asked as he gratefully tucked into his lovingly prepared breakfast. "You have oil on your cheek."

"I was giving the Camaro a service, sounded a little rough yesterday." She said convincingly as she peered into the large mirror on her dresser and rubbed it off quickly.. _Nearly got caught making the final adjustments on his surprise already Farron! _She mentally scalded herself. "Oh, Reno called. Said he needed to see you. Sazh is coming for you in an hour."

"Really?" Cloud groaned. "What does he want?"

"Didn't say.. Just said it was urgent." She answered. "Besides.. I've gotta take Duke to the vet's for a checkup."

"Can't we swap?" The blonde asked, only half joking.

"Might as well go and see what he wants.. Not like you should be doing anything special today." She added, waiting to see his response.

If it wasn't for Vincent telling him the other day, he himself wouldn't have realized it was his birthday. He thought on about the many nights that he and Claire sat up chatting and realized that he had never told her when his birthday was; not that he wanted a fuss in any way, shape or form. He decided to spare Claire from any misplaced guilty feelings and not explain to her that today was his 25th birthday.

"I guess you're right." He said as he finished the last of the breakfast.

"I'm always right." Claire grinned, as she walked over to the blonde, placing her hands on his face and kissing him passionately. "Hurry back.." She finished as she grabbed her cropped leather jacket from the closet and trotted out of the room. "Duke! Come on!"

Cloud climbed out of bed and walked over to the window to find Claire and Duke get into the car and drive off. He waited by the window for a moment, allowing the sun's rays to wash over his body, slowly warming him. The blonde closed his mako blue eyes and envisioned the woman that had only just left his side. He thought about just how lucky he was that his life had finally turned around and for the first time in forever he was truly happy. His daydreams about the rose haired beauty ended with the sound of his phone ringing on the bedside table.

"Hey! It's Sazh. Just letting you know I'll be touching down at the edge of town in fifteen minutes." The afro haired pilot explained.

"Okay Sazh, see you in fifteen." He replied.

The cerulean eyed man quickly got changed and began to jog down the street to the edge of town. The once quiet town had now doubled in size and almost half of it's occupants where from Edge. Each one went out of their way to say 'good morning' to Cloud as he past them in the street, making him feel very much part of the community.

He got to the edge of town before the helicopter had arrived and spent the time waiting on attempting to guess what Reno wanted him for. _Whatever Reno wants... It had better be good.. _Cloud thought, as he watched the helicopter he was expecting head towards him.

"Hey Denzel, It's Claire.. Barret's plan worked and Cloud is now on a helicopter to the other side of the country. Do you guy's still need help with the party?.. Okay sure, I'll be 5 minutes... Are you sure Tifa won't mind? I don't wanna step on her toes.. Okay then see you in a sec." Claire told Denzel over the phone.

Claire started the car and pulled out of the alley she had parked in to avoid Cloud and headed towards seventh heaven. Upon her arrival, she opened the door of the bar to chaos. Tifa was instructing barret on what wine and beer he needed to go and collect for tonight, annoying him as she mentioned breaking bottles with his bad driving. Marlene and Denzel argued over what songs should be played tonight whilst Nanaki sat in the corner, attempting to block out the racket. Whilst tempted to sit by Nanaki and see just how long it would take them to notice she was there, Claire decided to make her presence known and offer to help in any way she could.

"Need some help?" She asked, sending the room into silence.

There was a brief awkwardness as the two alpha females first made eye contact but Tifa's warm smile eased Claire's nerves. They both liked each other and both have more in common than they would admit to but the pair's interactions have always been tense. The insecurities Claire has about herself were amplified when she looks at Tifa, who she considers to be extremely attractive and being Cloud's oldest friend and rock for years plants thoughts in her mind about Cloud leaving her one day for Tifa. Tifa however became instantly jealous over just how quickly Claire was able to break down the blonde's impenetrable walls and get him to do what she couldn't. Fall in love with her.

"That would be great." Tifa smiled warmly. "Could you help Barret stock up on the beer and wine for tonight? I'd rather you drove." She added, earning her a hurt look from the muscular mountain of a man.

"Sure thing. Let's go big guy." Claire said, strangely eager to be accepted by Clouds group.

Barret did as he was told and followed the pink haired woman outside and watched her walk over to the drivers side of the pickup truck before turning and holding out her hand, gesturing that she wanted the keys. Barret sighed but eventually handed the key over and sulked round the other side and climbed into the passenger seat. The car remained silent for the first couple of blocks but eventually the man mountain spoke.

"Hey, is your sister coming tonight?" He asked.

"yeah, why?" Claire replied.

"I just wanna thank her. Marlene said she's the best teacher she's ever had and has been helping her fit in with the other kids." Barret said with a warm smile.

"I'll make sure she comes." She said. "Right.. So whats first on the list?"

Cloud watched as the skyscraper that Hope used as a headquarters to run everything came into view. The tallest structure in the city looked just as grand as the first time he laid eyes on it. As Sazh Slowly maneuvered the chopper over the helipad to land, the blonde caught sight of Reno who was stood next to the lift that scaled the building.

"Thanks Sazh." Cloud said, patting the man on the shoulder as he jumped from the helicopter and headed towards Reno.

"Hey, Cloud." Reno said with a grin.

"What do you want?..." The mako eyed man replied coldly.

"Why are you always so grumpy? Come on, I'll show you." The red haired turk said as he opened the lift.

The lift doors slid open onto the floor that contained the VR training room that Cloud had previously been on. He looked around the floor for an inkling of why he was here but saw nothing but young men and women, all wearing suits.

"Those guys are potential turks- I mean CIA... Damn that's gonna take a while to get used to.. Anyway.. That's why you're here-"

"I told you.. I'm not interested in joining you guys, or wearing those ridiculous suits.." Cloud said, becoming increasingly annoyed that he wasn't with Claire.

"Heeey! I like my suit! You wouldn't make the cut anyway! We just need you to have a go in the battle simulator to calibrate it for us so we can start training the new recruits."

"Why can't you do it?" The blonde asked, not wishing to participate.

"If it was up to me I would.. But Rufus said you need to do it. He want's the machines artificial intelligence to be a challenge for anyone. He said there could be a recruit out there who is tougher than me and Rude but the chances of anyone being able to beat you are miniscule- His words not mine... I'd kick your ass." Reno joked.

"Not interested.." The mako eyed man said as he returned to the lift and waited for Reno to activate it with his key card.

Reno pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his best friend and work partner Rude, who was on standby in the towers power control station. "He's not took the bait! Plan B! 10 Seconds! Tifa owes me for this!"

The Red haired former turk jammed the phone into his pocket and ran inside the lift and swiped his keycard on the lift's control panel before selecting the roof. The lift set off and began its slow ascent to the roof and the helipad where Sazh waited patiently for the blonde's return. Cloud watched as the numbers on the lift rose one by one until the small metal box came to a sudden stop and the lights went out, activating the red glow of the emergency lighting system.

"Oh no... Would you look at that.. The lift's broke." Reno said in the least convincing voice anyone had ever heard. "I hope it doesn't take long..."

"Great.." Cloud sighed, as he sat down on the floor and tried his best to block out Reno's constant chatting. _I'm gonna kill him..._

In no time at all, Barret's pickup truck pulled up outside Tifa's bar and the two shopping buddies climbed out of the truck. Claire held the bar's door open while the gun armed Goliath carried in two heavy kegs of beer before returning to the truck for the wine.

"That was quick. You guy's get it all?" Tifa asked.

"Yep, all of it." Claire said proudly. "Oh do you mind if I hide Cloud's present around the back here?"

"Sure. What is it?" She asked with great curiosity.

"You'll see." The pink haired beauty said as she trotted out of the door, leaving Duke to continue his playtime with Marlene.

Half an hour later a familiar rumble sent everyone but Denzel rushing over to the windows of the bar. Sure enough, the sight of Cloud's famous bike, Fenrir came into view with Claire riding it carefully down the street and pulling it up behind the building. Everyone rushed outside; including Nanaki to take a look at something they never thought they'd see again.

"Where the hell you get that!?" Barret asked, dumbfounded.

"I built it all on my own.. Every night for a month in my garage. It's taken every ounce of skill I have just to keep it hidden from him for so long." she chuckled.

"He'll love it." Tifa said before returning into the bar.

The small group all watched her leave abruptly before returning their gaze to the bike, admiring it's sleek black body that contrasted with the golden engine casings and exhaust. One by one they all returned back inside to help Tifa until only Claire and Denzel remained outside.

"Hey.. Thanks for helping me.. I couldn't have done it without you." Claire smiled. "Sorry I said that I built it on my own. I didn't wanna get you in trouble with Tifa."

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed it. Besides.. You're the only one who was willing to teach me how to fight. I owed you one." Denzel said as he helped Claire pull a thick white sheet over the bike to conceal it.

Two hours later and Seventh Heaven had been transformed into a private party room for Cloud and his friends to let their hair down and drink the night away in celebration of the blonde's 25th birthday. Birthday banners lined the walls and glasses had already been laid out on the formation of small tables that formed one huge one, big enough to seat everyone. Tifa's cell phone vibrated in her pocket and the message it displayed caused her to crack a smile for the first time since she saw Claire's present.

"Rude just text. Said Cloud didn't fall for it so they had to lock him in a lift with Reno to stop him leaving. He said they had to let him go though because he threatened to use Reno as a battering ram to break the lift doors down.. I guess I owe Reno a drink." Tifa laughed.

"Well wadd'ya know.. There actually useful for something." Barret said, chuckling to himself.

"Cloud should be landing in an hour or so. I better get home and wait for him to get back." Claire said. "Come on Duke!"

As soon as Claire got home, she ran upstairs and took of her clothes, throwing them into a corner. She walked over to her dresser and looked into the large mirror that sat on top of it and began to survey her body from head to toe before letting out a sigh.. _Not quite Tifa.. Am I?.._She thought to herself, worrying about the brunette bombshell taking Cloud away from her. She had never been bothered by her appearance but with the arrival of Tifa, Claire couldn't help but compare herself, destroying a piece of her self worth every time she did.

Shaking the feeling of insecurity away, the rose haired beauty sat on the edge of her bed and began to mess with her hair as she kept her eyes fixated on the mirror. Claire picked up her cell phone several times, wanting to call her sister but the thought of asking her for 'bedroom' advice made her cringe and the fact that anything her little sister told her would have guaranteed that she would never be able to look Snow in the eye again. _This is ridiculous.. I'm being ridiculous...__You can do this.._

Cloud walked up the driveway, still angry at the days events and opened the front door to be met by Duke, who jumped up at him in excitement. After the bear like dog had been played with enough, he left the blonde to shut the door behind him and walk across the open plan floor towards the stairs.

"How was your day?" Claire shouted down the stairs, glad that Cloud could not see her smiling face.

"Put it this way.. I don't ever want to see Reno again.." He said in an annoyed tone as he began to climb the stairs.

"That bad hm?"

"I was trapped in a lift for what felt like all eternity with someone that doesn't understand silen-" Cloud stopped dead at the top of the stairs at the sight of Claire leaning on the door frame of their bedroom wearing nothing but a silk robe.

She threw a seductive glance at the blonde before disappearing into the bedroom without saying a word. Cloud walked slowly across the hallway as if in a trance, hypnotized by her beauty. He made it to the room and walked inside, stopping at the foot of the bed with a confused look on his face. _Where did she go? _

Claire, who had been stood behind the open door pushed it closed, attracting the blonde's attention and causing him to turn as she let the black silk robe fall from her shoulders, revealing her toned, porcelain skinned body. She paced towards him slowly, watching him examining her body without blinking until his face was inches from her own.

"Happy birthday." She whispered seductively as she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Cloud could hear his ever increasing heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears as the warmth of Claire's breath on his skin sent a shiver down his spine. She kissed him softly at first, before increasing in intensity and trailing kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone as she began to unzip his shirt. The pink haired beauty's hands began to wander across his torso as she felt him run his fingers though her hair and pull her closer.

Soon enough, Claire had removed all of her mako eyed lover's clothes without her lips ever leaving him. She rolled to the side and pulled him on top of her in one swift motion as she wrapped her legs around the blonde and pulled him towards her. Claire exhaled and let out a muffled moan as Cloud slowly pushed himself inside of her. The blonde gripped the back of her slender leg, pulling her closer to him as she arched her back in pleasure. Her finger nails clawed into his back when he thrust faster and deeper, building up momentum as her moans grew in volume until she climaxed. Claire bit her lip as the wave of pleasure took over her body, causing it to tremble until he to had finished. Cloud stayed inside of her as he looked down on the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"I love you, Cloud.." She whispered, running her slender fingers through his blonde locks as she caught her breath.

"I love you too." Cloud replied as he gazed into her pale blue eyes.

"I think I'm gonna need another shower before we go out." She laughed, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

"Out?" The blonde asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, out." Claire smiled, not willing to reveal anything.

Cloud tried to read her eyes but the secret was not leaving here. He moved from on top of Claire and lay by her side in the king sized bed, pulling her close to him, enjoying the warmth of her body on his. Their eyes began to shut as they fought their tiredness, knowing a dream could no longer beat reality. Claire was the first to wake, half an hour later and climbed off the bed and took a shower.

The hot shower massaged her naked body as she thought about the man who slept in her bed. She couldn't help but smile proudly at how seemingly well her attempt at being 'sexy' went and even laughed at despite everything she had overcome in her life, this was the scariest thing she had ever done. Claire climbed out of the shower and dried herself before returning to the bedroom and searching her closet for her ripped skinny jeans. Her pale blue eyes fell onto the blonde, who slept with a warm smile, as she wished they could spend the day in bed together. _I guess I'll have to share you for today.._

"Time to get up.." Claire whispered softly in Cloud's ear, waking him.

"Sorry.. I fell asleep.." He yawned.

"Get ready, we're going out." She smiled. "I'll be downstairs."

Cloud jogged down the stairs ten minutes later, still none the wiser on where Claire was taking him. He found her sat on the sofa, trying to fend off Duke who was in the mood to play. As soon as the blonde's boots touched the floor, Claire pinned Duke to the sofa, winning their wrestling match and ushered him out of the door and into the car.

"You gonna tell me where we're going yet?" He asked.

"We're going to see Reno." She Joked, smiling as his face dropped.

Cloud stayed silent, not wishing to protest to her and watched as she drove down the street towards the newly built end of town until they stopped outside a closed 7th heaven. He gave her a puzzled look but followed her out of the car and over to the door.

"After you.." Claire said menacingly, causing him to hesitate slightly, genuinely worried about what was on the other side of the door.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights turned on to reveal Cloud's friends lining the bar, laying in wait for him.

"Happy birthday, Cloud!" They shouted in unison as they pulled him inside the building.

"Here." Tifa said as she offered him a glass of whiskey. "Beer Light?"

"Yes please." She said, following the brunette to the bar, leaving Cloud to be ambushed by his friends.

Hours past and the party progressed deep into the night until Marlene could not keep her eyes open any longer.

"Goodnight Cloud. Happy birthday old man!" Marlene joked, hugging him tightly.

"Sweet dreams, Marlene. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled as he watched her disappear upstairs.

"I wanna wait until I see the presents!" Denzel pleaded, earning him another 5 minutes away from his bed.

"Yeah! Open ours first!" Yuffie shouted, handing over a badly wrapped present.

Cloud ripped of the wrapping to reveal a glass box that contained a fist sized emerald rock.

"They said it would take years for materia to form naturally on this planet. But Tifa and I found a cave near where omega was and we found some! Can't get it to work though.." The young ninja said proudly.

Claire snatched the Emerald from the blonde's hand and examined it closely in disbelief.

"Yuffie.. This isn't materia.. It's an emerald... The biggest one I've ever seen.." The pink haired woman explained, handing it back.

"Aww.. whats an emerald?" Tifa said with disappointment.

"That little rock is worth about three million gill." Claire said, sending the room into silence.

"We found a cave full of it.." Tifa mumbled, still in shock.

"I'm rich!.. I mean.. We're rich!" Yuffie shouted, correcting herself as she danced around the room.

Barret was next to pull out a small ceramic pot that contained an instantly recognizable bunch of delicate yellow and white flowers that his fallen friend Aeris was famous for.

"Not quite a million gill rock but I know you like them. I found them on my travels over the grassy planes where the battle was fought. They've always been a good luck charm for us on our world.. Maybe they will bring us good fortune in here.. Seems to be working already." Barret said in his deep voice as he pointed to the young ninja.

"They're perfect, thank you, Barret.." He nodded.

A knock on the door briefly ended the present giving as Cloud opened the door to Find Serah and Snow in the doorway. He invited them in, receiving a bear hug and pat on the back by Snow who wished him a happy birthday as he entered.

"Okay.. We have to go outside to see my present." Claire said.

"I thought 'that' was my present." The blonde said, insinuating their love making only an hour ago.

"If you think you have to wait till your next birthday then you're gonna be in for a shock tomorrow.." She whispered in his ear, purposely loud enough for Tifa, who was behind him to hear.

Cloud's cheeks burned red at her words and his mind raced to another passionate encounter with the rose haired beauty. She lead him out of the back door of the bar and got everyone, including Denzel to gather around the veiled object.

"Denzel, you wanna do the honors?" Claire asked.

Denzel grabbed the edge of the white sheet and built up the tension before pulling it swiftly to reveal the gloss black motorcycle that was Cloud's prized possession. They all turned to Cloud who stood in stunned silence, never blinking. He slowly walked over to the machine rubbing his fingertips over the body work as he circled it. Claire caught Denzel's eye and gave him an appreciative wink as the blonde threw his leg over the motorcycle and started it up.

"Woah! Thats cool!" Snow shouted with enthusiasm.

"I never thought I'd see this again.. How did you?-"

"I built it. Why do you think you've been banned from the garage for a month." Claire laughed.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Have fun." She interrupted with a warm smile.

Without a seconds hesitation, Cloud set off out of the alleyway and onto the road, thoroughly looking forward to the experience of riding his motorcycle again. He pinned the throttle back and launched himself down the street as he weaved across the empty roads, testing the bike's maneuverability. The blonde didn't know how she had done it but Claire had masterfully remade his prized possession to the finest of details. _You never fail to impress me Claire Farron.._

After a quick blast down the country roads that poured out from the town he headed back to the bar with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. A birthday party and presents where the last things he wanted this morning but up to now he had the girl of his dreams, his prized possession, a memento of his fallen friend and a gemstone from Tifa and Yuffie that was worth more Gill than he could ever imagine.

His daydreams stopped as he approached the town's boarder to find a dark figure laying in the road, motionless. Anchoring on the brakes, Cloud stopped in front of the body and leaped of his bike to assist. The body seemed female by the subtle heels on her feet but her body was covered in a large hooded coat. The blonde knelt by her side to assess the situation but felt something sharp pierce his leg. Thinking nothing of the tiny prick, he pulled the hood back to reveal a woman with long, red hair.

"I know you..." Cloud mumbled to himself as he looked at her sleeping features.

"I'm heart broken.." The woman said in a toneless voice as she opened her eyes, causing the blonde to jump.

"April!? What do you want!?" He shouted, dropping her and climbing to his feet, instantly realizing something wasn't right.

"You're gonna be my new play thing.. Whatever is inside of you that makes you so tough is now abundant in the planet.. We found scientists from your world that explained everything.." April smiled menacingly as she watched Cloud's legs give way from under him.

"What.. have you.. done to me?..." He strained.

"I've perfected the formula with my new found knowledge.. Your body will slide into a coma until I administer a vaccine." She explained as she knelt over the blonde. "Don't fight it my darling.. Only pain comes from resisting." The red haired scientist said as she stroked his face.

A black van reversed out of the alleyway and two masked men jumped out and slid the large side door open. April signaled them over and the two brutes lifted Cloud off the ground and unceremoniously threw him into the back of the van before jumping in with him. The Disciple scientist walked casually towards the van, checking the area for witnesses and then set off into the night.

Four hours passed and Claire was now becoming increasingly worried about the man she loved. Thoughts of him involved in an accident passed through her mind and the fear of him injured because she built the bike wrong had her sitting in silence in the corner until a bottle was placed in front of her. Claire looked up to find the last person she expected to see in front of her. Tifa.

"You worried too?" Claire asked.

"A little.. I didn't think he'd go out for so long.. Then again.. He did this to me too.." Tifa sighed.

"Did what?" Claire asked.

"Just get up and leave one day.." The crimson eyed woman said.

"He wouldn't do that to me.." She said angrily, unsure if Tifa was just trying to provoke her. "I'm going to go look for him.."

"We'll all help.." Vincent said, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

Second's later everyone had piled out of the bar but Barret who waited with Denzel and Marlene. Nanaki sprinted off into the distance like a bolt of lightning as everyone else climbed into their cars. After half an hour of searching, Tifa's phone rang in her pocket. Pulling it out in great haste, she answered the phone to hear Vincent's ever calm voice.

"I have found Fenrir, Claire needs to see this.. East border of town near the exit road."

Claire yanked the handbrake and spun Barret's truck in the road. She floored the throttle, leaving two, fifty foot tire marks on the road. Tifa held her seat belt as the rose haired beauty flew down the road, passing red lights without hesitation. A few minutes later she laid her eyes on Vincent's flowing tattered cape stood next to Cloud's motorcycle. The pickup truck had barely stopped when Claire leaped out of the car and ran over to Vincent who began to give his verdict on the scene.

"The motorcycle is intact and still runs.. He stopped of his own free will.. There seems to be fresh tire tracks leaving the town.." The perceptive former turk told her.

Claire examined her environment looking for clues as Tifa got out of the car. She examined the houses that lined the street and a small grocery shop on the corner, dismissing them for evidence until a small security camera caught her eye on the corner of the store.. _bingo.. _The Clouds worried lover marched over to the store's glass door and punched it through, causing glass to rain down on the floor.

"Claire! What are you doing?!" Tifa shouted.

"I know the owner.. He'll forgive me.." She said as she made her way inside.

Claire marched through the store and into the back office where the computer that stored the security videos was. She had already began rewinding the tapes when Tifa begrudgingly followed her in just in time to see Cloud being thrown into a van and a red haired woman look directly into the camera before jumping into the van and speeding off into the night.

"April.." She said, recognizing the crimson haired scientist. "I'll be the last thing you ever see.."

Claire pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Fang with a trembling hand.

"Fang, I need your help.. It's Cloud.. He's been taken.." He voice cracking as she spoke.

"I'll get everyone together. See you in a few hours.. Don't leave the town." Fang replied calmly before hanging up the phone.

"Everyone to my house.." Claire mumbled in a daze as she walked from the shop to find everyone had regrouped on Clouds motorcycle.

Two hours passed until Cid recognized the sound of one of his joint creation with Sazh. The newly created Highwind2 hovered over Claire's home. As ropes fell from it's hull, Claire's loyal friends descended and ran through the open front door.

"Okay Light. What's the plan." Fang said, taking no notice of the strangers in her living room.

"We're going to split up and find him.. Nobody touches April but me.." She said coldly.

**A/N: Okay.. this is the last chapter of this story but im gonna repost it as the first chapter of my next story too if you want to just so that people know they are linked. As promised there is a a sex scene (Or at least my take on it) it's safe to say Im not the author of fifty shades of gray. Let me know if it was decent or dire and I'll decide if I should leave them out in future. Now for the fun bit.. Cloud has been taken and they are now going to split up to find him. That decision is up to you. Providing there is a majority vote. Wanna be cruel and put Vanille with Vincent? A bit of female rivalry between Claire and tifa? ****You decide. Just wanna thank you all for sticking with this story and I hope you're all here to read the sequel. Thanks**

**Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fair enough.. Who's going with who?" Fang asked.

"You and Vanille can go with Vincent." She told the huntress who nodded without hesitation.

"Me and Sazh will take the airship and scout above. No car will out run the Highwind." Cid boasted.

"Thank You Cid.. Snow, you go with Barret and Yuffie." Claire said.

"Got ya!" Snow said with enthusiasm.

"I'm coming with you, Lightning." Tifa spoke silencing the room.

"You have the kids to look after.." Claire replied coldly, not wanting her company.

"I'll look after them for you Tifa." Serah offered, earning her a soul piercing look from her sister.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Tifa fired back.

There was another awkward silence that seemed to last for an eerily long time until Nanaki offered his services and said what everyone in the room was thinking.

"I will accompany you both. I'm convinced it would end badly otherwise.." Nanaki said, making them both feel uncomfortable.

"Fine.. let's go. If they get him out of the country it's game over.." Claire said, trying not to get upset. "Move!"

Everyone scarpered out of the house in great haste to avoid Claire's wrath. Barret climbed into his pickup truck with Snow and Yuffie before heading off into the night as Claire opened her garage doors to reveal her Bowler 4x4 and Camaro. Fang chose the 4x4 and threw herself between the roll cage and into the drivers seat as Vanille took the passenger seat. Vincent, who was not in the mood for talking, opened the boot and jumped into the back, making himself comfortable as he waited for their departure.

"Lets go." Claire said to Nanaki as she watched Cid and Sazh ascend the ropes that dangled from the airship.

Tifa pulled the seat of the Camaro forward and to let Nanaki gracefully leap into the back and lay across the back seats before folding it back and climbing in herself. She has barely put her seat belt on when Clare roared out of her garage, filling it with tire smoke as her house quickly became a dot in the rear view mirror.

"How do you know you're going the right way?" Tifa asked as she glanced nervously at the speedo. _131Mph.. Is that really necessary?_

"The tracks lead east out of town. That's all we have to go on." Claire answered.

"Hmmm.. Does Cloud carry a cell phone still?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Tifa did not answer Claire but instead pulled out her own phone and flicked through the contacts until she found Reno's number. After a brief explanation of the nights events, Reno attempted to track Cloud's phone, eventually locating it 30 miles east of their position, traveling down the highway. Claire mentally scalded herself for not thinking of the idea first and begrudgingly thanked Tifa for their new lead.

"I'll tell Sazh."

"You don't talk much do you, mister?" Vanille said to the dark and mysterious man in the back of their car.

"When I have something to say.." Vincent replied in his deep but whispered voice.

"How boring!" The bubbly young woman shouted. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Vincent Valentine..." The crimson eyed man answered, hoping this would be the end of their conversation.

"I'm Vanille! And this is Fang." Vanille beamed.

"Vanille, leave the poor man alone and keep your eyes out for a van." Fang said, relieving the cloaked man from her rambling. The wild haired huntress examined their quiet passenger in the rear view mirror with great interest, trying to figure out his secrets just by looking at him. Feeling he was being watched, Vincent glanced at the mirror to find Fang's eyes before they instantly turned away.

"Cid! That was Lightning on the phone. They got Reno to ping Cloud's cell phone and it give us a location. He's four clicks east of our location traveling on the main highway." Sazh said, bracing himself for the hot headed pilot to alter the Highwind's course.

"Roger! We'll be on their ass in less than a minute! Keep a lookout!" Cid barked, reveling in the excitement.

Sure enough red tail lights came into view in the distance after a minute on their altered course. As they homed in on the red blur in the distance it instantly became apparent that there was far more than one vehicle on the highway.

"It's a whole damn convoy.." Sazh sighed as he counted the 5 identical vans and two motorcycles that sailed across the road in a tight formation. "Lightning, It's Sazh.. We have a problem.."

"How many!? Right, I'm a few minutes away. Fang is on my tail." Claire said as she watched her speedo climb to 140mph. "Slow them down Sazh... I don't care how, just do it.."

Claire looked to the sky to see the flashing strobe lights of the airship a few miles in the distance. With one hand still on the wheel, she reached over to the glove box and opened it, pulling out a pair of H&amp;K USP pistols and throwing them on the dashboard before returning her hand back for spare magazines.

"You know how to shoot, right?" Claire asked in a condescending tone.

"Barret taught me the basics." Tifa replied, taking a pistol from the dashboard and pulling the slide back and releasing it, putting a round in the chamber.

"Let's hope you can shoot straight.."

Nanaki sighed in the back of the car, becoming increasingly annoyed at the pair's bickering. He had spent a month talking to and watching Claire and began to build up an accurate opinion on the rose haired beauty. Much like the man she loves, Claire is courageous and utterly loyal to all she holds dear but puts up walls to hide her emotions behind and portray herself as the tough and confident warrior who doesn't get phased by anything. _How very similar you both are.._

"This isn't helping.." The fiery furred beast said calmly.

"Sazh! I'm gonna get in front of them. Hold on to ya drawers!" The captain shouted as he plunged the mighty airship over the small convoy and flew in front of them.

Seconds later, two of the vans opened their rear doors as men leaned out and shot at the Highwind with assault rifles, peppering the aircraft in bullet holes.

"We're taking damage!" Sazh shouted, narrowly missing the bullets that burst through the skin of the craft.

"Forget the weapons he said... Install the navigation system first he said.." Cid mumbled angrily, wishing he had the ability to fire back.

"We survive this and you can put as many guns as you like on it- Hey! Where you goin!" The afro haired pilot asked as Cid left the controls and disappeared briefly, returning with a spear.

"The hell you gonna do with that!?" Sazh shouted as he ran to regain control of the ship.

"No one shoots at my baby, besides.. I gotta go rescue the numbskull! Get the outer deck over those vans!" Cid shouted as he disappeared again.

Sazh gripped the controls and took evasive maneuvers to dodge the barrage of bullets being shot at them as he positioned the airship directly over the convoy of vans.

"Okay Light, divide and conquer?" Fang said into the car's hands free phone.

"Cloud will likely be in one of the middle vans. We need to get rid of those two motorcycles fir- What he hell is he doing!?" Claire's voice shouted in surprise through Fang's car speakers, causing her to look up at the Highwind to find Cid stood on the railing of the open rear deck.

"Hmm.. It's time.. Get me closer.." Vincent said in a frighteningly calm voice as he opened the sunroof and climbed out.

"What are you doing?!" Vanille asked as she watched the last of his torn crimson cape disappear from view.

"You guy's are nuts!" Fang shouted through the sunroof. "I like it."

Vincent gave a nod of readiness to Cid who nodded back before leaping from the airship and burying his spear through the engine block of the far left van, disabling it immediately. Vincent ran down the bonnet of the 4x4 and used Claire's Camaro as a stepping stone to mount the far right van, shooting the nearest motorcycle rider as he regained his balance. Fang watched as the caped man jumped from van to van, shooting the driver of each with surgical precision until only two vans and a motorcycle remained.

"Hey! Sharin's carin! Leave some for me!" Cid barked as he swung his spear behind him, knocking the motorcycle rider off of his bike.

The van Cid was stood on swerved violently, throwing the foul mouthed pilot off the roof. Acting on instinct, he jammed his spear into the side of the other van and held on tight as it began to accelerate away. Vincent offered his clawed gauntlet to the dangling pilot who took it gratefully as he pulled him onto the roof of the second van.

Claire watched the back doors of the van that Vincent and Cid were stood on open to reveal two Disciple soldiers armed with assault rifles. Tifa ducked behind the dashboard, blind firing out of the side window as bullets pierced the windshield. She glanced up at Claire who's steely composure never broke once; not blinking even when bullets grazed her arms.

"Get ready to jump.." Vincent said to Cid, as calm as ever.

"Jump where?!" He asked in panic.

Vincent walked to the front of the van's roof and aimed at the driver through the windshield, looking at his terrified expression as he squeezed the trigger, releasing the bullet that would end the man's life from the barrel. The former turk turned on his heels and ran towards the back of the van as it began to loose control and jumped at Fang's 4x4 that was fast approaching with Cid right behind him. As the duo landed on the bonnet, Vincent paused for a moment as he lifted his head to find Fang's warm green eyes staring back at him before he climbed through the sunroof to find Cid had already made himself comfortable.

"That was amazing! You guys are nuts!" Vanille shouted, causing Cid to wince. "There's only one van left. Cloud must be in that one, right?"

"One would think.." Vincent said.

"Okay light, I see Snow and the others have finally caught up." The huntress said as she glanced in her rear view mirror. "If Cloud is in that van we can't shoot at it. Box formation and bring them to a stop?"

"You take the right, I'll get in front and Barret will figure out what we're doing and go left." Claire's voice said through the speakers.

Claire put her foot to the floor and overtook the van before cutting back in front of it. Barret and Fang boxed the van in on either side as they all began to slow down together to try and bring the van to a halt. The driver of the van reached over to the passenger seat to pick up the handgun that lay there and began firing wildly through his window and Claire's Camaro, shattering the rear glass. She watched as the Disciple through the empty pistol away and slammed on, stopping the van in its tracks.

"Hands up!" Tifa shouted as she leaped out of the car and trained her pistol on the man as she waited for Barret to drag the man from the drivers seat and pin him down.

Everyone else ran round the back of the van and waited behind Claire and Vincent who both gripped a handle of the double doors each. The rose haired beauty watched Vincent's fingers count down silently to zero before they both pulled their doors open, finding a lone Disciple soldier who opened fire on them, shooting Claire in the shoulder before eventually falling victim to the former turk's deadly aim.

"I don't understand..." Claire said as her mind tried to process the fact that Cloud was not in the van.

"You're bleeding, Light.." Vanille said as she noticed blood pour from her shoulder.

Claire ignored her concerned words as she stared into the van, convinced she had saved the man that she loves more than life itself. After a brief moment anger took over and she marched over to the van driver who lay on the ground with Barret's heavy boot pressed firmly on his back. Claire rolled the man over as she pushed her pistol down the back of her jeans, nearly knocking Barret over in the process and punched him in the face, bursting the man's lip.

"Where's Cloud!?" She shouted.

The Disciple remained silent and smiled smugly, earning himself another punch from Claire.

"Where's Cloud!?" She repeated.

Again the man stayed silent and again received Claire's anger fueled fist.

"It's... too late.." The man coughed. "Their probably dissecting.. his body.. for their research as... we speak.. Hallowed are the Disciples, followers of the divine." He said as he spat in Claire's face, braking any remaining composure the former savior had and she punched him repeatedly in an uncontrollable rage until she was dragged off by Fang.

"Hey! Get a grip of yourself." Fang warned making Claire stop struggling against her.

The rose haired warrior searched the van, tearing it apart to find any clue as to where Cloud could be. Soon enough, Claire found the blonde's cell phone tucked underneath the passenger seat. She couldn't stop her hand shaking as she looked down at the phone. Holding back the tears as her distraught anger took hold she pocketed the phone and pulled the pistol from the back of her skinny jeans.

"Where's Cloud?" She said in a whisper to the badly beaten Disciple.

_One... two... three..._

**BANG!**

The man screamed in pain and clutched his knee tightly as he looked at Claire who stood over him like Death, ready to take his life. Tifa has seen enough end snatched the pistol from her hand, directing Claire's anger at herself. Claire lunged at the brunette but Tifa blocked her strike.

"Enough!" Nanaki roared, turning everyone's attention to him. "How are we going to fight the people who took Cloud if you're fighting each other?"

"We don't even know if he's still alive.." Claire said, dropping to the floor as she spoke.

"Of course he is.. They drugged him to transport him. If they wanted to kill him they'd have left him in the street. It would have made more of a statement." Nanaki explained. "Whatever the reason for them taking him.. They need him alive.."

"Sorry.." Claire murmured to Tifa who turned away.

"Right.. So where do we start looking?" Snow asked.

"In the Disciple's capitol city.. Asgard.." Fang said.

"You can't be serious?! We'd never make it into the country, never mind the city!" Snow shouted.

"I'm not asking for your permission.. Or company.. I'll go on my own.." Claire said coldly as she began to walk to the Highwind.

"Like hell anyone but me is flying my baby! Lets go get the numbskull!" Cid shouted, following her.

Everyone else followed behind, all without any hesitation to embark on a mission to rescue Cloud.

Inside the airship Fang instructed Cid to fly to their military base to resupply and rearm for their mission before phoning Hope to fill him in on the situation. Barret stood, looking at the horizon through the windows of the Highwind feeling the nostalgia wash over him.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Sazh asked, looking around at the group.

"I think Lightning's in the crew quarters feeling sorry for herself. No idea where Yuffie is." Snow said.

"Probably throwin' up.." Barret laughed.

Claire sat on a bed in the crew quarters with her head in her hands. In the space of a few hours she had gone from being at the happiest point in her life to distraught over Cloud's capture. She though about her actions moments ago and was disgusted with herself for torturing the disciple but knew she'd do it over again. _Whatever it takes to bring you back to me.._

Dizziness began to set in, reminding the rose haired beauty of her shoulder that was still pouring with blood. She pulled out the survival knife her little sister bought her and flicked it open. Taking a deep breath, Claire pushed the tip of the blade into the bullet hole and dug out the bullet, bringing tears to her eyes as she flicked the mangled copper jacketed projectile out of her. _I wish I still had my powers..._

"That's gonna get infected." Fang spoke from the open door, startling Claire.

"I'll be fine.."

"You won't be if you end up with your arm being amputated.. Let me.." The huntress said, pulling out a first aid kit.

Fang took a seat next to Claire and opened the first aid kit, pulling out a curved needle and thread. She sterilized the needle and cleaned the pink haired woman's wound before beginning to sew the wound closed. Just as she expected, Claire never flinched once, keeping up appearances as the tough girl. After being smothering her patient in antiseptic and bandaging her up, the brunette packed up the first aid kit and put it away.

"Thanks.."

"Your boyfriend is a tough one.. We'll get him back." The bronze skinned beauty said before leaving her to her thoughts.

Claire watched the brunette disappear through the door and mulled over her words.._Boyfriend__.. _Although they were living with each other, at no point had they discussed their relationship in detail. Blushing at the word, she promised herself that when she found Cloud that they would talk about it. Composing herself, Claire marched out of the room and made her way to the bridge of the Highwind where the rest of the group waited.

"So, how we gettin' into the center of all evil without getting our ass's kicked?" Cid asked, noticing Claire make an appearance.

"Cid, whats the maximum altitude of the airship?" Claire asked.

"The Highwind can hit 75,000 feet but we'd all die of oxygen deprivation at that height." The pilot answered.

"Perfect." Claire smiled.

"I don't think you understand missy.. There is no oxygen that high, we'd all die." Cid said in a condescending tone.

"You leave breathing to me.." Claire said. "We're gonna use HALO suites."

"HALO?" Vincent asked, peaking his curiosity.

"High altitude, low opening. It's a prototype parachute system with breathing apparatus and a small oxygen tank. It was your wife, Shera who helped develop the concept." Fang interrupted, using his question as an excuse to survey him once again.

Back at the military base Cid and fang organized the refuel and resupply of the Highwind before gathering the group in the briefing room. Claire dismissed everyone but the group from the room and clocked the door. She turned to face the small team of people that would risk certain death to save the man that she loves so dearly and addressed them.

"This is your last chance to back out.. I won't think any less of you.." She started before pointing to a screen on the wall. "This is continent is under Disciple control.. We want to get in here." Claire explained pointing to the small dot on the continent, enlarging it to show a city map. "This is Asgard. The Disciple capitol city.. We're going to split into three groups and land here, here and here... The central building will most likely be where they are taking Cloud. Hope tells me that the building is impenetrable.. Lets hope that he's wrong.."

"Sound's like fun." Fang grinned.

"Any questions?" Claire asked.

She scanned the faces in the room who all had a look of determination. Her eyes met Tifa, who's piercing gaze mirrored her own feelings about their mission. Regardless of the risk, they were going to get Cloud back or die trying.

"Okay lets go."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the long delay. Been away from home most of the week so this was written an a couple of hours this morning. I'll pull my finger out for the next chapter which will be action packed I promise. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire led the group back to the Highwind, each carrying a black jump suit with a small tank attached to the chest. Resupplied and refueled, everyone but the small group exited the aircraft and joined the entire army that lined the edge of the runway to show support to Claire and her friends; old and new.

"Okay, we're outta here!" Cid barked as he powered up the engines and began the Highwind's accent into the clouds.

"Are we there yet?" Vanille asked, grinning.

"It's been thirty seconds.. It's gonna take nine hours. I suggest you get comfy.." Cid replied.

Vincent sighed and shook his head; not looking forward to the next nine hours with Fang's annoying friend, he left the group and headed to observation deck for some peace and quiet. Claire, who seemed to have the same idea, made herself comfortable in the crew quarters and closed her eyes. She thought of Cloud as she lay on the cramped bed. Images of happier times flooded her mind as she promised herself that they would be reunited again. Taking the buster sword from the corner of the room, Claire sat back down with the mighty blade across her knee's, rubbing her fingers across its surface.

Several hours passed until Sazh's voice echoed over the speakers, signaling them all to regroup on the bridge.

"Alright! Listen up! We're gonna begin to climb to 75,000 feet to avoid enemy radar and anti aircraft systems. We all need to suit up and get our oxygen masks on. Everyone get your kit on. Fang and Claire will check your parachutes and breathing apparatus." Sazh instructed.

Everyone put on the black jump suit's apart from Nanaki; who with the help of Claire just wore the mask and Small tank. They lined up together and starting from each end, Claire and Fang checked the gauges on the small oxygen tanks and turned them on. Stopping at Tifa, the rose haired beauty gripped the small tank that sat below her large breasts that wanted to burst from the tight one piece suit. Claire glanced at her crimson eyes before back at the gauge. For a split second she considered not turning on the tank but in the end she twisted the knob and watched the pressure build to the optimum level. Noticing her hesitation, Fang rechecked Tifa's equipment, half expecting it to be wrong.

"Go easy on the oxygen. Slow and steady breaths. We have a long climb before we can travel inland and then we need to jump." Claire said. "That means no dancing around in the suit Vanille." She added.

"This is gonna be fun!" Yuffie shouted, ready to be on land again.

"Err.. Guys.. We have a problem.." Snow interrupted.

"What?" Claire asked bluntly.

"Radar is showing two objects coming our way. They'll be on us in 2 minutes." He said with a worried look.

"Shit! Right everyone to the rear deck. Cid, how long till we're above the tower?" Claire asked.

"I can get us there but we will need to jump straight away together." The pilot answered.

"What about the Highwind?" She asked in genuine concern, knowing it was his pride and joy.

"Well after we rescue the numbskull, you're gonna tell Hope he's buying me a new one.. One with guns this time. Aren't ya missy?" Cid said.

"If we get Cloud back, I'll buy you two.." Claire smiled. "Alright everyone! To the outer deck now. Cid, set the autopilot!"

The group ran to the open deck; all with their signature weapons in hand, ready to take the plunge. Even with the full body suits, at that height the wind chill was nearly unbearable and they began to shiver uncontrollably as they ran to the hand rail that lined the deck.

"Enemy Jets! It's now or never!" Barret shouted as he leaped over the side, closely followed by everyone else.

From 75,000 feet the group got a new perspective on the world they lived in. Claire could only hope that Cid's calculations were right. At this height even the slightest mistake could have them land hundreds of miles off course. Much to her relief, the city came into view as they bust through the clouds.

"That's the main building! Aim for the roof!" Claire shouted. "Open chutes!"

Everyone deployed their parachutes, jerking them violently as they decelerated. Vanille shot past the group like a missile, still with her parachute in it's backpack as she yanked in desperation on the cord to no avail.

"Vanille!" The huntress shouted in fear as she watched her best friend plummet to the earth.

Thinking fast, Vincent swiped at his parachute cables with his golden gauntlet, severing them with a single blow. Keeping his arms by his side he accelerated past the group towards Vanille who was still trying relentlessly to deploy her chute. Fang watched his torn red cape and long dark hair ripple in the wind as he finally reached her and tore open the backpack, sending the bubbly red head into a harsh deceleration. She breathed a sigh of relief as Vanille's parachute came into view but her concerns then turned to the mysterious man who was now just a tiny speck in the distance. The huntress felt a lump in her throat as the dot that was Vincent Valentine seemingly struck the roof of the central tower.

Claire landed first and searched around for the surely mangled remains of Vincent, only to find him sat casually on a large heating duct, waiting for their arrival. She did not question his miraculous feat but Fang, who landed behind her did.

"How did you- Thanks.." She said in shock.

"humph.." Vincent muttered as he located the lift service shaft. "This way."

Everyone brushed passed Fang, who was still staring at Vincent, running every possible scenario through her head as to how he could have survived a 75,000 foot fall. Realizing she was falling behind, the bronze skinned beauty ran after the group who were gathered around the service shaft.

"We can enter through here.. We have no intel on this building so we're gonna have to go in blind. Until we can find where Cloud is being held let's keep the noise to a minimum. If they discover us in this building it will be game over." Claire explained. "Let's go."

"Er.. I ain't gonna fit down that tiny shaft.." Barret said sheepishly.

"Right.. Snow, Sazh, Yuffie and Nanaki go with Barret and find another way in." Claire ordered before grabbing Snow by the collar. "Quietly.."

Everyone turned to Cid, who had walked off from the group to watch his pride and joy explode in the sky after being struck with missiles. Even Claire wasn't going to rush the man who was gripping his spear so tightly his knuckles were white. After thirty seconds, the foul mouthed pilot took a deep breath and returned to the rest of the team.

Vincent pulled the cover off the shaft and lowered himself in first. The metallic shaft amplified the sound of his slow and calm breaths as he began to climb further and further down until he hit the floor. Drawing his weapon, the former turk scanned the narrow tunnel in front of him before signaling to the others it was safe to proceed.

"The main elevator shaft should be at the end of this tunnel. We need to find out where the Lab's are." Claire said with a focused expression.

"Let's just hope it's in this building.." Vanille said.

While the thought had occurred to the rose haired warrior, she hoped that her instincts where right and that her beloved was somewhere in the skyscraper. Claire took point and headed down the shaft, wishing the powers Sephiroth gave her hadn't faded with his departure to Valhalla. _I hope I'm strong enough to do this.._

Just as she hoped, the elevator shaft came into view after a short crawl. The heat inside the steel and concrete tunnel was becoming unbearable so the group picked up the pace until they were at the end were they looked down the shaft that had thick, braided steel cables that ran from the top to the bottom where the lift was currently located.

"We wait till the lift gets closer. Then we jump.."

What felt like a lifetime passed before the lift jerked into life, sending the metal box rising in its shaft. The lift stopped three floors below the tunnel the group waited in but Claire knew it was now or never. She leaped into the shaft, grabbing the thick steel cable and sliding down until her boots touched down gracefully on the metal roof of the lift. Claire signaled to the others to follow, giving Vanille a death glare as she hesitated.

"Ssshhh.." Claire whispered, pointing at the small mesh vent in the center of the lift's roof as two men entered the lift.

"_You hear that explosion a few minutes ago, the news are saying it was a gas leak but I don't buy it."_

"_It does sound strange.. I wonder if it has anything to do with that guy with the red coat.. The one in a meeting with the boss right now." _

"_I know.. I can't believe they let him take a sword in there too.."_

"_I wouldn't want to be the one to tell him he couldn't have his sword."_

"_True.. But with that crazy professor bitch actually capturing the blonde guy, the boss won't need his help.. I'm glad I'm working in the tower and not the complex below it.. I hear people go missing down there...Anyway.. I'm floor 32. What number do you want?"_

"_47."_

Claire watched the man press the lift buttons through the small vent only to be met by a loud buzzer.

"_Weight limit exceeded? There's only two of us!" _

"_You need to lay off those vending machines."_

"_Cheeky bastard.. Those maintenance guys need firing.. Looks like it's the stairs for us.." _

The two men exited the lift, disappearing out of view, allowing the group to let out a sigh of relief. Claire knelt by the vent and peered at the control panel on the wall. _No below ground level buttons... I suppose that would be to easy..._

Vanille, I'm going to open this hatch. You need to jump down, press the ground floor button and we'll pull you back up." Claire said.

"Why do I have to do it?!" She whispered angrily.

"Because you're the smallest and lightest. It's easier for you to fit and easier for us to pull you back up." Claire explained, beginning to loose her patience.

"Fine.." The red head sulked.

Fang pulled the lift access hatch open and Vanille climbed down with the grace of a sledge hammer, shaking the lift they were all stood on. Sheepishly, she composed herself and pressed the ground floor button on the lift. As soon as her finger left the 'G' button the lift doors opened, revealing her to two men who entered the lift.

"Hey, never seen you around here before." The tall blonde man said with a smile.

"I'm new.." She responded on instinct.

"You look familiar... have we met before?" The older of the two spoke as he looked her up and down.

"I don't think so.." Vanille mumbled as she looked at her feet.

The tall blonde man pressed the button on the lift and pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. They chatted casually between themselves about their busy work load and what bar they planned to visit after they had finished until the older man's face turned white and he stopped his conversation mid sentence.

"You're Vanille! The heathen who betrayed the order and refused to purge the world from the corrupt souls! You betrayed the almighty Bhunivelze!" The man exclaimed.

A blood red cape cloaked the lift in darkness just as the two men turned on Vanille; who closed her eyes and flinched. The younger of the two turned in fear only to be met with the crimson eyes of Vincent Valentine burning into his own. The blonde stood, frozen on the spot as the former turk gripped his head with his left hand and smashed it into the metallic wall of the lift, leaving him to fall to the floor, motionless. Within a second the remaining man had been rendered unconscious leaving Vanille stood in the middle of the lift, still with her eyes closed. Vincent gripped the young red head by the waist and launched her into the air and through the vent in the lift roof. Cid and Fang caught her and pulled her out of the way as the mysterious caped man leaped back onto the roof of the lift with the rest of the group.

"What happened?" Vanille asked as she peeped through her still squinted eye lids to see if it was safe.

"Vincent came to your rescue... Again." Tifa said bluntly, earning her a glare from Claire.

"Looks like you have a guardian angel Vanille." Fang smiled.

_Angel... How wrong you are.. _Vincent thought to himself catching another glimpse the bronze skinned woman's emerald green eyes.

"This is becoming a problem staying out of sight.. I hope the others are having more luck." Claire said as the lift finally began to descend to the ground floor.

"Looks like this floor of the building is still under construction.." Yuffie said as she examined the empty rooms that had bare wires dangling from the walls and roof where electrical outlets and lights should be.

"Do not assume for a second that it is empty Yuffie.." Nanaki said wisely.

"Hey, over here." Barret whispered.

The small group gathered on Barret who had found a large floor plan of the building that was stuck to the wall next to a set of lift doors with 'OUT OF ORDER' tape plastered across it. They all scanned it thoroughly in the hope that something would jump out at them as a location that Cloud might be held at but nothing did.

"There's no labs.." Sazh sighed.

"Or even cells." Snow added.

"Claire is pretty adamant that he's in here.." Barret said.

"Claire's judgement has been clouded by grief and fueled by anger... While she is a wise woman she IS human.. They make mistakes.." Nanaki spoke.

Not sure what other option they had left, Snow pulled out his cell phone and rang his soon to be sister in law; hoping that her phone was on silent and didn't give her position away.

"Claire, it's Snow.. Are you okay?... Elevator shaft?!... Listen, I'm looking at a map right now. There are no labs or even cells in the building... Under it? Its not on the map...Yes, a secret lab probably wouldn't be on a map... Okay we'll try and get down.." Snow hung up the phone feeling six inches tall after just a few minutes on the phone with Claire who was baffled that he thought a secret human research lab would be listed on a map.

"Okay... You want the good news of the bad news?" Snow asked.

"Good!" Yuffie shouted.

"I think we know where Cloud is being held." Snow said, ready to reveal the bad news.

"But?.." Nanaki asked.

"It's below the building in an underground complex.."

"Typical... Just typical.." Barret moaned. "ShinRa building I start from the bottom and fight my way to the very top.. Now that I'm at the top I need to fight my way to the god damn bottom!"

"Maybe not.." Sazh said who was now across the room looking out of the windows. "There's one of those window cleaning platforms here.. Maybe we could use it to lower us right to the bottom.."

"Sounds like a plan!" Snow grinned. "But the windows don't open.."

"Allow me." Yuffie said as she pushed Snow out of the way and scored the glass with her giant shuriken. "Viola!" She bowed as she pushed a perfectly cut circle of glass out of the window and onto the window cleaning platform.

Everyone climbed out of the window, instantly realizing just how high up they where and how cold it was. Without any real plan about what they were going to do once they hit the bottom, Sazh hit the lever on the small control box and sent the small platform down the side of the building smoothly. After three tense minutes they had finally returned back to earth and were left with the dilemma of finding the nearest sewer entrance with a less than friendly looking Nanaki.

"We're not gonna get across the street without being caught. Look." Barret said, pointing at the men that stood on every corner, armed with a sub machine gun. "We need a distraction.."

Barret's request was answered by the noise of a huge explosion that burst from the building they had just descended. Glass rained down on them as civilians ran away from the skyscraper in mass panic were as the men posted on the streets ran towards the building and into the main entrance.

"What he hell was that!" Barret shouted, taking cover from the mass of razor sharp shards.

"Dunno, but it's now or never." Snow said, jumping out of the grounded platform and running down the street with everyone else on his tail. "Over there! Manhole cover!"

Everyone ran towards the manhole cover that was fifty yards away, in the middle of the road. Yuffie stuck one of the tips of her shuriken under the corner of the sewers iron cover and despite her seemingly weak 5'2" body, opened the heavy lid and pulled it to one side. The young ninja grinned victoriously but her expression changed as she noticed an armed man in the distance draw his gun.

"Nanaki! Look out!" Yuffie shouted as she leaped in front of the fiery pelted beast as the gun went off.

The bullet found its way into the Wutaian warrior's thigh, burning as it exited out of the back. Sazh drew his pistol, and with a single shot hit the man in the chest, dropping him instantly. Barret ran towards the downed man, much to the confusion of the rest of the group. The dark skinned, man mountain rolled the armed officer over and ripped the radio from his tactical vest before returning to the others.

"Down into the sewers, Now!" Sazh shouted as he helped Yuffie down the man hole.

Barret, who was the last to enter managed to squeeze himself down the narrow hole and pulled the manhole cover back over. Snow rushed to Yuffie's aid but was pushed away as she pulled the bandanna from her forehead and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Nanaki looked at her with a grateful yet guilty look and received a warm smile in return. No one could ever figure out why but Nanaki and Yuffie seemed to get along quite well considering their contrasting personalities.

"You one tough cookie." Snow said in admiration.

"When you travel with Cloud Strife you get used to it." She chuckled. "He always used to say 'Pain is just weakness leaving the body'... Anyway.. Where to?" Yuffie finished as she looked around at the maze of tunnels around her.

"What was that?!" Vanille screamed as the building shook violently around them.

"Quiet!" Claire glared. "Sounded like an explosion above us. We need to keep moving."

Tifa opened the mesh hatch on the roof of the lift and the group climbed down inside of it. She pressed the button to open the lift doors but they were no longer operational. Instantly realizing that the lifts would be disabled in the event of a fire, her and Fang buried their fingertips into the crack of the door and pulled it open. They were met with the sight of mass panic as the buildings employee's flooded the ground floor in an attempt to fell the building. After waiting for the crowd to thin, Claire was the first to exit the concealment of the lift but froze at the sound of footsteps casually walking on the marble floor.

Her eyes fell upon a tall man with auburn hair that was sporting a flamboyant red leather coat over a black shirt and pants. In his hand was a large and ornate rapier, whats blade was crimson. Walking straight past Claire he stopped at the main entrance of the building and turned to face her.

"The statue over there is worth a look.." The man said in a smooth and charming voice, taking his eyes of claire briefly to glance as a gold covered, marble statue on the other side of the vast floor. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky... Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..." He said softly before turning his back on her and walking out of the building.

"Who the hell was that?" Fang asked.

"I don't know.. but his eyes.. They where like Cloud's..." Claire mumbled.

"Hmmm.." Vincent sounded, trying to make sense of the events and catching Claire's attention.

"What he said.. Reminds me of a play I went to see once.. I remember telling Cloud about it before we took on Sephiroth.." Cid said, diverting her focus onto him.

"YOU, went to a play?" Claire scoffed.

"I fell asleep at the beginning. Woke up at the last scene. Wasn't my cup of tea." Cid laughed.

"How did it end?" Vanille asked out of curiosity.

"The man who had to leave his lover told her '_Of course... I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here.__'" _The pilot replied.

Claire, who had pretended not to listen mulled over the words that seemed to hit home with her. _Please find your way back to me..._

**A/N: Apologies for another short one. Wanted to keep the updates fairly frequent as ive had some reviews. Story is going to pick up the pace in the next chapter. Anyway thanks for the reviews and the advice on the pairing labels. Upto now everyone seems to like the idea of Fang and Vincent. It was suggested to me by Autumn810 who has a cool new story that's just starting (Definitely worth a read). Their will be more Nanaki (Who is one of my favorite characters too. I always played Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki.) in the following chapters too. Let me know what you think, ****make suggestions an****d leave a review. ****It always spurs me on to type quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what now?" Cid asked.

"The statue..." Claire mumbled as she made her way over to white marble statue with gold detailing. "It's Bhunivelze..."

"Look. A keypad." Vanille pointed at the hand of the statue. "I wonder what the password is..."

"Outta the damn way!" Cid barked, brushing everyone out of the side and examining the keypad. "I need a knife."

Claire pulled out the survival knife that her younger sister bought her and handed it over to the short tempered pilot who flicked it open and used it to prize the front cover off of the keypad. She watched in anticipation as Cid fiddled with the mass of wires inside the key pad until they sparked, sliding the statue away from them, revealing a staircase beneath it.

"Looks promising." Fang said as she peered down the stairs.

Claire marched down the staircase until she reached the bottom that led to a narrow corridor. Lights burst into live above the group as they proceeded down the path until a steel reenforced door came into view with the letters 'DGP' written across it in large red font. Yet again a keypad stood in the way of their progression, but Cid; who eyed it immediately got to work in dismantling the panel and began to fiddle with the wires and to open the door.

"Piece of Shit!" The foul mouthed pilot muttered to himself after several minutes of mauling with the panel.

"Whats wrong?" Claire asked, beginning to get impatient.

"It's got built in fail-safe's.. All of the wiring harness that is sunk into the wall is earthed. I can't divert the power to where I want it to go." Cid said in defeat.

"Move out of the way.." Claire said quietly as she heaved the Buster sword from her back. _It's getting heavier by the day..._

The rose haired woman told everyone to stand behind her to keep out of the way of the blade's razor sharp edge but also so they couldn't see the strain on her face as she hoisted it up into the air. Using all of her might she brought the foot wide blade crashing into the door, gouging it badly but it stood firm. _My magic is gone... I couldn't keep Odin from fading... Don't take my strength away from me too.. _There was an awkward moment of silence where nobody could bring themselves to say anything and Claire wasn't willing to turn around and face them. A look of pity was the last thing she wanted.

"Let me try." Tifa said as she moved to the front of the door.

Everyone watched the beautiful brunette as she took of her right glove and placed her hand on the doorway. An icy frost began to flow from her fingertips and onto the metallic surface of the door until it was frozen solid under a thick layer of clear ice. The extreme cold caused goosebumps to form on her arm as she coiled it back before unleashing a devastating blow at the door, shattering it like glass.

"Easy.." She said with a smug tone as she walked past Claire, who's ego was now as broken as the door.

"What the..." Fang gasped, being the first to turn from Tifa and actually look what was behind the door. Blood covered almost all of the white walls and floor of the short corridor that lay in front of them. The smell of dried blood was overwhelming but the sight was far worse.

"Looks like someone exploded in here. That's one mess.." Cid said.

"It was an animal..." Vincent's calm voice sent a shiver up Fang's spine as he brushed past her. "Look.." He said, taking his Clawed gauntlet and matching it up with the Claw marks that lined the walls.

"There's no remains.. No bones or anything.." Vanille pointed out, knowing animals rarely ate the entire bodies.

Vincent dropped to his knee and picked up a handful of turquoise coloured crystal shards and held them up to the light."Crystallized mako... Hmmm." He mumbled as he drew his gun and paced down the passageway slowly.

_(The Sewers)_

"Anyway... Where to?" Yuffie asked.

"If it's directly under the bad guy headquarters we need to go that way." Snow pointed. "Hey, whats with the walkie talkie?"

"Listen." Barret said as he turned the radio volume up.

"_The Primarch is secure! 17 confirmed dead! 34 wounded in the blast."_

"_All personnel! The man with the red Coat and sword has been confirmed as hostile. Use of deadly force is authorized! I repeat! The use of deadly force is authorized!"_

"Looks like somebody else don't like the Disciples." Sazh said as he heard the radio. "Wonder who it is.."

"I don't know but all of the spotlight seems to be on him and not us. Let's go." Barret ordered as they all made their way through the maze of sewers In the hope that it would lead them into the underground lab.

Less than a minute passed until the terrifying howl of something unnatural echoed down the sewers, stopping them in their tracks. Everyone froze but Nanaki, who picked up on the scent of something familiar. Without saying a word he dashed off, causing the rest to take chase until he stopped at one of the many winding passageways.

"I smell the lifestream down here.." Nanaki said after waiting for them all to catch up. "Or rather mako.."

"Great, we're going the right way... But what the hell was that noise?!" Yuffie asked.

"I smell that too.. It smell's familiar, but different at the same time.. We need to keep moving."

No sooner had the words left Nanaki's lips had the sound of splashing caught the group's attention. Watery footsteps grew louder and louder until a faint cyan glow lit up a passageway in the distance. Nanaki's ochre eye was fixated on the pale light in the distance until something unexpected reared its head around the corner.

"It can't be! Deneh?!" Nanaki barked as a creature shaped much like himself appeared.

Yuffie was lost for words at the sight before her. The creature was built like Nanaki but was hairless and had deformed features. It bare skinned body was covered in boils and open woulds that seeped cyan liquid resembling mako. Blind rage was the expression cemented onto the beast's face and its glowing body and Soldier like eyes sent a wave of fear over the former Avalanche members especially.

"You know that thing?!" Sazh asked.

"Run! Take this passage. The mako smell is strongest down there. If there is an entrance to the lab its that way." Nanaki said selflessly.

"We're not leaving you!" Yuffie pleaded.

"Go.. This is something I have to do.."

_(back in the building)_

Vincent followed the crimson trail until it came to a violent end. The corridor had now ended and opened up into a large room that was once a lab. Computer monitors were smashed and dragged across the floor and the liquid contents of hundreds of experiments dripped onto the broken glass covered floor. In the corner of the room was two large glass tanks; one of which was smashed and a thick steel cage that was mangled violently.

"Empty..." Claire whispered to herself as her heart sank. "I was so sure..."

"Find something... Anything..." Fang whispered to the others, realizing Claire was moments from breaking down.

Cid examined the mass of broken computers and began taking parts from each until he had built one that would work. The cracked screen distorted the display but the pilot was still able to access the last documents that were entered. "Over here missy. Look.." Cid said to Claire as he opened up the files.

_Entry log 1:_

_Unknown creature captured in eastern forest. Initial examination shows incredible longevity and intelligence. The beast is even capable of human speech! So far it has been unwilling to share anything but its name (Deneh) and its origins of Cosmo canyon which is an unknown location._

_Entry log 2: _

_Creature has become more and more aggressive as the days go on and is now under heavy sedation until a breeding male can be found. Cosmo Canyon has still not been found._

_Entry log 3:_

_The Primarch grows tired of the delays in the 'Demi God Project' and has ordered me to begin testing on the subject but it is far to rare to risk killing it. DNA has been taken and a clone is growing as I write this._

_Entry log 4:_

_Clone has been exposed to the mako liquid with mixed results. It's strength has increased dramatically but it's mind has been affected by the substance and is becoming uncontrollable. The former 'Shinra' Scientists have proved to be invaluable in supplying us with more accurate dosages and delivery methods._

_Entry log 5:_

_The Primarch has found a man claiming to be a former member of this mythical 'Soldier' group. He refuses to cooperate despite sizable incentive so head scientist, professor April Ishii has been sent to retrieve the man seen with the demon 'Lightning' as she believes him to be the perfect base to start human experiments._

_Entry log 6:_

_Beast is becoming far to powerful and wild to control. April's captured subject has been diverted to rendezvous at the mountain complex for their own safety. _

"No! No! No!" Claire shouted, pounding her hands onto the glass covered table, cutting them badly.

"Don't give up!" Vanille shouted. "We just need to find the mountain complex thingy."

"We have company..." Vincent interrupted, drawing his gun and aiming it for the door across the room from them.

"Don't shoot!" Yuffie shouted as she popped her head around the door to find the barrel of Vincent's gun pointing at her. "We need your help! It's Nanaki!"

"What's wrong?" Vanille asked.

"He's fighting some creature! It looks just like him!" Yuffie shouted before she darted back behind the door and ran down the passageway that led to Nanaki.

"I guess that's what broke out of this cage and made all of this mess.." Fang realized. "Let's go!"

Everyone ran out of the door and chased after Yuffie, eventually catching her and finding the others not to far in front. The sounds of clashing beasts shook the stone walls of the sewers and grew louder as they navigated their way back the their four legged friend. The group rounded the final corner, now as one large unit to find Nanaki on the defensive against his savage counterpart.

"I don't want to kill you Deneh!" The flame tailed protector shouted as the mako covered monster swiped at him.

Nanaki tried his best to talk the creature down, believing it to be his oldest friend, Deneh and the only other remaining member of his species but the beast's mind was fixated on killing. It lunged at him, sinking it's teeth into his red fur, causing him to let out an almighty howl. Fang readied her spear but Vincent stretched out his arm, stopping the group from advancing.

"He want's to fight alone..." Vincent spoke as he watched the battle casually.

"He's gonna die!" Fang shouted.

"He is a long way from being beaten.. watch..." His gravelly voice replied.

Claire ignored Vincent's command and ran at her target with her fists clenched tightly. The fear of no longer being worthy of wielding Cloud's sword had grown with every day that her powers faded from her. She tackled the mako oozing monster but it's unbeleivable strength threw her into the wall like a rag doll, cutting her head.

Nanaki fought himself off his foe and howled wildly causing his fiery pelt to stand on end and the flame at the tip of his tail to brighten. Sparkling blue fragments shimmered as they rained down onto the enemy, exploding as they made contact with its mako infested skin. Not waiting for it to recover, Nanaki charged at the mako infused monster and sunk his razor sharp canines into it's neck, drowning it in it's own blood. Snow cheered at their four legged friend's victory but was silenced when Nanaki released his grip from his foe's neck and turned to faced them with a distraught look on his battle scarred face.

"I searched high and low to find her... Now she's gone..." He said in a sombre tone.

"You knew it?" Cid asked.

"Her name was Deneh... I grew up with her in Cosmo canyon.. One day the Turks came to capture one Deneh for experiments.. I was caught when I was fighting them off. That's how I ended up inside the ShinRa headquarters when you found me.." He said, looking at Tifa.

"Well I've got some good news for you Nanaki... That wasn't Deneh.." Tifa smiled.

"What?!"

"It was a clone. And I think I know where the real Deneh is.." Tifa said as she explained to Nanaki the files that where on the computer.

"Right. We need to get out of here and get back home. We can plan our next move there." Fang ordered.

"Go without me.. I'm not leaving this hell hole of a country until I've found him.." Claire said defiantly as she wiped the blood from her forehead.

"Why are you so stubborn!?" Tifa shouted. "You're no good to him dead!"

"If I waste time then HE will be dead!" She fired back as she stormed off down the sewer, only making it twenty meters before the blood loss from her head caused her to lean on the damp stone wall as she walked before finally collapsing due to the injuries and the weight of the sword on her back.

Yuffie ran to her aid, lifting her face out of the shallow stream of putrid water that ran across the floor. With the help of Snow, they carried her back to the destroyed laboratory were Sazh spend half an hour tearing out all of the hard drives from the damaged computers whilst Cid salvaged as many of the chemicals as he could and began to concoct something sinister.

"Teach you for destroyin' me baby.." Cid muttered to himself as he sniffed various powders and liquids before mixing them together.

"Ciiiiiidddd... Whatya doin?" Vanille asked.

"Teaching the Disciples that NOBODY destroys my airship." He shouted angrily.

"We need to go. Claire need's medical help. Old man, you done?" Snow asked

"That's the last of em!" The green coated pilot said as he pocketed the last hard drive.

"Let's get outta here." Barret said as he and Vincent led the way back through the sewers until they made it to an outlet that poured into a river.

Tifa pulled out her phone and dialed Reno as the signal on her cell finally connected in the hope that he could find a way out of the country for them.

"The whole time?! Okay, great. See you in a minute." Tifa said as she put the phone down. "Turns out that they're not always idiots."

"Whats goin on?" Yuffie asked.

"Reno and rude have been in the country waiting for us. They have a boat ready to extract us. Reno says ten minutes max." The brunette barmaid smiled.

"Well waddya know..." Barret laughed.

As promised, less than ten minutes later a large fishing boat pulled up outside the large sewer opening with the red headed turk behind the wheel. He held the boat tight to the sewer whilst Yuffie and Fang carefully got Claire on board before the rest of the now large group joined them. As soon as everyone was ready, Reno set off down the river towards the sea at full speed, not wanting to linger in the country any longer than he had to.

"Once we're a few miles off shore we can call in the chopper for extraction. That will take us to the aircraft carrier we have stationed for intel gathering." Reno explained.

"You have an aircraft carrier?" Fang asked in shock.

"Yep. The Turks- or rather CIA have real deep pockets. After Rufus sorted out HQ we where given a blank cheque." Rude explained in his deep voice.

"Wait until I see that little git! I've been asking for new equipment for weeks!" Fang barked, causing Vincent to crack a rare smile that went unnoticed.

Soon the fishing boat had traveled several miles into the sea which was beginning to turn from placid and calm to choppy and aggressive. Reno turned the engine off when the helicopter came into view; getting closer and closer as the sun fell behind the horizon. The rotor blades kicked up spray from the ocean surrounding the vessel in its own mini hurricane.

"Okay! Everyone up!" Reno shouted.

One by one the group climbed up into the large MH-53 pave low helicopter. Barret threw the still unconscious Claire over his shoulder as he boarded the aircraft and Vincent carried the buster sword, just as effortlessly as its former blonde owner.

"...Cloud..." Claire mumbled as she tried to sit up. "Whe- Where am I?..."

"You're in the medical ward of a CIA aircraft carrier." Fang said softly as she pushed her friend back down onto the bed. "Easy there.. You fractured your skull."

"I'm not strong enough to save him... Am I?..." Claire asked, feeling her own question was rhetorical.

"You might not have your fancy savior powers but that isn't your problem. Your desperation to get him back is stopping you from planning and calculating your next move. You need to sit down and work out a different approach. They won't kill him, he's too important... You have the time and a room full of people willing to help you. Recover and decide what you want to do and I'll be right here waiting." Her bronze skinned friend told her warmly. "Get some rest... We'll be home soon.."

As soon as the ship pulled into the docks, Claire departed, leaving everyone behind and heading straight for headquarters; or more accurately the CIA department. She used her all access card key to enter the secure CIA floor and headed to the director's office. An agent stood outside the door, guarding it and held his hand out to Claire to stop her advances.

"Director Rufus is busy right now. You'll have to-" The man never got to finish his sentence because the pink haired woman gripped the man's held out arm and wrenched it behind his back and pushed him violently through the door.

"Ah, Lightning... Subtle as ever I see.." Rufus smiled. "How can I be of service?"

"I need you to start the Soldier program.." Claire said with her gaze fixated on Rufus.

"I've been greatly assured by your boyfriend that If I do any mako experiments my head shall be removed from my shoulders..." He said softly. "I'm not building you an army..."

"I don't want you to build me an army.. I want you to turn me into one..."

**A/N: Another short one but it made sense to me to leave it there and I wanted to get another chapter out quickly as I had some nice reviews. I'll try to get another one out as soon as possible. Let me know what you think and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_The consequences of the choices you make can change your life in the blink of an eye. Be sure of what you do before you do it because sometimes it can't be undone. For every choice has a consequence.. There will be outcomes not ever dreamed of or dreaded. You will disappoint the people you love, you will be hated, because no one has the dream of yours. They will never understand..._

"I want you to make me like Cloud.." Claire said with fierce determination.

"What makes you think that is even possible?" Rufus inquired. "Jenova is gone.."

"I know you have a sample of Cloud's blood for 'geostigma research'... You're a smart man, I'm sure you can make it work.." Claire answered.

"I am not a scientist miss Farron.." The former president replied, trying desperately to get out of the situation.

"You and your company owe Cloud a great deal.. The mental scars from his past are still present today.. You WILL help me Rufus.. Because if he dies alone in that hell hole I will be the last thing you ever see..." Claire warned in an unusually dark tone as she released the agent that was still being twisted and contorted at her will.

"..And you wish me to do to you the process that haunts Cloud even now?" Rufus asked.

"I'll share his pain If I have to.. But I will save him.." She finished as she turned and walked out of his office. "I'll see you tomorrow.."

(The following day)

Claire, woke up as the sunrise shone through Hope's office window. Refusing to leave the building until she had received her treatment, Claire fell asleep in Hope's office despite him telling her to go home and get some rest. She logged onto his computer and accessed the surveillance system and found the cameras on the CIA floor. _Good morning Rufus... _She thought to herself, seeing the red head walk into his office for the first time of the day. The rose haired beauty made her way down to see him, smiling slightly as the agent stood outside his door lowered his gaze and moved out of her way.

"Come in, Lightning." Rufus shouted before her hand reached the door.

"Are you ready?" Claire asked bluntly.

"Follow me..." He said, rising to his feet.

The pink haired woman did as she was told and followed Rufus out of his office and into a room she had never been in before. It was clearly a lab; a high tech one at that. Brand new flat screen monitors lined the wall's all set up to measure various human functions. In the center of the room stood a glass tank with a metal lid that had a large shower head built onto the inside of it. Two doctors; one male and one female stood at the tank; both wearing the white coats that made Cloud so nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I am lead to believe it is excruciating.." Rufus asked putting emphasis in all of the right words.

"Yes." She replied flatly.

"It's not that simple. The doctors need to run tests to see if your blood is compatible with the blood sample from Cloud." Rufus said.

"Okay, do it." Claire repeated, this time to the female doctor.

The woman took a packet from a nearby table and peeled it open, revealing a fresh needle. She pulled the cap off the needle and gripped Claire's arm, hesitating slightly before puncturing her skin and withdrawing a syringe full of blood.

"It will take ten minutes to run the test." The female doctor said as she handed Claire a ball of wool to place over her injection mark.

The rose haired beauty sat impatiently on the table whilst the two doctors looked at her blood under a microscope and placed it in many strange machines that emitted the only noises present in the room. Their faint hum and occasional beep was drowned out by the door being slammed open causing everyone to turn.

"So it's true..." Vincent's gravelly voice echoed across the room. "I expected more from you, Rufus..."

"She was rather persuasive." He replied in his charming voice.

"You realize this process could destroy you.. And not just your body, but your mind.. Few women have survived the process.." Vincent said, remembering Rosso the Crimson and her warped and sadistic ways.

"I killed god himself just to save my sister!" Claire barked as she leaped of the table and marched over to Vincent, getting inches from his face. "This is a small risk in comparison!"

"Do as you wish... But remember.. Humanity is a precious gift.. One should not be so eager to loose it.." He replied calmly, not rising to Claire's aggression.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Claire spat, but Vincent had turned his back on her and began to walk out of the door. "Would you not do everything in your power to protest the one you loved?!"

Vincent paused briefly but did not turn. The vision of his argument with Lucrecia about her experiment on her own child replayed in his mind in vivid detail. He had often questioned himself about what could have been if he tried a different approach. _That is my sin..._ "The person that exit's that tank is usually not the same person that enters it.." He finished as he disappeared out of sight.

"I don't care what comes out of that tank as long as it can help Cloud..." She muttered to herself.

"Erm... Director?.." The nervous looking male doctor spoke.

"Yes?"

"We have the results back.. Mr strife's blood won't be needed. It appears that Miss Farron shares the same required genome that Mr Strife has, It is just dormant due to a lack of mako exposure.." The doctor said.

"You sound concerned.." Claire said, noticing his less that thrilled expression.

"The Jenova gene gives off a chemical that causes the host body to become stronger. Mortifera removed her sisters cells from Mr strife, but after being in his body for so long the chemical the cells release clings to the hosts own DNA, creating their own high powered cells.. Everyone in the Soldier program was treated exactly the same with the same dosages of cells and mako yet each of their modified cells were different from the next person because the DNA for one person is unique to them. Miss Farron's are Identical, in every way to Mr Strife's.." He explained.

"Wait... So Cloud's cells could act like Jenova cells? And people like him can be made using his cells?" Claire asked, fearing the worst._That's their plan..._

"In theory, yes.. But we will have to run some tests."

"To hell with your tests!" Claire shouted as she walked over to the tank. "We're doing this right now.."

With a push of a button the glass tube sunk into the floor, separating it from the metallic lid that remained fixed in mid air. Once the glass had vanished completely, Claire was instructed to stand on the marked area and with another switch pressed, the glass rose back up encasing her in what was about to become a world of pain. The lip of the huge glass canister made contact with the metal lid and sealed itself in place. Rufus walked to the tube and looked Claire in the eyes, seeing slight fear for the first time.

"Does it really hurt?" Claire asked nervously.

"Most beg for death when the mako burns into their bare flesh.." Rufus said, in an attempt to scare her.

"I didn't beg when I felt god's wrath.. I wont' beg now.. Let's get this over with..."

"Remember... You wanted this..." Rufus told her.

The young female scientist ran the machinery while the male monitored the many displays that kept track of the pink haired woman's vitals. With one final look around the room, Claire closed her eyes as the first few drops of mako poured onto her scalp, burning her like acid. The flow grew until the glowing green liquid rained down on her, making her scream in agony. Despite her youth, Claire had adapted well to pain over her years of battling, but nothing compared her for the way her body felt at this moment. The seemingly cool and placid liquid attacked every part of her body that it made contact with, soaking deeper and deeper into her flesh with each drop.

After ten minutes the liquid rose from the floor up to her chest, chipping away at her her will power as it climbed up her body inch by inch. Claire pounded the glass in agony but when Rufus was about to break the glass and set her free, the rose haired woman shook her head. Claire had forgotten about the burning sensation that stung her body due to a now more horrifying threat. The mako reached the top of her chin and was beginning to seep into her mouth. The vile liquid had a metallic taste like blood and ate away at the inside of her mouth. Seconds later the glass tube was filled and Claire was running out of breath quickly. _Do I breath it in? Will I drown? Why didn't I ask these things? _She thought to herself. After a mere 30 seconds, Claire could hold on no longer and breathed in the burning liquid, loosing consciousness the moment she did. _Cloud..._

_She isn't breathing_

_That's normal until the mako is pumped from her lungs._

_She needs to be soaked in water to remove any excess mako from her body and clothes._

_I will send for someone to get it done.. I shall inform the others on what she has done.. Expect my head in a box in the near future..._

Claire opened her eyes to find everyone surrounding her bed, including her little sister and the two kids she's been looking after for Tifa. They all looked relieved that she was awake apart from Tifa, who had her arms crossed and a stern expression expression plastered across her face.

"I knew you were rash but I didn't think you'd be this stupid.." Tifa scalded, earning her a shocked look from the rest of the group.

"Tifa!" Barret hissed, silencing the brunette.

"How do you feel?" Serah asked with a smile, ignoring Tifa.

"Strange but okay... I understand why Cloud doesn't like to talk about what happened to him... I wouldn't wish that on anybody... Well...Perhaps Snow.." She said with a weak smile

"Yep, she's better!" Sazh grinned.

"Hey, look at your eyes. They're like Clouds!" Denzel said with excitement.

Claire took the small mirror that sat on the bedside table and examined herself. Her mothers pale blue eyes were gone and in their place were bright cerulean eyes that glowed slightly. As she looked into the mirror she noticed just how well her eyesight had become. Examining the room she saw everything in much greater detail, an advantage she was going to exploit in battle. Her hearing had also improved. Even with a room full of people talking she could still hear the conversation the nurses outside where having like they were stood next to her.

Vincent, who she had been paying little attention to, made his way to the front of the group and stood at the end of her bed next to Fang, who Claire noticed blush when he brush past her. The mysterious, crimson cloaked man stood motionless without saying a word for a moment before brushing his torn cloak to one side and taking the buster sword from under it.

"Take it..." He said bluntly.

Claire hesitated as Vincent gripped the tip of the blade to offer her the handle. If the blade was still to heavy then the process would have failed and it would have been a day of torture for nothing. Taking a deep breath she gripped the red leather handle and lifted the sword into the air effortlessly. She tried her best to hide the look of relief on her face but could not contain herself. Wanting to get Cloud back immediately, she attempted to sit up in bed but Cid quickly pressed her back down with the blunt end of his spear.

"Woah missy! I'm a married man! My wife finds out you exposed yourself to me she won't be happy!" Cid joked, getting a laugh from the room and even a smirk from Vincent.

"What?! ...Oh.." Claire blushed, realizing she was naked under the covers. "Why don't I have clothes on?"

"Once the mako infusion process is finished your body needs to be washed and the saturated clothes removed to decrease the risk of mako poisoning.." Vincent explained.

Feeling exposed, Claire's face turned white. The thought of the doctors or Rufus undressing her was not a pleasant thought.

"I did it." Tifa said in a flat tone, reading the pink haired woman's expression.

"Thanks." Claire said with a smile. Inside however she was less than happy. The thought of her of all people examining and comparing her body was beginning to make her feel sick. She imagined the beautiful woman laughing over her battle scarred body. The group said their goodbye's before everyone left the room so she could get changed into some fresh clothes apart from Denzel who waited behind to talk to his secret mentor.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said with a warm smile. "Your eyes look pretty, I bet Cloud will be pleased to see them." He finished before turning to leave.

"Hey.. I hope your still training." Claire asked with a grin.

"Yep, I've been taking Duke for a run every day and when I bring him back I practice in your gym for a little bit.." He said blushing, realizing he hadn't asked for her permission to use the gym.

"Good, Keep at it.. When me and Cloud are old we'll need someone strong to look after us." She winked. "Get back to Tifa before she goes nuts."

"..She does like you you know.. She just worries about everyone..." Denzel said as he left.

Yet again, Claire; who spent most of her life with a distinct dislike of children, was taken back by the young boy's perceptiveness and warm heart. She saw a lot of Cloud in the boy. Not so much looks but a courage and strength that coincided perfectly with a kind and gentle nature. Standing up out of bed she searched for some clothes to put on and came across a large cardboard box on the floor next to the door. Opening it Claire found a note.

_As you're so hell bent on turning yourself into what Cloud has become I thought you'd like these.._

_Tifa_

Claire pulled out a mass of black fabric and held it out in front of her. To her shock it was an outfit just like Cloud's, tailored to fit her. She remembered it was Tifa who made Clouds uniform and thought back to the time she discovered the emails and built his sword. Claire put the uniform on and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her costume consisted of the same, thick, armless shirt that zipped up at the front but hers was cropped short, revealing her midriff. Baggy trousers were replaced with a short skirt that had a thick leather cloak buckled to it, hanging from her right hip and ending a few inches from the ground. Her boots seemed the same as her guardian corps issue boots but dyed black to match. Tifa had even made a shoulder guard; but instead of the silver wolf's head she had expected, a red orb was sunk into the pauldron in its place. Another note attached to the shoulder guard explained everything.

_'I was given this by a strange chocobo that we bumped into where 'the battle' took place. I think you'll find a better use for it.'_

Taken back by the kindness Tifa usually showed to everyone else but her, she examined the materia closely before putting the shoulder guard on. She still could not identify materia by look alone like the others could but she could tell by the blood red colour it was a summon. She ran her fingers over the crystal sphere feeling a strange connection with it. _Must be the mako.._

Placing the buster sword on her back, she finally felt complete. Eager to get to Cloud she ran from the medical ward and set off to the CIA floor to find Rufus. Claire ran up to the lift but noticing the stairs next to the elevator doors she decided to test out the limits of her speed and dexterity. She looked down over the hand rail to see the floor she needed was six flights down. _Cloud did it. So can I.._

Claire stood on the rail, receiving strange looks from passers by and took a deep breath before leaping out across the vast expanse. Counting the floors as she fell, Claire threw out her hand and gripped the rail, stopping her descent instantly. Her shins smashed against the stairs as she stopped but the pain was minimal. _Not as graceful as I hoped for.. _She told herself as she pulled herself up and opened the door.

"Here for my head miss Farron?" Rufus asked, taking his eyes off a large table to watch her advance.

"No.. Your help." She replied.

"Having an identity crisis?" Reno laughed, noticing her Cloud'esque uniform.

"Tifa made it and I like it.." She told the red head bluntly.

"Each to their own." He smiled, adjusting his well tailored suit.

"How may I help you miss Farron?" Rufus asked.

"I need you to get me into the mountains." Claire asked with a serious expression.

"Funnily enough we were planning just that. Look.." He said pointing to the table which doubled as a computer screen. "The exact location of the lab is unknown. I have had drones canvasing the area but have found nothing, leading me to believe it has been built inside the mountain instead of on it. Sources in the area estimate the lab to be in this area here." He added, pointing to a snow covered mountain area on the screen.

"Can you get me into the general area?" Claire asked in hope.

"The closest we can get you is here..." Rude pointed, speaking for the first time. "It's a few miles from the base of the mountain but any closer and you'll be picked up on enemy radar."

"So I'm jumping out of a plane again?" Claire sighed.

"Yes.. but this time you'll have to hike to your objective. All major cities and military bases have been put on high alert after the last bright idea you had.." Rufus said with a grin. "So... How many of you are going this time?"

"Just me.." The rose haired beauty answered.

"That may not be an option.." The former president said, causing Reno and Rude to glance at each other and grin. "Tifa is waiting for you at the plane. She was quite adamant that you were not to leave without her.."

"Great..."

At the plane Tifa stood waiting with a large rucksack on her back and another at her feet. Whilst she did not approve of Claire's most recent decision she could not bring herself to let the woman Cloud loves go alone. Claire walked up to the plane, making eye contact with the brunette as she got closer and smiled uncomfortably.

"I take it you like it?" Tifa asked, pointing to the outfit Claire was wearing.

"Yeah, It fits great. Thanks." Claire said truthfully.

"I took your measurements when you were recovering from the mako treatment.." She explained. "Are we ready?" The brunette added, realizing the conversation was causing Claire discomfort.

"Ready." Claire nodded.

**(Outside Vincent's House)**

"Come on, come on, come on." Fang said to herself impatiently as she pounded on the front door of Vincent Valentine.

"Give him chance..." Nanaki said in annoyance.

After what felt like a lifetime to Fang, Vincent finally opened the door and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Yes?.." He said in his deep tone.

"What.. No 'Hey, Fang how are you? How's your day been?'." The brunette said sarcastically, finding his lack of words irritating.

"Fang!" Vanille scalded. "How do you expect him to help us if you're being mean to him!?"

Vincent let out a sigh as the two young women bickered on his doorstep. He looked down at Nanaki who shook his head at their child like arguing.

"Nanaki...?" The caped man said, hoping to get an answer to what was going on.

"Lightning and Tifa have boarded a plane and are heading back to rescue Cloud. Fang wanted to go with her but she's already left. She asked me for help in asking you to accompany her.." nanaki explained briefly.

"Why me?" Vincent asked with suspicion in his eyes.

"Because Cid is too busy prepping his new ship for battle, Yuffie is training my special forces in wilderness survival and I don't want to take Barret and Sazh from their children.. That and I trust you and you're a decent shot." The brunette answered.

"Is she going?.." The former turk said, pointing to Vanille.

"Yes- but she promises to be really quiet and not annoying." Fang replied, knowing her happy, talkative attitude grated on the man.

"Very well.."

**(37,000 feet above Disciple mountain range)**

Claire looked out of the frost covered window to the mountains below. Somewhere down there, Cloud Strife; the man she gave her heart to was being held by the enemy and she only had one goal in her mind._ I will find you.. I promise.._

"When was the last time you ate?" Tifa shouted over the loud drone of the engines.

"I honestly don't remember.." Claire said as she thought back.

"Here." The brunette said as she pulled out an energy bar from her rucksack and handed it to Claire. "Doesn't taste great but it will keep you going until we get down there.."

"Thanks." The pink haired woman took the bar and devoured the bland but nutritious snack. "Looks cold down there..."

"Weather reports say minus 21 degrees Celsius." Tifa said, causing Claire to look down at her new uniform, noticing the around of bare skin on show for the first time. "The mako in your body will help regulate your body temperature much more efficiently than normal.." She added, noticing Claire's concern.

"What about you?" Claire asked.

"I brought a coat." Tifa grinned, causing Claire to let out a chuckle. "So she does know how to smile.."

"It's been known to happen occasionally.." The pink haired woman said playfully.

"_1 minute to drop zone! Take positions at the rear of the plane and perform final checks!"_

"This is it.. Let's go." Claire said as she stood and walked to the back of the plane, checking the straps on her parachute.

The rear of the plane opened up, revealing the snow covered terrain thousands of feet below. Gusts of bone chilling wind ravaged their skin as they crept to the edge of the ramp. The pair nodded at each other before leaping from the aircraft and plummeting to the ground. Claire waited until Tifa's chute deployed before pulling her own. The duo decelerated rapidly but the sub zero air meant they where still falling at a faster than desired speed. Reacting on instinct, Claire pulled a fire materia out of her pocket and shot a small blast between Tifa and her parachute, super heating the air and slowing her decent from a deadly fall to a gentle glide. Running out of time to help herself, the rose haired beauty crashed through the tree's, smashing branches as she tumbled uncontrollably until everything went black.

**(Inside DGP mountain lab)**

"Status report professor Dippel?" April asked the man stood beside her bluntly.

"Progress is slow Ma'am.. His cell's don't seem to be compatible with any of the human or animal hosts we've tested so far. We are trying to reverse engineer the chemical compound in his body that is responsible for his beyond human abilities.." The man answered.

"And the Mako treatment?" April inquired, hoping for some good news.

"Initial tests have been failures. Virtually all of the test subjects died after mako injections. I have tried to soak them in the liquid to see if absorption through the skin was an option after the talking beast's clone survived. Like the beast, forty percent of the subjects survived and displayed increased strength but their minds where damaged beyond recognition and they became aggressive." Professor Dippel answered with a wicked expression.

"And where are they now?"

"I have released them into the mountains. Five men and two black bears. They have been implanted with trackers so I can see how far they manage to travel before the cold takes them."

"Very well.. Keep working, I shall try and get answers from my new play thing..." The red headed scientist said with a demonic grin.

Walking away from the man, April swiped her card key on a large iron door that opened up and allowed her passage. Inside the room, which was carved from the mountain stood two metal cages. One with Deneh, a long lost friend of Nanaki inside and the other containing a bed, on which Cloud Strife lay motionless. April looked through the bars before entering to examine his shackles and the drip which kept a constant flow of anesthetic pumping into him, leaving the blonde in a coma like state.

"Ahh my new play thing.. Oh how I have thought about you since the last time we met.." April whispered as she ran her fingers over his body. "It's time for you to wake up Mr Strife." The red haired scientist adjusted the regulator on his drip, reducing the flow to it's lowest setting and waited patiently for the blonde to come around.

"Claire.." The blonde mumbled to himself as his cerulean eyes took in the first view they had seen for a while.

"I'm afraid not, darling.." April whispered into his ear. "It seems we have a problem, Mr Strife.. We can't replicate your strength in others.. Do you know why that might be?"

"..."

"Ahh the strong silent type.." The woman smiled as she walked away from the bed to a stainless steel table across the room. "Let's see how long you stay silent for.." She finished, picking up an electric cattle prod.

Cloud watched April walk towards him with blurred eyes as Deneh watched in silence from the cage behind him. The wicked professor jammed the pronged end into the blonde's side, subjecting him to thousands of volts of electricity but other than a wince he remained silent, refusing to give April the satisfaction of his screams.

"Hmmm.. Quite the tough guy aren't we.. I suppose i'll have to get some more imaginative tools to use.." She said, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine as she locked the cage and left the room.

Cloud lay motionless for a moment as his senses slowly began to return to him. Drips of icy water hit his chest from the jagged rock above him. He looked up to find a four inch hole carved into the rock for ventilation; although Cloud had a feeling he was placed under it to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Movement behind him aroused his curiosity so the blonde struggled with his shackles and wrenched his head as far back as it would go to find the source of the noise.

"Nanaki?!" Cloud shouted, trying to focus on the vague red outline that he recognized as his friend.

"You know Nanaki?!" The red figure asked in shock.

"Er... Yeah.. Who are you?" The cerulean eyed man asked, now more confused than ever.

"I'm Deneh, I grew up with Nanaki in Cosmo canyon. Yourself?" Deneh asked.

"Cloud.. He always believed you there was another like him still alive... He searched for nearly a year.." Cloud said, remembering his friend leaving to find a the origins of his race.

"I thought he'd hate me..." Deneh said with a great sadness in her voice.

"Why?"

"He got caught by the turks, protecting me. I fled the village whilst he fought them off.. I came back and the elders told me the turks took him under the order of professor Hojo..."

"Once we get out of here, I'll take you to him." Cloud promised.

"I've always admired human optimism.. You realize we are locked in here?" Deneh said with a sarcastic tone.

"I know.. But that woman just made another mistake.." The blonde smiled.

"Do tell.." Deneh said, peaking her curiosity.

"She forgot to turn the drip back on..."

**A/N: I'll leave it there, next chapter is going to be all action I think. Apologies for the delay btw. My intention was to have this done 3 days ago but the only time I get to write is 12 at night until I collapse and the past few days sleep has been victorious. Ive had a couple of people ask so i'll explain here. Deneh isn't a made up character but I imagine very few people have heard of her. In the mobile phone game Before Crisis (Japan only sadly) The story follows the turks before the story of crisis core. The turks are sent to cosmo canyon to collect one of whatever the hell Nanaki's species is (never actually stated) Nanaki defends Deneh and allows her to escape and the turks capture Nanaki. If you remember you meet Nanaki in the shinra HQ lab (well that's how he got there) And at the end (500 years later) he is see with 2 cubs so it makes sense that they at some point got it on. Anyway.. History lesson over, I hope you enjoy this one. I know a few people didn't want claire to get the soldier treatment but it's very relevant to the story (although it doesn't really seem like it yet). To answer guest reviewer questions... Cloud is still pretty much as strong now as before the only difference is the lack of wings (Last story he asked for them to be removed as he wants to be human.) They may make a reappearance but im trying to move the story away from gods etc and bring it closer to the original ff7 story. Oh and thanks for the comments on Cid and Vincent, those two are cool guys, I love writing their bits. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa landed gracefully on the snow covered ground, narrowly missing the spear like branches as the parachute gently lowered her. Detaching the parachute from her large rucksack she scanned the area for the Claire. After looking in every direction Tifa felt the freezing wind blow her long brunette hair over to the left.

"Maybe the wind carried her further away.." She said to herself.

The brunette set off, following the direction of the wind in the hopes of regrouping with Claire. After only a few hundred meters, Tifa's deep crimson eyes saw a torn white parachute tangled around one of the taller trees in the snowy forest. Racing towards it her eyes fell on something far worse than she could have imagined. Claire was in the tree, facing its wide trunk nearly ten meters up, wrapped in tangled paracord. A sharp branch pierced her shoulder and burst out of her back like a spear, pinning her to the tree.

"Claire!" Tifa shouted as she ran to the base of the tree, panicking at the sight of warm crimson dripping from above, staining the snow below.

When no answer came Tifa took her rucksack off and propped it up against the base of the tree and pulled out a large survival knife and a bundle of rope. She placed the handle of the blade in her mouth and the rope around her shoulder before beginning to climb the tree to help. Once Tifa made it up the tree the true severity of the situation became clear. Carefully, the brunette took the knife at cut the paracord off the rucksack and unbuckled it, sending it crashing to the ground. Next, she wrapped the rope under Claire's arms and tied a knot.

"I'm really sorry Claire but this is gonna hurt like hell..." Tifa whispered sympathetically before hitting the branch, snapping it from the tree and leaving it imbedded in Claire.

"AAAAHHHH!" Claire screamed, snapping out of her unconsciousness with the pain.

Keeping tight hold of the rope, the brunette lowered the pinkette down to the ground slowly then dashed down herself to tend to Claire.

"I need to pull the branch out or it will get infected." Tifa explained.

"Okay.." Claire said, before biting down on her clenched fist as the wooden spike was extracted from her body.

Claire breathed heavily as Tifa packed the wound with snow to slow the bleeding and numb the pain as she searched her rucksack for the materia she had brought with her. After emptying the entire contents of the backpack the brunette found the cure materia and used it on Claire, sealing the wound, front and back.

"It's gonna hurt for a bit but you'll be okay." Tifa smiled.

"Thanks." The rose haired woman replied sincerely.

"No.. Thank you.. You slowed my parachute down instead of your own. If you hadn't it could have been me up there.." Tifa said with a smile. "We should be able to get to the base of the mountain before night fall. We can make camp there."

**(River, 20 miles east of mountains)**

"Gee, it sure is cold.." Vanille said, rubbing her arms.

"I know.. Not like home, is it..." Fang answered as she steered the small inflatable boat down the river. "We've got about another twenty miles of river before we hit the mountain. We're on the other side to where Claire and Tifa landed."

"Why weren't we allowed to get dropped in by air?" Nanaki asked.

"We couldn't risk another plane flying over the area. If we were discovered they'd have shot us down and had an army on the ground withing the hour and Claire and Tifa would be done for.." Fang explained. "How you doing back there moody?"

"Fine.." Vincent replied, not wanting to be draw into the conversation.

After an hour sailing down the river they arrived at the base of the mountain. Vincent helped Fang drag the small, inflatable boat out of the water and bury it in snow to conceal it whilst Nanaki used his exceptional smell to detect anything that could pose a threat to them near by.

"We stop here for the night." Nanaki commanded after deciding it was safe. "...No fire..."

"But it's sooo cold!" Vanille moaned.

"Better to be cold than caught..." Vincent told her in his deep voice.

With that said, Vincent watched as Fang and vanille dug up all of the snow in front of the base of a nearby tree until they reached the slightly warmer grass underneath. Then, using the snow they had removed, began to build a wall around them and the tree to shield themselves from most of the wind.

"I shall take watch up in the tree." Nanaki volunteered being the only one covered in fur. "Get some sleep."

Vincent leaned against the base of the tree and closed his eyes but opened them again when he felt Vanille staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Without saying a word, the mysterious man sighed, but lifted up his torn red cape and allowed Vanille to wrap herself up in it for warmth. Fang, who looked slightly envious of her friend, lent against the tree and closed her emerald orbs.

After an hour had passed, Vincent was woken from his light sleep by mumbling. At first he thought the whimpers were coming from the young girl Vanille but after gently lifting his cloak up he saw her sleeping peacefully with a warm smile on her face. Knowing Nanaki would still be awake, Fang was the only possible source of the noise. He stared at her face which winced in discomfort as an occasional twitch shook her body. Remembering his own nightmares, Vincent, uncharacteristically felt sorry for the bronze skinned beauty and wished she could be spared of her pain.

"I won't do it..." She mumbled. "...Ragnarok... I won't..."

Vincent watched the woman he had observed to be wild and fearless, tremble with the thoughts that ran through her mind. He considered waking the woman but the sun would be up in a few hours and they still needed to make up a lot of ground so he lifted her off the trunk of the tree and rested her head full of wild brunette hair on his chest. Vincent did not need to look up to know Nanaki had a shocked grin on his snout.

"Not a word Nanaki..." He whispered in a flat tone as visions of Lucrecia resting her head on his chest as they danced in her laboratory flooded his mind, giving him a vicious reminder of the pain love brings. _Move on, Vincent..._

**(Base of mountain)**

Claire opened her eyes the moment the sunlight shone through their makeshift shelter. She brushed passed the wall of broken and woven branches that made up their cover for the night and stretched out her arms causing her shoulder to make a cracking noise. _Still a little stiff.._ She thought, rubbing her materia healed shoulder. Rummaging through her rucksack, Claire pulled out two silver packets and returned to the shelter to wake Tifa.

"Hey.." Claire said softly, arousing the brunette from her sleep. "Here.. Eat this."

"What is it?" Tifa asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"An MRE.. The most disgusting thing you will ever put in your mouth.. But it's got everything you need for the day."

"You really can't cook can you?" Tifa grinned.

"Unless ordering takeout counts, no."

"Hang on.." Tifa said as she found her backpack and rooted though it until she pulled out two Tupperware boxes and handed one to Claire, who looked confused.

"What's this?" Claire asked.

"Open it and find out."

Claire opened the lid and dropped the MRE's the second her eyes found it's contents. Inside lay an assortment of food that after a hectic few days was making the pinkette's mouth water. She pulled out the largest item that was wrapped in tin foil and tore it open like it a child tears open a Christmas present. Inside was a soft, eight inch baguette that was stuffed with chicken, bacon and lettuce. After taking her first bite into it, Claire couldn't stop. Only after she had finished did she look up at Tifa who was laughing at her.

"That... Was amazing.. You're an even better cook than Serah." Claire praised, wiping the crumbs from her lips.

"I think not eating properly for days has affected your mind." Tifa said modestly.

"Are those brownies?" Claire asked as she looked down into the container, convinced the stress of the last few days and the extreme cold was making her hallucinate. With the irrational fear that they could vanish at any moment, she ate all three of the brownie slices whilst Tifa ate her own food at a leisurely pace.

After eating their food, and having a brief chat that ended with Tifa promising to make Claire a batch of brownies once they returned, they packed up their rucksacks and Claire claimed her sword from the snow before heading off up the mountain. The first few hundred meters was going smoothly but as they climbed, the gentle slope turned into a steep cliff, reducing their ascent to a snail's pace.

"Claire... Claire stop.." Tifa said as she reached for her binoculars. "Look.."

Claire followed Tifa's finger until her mako eyes fell upon what looked like steam rising from the mountain, just below the summit. _Got ya..._

"Well spotted." The rose haired woman praised. "The lab must be there.. You ready for a tough climb?"

**(INSIDE LABORATORY)**

"How are you feeling now?" Deneh asked the blonde who was shackled to the bed in the other cage.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling back in my body but I'm not strong enough to break though yet" Cloud answered, hoping April wouldn't realize her mistake and fix it.

Cloud watched the icy water drip onto his chest from the hole above. Light shone down from the sky above, lighting up his body but leaving the rest of the room in dim light. He watched the clouds float past though the small hole as his mind turned to Claire. He would give anything in the world to see her right now but at the same time he did not want her to rescue him through fear of her getting killed.

"Claire..." He strained, still without the strength to break free.

"Claire?" Deneh said. "Is she your wife?"

"No.. She's my err.. Girlfriend.. I think..." The blonde answered in an embarrassed tone, realizing it was the first time he had ever referred to her as his girlfriend.

Deneh was about to speak when the light from above was eclipsed and the room fell into darkness. Cloud kept his cerulean eyes fixed on roughly where the hole was as he heard the rock above him scraping. A second later, a green orb fell from the hole, lighting the room with an emerald glow as the light from above it it and scattered in all directions. The materia hit Cloud in the chest, winding him slightly but the blonde kept his eyes fixed on the roof.

"You don't have long before she returns.. I'd be quick Mr Strife.."

"Who are you?" He asked the voice.

"A friend of a friend.."

Cloud waited a few seconds, taking in the mysterious yet familiar voice before turning his attention to the emerald orb that rested on his chest. Taking a deep breath, he focused on it as he watched it sink into his body._ Heal materia..._ Cloud felt the effects of the anesthetic wear off as the materia's power flowed through his body with a soothing wave. Using his returned strength, he ripped off one of the arm shackles and used his free hand to untie all of the rest. For the first time, he got a proper look at Deneh as he approached her cage. She was smaller than nanaki and lacked the tattoo's and scars that covered the Cosmo canyon warriors body from years of fighting but the resemblance was striking none the less.

"Move away from the door." He instructed before booting it off it's hinges and smashing it into the stone wall in front of him.

"Never seen a human do that before.." Deneh said with an impressed look.

The blonde almost seemed hurt by her words but was forced to spin on his heels and run towards the door as he heard the handle get pulled down firmly. April walked into the room, checking her reflection in the highly polished serrated blade she had in her grasp to notice Cloud was no longer tied down. The slamming of the door behind her instantly triggered the realization that she had made a mistake. She spun around and slashed blindly with the short sword but the blade stopped dead in the blonde's hand. Gripping the blade so tightly that crimson blood dripped down its mirrored surface, Cloud's face was less than an inch away from the woman's. His mako blue eyes burned into her own, sending an unmatched fear through her trembling body.

"Boo..." The mako eyed soldier said in a flat tone, causing the professor to jump.

Dragging her to the bed he was once tied to, Cloud threw her onto it and shackled her two legs and an arm onto it. He looked at the short sword that was now in his grip and then back at April, weighing up what he should do with her. After a brief pause, the blonde raised the blade above the red haired scientist and brought it crashing down, sticking it deep into the bed so close to her face that Deneh thought he had killed her.

"If I ever see you again..." Cloud said, not needing to finish his sentence to receive a vigorous nod of compliance. "Lets go, Deneh."

**(East of mountains)**

Fang opened her emerald eyes to the sight of black straps and buckles. Realizing her head was resting on Vincent's chest, the bronze skinned beauty smiled to herself, knowing that she did not fall asleep on him and he had moved her close to him. _So there is a heart behind the cold exterior..._Thinking about his heart, Fang closed her eyes briefly and listened to his, becoming concerned after less than a minute. She listened to his heartbeat go from nearly nonexistent to well love two hundred beats per minute back to a standstill in a precise rhythm. Gently lifting her head from his chest, the wild haired woman stood up and whispered up to Nanaki who was still perched in the tree.

"Hey.. Is Vincent..Okay?" She asked, realizing her question was vague. "I mean his heartbeat is erratic. People usually have heart attacks when this sorta thing happens. What's up with him?"

"It is not for me to say.. And I suggest you don't pry.. He is a private man.." Nanaki warned.

"But he is going to be fine? Right?" Fang asked, now worried.

"I am fine..." Vincent's deep voice spoke, causing Fang to jump.

"You're awake?! ..I just don't want to be carrying your body all the way back home is all.." She replied as she regained her cocky composure.

"We need to go.." Vincent said, wanting to kill the conversation dead but Vanille was wrapped up so tightly in his cloak he could not yank it free. Instead of waking the sleeping red head up abruptly, he scooped her up, still in his torn crimson cape and began to carry her towards the mountain.

"How come he has took to her and not me?" Fang asked Nanaki as they walked together behind Vincent.

"Humans.. They look but they do not see... Vanille annoys him, he'd rather carry a sleeping Vanille than walk next to a talking one." Nanaki scoffed. "He actually seems to like you, despite your abrasive personality..."

"Hey! I'm nice.. Well.. I can be.." Fang blushed.

After a few hours the four friends made it to the base of the mountain. Realizing his silent walk was now over, Vincent rather unceremoniously dropped Vanille into a pile of fluffy white snow and continued up the mountain. Leaving Fang to pull her friend out of the snow.

"Well that wasn't very nice.." Vanille said as she brushed the snow from her hair. "Still.. He kept me warm last night so I guess I can't grumble.."

"And carried you for miles." Fang added.

"Oh yeah.. we're at the mountain.. This exploration stuff is easy!" Vanille beamed before skipping off after Vincent.

Nanaki sighed in annoyance and chased after the pair but stopped after a few steps._ There's something here.._

"You sense it too?" Fang asked.

"I smell it..." He said, searching the forest. "The reek of mako..."

"Vincent!"Fang roared.

Vincent turned around at the sound of his name causing a daydreaming Vanille to walk into him. Drawing his gun at the sound of running footsteps, he aimed his three barrel pistol; the Cerberus, into the tree line, shooting a charging bear in the heart. Much to his surprise, the bear shrugged of the shot like a paper cut and continued it's rampant charge towards them. He continued to fire at the beast, leaving crimson stains in the snow behind the bear with each shot. After being injured the mutant bear changed its direction slightly and ran towards Vanille, who froze in terror. Fang could not get to her in time but Nanaki did, colliding into the side of the bear at the last moment, knocking it away from Vanille.

"It's been exposed to mako." Nanaki said between breaths. "It's fur has flecks of green crystal in it."

Ignoring Nanaki's warning, Fang ran at the bear, launching her spear into it's chest as she neared. It roared in pain but was still able to swat her away with its foot wide paw. Much to the former turk's surprise, the fearless brunette got back up and continued to grapple with the bear. Diving under the bear as it swiped at her, she slid under it's hind legs as she grabbed her spear, pulling the black pelted beast into the ground.

"You lot been paying attention?" Fang asked in a smug tone as she placed her foot on the downed bear's head.

Her trophy shot was short lived however when the mako infused animal lifted itself of the ground again, causing the bronze skinned beauty to fall at it's feet. Nanaki sprinted to intercept the blow that was sure to end the brunettes life followed closely behind by Vincent. The Bear's blade like claws came down on the downed woman but ceased their attack when Nanaki sunk his razor sharp teeth into the bear's throat, tearing the artery and splaying blood all over him. The finishing blow came from Vincent however, who thrust his clawed gauntlet into the bear's chest and pulled out it's heart, dropping the beast instantly.

"Thanks." Fang said gratefully as she held her hand up for Vincent to pull her up.

"Hmph..." He grunted, ignoring her hand and walking past her. _An immortal life should avoid attachments..._ He thought to himself as he thought about her emerald eyes. Although he was unsure why, the woman peaked his interest and he was trying his best to distance himself from her for that very reason. _It would be cruel to love someone and watch them wither and die of old age as I live on past them..._

"Hey!" Fang barked, pushing vincent in the shoulder and snapping him out of his solemn thoughts. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Fang!" Vanille shouted, shocked by her words.

"No! Since the day I met you you've been funny with me! Why!?" The brunette barked.

The former turk turned around, flicking his torn cape over his arm as he walked away from her without saying a word. He could see that he'd hurt her feelings but it was better this way he told himself.

"Oi! I'm not done with you!" She shouted pushing him in the back again.

"Enough!" Nanaki shouted as she saw Vincent's fist clench.

Second's later, Vincent was on his knee's clutching his chest and gasping for breath. Fearing she had brought on a heart attack, Fang sprinted to his side and gripped his face with her warm hands. The fear in her green eyes reflecting in the dark haired mans pain filled, blood red orbs.

"I'm so sorry." Fang whispered.

As if by magic, Vincent's pain subsided with her apology and he slowly climbed to his feet with the help of Fang. They all looked at him with a concerned look, none more so than Nanaki, who understood what could have happened if Vincent hadn't build up the level of control over Chaos during his many years.

"I'm fine.." He said, noticing everyone's eyes on him. "We need to get up this mountain.."

**(INSIDE LABORATORY)**

Cloud and Deneh left the room that they had been in for what felt like all eternity and found themselves in the middle of a large laboratory with crude mako tanks lining the walls, most filled with people. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered his years on the basement of the Shinra mansion but he continued on anyway. His heavy boots on the stone floor made the nearest of the four scientists in the room look up from his microscope in horror.

"Specimen A and C have escaped!" The man yelped, as he ran towards the door, pressing a red button that sounded an alarm.

Six armed soldiers burst through the two doors in the far corner of the room and opened fire on them immediately. Cloud and Deneh took cover behind a work bench as the men emptied their magazines into the desk. The blonde waited patiently for the distinct sound of their rifles bolts locking back, signaling that they needed to reload and leaped over the desk, kicking the closest man across the face before he landed again. The next soldier ripped the empty magazine out of his rifle and fumbled with his tactical vest for a new one, dropping it at the sight of Cloud approaching. The soldier knelt down to retrieve his bullet filled magazine but his face was met with the mako eyed man's knee, knocking him unconscious.

Deneh lunged at the closest soldier to her, biting into his throat and snapping his neck, killing the man instantly. Cloud worked his way from soldier to soldier until only one remained. The man slammed a fresh magazine into his rifle and racked the charging handle, chambering a round as the blonde reached him. The terrified soldier squeezed the trigger before he had chance to shoulder the weapon, missing with his first three shots and hitting Cloud in the arm with the fourth before it was swatted away and he was being choked.

"Where am I?" Cloud asked calmly.

"In the... Northern mountains.." The soldier heaved.

"And how do I get off it?" He interrogated.

"There's an.. Underground... tram.. that will take you to the... base of the mountain." He wheezed. "Over there..." He pointed to a door to his left.

"Thank you." Cloud said, releasing the man from his iron grip.

"You're not going to kill me?" The man asked in shock.

"I've never wanted to kill anyone in my life..." Cloud said softly, taking his rifle and walking to the door with Deneh in his wake. "I'm coming, Claire..."

**(Half way up mountain)**

"How you doing back there?" Claire asked.

"I'm good. The air is a little thin up here though." Tifa answered in a cheerful tone as she dug her ice pick into the rock above.

"We're nearly there. I can see the hole the heat is coming from." Claire replied.

The duo continued their short climb up the snow covered mountain until they reached the hole that was spewing out steam. Claire pulled out a flare and struck it on its striker lid, setting off a bright red light in her hand and threw it into the hole, setting of a near immediate shriek of pain below. Looking down the hole, Claire saw April being burned by the flare that landed on her chest.

"What a shame..." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, look! Footprints." Tifa said, pointing at the snow. "Who in their right mind would be up here?... Well.. except us." She laughed.

"I don't know but let's keep vigilant.. Stand back, I'm gonna open the door." Claire said, looking at the hole in the ground.

"What door?" The brunette asked as she moved away.

"This one." She answered as she slammed the tip of the buster sword into the hole, shattering the rock around it and sending her falling through the hole.

Claire landed gracefully and checked every corner of the room before the dust had settled. A large rock that was once the roof had fallen on the red haired scientist's arm, shattering it and knocking the woman out in the process. She took the flare that had now burnt out, leaving April's abs with third degree burns off of her and cast it to one side and examined the cage that stood at the back of the room. It's door kicked in from the outside.

"It's clear, you can come down Tifa."

Tifa jumped down into the room that was carved out of the mountain and surveyed the carnage. She looked at April, the woman who abducted Cloud with eyes filled with hate. Realizing quickly that it was April locked in the room and not Cloud, Tifa ran to the door and went to open it when April's weak voice spoke.

"Only I know where... He is being... held..."

"Well I suggest you tell us or I'll show you pain like nothing you could ever imagine.." Claire said with a fierce tone.

"I won't... tell you... but I will show.. You.." She said in a near whisper.

"If you would be so kind." Claire said sarcastically as she pushed the rock off her shattered arm causing her to scream in pain. "Quit moaning! Get up!"

April stood up on unsteady feet and hobbled over to the door with Claire and Tifa in her wake, watching her every move. The red haired scientist expected there to be a massacre on the other end of the door and upon opening it realized she was only half right. Leaning against one of the work benches was a lone soldier, who stood from his slouch at the sound of the door opening. She walked into the room and looked at the nearest functional computer, judging the distance and the speed she was capable of in her condition.

"Show me your hands!" Claire barked at the soldier who raised his arms in the air immediately.

"I won't move, I promise!" He pleaded, hoping that she wouldn't kill him.

The soldier provided just enough of a distraction for April to reach the nearest computer and rapidly type away on the keyboard before Tifa dragged her away, throwing her to the ground.

"It's too late.. You're all dead!.. Checkmate.." April grinned, coughing up blood.

"Er... Tifa.. We have a problem.." Claire said, never taking her eyes off of the Mako tanks that lined the walls, almost all containing a man, each opening, pouring their contents onto the floor.

The mako infused men fell to the ground, seemingly dead but their fingers began to twitch and then their arms and legs. The pair watched as the men slowly stood up and fixed their glowing mako eyes onto them with a hungry glare.

"Let's get out of here!" Tifa shouted.

"Where's Cloud!?" Claire shouted at April, ignoring Tifa's plea's to leave. "Answer me!" She roared.

"Haha he's been ground into a paste and fed to the men in front of you!" April laughed between coughs.

"Liar!" Claire screamed, striking the scientist across the face, killing her.

"You're looking for the blonde man?" The soldier asked as he backed away from the mutated men and towards the pair. "He's through that door." He said, pointing towards the door behind the mako infused savages.

Claire watched the man reach for one if his fallen comrade's rifles and drew her blade, ready to strike the man down but he turned it's barrel on the men and opened fire. Relieved that there was now one less enemy and one, at the very least, temporary comrade on their side, Claire charged at the creatures that where once men and slashed at them, failing to bring them down with multiple swipes of her sword. The monstrous men oozed with mako as they advanced, getting more dexterous with every second. They fired wave after wave of fire, ice and lightning magic at the two women and the soldier, injuring the latter.

"They're like walking materia!" Tifa shouted. "We attack physically they throw up barriers and counter with magic!"

Claire and Tifa quickly became overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the impressively resilient men that mindlessly attacked them without mercy. That was until a shot rang out behind her, hitting one of the men in the head and dropping him. The duo turned to find smoke pour from one of the three barrels of Vincent Valentine's gun. Behind him stood Nanaki, fang and Vanille who all sprinted to form a defensive line.

"You miss us?" Fang asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Claire asked as she removed the head off one of the advancing men.

"I knew you'd end up doing something stupid so I thought I'd better come and save you." The brunette laughed as she ran in with her spear.

"Thanks.. All of you.." Claire said, realizing just how good her friends were.

"Thank us with beer when we get back!" Fang shouted as she swung her spear around her body before jamming the two prongs at the tip into the chin of one of the men, killing him.

Vanille used the materia given to her by Yuffie to keep the team shielded from the monster's elemental blast's as they made short work of the failed experiments. Once the last had fell by tifa's round house kick, the group took in the view around them. Mako soaked the floor on the far side of the room, burning anything organic like acid. Bodies of the failed experiments littered the floor along with a multitude of science equipment. _I wonder if they were volunteers.. _Claire thought as she looked down on the glowing green men.

"Who's this guy?"Fang asked, prodding the injured soldier with her spear.

"A Disciple soldier.. He hasn't been any trouble; in fact he stood with us and fired on the monsters." Tifa answered. "He did say he knew where Cloud is though.."

"I do.. He went through that door across the room with an animal that looks like that." The soldier said, pointing to Nanaki.

"It must be Deneh!" Nanaki shouted in uncharacteristic excitement.

"Why are you helping us?" The bronze skinned woman asked the soldier.

"When the blonde man escaped the room he was being held in we all rushed to stop him... Even after I shot him he didn't want to kill me.. He just wanted to go home and see someone called Claire.. I've spent my life being told that you are the evil ones but the blonde man's eyes held no evil. I will face whatever punishment you feel is appropriate for my crimes.." The man finished, bowing his head in shame.

"Get out of here.. Before I change my mind.." Claire said to the man with a tear in her eye at the thought of Cloud rushing to see her.

The group gave Claire a moment whilst they searched the laboratory, taking any and all information on the facility and the research it carried out. Vincent checked one of the computers in the corner for anything of concern and removing the hard drives, giving Fang a chance to talk to him in private.

"Hey, moody.." She smiled playfully.

"Yes...?" Vincent replied.

"You know I don't bite you know... Well, I have once but he deserved it..." Fang rambled on but she was convinced that just for a second the corner of his pale lips twitched into a smile. "You feel okay after before?"

"Yes..."

"When's your birthday?" Fang asked randomly.

"Why?" The former turk said in annoyance.

"I'm gonna get you a dictionary for your birthday so you can expand your vocabulary." She winked.

"You're very... Persistent..."

"That's because you intrigue me, Mr Valentine..." Fang said, taking one last look at him before returning to Claire.

"Okay, are we all ready? Cloud went through that door." Claire pointed at a door across the room. "I hope everyone has shoes. The mako on the floor will burn like hell."

Claire set off first, walking through the shallow puddle of mako and the mass of bodies that were scattered across the floor. Tifa followed closely behind, moving as quickly as she could without splashing the green liquid on her legs. One by one they all crossed, including Nanaki who had shown impressive resistance to the liquid that merely felt unpleasant on his fiery pelt. Fang stood at the edge of the thin layer of mako and looked down at her sandals._ I need to buy some boots... _She thought to herself until her feet were taken from under her.

"What the?! Oh..." Fang shouted but soon relaxed when she realized Vincent had picked her up and was now carrying her across the mako. "You sure know how to treat a lady, don't you Mr Valentine." She grinned as he placed her safely on dry ground.

"I don't think anyone has ever called you a lady." Vanille teased.

"Hey!" Fang fired back playfully. "Just because I'm not a pushover doesn't mean I don't like a bit of chivalry.-Hey! Light wait for us!"

**(Underground Tram, Base of mountain)**

The decrepit old tram screeched to a halt at the base of the mountain just like the soldier said it would. Cloud and Deneh got off the box of rust and it accented back up the steep climb to the laboratory. Feeling the fresh, pine scented air being funneled down the corridor in front of him, the blonde set off into a sprint for freedom from the nightmare inducing laboratory. After a short walk the pair were met with two large doors with the initials D.G.P painted across them in faded white paint.

"We might be out of that lab but we are on the other side of the world to where you wish to go.. You do realize that?" Deneh asked, as she watched the blonde's mind wander as he unlocked the door.

"I know.. But I WILL get home... One was or another.." Cloud answered, not giving much thought beyond getting out of that lab.

"Then focus on what you want the most. Keep it at the front of your mind and you will achieve it.." Deneh said. "What do you want more than anything?"

"I want to see Claire.. And tell her that I love her..." He whispered as he pushed open the door.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest..." An auburn haired man said in an arrogant tone as Cloud's eyes fell on him.

"Loveless, act one.." Cloud replied on instinct, recalling the words from the play Cid had told him he saw.

The man stood in the middle of a small snowy field surrounded by the fresh scented pine tree's the blonde could smell from outside. His red leather coat was the first thing to catch the cerulean eyed man's eye, closely followed by his crimson rapier that was held at his side, ready to draw blood. Deneh barked at the stranger but Cloud waved her down as he tried to figure out why he thought he knew the man in front of him.

"I have been searching for you for quite some time, Cloud Strife.." The man spoke.

"I know you.. But I don't know why..." Cloud said, examining him Further.

"I'm hurt.. Although you where not quite yourself the last time we were together.. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos.. And I'm here to destroy you.." As if a light bulb went off in his head, the blonde instantly recognized the former soldier first class. He remembered Zack telling him of Genesis and Angeal, Sephiroth's only friends.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Cloud asked.

"To rid the world of every trace of evil. For I have been cleansed by the goddess and in turn I shall rid the world of the cancerous cells that flow through your body."

"Come and try..." Cloud said, taking the safety off the rifle he took from the soldier and took aim.

Genesis charged through the snow, kicking up the white powder as he neared. Cloud opened fire on the advancing man, knowing that the hail of bullets would do nothing but slow the man down. The sword wielding soldier swung his sword in front of him, blocking most of the oncoming bullets or deflecting them behind. The sound of an empty rifle forced Cloud to use it as a staff, thrusting it in front of him to block the deadly rapier from splitting him in two.

"Cloud!" A voice he longed to hear shouted behind him.

"Claire?!" He said with a mixture of joy and surprise.

Seeing his chance, Genesis used the distraction to slash at the blonde, cutting the inside of his leg and dropping him on his knee and giving him the perfect opportunity to remove Cloud's spiky blonde head from his shoulders.

"Cloud!" Claire screamed as she sprinted towards his attacker with her sword drawn. _I'm not gonna make it!_

Genesis rubbed his hand across the blade's face, illumination it with a burning red aura before lifting the sword above his head. He was ready to claim victory when an arrow shot past Claire's head and struck the red coated man in the chest, causing him to stagger back. Everyone turned to find the source of the shot came from a menacing figure dressed in black with a large hood that hid his identity. He aimed a compound bow that Claire's little sister would be envious of at Genesis and fired another shot as he walked through the group to face his pray.

Nobody stopped the hooded figure that looked like an assassin as he drew another arrow from his quiver and placed it on the string before pulling it back and releasing it at Genesis. The arrow flew through the air at a blistering pace but was plucked from the sky by the auburn haired man who caught it right before it hit him between the eyes. After throwing the arrow to the ground, Genesis gripped the two arrow shafts and snapped them in half as he watched the assassin draw a blue handled broadsword from his back and sprint towards him. Claire and Tifa ran towards Cloud who struggled to his feet as the hooded man dueled with Genesis.

"There is a truck half a mile down that track!" The assassin shouted to the group. "Go now! I can't hold him off forever!"

"Who are you?!" Cloud shouted as his friends dragged him away.

"I told you. A friend of a friend!" The man shouted as he parried a cross slash from the man in red. "Go!"

Cloud reluctantly limped down the road as fast as he could until the truck came into view half a mile away as promised. Taking the wheel, Fang turned the key that sat waiting in the ignition and set off down the dirt track.

"Looks like we're home free."

**A/N: A longer one this time. I'll check through it tomorrow as its 2:30am and im up in 3 hours lol. Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its got a little more action in than the last ones but after 6 chapters they are finally reunited. Let me know what you think of this chapter please, I love reading your reviews good or bad. Oh and an internet cookie for whoever can tell me who dropped the heal materia to Cloud and is now taking on Genesis. If you want to imagine what 'The assassin' looks like picture Malcolm Merlin out of the tv show 'Arrow' but he looks nothing like that in the game so that's not really a clue to his identity :P Thanks for reading **

**Wolf**


	7. Chapter 7

"Looks like we're home free." Fang said as she looked down the winding dirt road that lead on for miles.

"We need to go back and help him." Cloud demanded. "He won't last long against Genesis.."

"I've just got you back. There's no way we're going back there.." Claire said as she dressed his gunshot wound. "Who's genesis?"

"He was a Soldier 1st class and one of Sephiroth's two friends.. There's still blank parts of my memory around that time because of the mako poisoning but I was sure he was killed in action.." Cloud answered.

"Looked to me like our mystery archer was more than holding his own. I wouldn't worry about him." Fang said comfortingly as she searched for her phone before flicking through her contacts and dialing. "It's me, we're heading north on a dirt track. The package is secure but we need an extract location.. -No you moron! 'The Package' as in Cloud. Put Rude on before I cut that stupid pony tail off and ram it down your throat!" The huntress barked down the phone at Reno. After a much more civilized conversation with Rude, the group where instructed to continue their heading north until they reached an abandoned Disciple air force base.

Claire lifted her head up from the blonde's shoulder and gave him a warm smile that was reciprocated until their eyes locked and Cloud could see for the first time since they had been reunited the lengths Claire went to, in order to bring him home safely.

"What have you done?" The blonde asked in horror as Claire looked away quickly.

"It's not as bad as you think.." Claire mumbled, still unable to look him in the eyes. "It only hurt a little.." she lied.

"You could have lost your mind!" Cloud shouted, shocking himself more than anyone else with his raised voice.

"I was loosing my mind without you!" She fired back.

He saw the hurt look on her face and mentally scalded himself for shouting at her. He placed his hands on Claire's face and gently turned her head to face him, noticing for the first time just how beautiful her eyes actually were. When he looked in the mirror, all the blonde saw was a monster but on Claire they were different. The bright blue eyes that looked at him seemed to sparkle in the dullness of the truck. Cloud did not agree with what she had done but he loved her regardless. "I'm sorry for shouting.. I love you.." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Let's play a game!" Vanille shouted, turning everyone away from their own conversations. "I spy, with my little eye..."

Fang let out a laugh as Vincent sighed and looked out of the window, seemingly ready to throw himself out of the truck if he had to listen to her for the next two hours.

**(Aerospace design and engineering department)**

"Hoist the damn crane up! That rail gun ain't gonna fit itself!" Cid barked as he watched his crew operate the large crane that lifted electromagnet powered cannon up towards the new airship.

"Hey! Highwind! Is that really necessary?" Sazh shouted up to Cid as he and two of the crew mounted the rail gun onto bow of the Airship.

"Quit ya yappin! If we had this puppy on the last one we could have leveled that stupid Disciple city!" Cid shouted down defensively.

"I think you've overlooked a problem with your design.." The dark skinned pilot said, regretting his words as soon as they left his lips.

Cid inserted the last of the foot long bolts through the rail gun's swiveling mount and handed the wrench to the nearest of his crew to tighten it up as he slid down one of the many ladders that hung from the unnamed ship's hull that stood in the kilometer long hanger. He marched over to Sazh who was waiting to receive the bad tempered pilot's wrath.

"I'm waitin'..." Cid said with his arms crossed.

"You've added to much weight to the front, it's gonna throw the stabilization system out of sync." Sazh explained with a smile on his face.

"Well smart ass... I took the glass out of the bridge and replaced it with bullet proof lexan, it's a quarter of the weight and twice the strength and I've added more weight to the rear." Cid answered, wiping the smile of Sazh' face.

"More weight?" Sazh asked.

Cid didn't tell his fellow pilot but instead took a walk to the other end of the hanger and climbed up onto the rear, outer deck of the airship with Sazh right behind him, curious to see what Cid had done. With a look of sheer pride across his face, the spear wielding pilot took a small tablet out of his pocket and began to tap his fingers across it. Seconds later motors could be heard winding up and blocks of the teak deck began to rise, revealing 4 sentry guns that now stood on the edges of the deck, scanning their surroundings for enemies.

"..." Sazh sighed and shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to the head of the weapons development and manufacturing.."

"Just quit ya whinin' and help me wire up the shield generator.. Where is that little squirt with that barrier materia anyway?..."

"WATCH IT OLD MAN!" Yuffie shouted from the hanger floor. "You stopped smoking for two days and you're all ready getting on everyone's nerves!" She shouted as she scaled the ship quickly with her ninja skills.

"Took your time didn't ya?" Cid moaned as Yuffie handed over a mastered barrier materia.

"You know how long it took my to master this with such weak monsters around here?! What do you need it for anyway?" She asked.

"Sazh here has made a generator that can activate the materia and shield the ship from small arms fire and limit damage from rockets. We needed it mastered because of how big the ship is." He explained.

"Sound's cool... Anyway... I'm off to continue mining! I've found that much gems that me and boobs are going to have a billion gill by the end of the month!" Yuffie beamed as she began to walk away.

"Er... Yuffie.."Cid whispered as he chased after her. "You couldn't smuggle some cigarettes in here for me? Shera has told everyone not to buy me any.." He pleaded.

Yuffie slapped the man on the forehead, leaving behind a small plaster that wrinkled as he frowned.

"Nicotine patch.. Now stop being a moody old man and play with your expensive toy.. You thought of a name yet by the way?" Yuffie said.

"I'll name it the Kisaragi if you bring me some cigarettes.." Cid said in a final attempt to persuade her.

"Bye Cid.." Yuffie laughed as she walked away from him and left the hanger.

**(Abandoned Air force base)**

"We're here.." Fang said with a yawn. "Dumb and dumber should be here soon.."

"I spy with my litt-"

"VANILLE!" Everyone shouted in unison, all finally snapping after two hours.

"There here.." Vincent pointed to the sky.

"Okay everyone, let's get out of this truck." The huntress said as she opened the door and jumped out onto the broken concrete runway.

The group waited on the edge of the runway as the ancient looking plane bounced across the pothole covered strip of concrete barely managing to stop at the edge. Reno gave the group a thumbs up from the cockpit, as the side door opened. The blonde haired turk, Elena booted out the ladder and waved her arms to signal them to hurry up. The team of seven ran to the plane and climbed on board one by one. Reno had the plane turned around before Elena had the door shut and moments later they were in the air and on the way home.

After a long flight that consisted solely of sleeping, the plane began it's decent as Reno picked one of the widest country roads that lead into Claire's home town. He announced their arrival over the speakers, rousing the group from their slumber. It took a while for his words to sink in but once they had she leaped up from her seat next to Cloud and ran into the cockpit.

"There isn't a runway near my town Reno. What are you doing!?" Claire said.

"No but there's a road there.." Reno pointed.

"There are cars on the road!" Claire shouted.

"I'm sure they'll move when they see a plane coming." The red haired turk grinned as he sent the plane into a shallow dive and lined it up with the road below.

"If we don't all die in a plane crash I'm gonna kill you Reno!" The pink haired woman shouted as she held on tightly.

Reno turned the plane's light's on and descended closer and closer to the ground. Startled drivers slammed on their brakes as they saw the aircraft fly over their heads with the landing gear almost scraping on one of the cars roof's. The huge rubber wheels touched down on the road, screeching as Reno applied the brakes, eventually coming to a stop on the edge of town.

"You could have killed us all you idiot!" Claire roared as Cloud and Fang entered the cockpit to find out what was going on.

"Ahh but I didn't." Reno grinned, causing Rude to smirk and Claire to lunge at him.

Fang grabbed her pink haired friend around the waist and struggled to pull the mako enhanced woman off the irritating turk. Cloud debated letting Claire beat his former enemy up but decided to help the brunette drag her away instead.

"Hey.." The blonde said softly, catching her attention. "I don't care how we got here.. We're here now.. Let's go home.." He smiled.

The group departed from the plane and walked down the quiet street together until one by one they said their goodbye's and entered their own houses.

"Where's the nearest hotel?" Fang said, not wanting to get on another plane to their home across the country.

"You may stay with me.." Vincent said, causing Fang's emerald eyes to light up. "But I like silence.." He added, looking at the bubbly red head.

Vincent walked down the street with Fang and Vanille following in his wake after saying their goodbye's to Cloud, Claire and Tifa. The silent walk ended as the trio reached the cloaked man's home. He opened the door and stood back, gesturing them to enter. Fang looked around at the minimalistic living room as she walked inside. The room had an old fashioned look to it with most of it's furniture made from dark mahogany. There was one small, black leather sofa and no TV in sight. Instead, a large bookcase dominated the room, taking up an entire wall. The only other notable feature being a potted white orchid that stood in the opposite corner, brightening the room and filling it with a gentle fragrance.

"You don't have a TV?" Vanille asked in shock.

"I prefer to read.." Vincent replied, pointing to the bookcase. "You will have to share a room.." He informed them as he lead them upstairs.

"This house is huge. You don't have loads of bedrooms?" Fang asked.

"I don't like guests..." The dark haired man said in his gravelly voice. "In here."

"I feel honored." Fang joked as her and Vanille entered the bedroom.

The bedroom, like downstairs was just as plain but much brighter. Other than a thick gray carpet everything was white; from the walls to the bedding. Fang walked over to the large window that overlooked the rear of the property and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Splashes of reds and yellows contrasted beautifully with the purples and blues that separated them in a rainbow of flowers. A stone path ran between the mass of beautiful plants and lead to a large pond that had a small waterfall flowing into it from a set of well arranged rocks and pieces of slate. Fang opened the window and heard the faint trickle of the waterfall hitting the pond, breaking up it's placid surface.

"Vincent... It's.. beautiful.." Fang said as the scent of lavender and mint filled took over her senses.

"Thank you.. I'll be downstairs.." He said, turning to leave.

"Why is your bedroom downstairs?" Vanille pried.

"This is my bedroom.." Vincent answered before shutting the door, disappearing from view.

"Well I wasn't expecting that.." Vanille said as she looked out o the window.

"Vincent Valentine.. You are a mystery to me..." The bronze skinned beauty mumbled to herself. "Alright you.. go to sleep."

Downstairs, Vincent removed his Clawed gauntlet and placed it on the arm of the sofa and pulled out a laptop from a drawer in the mahogany coffee table. He opened it and logged in before walking through the house to the kitchen at the rear. He turned on his coffee machine and took a mug from one of the cupboards, placing it underneath the machine before it dispensed his coffee. While he waited for his coffee, Vincent searched a different cupboard, pulling out a small box before walking to the sliding patio doors with it. He slid the glass doors open and stepped out into the garden, allowing the gentle breeze to cast his long black fringe to one side. Pacing down the stone path, Vincent stopped at the pond and opened the lid on the box and withdrew a handful of it's contents, casting them into the pond. Large koi carp raced to the surface in flashes of silver and orange as they feasted on the pellets as the caped man watched them briefly.

Fang watched him with avid curiosity from the bedroom window. She could see right through everyone she had ever met within seconds but the man she gazed at was an enigma to her. He was cold and distant and hardly ever spoke, yet at the same time he cared greatly for life and nature in general. The man was clearly wise and calculated, only doing or saying something after giving it careful thought; much unlike herself that was wild and reckless. _I wonder if you want some company..._

Placing her spear in the corner and removing her sandals, the huntress headed down the stairs silently. She walked through the living room, where the only source of light came from a laptop screen. Curiosity taking the better of her, Fang took a look at the laptop to find documents labeled 'Chaos research' by Dr. Crescent. She only took a brief look but the mention of demons and mako was sinister to say the least. Puzzled as to why he would be looking at something so dark and inhumane she turned to make her way to the garden, only to be met with Vincent's crimson eyes stood right behind her.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked as soon as she turned, causing her to jump out of her skin.

"I er.. I wanted to see your garden.. The light caught my eye. I'm sorry.." Fang replied, burying her eyed into the floor.

Vincent walked past her and closed the laptop, sending the room into darkness. Brushing past the huntress once more he turned on the light and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the mug of black coffee that was waiting for him. Fang looked up, wondering where the cloaked man had gone, receiving her answer as he reentered the room with a single mug.

"Black, no sugar.." He said, offering it to the brunette.

"Thanks. How did you know?" Fang asked, her emerald eyes peering into his.

"I am observant.." Vincent replied. "sit."

"So.. You like flowers.. I never expected that." Fang said as she took a seat on the sofa that sent goosebumps across her body as it made contact with the cold leather.

"Nature in general.. I've spent my life watching science go beyond the laws of nature and corrupt men.." Vincent answered.

"You mean Cloud?.. And Claire?" The brunette asked.

"They are a light in an otherwise dark and twisted fate.."

"You seem to know a lot on the subject." Fang implied, pointing to the mass of biology books that filled the bookcase. "A former scientist?"

_Science project..._ "No, I was a Turk." Vincent answered, receiving an amazed look from Fang.

"You were the same as that idiot, Reno? I don't think I could picture you in a suit." She grinned as she looked him up and down.

"It was a lifetime ago.." He said, remembering the day his simple life was turned upside down with a bullet.

"You're not old enough to say a lifetime ago." Fang laughed, guessing him to be thirty at the most.

"Hmph." Vincent scoffed. "Drink your coffee and get some sleep.."

Realizing this was the former turks subtle way of telling her he was done talking, she downed the mug of coffee gratefully and rose to her feet, smiling as she caught Vincent's crimson eyes inspecting her. Fang walked over to the man who had remained on his feet for the entirety of their conversation and stopped within inches of him.

"Ya'know.. You really shouldn't let the past prevent you from having a future.." She whispered as she watched his blood red eyes flicker, confirming her deductions. "Your eyes told me.. Not your friends." She added, watching his mind race as to how she knew.

"How very perceptive.." Vincent said softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"When you've sorted out your demons I'll stand in front of you like this again and we'll see what happens.." The bronze skinned beauty said seductively as she got so close the tip of her nose brushed against his and she could hear his already erratic heartbeat increase..

"How do you know that I do not have less... orthodox.. desires?" He asked, ashamed at how well he was being read.

"Because you're blushing mister Valentine." She smiled before turning on her heels and walking back up the stairs, knowing that his eyes never left her until she had disappeared out of sight.

**(Claire/Cloud household)**

After a surprisingly warm goodbye between Tifa and Claire, Cloud and the pinkette finally made it home. A short argument with the lock on the front door later and the pair where inside and could already hear their bed calling them. Denzel had done his job impeccably in looking after Duke; tiring him out so much that he did not wake at the sound of the front door. The pair made their way into the bedroom and began to get undressed out of the cold, damp clothes and slid into bed. On their bedside table, Cloud's phone lay untouched for days. He had no idea what made him do it but the blonde picked up his phone and unlocked it to find a text message waiting for him.

**From: Unknown**

**Subject: Safe and sound**

I hope you got home safe. I took a good beating from Genesis; he's much stronger than me but I got out of there once I thought you had enough of a head start. I hope that woman with the pink hair is as honorable as our friend. That sword deserves to maintain its legacy of serving a hero. Stay out of trouble.

**A/N: Nothing major in this short chapter, just a bit of Cid being his usual bossy self and a Fang x Vincent moment.. It's so hard to do without making it really ooc! After watching advent children and playing dirge of Cerberus I can't see him doing anything else other than living forever alone as a miserable git!. But... and its a big but.. I shall make it work, slowly but surely. Let me know what you think. Anything you like/ dislike or would like to see, just let me know and i'll do my best.**

**Reviewer answer time... I purposefully made the mako infused men relatively weak because they were initial tests and are basically zombie soldiers (all the strength but their mind is barely functional) I also did this because later in the story they will have to fight Disciple soldiers that will be like a soldier member, thus posing a huge problem for our hero's. I'm glad Cloud using sephiroth's lines with genesis went down well. It was not intentional on cloud's part but relevant when you find out what genesis is up to. Noel is currently living in peace with Yeul, leading the quiet life but when things go from bad to worse you never know ;) Also none of you have guessed the mystery man but I may have given it away in this chapter so keep guessing. Thanks for reading and if you could spare a minute please let me know what you think :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Claire woke from her peaceful slumber in the early hours of the morning. Her bright blue eyes focused quicker than usual and she soon had a clear view of that which she would do anything for. She watched the blonde sleep, running her fingers through his hair softly, enjoying the fact that he was close enough to touch. Claire felt her eyelids become heavy and begin to close when a nauseous feeling came over her. Quickly, she bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom, just making it in time as the vomit spilled from her mouth. No sooner had it started was it over, leaving the pinkette to think back to the last time she was sick. _I was 15 the last time.. _

Claire ran the cold water tap and stuck her head under it, rinsing out her mouth. Cloud, who had managed to enter the bathroom unnoticed, placed his hand on her lower back, causing her to jump. The mako eyed man rubbed her back as she remained lent over the sink.

"Thanks.." She said warmly. "Is it the mako doing this?"

"It could be.. I'll take you to see Rufus today. I need a word with him anyway..." Cloud answered, his tone becoming more serious.

"You can't blame him. I did threaten to cut his head off." Claire laughed as she stood up straight.

"I told him the same. He must be more terrified of you." Cloud said almost disappointed.

"So he should be." She winked. "I feel okay now. I want to go see my sister today.. feels like I've been neglecting her a bit."

"Fine.. but if you get any worse I'll drag you there myself." The blonde said.

"You can certainly try." The pinkette said playfully.

**(Vincent's house)**

Fang removed Vanille's arm from her face and climbed out of bed as soon as the sunlight touched her tanned skin. She walked over to the still open window and took in a deep breath, taking in the floral fragrances from the garden below. After a quick stretch, her mind turned to the dark and mysterious man downstairs and their conversation last night. Without a second's hesitation, the huntress made her decision to see the man that intrigued her so.

"Hey.. Wait for me.." Vanille yawned, still in her bed.

"Come on, lazy bones." Fang sighed as she watched her best friend slowly roll out of bed.

The two women made their way downstairs, noticing immediately that Vincent was not there. Vanille flicked the light switch, confirming his absence and Fang's eyes became drawn to the lit laptop screen once more. Looking around the room first, she walked over to the laptop and laughed as soon as her eyes read what was on the screen.

_Breakfast is in the kitchen... What is your obsession with my laptop?.._

"Whats so funny?" Vanille asked.

"Nothing.." She smiled widely. "Come on, breakfast awaits."

Fang lead her red haired friend into the kitchen where an assortment of food sat on the hot plate to keep them warm. Vanille's eyes lit up at the sight of fresh toast, pancakes and orange juice that lined the marble kitchen surface. A single poppy sat in a thin glass vase, its red petals reminding The huntress of Vincent's strange attire.

"So... How did your... Little chat go?" Vanille asked between bites.

"Quite well actually. He even managed to string an entire sentence together." The brunette replied.

"Ooo! Can I be your bridesmaid?!" The bubbly red head asked, only half joking.

"How did you get from him speaking to marriage?" Fang laughed.

"Ifrit is red, Shiva is blue.. If Vincent was a summon, Fang would summon you!" Vanille teased, causing the highly composed warrior to blush.

"Knock it off!" Fang shouted in embarrassment. "If you dare sing that in front of him, you'll never know what hit you."

"I've got a pretty good idea what would hit me." Vanille laughed, pulling her tongue at her would be older sister.

**(Yuffie's mine)**

Vincent reached the edge of the grassy planes where Cloud and Claire courageously defended the planet from Jenova and where the lifestream first touched the soil of this new world. Aeris' trademark flowers now spread their wild beauty across the previously plain green fields, filling the land with a floral aroma. On the edge of the fields was a hole that was made my nature but enlarged by an excitable young ninja who's search for materia had lead her to an underground cavern that promised her untold riches. The former turk ignored the many warning signs; varying from 'do not enter' to 'beware landmines' Yuffie had placed there to deter others from discovering her cave of gems but tread carefully anyway.

Vincent had came here often since winding up on this new world, never taking so much as a grain of sand despite Yuffie giving him full permission to take what he wanted. Instead, he sat peacefully, enjoying the silence of the beautiful place. The cavern was a thing of beauty by anyone's standards. Although below ground and out of the way of any direct light; what little sunlight did enter was refracted of the walls of ruby, sapphire and emerald, bathing the cave in a colourful glow. In the center of the cave stood a diamond pillar that splintered out from the ground until it met the roof of the cave, supporting its weight. He was unsure why Yuffie had left the most valuable gem in the cave in there. Perhaps because of it's lack of colour she thought it to be worth less than the rest or that she knew it kept the roof from collapsing. Either way, the former turk was glad that it remained because of it's likeness to Lucrecia's cave.

"I thought my sins would be forgiven in death, yet I still breath..." Vincent whispered to the diamond pillar, knowing in his heart Lucrecia was not actually there. "I loved you so... And the price I paid for my love was immortality.. a cursed gift.."

The dark haired man rose to his feet in the humid cave and flicked his torn cape behind his back as he approached the clear crystal. He placed his hands on it's surface before bowing his head, resting it on its smooth face. He didn't know why, but Vincent's mind raced about what he wanted to say, either to himself or to the woman that was now truly gone forever.

"Am I to be punished for my sins with this unwanted gift forever?.. Unable to form attachments through the fear of watching them wither and die before my eyes?.."

"The gift every man wants is a curse to the pure of heart.." Yuffie said softly as she overheard him.

"Words I did not expect to leave your mouth, Yuffie." He said, trying not to show his surprise at her presence.

"Nanaki is on the council that helps Hope make decisions. I go with him sometimes, so I guess some of his wise words are rubbing off on me." She laughed. "You know she isn't there... right?" The young ninja added, trying not to sound cold.

"I know.. It's easier to pretend I'm telling her my problems than myself.." Vincent said honestly.

"You might not like being alive forever but you can't love the dead either. I'd give up every gem in this cave to see you happy Vincent.. Well, most of them anyway." Yuffie said, achieving a quick smirk from her friend. "Once you stop wallowing in the past happiness will find you."

"Perhaps.." Vincent mumbled in his deep voice that echoed in the cave. "Thank you, Yuffie.." He finished before making his way out of the cave.

**(7th Heaven)**

Cloud pulled up outside Tifa's famous bar and restaurant, Seventh Heaven after a short ride on Fenrir with Claire sat behind him. Claire jumped off first, noticing her sisters car was already parked and waited for Cloud to turn off the bike before going in together. She walked through the busy bar, noticing nearly everyone they passed gave Cloud a nod or a smile as they made their way to her sister who was sat with Snow in the corner.

"Hey! You made it!" Serah smiled as her sister came into view.

"Hey, Serah." The older Farron smiled back as she took a seat across the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Morning sickness sucks but it's a small price to pay." The younger Farron answered, rubbing her stomach. "Oh, look at this!" She beamed as she pulled out a picture from her handbag and handed it to her sister.

"...What is it?.." Claire asked as she rotated the small photograph, trying to make sense of it.

"The baby." Snow laughed. "It took me a while to figure out what's what too sis."

"I'm still not your sister, Snow." Claire reminded him.

Tifa walked through the mass of full tables to the group with a plate full of brownies in her hand. She watched the group as she neared and laughed as Claire noticed her new favorite food, stopping her conversation mid sentence.

"As promised." Tifa grinned, placing the plate of chocolate chip brownies in front of the older pinkette.

"Thanks, Tifa." Claire said warmly. "Do you need any help?" She added, noting how busy the bar was.

"I'm good thanks, I've got Barret and my two little helpers with me today." The brunette said before returning back to the bar.

"Actually.. Can I borrow Barret for a while?" Cloud asked.

"Er... Yeah sure.." Tifa answered as she scanned his eyes for the reason.

"Do you mind?" The blonde asked as he looked at Claire.

"Not at all. I'm gonna spend the day with my sister." Claire said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "Bye, guys."

Cloud walked across the bar to Barret and told him he was relieved of his washing up duties if he did him a favor to which the former Avalanche leader accepted instantly. The pair darted outside and walked passed Fenrir and over to Barret's truck.

"What's up spikey?" Barret asked as the pair sat in his truck.

"I want you to take me to the next town." He asked.

"Do I look like a damn taxi service?" The gun armed man shouted.

"I'm buying something for Claire and I can't take it home if I'm on Fenrir." Cloud explained. "You could always go back to washing dishes.."

"Put your seat belt on smart ass.."

**(Vincent's house)**

Fang sat on the edge of the pond in Vincent's garden watching the fish swim around peacefully as her mind wandered. Her plan was to return to the military base, but after Vanille received a phone call from Yuffie, inviting her to her gem stone mine, she was left with nothing to do but wait for her to return. After an hour of relaxing in the sun, and cleaning up the kitchen after the mess breakfast made, the huntress made her way back upstairs and entered the bathroom.

The bathroom had a large freestanding tub in the center of the room that looked like it had never seen water. The floor was tiled in black with white walls and in the corner a glass walk in shower. A small glass cabinet contained a variety of toiletries and to its side stood a heated towel rail that had a large, red towel folded neatly on it. Hoping Vincent wouldn't mind and with no idea when he would be back, Fang began to run the bath, filling the room with steam quickly. She searched the transparent cabinet for bubble bath and poured half of the bottle into the hot water, watching it produce a layer of thick, white bubbles.

As she waited for the bath to fill, Fang removed her tanned leather belt which held her blue sari that dropped to the floor around her. Finally, she removed her sandals and underwear before stepping out of the pile of clothes at her feet and into the bath, turning off the taps before she sat down. The hot water soothed the aches nearly two days in the sub zero wilderness had inflicted on her body and for the first time in days she had time to herself without the worries of life. Throwing her wild brunette hair over the edge of the tub, Fang rested her head on the edge and closed her eyes.

Vincent walked up the path to his house and gripped the handle of the front door and paused, imagining the state the duo had left it in. Taking a deep breath he entered to find neither of them had burnt his house down and everything seemed to be where he left it. He entered the kitchen to find the plates had been washed that he made their breakfast on and concluded that they must have left to return home. Putting the bronzed skinned woman out of his mind, despite her apparent absence was however proving difficult. She could not be any more different from himself. She was care free and loud with a wild and untamed nature. Yet for the majority of the day his thoughts always wandered back to the brunette. _It is not to be..._

Vincent paced up the stairs and entered his bedroom. His bed was the only thing that remained unmade; the only sign of the brunette's presence in his home. The former turk pulled out his weapon of choice; the triple barreled pistol called Cerberus and threw it onto the bed. After spending time in the dusty, humid gemstone mine, Vincent walked out of his room and over to the bathroom to take a shower. He pushed the door open and took a step before he noticed the bronze skinned beauty stood with her back to him, trying her hair with the only towel in the room. His crimson eyes widened as they took in her damp, naked body, all within a heartbeat before he turned away as Fang heard the noise of the door.

Fang never turned her body, but instead looked over her shoulder at the man who's face was now as crimson as his bandanna. While the situation was mildly embarrassing for her, she couldn't help but smile at just how uncomfortable it made Vincent. Sparing him of his red cheeks, Fang took the towel and wrapped it around her body, covering only her intimacy.

"Don't pretend you didn't have a peak." Fang teased.

"I did not realize you were still here.." Vincent said with his eyes still firmly fixed to the floor as he listened to her wet feet pace steadily towards him from across the bathroom.

"Looks like you've been out in the sun Vincent. Your face is all red." She grinned as she peered over his shoulder.

Vincent went to walk away but the brunette grabbed his arm and spun him around on the spot before planting a firm and passionate kiss on his ivory lips. He kissed her back until her lips departed from his and they both looked into each others eyes. Fang's eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green that contrasted with her tanned skin, making the former turk even more drawn to them. It was only when he saw his own reflection in her eyes did he fear that she could see the demon inside of him. His heart began to race and he could feel the demon inside of him wanting to break free as his emotions ran wild.

"..I..." Was all Vincent could manage before he turned from the beautiful brunette and left he house.

"Charmin'." Fang huffed as she watched him dissapear.

**(Barret's Truck, Next Town.)**

"Okay, we're here. What shop are you looking for?" Barret asked.

"That one.." The blonde answered, pointing to a small motorcycle shop across the street.

"Er... You realized you need money to buy shit like that?" The dark skinned man said.

"I'm hoping a piece of this will do." Cloud replied, pulling out the emerald cluster Yuffie gave him for his birthday.

"You can only ask I suppose.."

Barret parked the truck up in the car park and the pair entered the showroom. A young blonde woman in a tailored and undoubtedly expensive suit watched them enter and examined the two rough looking men carefully, guessing their bank balances and mentally deciding not to bother to asking them if they needed help.

"You even know what your looking for? This ain't Shinra tech yano." Barret asked as they walked between the mass of motorcycles that where lined up neatly in rows.

"Not a clue..." Cloud replied honestly. "I'll go ask."

Cloud marched over to the saleswoman that sat on her desk, typing away on her computer. She only looked up when Cloud's shadow bathed her keyboard in darkness and she could feel his eyes burn into her.

"Yes?.." She said in a disinterested tone until she looked up at the man and noticed his glowing eyes.

"Whats the fastest bike you sell?" The blonde asked as he read the woman's name badge as she surveyed him closely. _Jane._

"The S1000rr Is the fastest bike we sell but I fear it is a little expensive for most... Sir.." The blonde woman said, implying that he would not be able to afford it's 80,000 Gil price tag.

Without saying a word, Cloud stuck his hand in his pocket and snapped off a piece from the emerald cluster and placed it on the table in front of her. He watched the saleswoman's eyes light up as she calculated it's worth in her mind to be well over the 80,000 Gil required for the bike. Being a woman who enjoyed the finer things in life, she quickly determined the green stone was real and stood from her desk, leading them both to the bike in question.

"This is it sir. A limited edition spec with Carbon fiber panels, wheels and swing arm; making it one of the lightest bikes currently available. It has 224bhp and a top speed of 230mph." The saleswoman explained.

"You think she'll like it?" The blonde asked barret.

"How the hell do I know! If Lightning is as nutty as you then she will." His muscular friend laughed.

"Lightning?! Then you must be... I can't take this." The blonde sales woman said as she thrust her hand out, offering the emerald back to him.

Cloud placed his hand under hers and folded her fingers back over the gem. While Claire's fame seemed to get her everything, Cloud had no desire to take the most expensive motorcycle from the woman without payment.

"Your business won't last long if you give bikes away for free.." Cloud said as he received a faint smile from the woman who now seemed like a pleasant individual.

"Thank you, Sir." Jane smiled.

"Cloud.. Sir is for old people and army officers." The humble man told her. "Could we take the bike now?"

"Of course. I'll go fill it with fuel and sort out the paperwork. Take a seat and I'll be back shortly." Jane said, motioning to the chairs across the room.

Cloud and Barret sat on the Chairs in the waiting area as they watched the saleswoman wheel the bike from the line and into a workshop at the back of the showroom. After five minutes she returned with the bike and pushed it outside next to Barret's stuck.

"Check you out. Talking to strangers and everything." Barret joked whole the pair waited for the woman to return. "Lightning really has done a number on you."

"Being with her has gave me a different outlook on life.. She taught me that some things just happen and it isn't anyone's fault.." Cloud explained.

"Tifa's been tryin' that for years!" Barret laughed.

"I guess Claire is more stubborn than me. She wouldn't let it go.. Kinda feel bad for how I've treated Tifa now..

"And the miserable bastard has returned." The gun armed man laughed.

Before Cloud could defend himself from his friend's dig's, the saleswoman popped her head through the door and waved them outside so see the bike so the duo ended their bickering and left the showroom. The mako eyed man examined the bike closely, noting just how good it looked in the light. The polished carbon fiber bodywork reflected the sun and contrasted perfectly against the matte black frame. Jane held the key up to the blonde who took it gratefully, eager to start the bike up.

"Sign here please." The woman said as she handed the blonde a clip board with some paperwork on.

The blonde signed the pages without reading them and walked over to the bike with a smile that grew wider as he threw his leg over it. He placed the key in the ignition barrel and turned it clockwise until it clicked into place. With the clutch held in, Cloud hit the engine start button, firing the bike into life. The bike had a meaty roar that was louder than Fenrir and he was almost sad that he was going to give it away.

"Thanks." Cloud said to Jane who gave him a wide smile. "Race you back?" He grinned to Barret who sprinted to his truck as Cloud launched the bike out of the car park, lifting the front wheel up with the power it had.

**(7th Heaven)**

"You're over thinking things, sis." Serah said.

"He doesn't seem the same since I got him back though.." Claire sighed. "I thought he'd want to stay with me but he's just gone off somewhere with Barret.."

"I thought it was Serah who should be all hormonal and stroppy?" Snow said before flinching on instinct.

"Hey!" The two Farron sister's shouted in unison.

"Was just sayin'... He doesn't have to be attached to your hip 24/7.." Snow mumbled.

Claire began to roar at Snow when she was drowned out by the roar of an engine outside. Everyone in the bar turned their heads to look out of the window to find Cloud Strife parking a black motorcycle next to his own. Claire ran outside to find out what he was doing as Serah and Snow chased after her in excitement.

"Where did you get that?" Claire asked as Cloud turned the engine off and put the bike on it's stand.

"A bike shop." The blonde smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"But you have a bike." The pinkette said. "Don't you like it any more?..."

"This is your bike. As your last one had a close encounter with a helicopter. I thought we could do something together.. Just the two of us."Cloud explained as he handed her the key.

"Told you." Serah said, nudging her sister in the arm.

All doubt's Claire had in her mind had vanished when she had realized what Cloud had done. She had spent all night and day worrying over if he would leave her after seeing her mako infused eyes but everything made sense now and she accepted that she was overreacting. _Why am I so paranoid?.._

"EVERYONE INSIDE! NOW!" Denzel shouted.

"What's up?" Claire asked as she looked at the horror on his face.

"The TV!"

The group sprinted inside the bar and looked at the television that hung from the wall. Everyone inside the bar sat in silence and stared at the screen that displayed an orange symbol that resembled an eye; the logo of the Disciples.

_The time has come for the sinners of this world to repent. Holy judgment shall come to all of those who harbor the demon Lightning. Our righteous wrath shall burn your world to the ground, creating a blank canvas for Bhunivelze to sculpt in his image. All those who wish to walk in God's divine light should stand with us.. Hallowed are the Disciples, the children of God._

An eery silence took over the bar that was broken by Barret who had finally walked through the door after failing to keep up with the blonde.

"You ride like a maniac!" Barret shouted, instantly noticing just how silent the bar full of people was. "What?..."

**A/N: Not a lot of action today i'm afraid but as you might have guessed there is some on the horizon. Now... Announcements time... First off my wonderful guest reviewer (I'm assuming your the same person each time. You REALLY need an account!) has guessed the identity of our mystery man correctly. It was indeed Kunsel. A really overlooked character who was probably more of a friend with Zack than Cloud ever was. Inspiration came from a story called 'Dear Kunsel' by Sinnatious (Very cool one chapter story.) Anyway, moving on... I planned on having another bike chase/battle as it went down well in the first story and SonicRainDOOM has suggested it to me too hence I have pushed it forward and Cloud has just gone bike shopping lol. Fang and Vincent's kiss... Not right? OOC? Can't decide for myself yet but it's there now. It's not going to be like LightxCloud in the sense that they kissed and went from there. It's gonna be more 'turbulent' and story filled. I really need to stop rambling in these things... Okay, if you like it leave a review and if you hate it, leave a review anyway :P**


	9. Chapter 9

"You ride like a maniac!" Barret shouted, instantly noticing just how silent the bar full of people was. "What?..."

Barret watched as everyone stood up from their tables and walked silently to Claire and Cloud, surrounding them. Although he had no idea what, he knew something was wrong when he watched Claire search for the blonde's hand without taking her eyes off the advancing crowd. The majority of the customers that now surrounded Claire where from Edge and had no previous connection with her, making the pinkette even more nervous. The oldest man in the room stepped through the crowd and stood before Claire. He raised his withered arm and placed it on her shoulder as he supported himself on a walking cane with his other.

"We stand together." The silver haired man said softly as the rest of the crowd that surrounded Claire placed a hand on her shoulder.

Claire stood speechless as the people of the town were willing to support her after such a grave threat. She was almost convinced she would be fighting her way out of the bar and going on the run. The former savior turned to Cloud who gave her a reassuring nod as he looked at her relieved face. The blonde's phone beeped to indicate he had a text message so he pulled the phone from his pocket and read it.

**From: Unknown**

**Subject: The News**

If you haven't seen the news I suggest you watch it. I did a little reconnaissance before I left this hell hole, labs are springing up everywhere and Disciple soldiers are putting their name down for 'The Demi God Project'. They must be getting close to making Soldier members. On a brighter note. It looks like they are having a real problem with a warrior tribe on the west border of their continent. The enemy of my enemy is my friend remember.

"What's the plan?" Cloud asked once he pocketed his phone again.

"We fight.."

**(Yuffie's Cave)**

"So, what do you plan on doing with all of your money?" Vanille asked as she scooped up the rubies that Yuffie chipped away at with her pick axe.

"I honestly don't know.. I've never really had money before. Shinra's war with us meant all of our money went on fighting them." Yuffie answered between swings.

"Are you any closer to finding your father?" The bubbly red head asked.

"No.."

"Not to worry!" Vanille smiled. "You'll find him.. Sooo... What do you think Fang and Vincent are up to?" She asked with a mischievous look, feeling a subject change was needed.

"I think she's fighting a loosing battle there." Yuffie laughed.

"I hope not. Fang doesn't take loosing well.." She sighed. "Do you not like him?"

"Eww, not in that way! He's like my dad! He does look after me though.."

"Well who then?" Vanille pried, not willing for her question to go unanswered.

"The blonde idiot.." The Wutaian blushed.

"Cloud?!" Vanille laughed. "Don't let Light find out about that!" She teased.

"It's not funn- Vincent?" Yuffie stopped mid sentence as she watched her red caped friend stumble into the cave, dragging his body across the wall as he walked. "Vincent!"

"..Get... Out of.. Here..." Vincent strained as he clutched his chest.

Ignoring his demand, the young ninja knelt by her friend and placed a comforting had on his back. She had seen this before but not since Omega was beaten by Vincent. The former turk had developed a near perfect control of Chaos even when anger had built up inside him which is what worried Yuffie the most. This was different.

"Yuffie... Please..." Vincent practically begged between breaths.

The young brunette remained hesitant to leave her friend but as she watched his crimson eyes flicker yellow she knew she had to leave. Swiping the basket of gems from Vanille's hand and throwing them to the ground, Yuffie dragged her out of the cave and broke into a sprint across the grassy planes.

"We can't just leave him!" Vanille shouted as she ran after Yuffie.

"Just keep running!"

Back inside the cavern, Vincent crawled over to the diamond pillar and used it to drag himself back onto his feet. He watched his own reflection in its surface flicker between himself and Chaos as the demon inside fought for freedom, slowly but surely winning the battle.

"Am I to remain... An emotionless shell... Of a man.. to keep you... at bay?..." Vincent asked his reflection as he realized why the demon was resisting him. _I can't keep you at bay whilst I let her in..._

As the battle between Chaos and himself waged on he began to hallucinate. Two small emeralds imbedded on the other side of the cavern that could be seen through the diamond pillar turned to an image of Fang instead of his own reflection. As soon as his eyes fell on her own emerald orbs he could feel Chaos taking control._Enough!__..._ He thought to himself as he blinked his eyes causing the image to disappear and be replaced with one of Lucrecia, withering the last thread of control he had over the demon. Realizing the untold devastation Chaos could inflict, Vincent used it's own powers against it, striking the diamond pillar as he let out a demonic roar, shattering it and collapsing the cave.

The ground shook in violent temper, causing Yuffie and Vanille to stop running as they turned to find dust rising from the now sealed up cavern. Yuffie, being the faster of the two sprinted back towards where the cave once was in the hope that her reluctant friend wasn't trapped under the rubble.

"Phone for help!" The young ninja shouted as she got on her hands and knee's and began to shift the rubble.

"Who?" The red head asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Anyone! Everyone!"

"Fang! I need you to come to the mine. Something's wrong with Vincent! What do you mean you don't care?! The cave has collapsed on him! Okay see you soon.." Vanille hung up and searched for another phone contact. "Cloud! Bring everyone to Yuffie's mine! It's collapsed on Vincent! Okay, bye."

"Vincent!" The young brunette shouted, praying for a clue as to where he was.

"Everyone's on their way." Vanille said as she began to shift the rubble with her friend.

Yuffie was exhausted by time the rest of the group got to the mine. Blood ran from her fingers as she dug deeper and deeper still without a sign of Vincent. Claire knelt by the young ninja and dug by her side as the rest spread out only to find her being dragged to her feet by Cloud.

"You need to stop Yuffie.. Look at your hands.." The blonde said as her looked over her cut and blistered palms. "Come with me.." Cloud took the Wutaian reluctantly from the dig site where they would not be overheard. "Explain.."

"It was Chaos.. I saw it in his eyes. I could see him loosing it." Yuffie explained. "I thought he had control over it.."

"He does normally.. Something must have happened that's allowed the demon to find a way around the protomateria.." The cerulean eyed man told her before pulling out a cure materia and healing her damaged hands. "Take a breather."

Another hour passed and the group's hope of finding him alive dwindled. Everyone but Fang was talking amongst themselves as they shifted the rubble and soon enough everyone noticed the wild haired huntress had not made a sound or lifted her head once. In the end it was Barret who went to see how she was doing when he watched a tear fall from her eye and onto the dry earth below, darkening it as the ground absorbed it's moisture.

"You Alright?" Barret whispered to her.

"Fine." She sniffed, not wishing to engage in conversation.

"We'll find him. Cuz we ain't stoppin' till we do." He said cheerfully.

"Over here!" Claire shouted as her eyes found the tattered end of his scarlet cape.

Everyone converged on Claire and began to wildly scoop the soil and debris away, slowly revealing a golden gauntlet, then an arm before almost all of his body was free from the earth. Pushing everyone out of the way, a teary eyed Fang brushed the dust off his face and rubbed his cheeks that felt cold to the touch. The guilt began to build inside as she realized he wasn't breathing so she placed her ear on his chest, hearing an erratic heartbeat.

"Tseng I need a chopper here asap. It's Vincent.. Yeah.. I don't know why the protomateria isn't working.. Tell no one.."

Fang and Claire looked up at Cloud, both deeply curious as to what was going on. Claire looked around at the rest of Vincent's friends, noticing their level of concern didn't seem to match the situation and then to Cloud was not willing to divulge anything on the matter.

"He'll be fine.. Reno's on the way with a helicopter." Cloud said, noticing Claire roll her eyes at the mention of the red haired turk.

"What aren't you telling me!" Fang shouted as she left Vincent's side and squared up to the blonde.

"It's not for me to say.." Cloud said calmly, not wavering at all at her emerald stare.

"He isn't breathing!" The brunette roared, still inches from Cloud's face.

"Like I said.. He'll be fine.." The blonde repeated himself, breaking what little restraint the bronze skinned beauty had.

Without warning, Fang punched Cloud in the face for his unsatisfactory answer. Claire rose to her feet to defend him but he waved her off.

"You done?" Cloud asked, not fazed by her blow.

"For now.." She answered defiantly before storming back to Vincent.

**(Medical wing, HQ)**

After a swift flight to the headquarters, Vincent was transported to a private medical center that was run solely by former WRO doctors and overseen by Rufus, who was waiting patiently for them when they arrived. Accompanying Vincent on his flight was Cloud, Claire and Fang, the latter of which was still unsure of the situation but was relieved to find the former turk had began breathing again; albeit faintly.

"Here for my head, Cloud?" Rufus asked calmly and the three were stopped by him when the doctors took Vincent in another room.

"Not today.." Cloud warned, still angry with him over allowing Claire to become like him.

"Perhaps another time then.." He said sarcastically. "Do we know why this happened?"

"No." The blonde said bluntly.

"Why what happened?" Claire asked, the mystery now bothering her as much as Fang.

"It is not for me to divulge.." Rufus replied as he received a slight shake of the head from Cloud.

"Any idea when he'll wake up?" The pinkette asked.

"It could be any minute now. Take a seat.. Cloud, if you would follow me." Rufus gestured, leading him into another room. "You are aware of the seriousness of the situation?"

"He'll be fine. He has control.." Cloud fired back, defending his friend.

"I hope so.. For everyone's sake.. He poses a great danger to us all if he can't keep the beast at bay. I take it the others are unaware of his.. condition..."

"It's not my secret to tell.." The blonde said before turning and leaving the room to rejoin the others.

Cloud returned to the waiting room just as Vincent casually paced In from another door. The look of sheer relief on Fang's face could be seen from a mile away but when the former turk walked right by her without so much as a glance her concern turned to anger as she stomped after him. Claire watched her friend clench her fist and intercepted the punch that was destined for the back of Vincent's head.

"Cloud." He nodded to the blonde as he walked past him and headed for the roof.

"That ignorant bastard! And to think I worried about you!" She roared at the now closed door. "That's it. I'm going home.."

Vincent sighed as he walked out into the cool, evening air. He felt awful inside for what he had just done to Fang but knowing the consequences of his attraction to her could release Chaos onto the world, the crimson eyed man thought it best to push her away. _If you hate me I can keep you safe._

The ride home was spent in silence, despite Sazh trying his best to fire up a conversation with the less than talkative former turk. The afro haired pilot dropped Vincent at the edge of town, leaving him with a short walk to his home, with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. As he paced down the middle of the empty roads, the former turk thought about his situation in great detail. _When I loose my emotional restraint with Fang, your will grows stronger and my mastery over your powers diminishes. I will rid you from my body, demon... Even if it means my own demise. _

Vincent's door flew open before he had even got to his driveway, revealing Yuffie and Vanille who waited patiently for him to return. They sprinted down the short path and wrapped their arms around the scarlet eyed man's waist with the greatest of affection. Although he never mentioned it, he could tell by Vanille's face that Fang had phoned her, probably still enraged about his rudeness towards her.

"Are.. you okay?.." Fang's closest friend asked.

"I'm fine." He replied with a faint smile as he began to walk to his front door with Yuffie right behind him.

The young ninja darted past him just as he reached the door and ran in the house. Still believing in chivalry, Vincent stepped aside to allow Vanille to enter to find her still stood at the end of the drive with a lost expression on her face.

"Are you okay?.." Vincent asked.

"Yeah.. Fang told me to wait here and she'd pick me up.." She said.

"Very well.." He replied before leaving her outside and shutting the door.

Vanille took a seat on the cold stone path and crossed her legs. She truly believed Vincent would be the one to make Fang happy but it turned out he did just the opposite. Visions of him collapsing in the mine dwelled on her mind as she gazed up at the stars. As clumsy and forgetful as she is, she could read the faces of his friends that he was hiding a dark and terrible secret.

"Perhaps that's why you're so moody..." She whispered to herself.

"I have my reasons." Vincent's deep voice spoke from behind her, causing her to squeak as she flinched. The former turk sat by her side and handed her a hot mug of coco to which she accepted gratefully. "I wasn't always this way... It's... Safer... for Fang if she stays away from me.. regardless of my feelings.."

"So you DO care.. What was all that back at the cave? I thought you were having a heart attack."

"Are you afraid of me?.." Vincent asked, looking her in the eyes with his intense stare.

"No.. You're just a little weird." She smiled at him, not fazed by his stare.

"If I told you what happened to me then you would be.. Fang is here.."

Vanille looked down the road to find her friend marching down the street towards her. She turned to say goodbye to Vincent to find he had vanished, disappeared into the night like a ghost. All she could do was place the empty mug on the doorstep and walk down the road to meet Fang, who as predicted was in a less than pleasant mood.

**(7th Heaven)**

Cloud and Claire finally made it to the now closed bar where they had left their bikes. Claire threw her leg over her new bike and rummaged through her pocket for the key before starting it up for the first time, instantly putting a smile on her face.

"I remember you told me about Chaos when I first met you.. That it was inside one of your friends.. It's Vincent isn't it?" Claire said as she pieced today's events together in her head.

"Yeah.." The blonde replied.

"You think we can help him?" She asked. "We still have to deal with these Disciple's."

"I hope so.. As for the Disciple's I have an idea." Cloud said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Cid, it's me. How's the airship coming? Great, can you meet us at the military base near Fang's in two days? Pick everyone up first... Yes even Yuffie.."

"Two days? Aren't we just flying there?" Claire asked.

"I promised you we'd do something together.. Think you can catch me?" Cloud smirked as he shot off into the night.

Claire grinned with excitement and raced after him.

**A/N: Another short chapter. Didn't want to keep you waiting to long, especially when I got one more review than usual. Not a great deal has happened (as usual, sorry) but this is the start of the action/ story twists/ surprises. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading. Oh almost forgot... Serah's baby.. Girl or boy? The choice is yours, majority vote wins.**


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for the pinkette to catch Cloud who had reduced his pace to a fast cruse as he rode through the town. The pair rode together until Claire veered off towards her house without warning, causing the blonde to have to spin Fenrir around in the street and chase after her.

"I thought we were going to Fang's?" Cloud asked as he pulled up on Claire's drive.

"We are. Not everywhere will take an emerald as payment." She laughed as she entered the house.

Claire walked through the house and up the LED lit stairs to her bedroom, or rather their bedroom. She walked over to a painting of Odin that Serah had painted for her and took it off the wall, revealing a safe behind it. _Right 36... left 10... right 59...right 97.. __**Click. **_Inside the safe was 50,000 gil in fifty, 1000 gil stacks, a pistol with several loaded magazines by it's side, multiple passports and her survival knife. _Hmmm..._

After weighing up what she would need, Claire took 2000 gil and stuffed it in her pocket and her pistol which she tucked into the back of her skirt, concealing it with the cloak that hung from her hip. The former guardian corps sergeant locked the safe and replaced the picture before turning her attention to the weapons in the corner. Her buster sword rested against Cloud's fusion sword and on a shelf above it sat her gunblade. She almost felt guilty for taking the two massive blades and leaving her trusty weapon behind but the heavier blade provided much greater cutting force and had materia slots. _Materia.. Can't forget that._

Cloud waited patiently outside but after a while was convinced that Claire had gone to sleep without telling him and dismounted his bike to investigate. He walked up to the house just as the garage door rose up, revealing the rose haired beauty holding a sword in each hand.

"You get lost?" Cloud joked, insinuating she had been quite some time.

"A girl's gotta be prepared." She smiled as she handed the blonde the two swords for him to stow away in the blade compartment's on his bike. "Ready?"

The blonde simply nodded and climbed back on his motorcycle, waiting for Claire to lead the way. The pair rode silently through the town until they got to the virtually empty highway and began to test the limits of Claire's new bike. The pinkette used her enhanced reflexes and strength to weave the already nimble motorcycle around the few cars that traveled the roads at this late hour as she chased the blonde, who's blistering pace came naturally to him after spending nearly three years riding his bike around the world, delivering items. After three hours of playing cat and mouse with Cloud, the pair pulled into a gas station to fill up their bikes and stretch out their stiff joints after the long ride.

"You think we can make it there in one night?" Cloud asked as he walked in circles with his mako eyes fixated on the mass of stars in the sky.

"Unlikely.." Claire said as she topped up her fuel tank. "There's a town a few hundred miles down the highway. It should have a hotel." She added, yawning at the thought of a bed.

Claire went inside to pay and returned a few minutes later with two coffees that tasted awful but were hot and full of caffeine; two welcoming attributes for the cool night ahead of them. After their drinks, the duo set off once again down the brightly lit, arrow straight highway in search of the town and a much needed nights sleep. After an hour and a half of excessive speeding the brightly lit town came into view on the horizon, just as the clear black sky began to brighten as it approached sunrise.

"One room please." Claire said to the hotel manager that looked like he was ready to fall asleep himself.

"That's 70 gil." The man said as he handed a key with a large, yellow fob to her.

"There's 100.. Don't disturb us.." She warned as she read the room number off the fob. _37._

The blonde quickly located the room and the pair went inside. It wasn't home but the room was clean and basic. All that mattered to him was that Claire would be by his side as he slept. After the buster sword and the fusion sword was propped up in the corner, the pair undressed quickly and slid into the bed, instantly feeling at ease as the days events were washed from their minds until the only thing they could think about was the person laying beside them.

"Hey.. Come here.." Claire demanded as she felt the caffeine kick in and the tiredness fade.

"Hmm?" Cloud mumbled as he turned to face her only to watch her straddle him and look down at him with her glowing cerulean eyes.

Cloud looked into Claire's eyes that seemed to sparkle as she smiled. Her pink locks dangled from her head, tickling his nose as she got closer and closer until her lips crashed against his. The blonde ran his fingers through her hair and pressed her closer to him as she bit his lip in carnal pleasure. The rose haired beauty playfully wrestled with him in the attempt to be the dominant and wrapped her legs around his waist as he attempted to sit up.

"Give in?" She teased as she squeezed her thighs around his waist.

The blonde simply smiled as he used a burst of strength to throw himself off of the bed and onto his feet, still with Claire playfully clinging to him with a devilish look in her eyes. After carrying her over to the dresser he threw his hand across it's surface, casting the untouched complimentary food across the floor, before throwing her abruptly onto it as she grinned.

"Like what you see?" Claire continued with her playful taunting.

Cloud didn't answer but put one hand underneath her slender leg and pulled her back up and onto him, using his other hand to press her body into his. The pinkette moaned and dug her fingernails into his back, causing the blonde to stumble back into the wall, cracking the mirror that hung from it. The broken glass cutting into his back didn't phase him as he slid her up and down him with his arms. The pair couldn't help but grin when the wall he had just stumbled into began to bang in annoyance of their racket.

"I think we woke them up." Cloud laughed, letting his guard down long enough for Claire to unwrap her vice grip around his waist and in a single motion throw him onto the bed. The blonde waited patiently as Claire crawled seductively from the end of the bed to him, starting her kisses from his chest and working up to his neck as she climbed back on top of him. The mako eyed man's hands wandered from her firm breasts to her naval, before settling on her hips, pulling Claire forward and back. Throwing herself forward as the pleasure built, she bit down gently on Cloud's collar bone as she climaxed, tasting the salty taste of sweat on his skin as she panted.

"I feel... Dizzy.." Claire said between breaths. "Good dizzy." She added, noticing the blonde's concern.

Cloud stroked the pinkette's hairline as she rested her head on his chest, slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

The following morning, Claire was woken by the pleasant aroma of fresh coffee and toast. She opened her mako eyes that adapted to the light much better than usual and watched Cloud place the tray holding her breakfast down onto the dresser and returning to her bedside with a mug of Coffee.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly as she brushed the mess of pink away from her eyes. "Where did you get breakfast?"

"There's a cafe downstairs. Traffic looks like it's dying down a little from rush hour." The blonde said as he glanced out of the window.

"What time is it?" The pinkette asked, wondering just how long the blonde had been up for.

"10:20am."

Claire devoured her breakfast and got changed quickly to continue their long trip to Fang's. They could have got there in a few hours by plane but the ride was much more enjoyable and gave the pair time to themselves as they traveled the vast continent. Taking their swords, the duo walked back to the managers desk to return their room key.

"Enjoy your stay, miss?" The man asked as he watched her approach the desk.

"Definitely." She grinned to herself. "There's another hundred.. Sorry about the mess." The pinkette added as she handed the key and more gil to the man and left before more questions got asked.

"You think we'll be welcome back when he see's that room?" Claire asked as she climbed onto her motorcycle.

"I doubt it." The blonde smirked as he recalled moments in his head.

The pair fired their bikes up and joined the now busy highway. Instead of flying through the traffic, the couple cruised at a steady pace, enjoying the serene countryside that was cut in half by the road. Mile after mile passed effortlessly as they rode side by side until the traffic started to slow in front of them.

"An accident?" Claire said to Cloud as the cars in front bunched up to a crawl.

"Could be.." he replied, standing on his seat to see over the mass of cars. "Everyone's leaving their running towards us.."

Acting on instinct, Cloud opened the sword compartments on his bike and threw the buster sword to Claire who caught it effortlessly. The blonde took off first, slowly filtering through the parked cars and frightened people. In the distance, Cloud could see the first of the mass of cars where burning fiercely, masking the road ahead. Fire balls burst from the wall of flames right at the blonde, who dispersed them with the flat face of his sword.

"There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of words.."

"Genesis!" Cloud roared as she climbed of his motorcycle. "Why are you doing this?!"

"You and that whore are the only two people on this world that contain the Sephiroth gene.. I have been tasked to protect this world and rid it from evil.. To cleanse this world I must remove you both from it.." The red coated man answered as he stepped through the flames.

"We don't want to harm the planet!" Claire shouted, now irate at the name he called her.

"That's what our great hero said before summoning meteor.. The time for words is over.." Genesis told them as he drew his scarlet rapier.

Not willing to go on the defensive, Cloud sprinted to Genesis, separating his hollow blade from the main sword and cross slashing. The auburn haired former soldier parried the main blade away from him and attempted to move his body away from the other, only for the tip of the hollow sword to slice through his coat and cut his abs. The former first class recovered quickly and sent another wave of fireballs in Cloud's direction. The blonde pivoted his body just in time for the flames to brush over his shoulder and Claire neutralized any that came her way with ice magic as she advanced on her enemy.

"You were never in Soldier, where you, whore?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"Keep smiling.. That way you'll die happy.." Claire snapped back as she ripped her sword up from behind her, slicing into the highway as she attacked.

Genesis remained cool and composed as the two slashed at stabbed at him from every angle until Claire's body began to burn with a fiery aura.

"Whats happening?" She asked in fear.

"It's a limit break. Don't fight it, just do what feels natural." Cloud advised as he leaped back from the pair, unsure what was about to happen.

Claire dodged and parried Genesis' stylish and elegant attacks as she succumbed to the build up of power that flowed through her body. As soon as her enemy took a slash and opened up his frame, Claire leaped into the air and brought the buster sword crashing down on him with god like strength. The former Soldier managed to bring his crimson rapier back in front of him to block the blow but the sheer force behind her strike was too great and the buster sword ended up imbedded into his left shoulder as his feet where pushed through the highway.

In pain but undeterred, Genesis waved his palm across his sword, causing it to glow a bright red. Cloud pulled Claire away and ran at the red coated man, throwing his sword at him like a tomahawk. Just as he had done with Claire in the VR room, Genesis swung at the sword, batting it out of the sky and made himself momentarily defenseless. Seizing the opportunity, Cloud gripped him by the throat and threw him to the ground.

"Dreams of the morrow... Hath the shattered soul... Pride is lost... Wings stripped away...The end is nigh.." He choked.

"You got that right.." Cloud said coldly as he squeezed tighter.

In a last ditched effort, Genesis used his favorite fire materia to set off an explosion between them, throwing Cloud across the highway. The blonde threw himself back onto his feet and charged in the direction of the blast, only to find the poetic soldier had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Cloud asked as his eyes scanned the highway.

"He was just there a second ago... He must have realized he couldn't beat us and ran." Claire assumed.

"Yeah.. I guess so.. Let's keep going.." The blonde said, wiping blood from his cheek.

**(Military Command Center) **

"What am I looking at Elena?" Fang asked the large screen in the command center that displayed the former turk's head.

"We believe it's a materia factory. In their efforts to make super soldiers they have realized condensing the mako results in materia. It's very crude, artificial materia but an army of soldiers with basic fire and cure magic will be devastating on the battlefield." The image of Elena explained.

"And because the lifestream is on the planet now, everyone can use it, right?" The huntress said. _Like an army of L'cie _

"I'm afraid so.."

"What's the location? I'll scramble a jet." The brunette suggested.

"You can't, the mako could amplify the blast and without knowing just how much they have it could be like setting off a hand grenade or a nuke. The only way to destroy materia safely is to dissolve it into the lifestream. I recommend you send a squad in to capture the facility." The blonde turk explained.

"I'll go myself.. I'm in the mood to kill someone at the minute.. Send me everything you have on the facility and I'll draw up a plan."

"Very well General. I'll send everything over. If you need the help of the agency, do not hesitate to ask." Elena smiled before ending the connection.

"Help from the idiot and his bald friend... No thanks.." The bronze skinned beauty mumbled to herself.

**(CIA Floor, HQ)**

Vincent marched out of the lift and across the marble floor of Rufus' new place of work in the search for the former president. Everyone stared at the cloaked man that stood out against the mass of finely groomed and suited agents as he passed them without so much as a glance; his crimson eyes fixated on Rufus Shinra's office.

"Are you looking for me, Mr Valentine?" Rufus' voice sounded from behind Vincent.

"I didn't think you left that office.." Vincent sniped as he turned to find the red haired director behind him.

"I was assisting Mr Highwind with his new airship. How can I help you Vincent?" The red head asked,

"Is the mako infusion room been dismantled yet?" The former turk questioned.

"No. Tseng has been tasked with its decommission at the end of the week.. Why?"

"I need to use it..." The dark haired man said quietly.

"I seem to remember you and Cloud tell me It should never be used.. What changed?" Rufus said, his curiosity spiking.

Vincent looked around at the spying eyes that watched their conversation and walked away from Rufus and entered his office, waiting for the man to follow so they could continue their conversation in private. Deeply intrigued, Rufus entered his office, locking it behind him before giving the former turk his full attention.

"I wish to rid myself of this... problem.." Vincent said, not wishing to use the word demon.

"And you think mako infusion will do this?" Rufus asked.

"No.. mako filtration..."

"I don't follow." The CIA director said.

"I want to push the tainted mako that contains Chaos out of my body by filtering it with pure mako, diluting it.. Once it is outside of my body we can condense it and trap the demon in materia.." Vincent explained.

"I see you've given this great thought.. I will consult with those who know more about this stuff than I and then I'll make all the necessary alterations to the equipment. It may take a few days."

"Very well..." Vincent said softly before leaving Rufus' office. _Time to seek forgiveness for my sins.._

**(Fang's house)**

The huntress drove up the long and winding driveway that lead to her house. Her car's xenon headlights lighting up the road, casting away the shadows. Not having an ounce of sleep since her less than pleasant snub by Vincent, Fang thought she was hallucinating when she saw the silhouette of two hooded figures sat on the steps leading to her front door. After coming to terms that her emerald eyes weren't deceiving her, the brunette's concern turned to the pseudo sister inside the house.

"You've got three seconds to convince me that I shouldn't pull your arms out of your sockets." The huntress said calmly as she climbed out of her car, pulling out her double ended spear.

"The fact that I saved your lives in the mountains would be reason enough for me.." The hooded man spoke, not rising to her aggression.

"Your the archer.." Fang said, realizing the hooded man was the one who held off Genesis for them to escape. "I see you've brought a friend.. What is it you want?"

"The facility Elena told you is in fact a materia warehouse. I have been inside and they have crates upon crates of materia and Shinra weaponry. It would seem former Shinra employee's have defected and have given your enemy their mako and weapons technology." The hooded figure explained.

"How did you-?! That was a secure line." Fang said, baffled as to how the man knew about their call.

"it's a.. hobby, to know things that shouldn't be known."

"So why are you here? You plan on helping me?" The brunette asked.

"I am afraid we came only to warn you of the dangers. Our focus is to help a rebel clan 10km west. They have been fighting the Disciples for some time but are now facing a force much more advanced than themselves."

"Do they need weapons?" Fang offered without hesitation.

"They are very.. traditional.. they do not use guns and tanks in battle.."

"That's a sure fire way to a quick death." Fang huffed. "I see you have more sense.." She added, noting the pair of pistols strapped to the smaller hooded figure that remained silent.

"Perhaps.. But they are warriors who fight for what they believe in. We grew up with technology."

"Is there anything I can offer that their misplaced pride can look past?" The huntress asked, determined to help any potential ally.

"Food and steel would be a great help, General." The hooded man replied.

"I'll have it air dropped within 24 hours. If the country wasn't on high alert after the Disciple broadcast I would have sent troops as well." Fang said regrettably.

"You have done more than enough already. Plans and photographs of the facility are on this drive." The man said, handing her a small USB drive. "I must go." He said bluntly as he watched two headlights appear in the distance behind Fang.

Fang turned as she heard the noise of motorcycles hum behind her. The bright light of the headlight's voided all colour from their silhouettes but the huntress recognized the unique shape of Cloud Strife's hair flickering in the wind. The pair stopped their bikes at Fang's feet and the blonde dismounted his and ran straight past the bronze skinned beauty towards the two hooded figures that vanished into the shadows.

"Who were they?" Claire asked as she turned off her motorcycle.

"One of them was the man who helped us get blondie away. What do you want?" She said bluntly.

"I see your still in a happy mood.. I'm sure Vincent had his reasons." Claire said, noting her hostility.

"You wanna stay here, you don't mention his name in my house." Fang said as she marched inside her house, leaving the door open for the pair.

"She still in a mood?" Cloud asked as he returned from the shadows, unable to find the two hooded figures.

"Yep. And that's never a good thing.."

Cloud followed Claire inside Fang's home, shutting the door behind him as he entered. Just like the first time he set foot in this house, Vanille bolted down the stairs like a child on christmas morning to greet them, explaining in great detail the foul mood her best friend has been in since she returned.

"Seriously. She caught one of the soldiers texting his girlfriend while on duty and made him run ten miles!" Vanille said.

"We'll deal with her in the morning.. For now let's get some sleep." Claire yawned.

"Okay. Oh, oh, oh! Wait!" The red head shouted. "What nut to a give to a blue and a green chocobo to get a black one? One of the chocobo's dribbled over some of my notes!"

"Carob nut." Cloud smiled. "Goodnight Vanille."

Cloud and Claire retired to their bedroom, ready to sleep off the hundreds of miles of riding and their brief stint with Genesis. They could hear Fang crashing about the house as they got undressed, tutting to herself and getting angry with inanimate objects for no particular reason. One thing was certain. The huntress was not taking getting her feelings hurt well at all. Cloud stood at the window, staring out into the dark red sands that dusted the rocky canyon when the phone in his pocket vibrated.

**From: ?**

**Subject: The huntress**

Isn't she a feisty one. I fear her self destructive mood will be her downfall. Keep an eye on her. There's a big heart beneath all of that anger.

P.S

Nice to see you again.

"Everything okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah.." He replied, pocketing his phone.

"Lets get some sleep, the others will be here to share Fang's wrath tomorrow." The rose haired beauty yawned.

**(Academia City)**

Cid bounced his old mustang onto the curb of one of the many brightly lit streets in the city. He turns the engine off, silencing the deep rumble from the carburetter fed V8 and returning the street back to near silence, the only noise being a faint buzz from a neon sign hung in the window of the shop he entered.

"A pack of twenty and some lighter fluid." He said to the man behind the counter as he took the gil out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't serve you." The store owner replied.

"I'm a thirty six year old man with money. Why the hell can't you serve me?!" Cid barked.

"A woman came in a few days ago and payed me to not sell Cid Highwind cigarettes." The man gulped, seeing the rage build in the pilot's face.

"My name isn't Cid, It's..Er.. John." Cid tried desperately.

The man stayed silent but instead took a photograph from behind the counter and showed it to Cid. The picture was of himself with a large grin on his face. Marker pen wrote on the back read: _Do not serve this man Cigarettes!_

"Stupid pain in the ass.." Cid mumbled to himself behind gritted teeth as he stormed out of the shop defeated.

The angry pilot got back into his mustang, slamming the door shut behind him so hard that it shook the whole car. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out a packet of nicotine patches and stuck several on each of his forearms. The pilots ringtone filled the car with a high pitched chime that was vanquished when he answered it.

"WHAAAAAT!" Cid shouted down the phone.

"I take it you still haven't had one?" Yuffie laughed.

"If it's about taking you all to Fang's I'll be ten minutes, you irritating little wench." The pilot barked.

"Wench? Hardly a name you should call someone that has bought you some cigarettes, is it?" Yuffie replied.

"You've- You know I love you, right kiddo?" Cid said, grinning to himself in excitement. "I'll be five minutes my sweet wutian flower."

"Yeah yeah.. Just get your butt here, we're waiting." The ninja replied, putting the phone down on him.

Without a seconds hesitation, Cid turned the key to his car, roaring it to life and sped off in a cloud of tire smoke. He only managed one hundred yards before blue flashing lights appeared in his rear view mirror.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Cid shouted as he pulled over and turned off his engine.

"Do you know why I stopped you sir?" The officer asked in a typical authoritative tone.

"Because I let you?" Cid fired back with his usual razor sharp whit.

"Could you step out of the vehicle please, sir?" The policeman said, unimpressed with the pilot's answer.

"You gotta be kiddin' me?!" The tobacco deprived pilot shouted.

"I've got a dangerous driver resisting arrest, could I get some backup." The man said into the radio mounted to his tactical vest.

"Arrest?! Like hell you're arresting me!" Cid roared as he went to turn on his car, failing spectacularly as the police officer drew his tazer pistol and fired, making him involuntarily but instantly submissive.

**(Police station 30 mins later)**

"I want my phonecall!" Cid shouted as he was dragged into the station.

"You have two minutes." The officer behind the desk said as he handed the cuffed pilot a phone.

"Barret, it's Cid... I know I'm late... Just listen will you!... I need to to come down to the police station and bail me out.. It's a long story... Okay.. Hey, not a word to the others.. you hear?" The denim coated pilot said before passing the phone back to the officer as another escorted him to a cell.

Twenty minutes later Barret and Nanaki walked into the police station and walked over to the now empty front desk in search of assistance. When none could be seen, Barret mashed the bell on the counter so hard he crushed the metal dome into the hardwood surface.

"Can I help you?" A female officer said as she appeared from a door behind the counter.

"I'm here to pick up Cid Highwind." He said bluntly.

"I'm sorry but under who's authority?" The woman asked in a condescending tone.

"Mine.." Nanaki spoke, standing on his hind legs and resting his front paws on the counter, towering over the woman menacingly. "I am Nanaki, I am a member of Hope's Council." He said calmly, maintaining his intense stare.

"Y-Yes.. sir.. it is sir?" The woman mumbled in a mixture of terror and amazement that such a huge animal was staring at her like she was his next meal but talking.

What felt like a lifetime passed before Cid's cell door was opened by one of the police officers that lead the man to the front desk where Barret and Nanaki stood waiting for him. Barret couldn't help but laugh at the pilot who looked a little worse for wear after his run in with a tazer but Nanaki merely shook his head and left the building.

"The hell you do?" Barret asked as the pair walked out of the police station.

"Not a damn thing!" Cid said. "You haven't told the others have you?"

"Only Nanaki. And it's damn lucky he was in the HQ at this hour too because I've got no authority in this place. Everyone will want to know where you' bin though."

"We'll take your car. We'll say mine broke down." The pilot said.

"Whatever man. Get in the damn car.." Barret sighed. "You coming Nanaki?"

"I am to meet with Rufus and Hope tomorrow morning so I will have to give this little adventure a miss." Nanaki said.

"Fair enough. How's Deneh doing?"

"Adapting to modern life quite well. And I enjoy her company greatly." The red furred animal said. "Good luck on your mission."

**(Airship hanger, Edge of city)**

"What's taking so long..." Yuffie moaned as she paced up and down the bridge of the still unnamed ship.

"He'll get here, traffic might be bad." Tifa said.

"And where is Vincent? Is he still avoiding Fang like the plague?" The ninja questioned.

"I dunno, Vincent comes and goes as he pleases." The brunette answered.

"I saw him leave in the morning." Denzel said as he looked through the glass walls of the bridge.

"What where you doing there at that time young man?" Tifa questioned.

"I was erm.. Looking after Duke for Light." He said.

"You mean your were practicing the fighting she's been teaching you?" She said, watching his expression closely.

"You know?!"

"Of course I know, Denzel. I know everything." She winked. "I don't mind.. You seem much happier and confident since you've been doing it."

"I thought you'd be angry.." Denzel said with a look of relief across his face.

"Nope." She smiled. "I understand why Cloud didn't want to teach you. He doesn't want you fighting like him. But I don't mind as long as you're careful."

"Yuffie! Did I tell you that you're lookin' real pretty today?" Cid shouted as he burst into the airship and made a bee line for the ninja. "So, you have my cigarettes?"

"There ya go." She beamed as she handed over a small case to a puzzled looking Cid. "There E-Cigarettes.. All the rage apparently."

The pilot's face glowed red in anger as he tried to suppress the sudden urge to strangle the Yuffie for getting his hopes us that ended in him speeding and getting thrown in a cell. After several deep breaths. Cid took his position at the helm of the airship and began his preflight system checks as Barret finally climbed aboard.

"You got a name for the ship yet Cid?" Tifa asked.

"The Phoenix." Cid answered, turning his attention from tobacco to piloting.

**(Fang's house)**

After reading through all of the intel the hooded man have her on her computer, Fang headed off to bed with a better idea of what she was going to do tomorrow. Standing at her window, the huntress stared out it aimlessly at the mass of withered trees; a pained expression painted on her bronze skin, as if the tiniest of things could break her hard exterior and reduce her to tears.

"I hope you can forgive me when the time comes..." Vincent whispered to himself from a branch of one of the mass of trees, watching the woman he was so cold to from the shadows.

**A/N: Bit longer this chapter and it has a bit of everything. Again I apologize for the sex scene, its not something I'm good at but I felt it was needed. As I predicted, we have a tie about serah's baby so I'll let it continue until I have a winner. Next chapter you will have a bigger decision to make and will be about 90% fighting/ action. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading.**

**P.S my internet is down (Currently tethered to my iphone to post this) So any messages etc I will respond to once its back on :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent sat on the outside of the huntress' window ledge as the sun peered over the horizon. He watched the woman sleep restlessly until the sun rose further, casting his haunting shadow into her room, covering her in darkness like a blanket. The bronze skinned beauty opened her emerald eyes slowly when the gentle warmth of the sun stopped caressing her face, only to be met by the sun's radiance once more. _Must have been a bird.._She thought to herself, as she guessed what caused the shadow that vanished no sooner than it had arrived.

In the next room, Claire woke to an empty bed. She rubbed her hand across his side of the bed, feeling the last lingering bit of heat left behind by the blonde who was nowhere to be seen. Wondering if he'd gone down for breakfast, the pinkette changed quickly and trotted down the stairs, only to be met with Vanille; who was destroying the kitchen in an attempt to make pancakes.

"Morning!" Vanille beamed. "Pancakes?"

"I'll stick to toast.." Claire said after inspecting the pancakes the bubbly red head had made. "Have you seen Cloud?"

"Yeah. He went for a walk about ten minutes ago. Said you looked to peaceful to disturb." She answered as she attempted to flip her pancake, sticking it to the ceiling.

Cloud walked through the dry and dusty tracks at the back of the house and entered the large mass of dead trees, scanning the branches as he walked, determined not to let his ghost like friend sneak up on him like usual.

"I see I was unsuccessful in my attempt to go unnoticed..." Vincent's deep voice mumbled from above him.

"I'm afraid so.. Catch." The blonde said as he threw an apple up to Vincent, who stayed perched on one of the thickest branches.

"You haven't told her?" The former turk asked.

"Fang? No.. If I had I'd imagine she'd have burned the tree's down." Cloud smirked. "So what's the plan?"

"I intend to keep an eye on her.. She seems... Vulnerable.." Vincent said.

"From a distance?" The cerulean eyed man asked.

"It's safer.. For everyone.." The crimson caped man said solemnly.

"You mean Chaos? I thought you had control of it?"

"It becomes active during heightened emotions.. I can control and utilize the demon's power when I'm angry. But when I'm with Fang I can feel It's wicked consciousness break free and mine pushed to one side.." Vincent said.

"I see.. And what do you plan on doing about it?" Cloud said.

"I have spoken to Rufus.. It may be possible to remove the beast and seal it into materia.. Then I can be rid of this cursed gift." The former turk said, despising his immortality.

The pair continued their conversation until the rotting woodland was sent into darkness by Cid's new airship that hummed above, casting a shadow on the land. Not wanting to be discovered by the others; who's lips where not as tight as the blonde, Vincent gave Cloud a thankful nod and disappeared deeper into the forest. The ropes on the airship fell next to the house as the blonde reappeared from behind the treeline, ready to greet his friends.

"Cloud!" Yuffie smiled when she rappelled from the airship, covering her mouth as she landed to stop the vomit. "urgh... I still hate those things.."

"Still have motion sickness?" Cloud said, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Yeah.. that idiot's piloting didn't help. Waited till we all got comfy to test his evasive maneuvers.. Jerk..." The young ninja groaned.

"Quit ya moanin' squirt!" Cid barked as he slid down the rope.

Barret, who had Marlene clinging to his back; was the next to descend from the ship followed by Tifa who waited at the bottom for Denzel like a worried mother as he demanded her went down on his own. As he repelled down the thick rope, his eyes caught Claire's, who was walking out of the house with a half eaten piece of toast. She gave the boy a quick smile and he loosened his grip on the rope slightly, falling quicker until he reached the bottom, landing in a cool pose.

"You givin' me flashbacks of that cocky idiot jumpin' off a train." Barret said to Denzel as he had a flashback of Cloud leaping off the train during their first mako reactor bombing.

"Really?!" Denzel smiled from ear to ear with pride.

"It ain't a complement..." Barret shook his head.

"Did you say hi to Vincent for me?" Claire whispered in Clouds ear as she watched Yuffie raise her fists at Cid, ready to give the pilot a beating.

"How did you?.." The blonde said in surprise.

"Mako eyes.. Might wanna tell him to ditch the bright red cape if he wants to stay concealed." Claire replied.

"You've not told Fang have you?" Cloud questioned.

"No, She'd probably burn the trees down with him in it." She answered with a straight face."What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Cloud laughed. _Not just me who thinks it then.._

"Cloud, what did you bring us here for?" Tifa interrupted with a tired Marlene in her arms.

"Let's go inside.. I'll explain everything." Cloud smiled as he lead them to the house, stopping at the door. "Anybody who values their head would be wise not to mention Vincent.."

Everyone piled into the house, passing Vanille who was on her ninth attempt at a pancake. She pointed them towards one of the largest rooms in the house that contained a bitter and angry Fang. Cloud entered the room which contained a large, rectangular table that looked like it had been varnished in blood. At the head of the table sat the huntress, slumped in one of the dozen chairs that surrounded it with her slender bronze legs resting on it's smooth wooden surface.

"Great.. What do you all want?.." Fang moaned as she looked over the materia warehouse blueprint's she had printed out last night.

"I want to go into enemy territory.. There's people there fighting the Disciples but if the Disciples are getting close to making Soldier strength troops they won't last long." Cloud said as he took a seat on the opposite end of the table.

"Do what you want, I'm going here." The huntress said bluntly as she slid a large map across the table to the blonde.

"It's only a few miles from where I want to go.. Why don't we split into two teams?" The blonde suggested.

"I don't need your help.."

"Listen you moody witch! I'm getting' tired of looking at your miserable face. Now we're helpin' you or you ain't goin' anywhere!" Cid barked as he stormed over to Fang who was now on her feet and in his face.

"You want me to beat that smug look off your face Highwind?" Fang said in a calm but sinister voice.

"I ain't had a cigarette in weeks, I'd like to see you try!" The pilot snapped back.

"Hmph.." She huffed before sitting back down. "Do what you want..."

"Well that was... Intense.." Barret said as he took a seat as far away from Fang and Cid as he could find.

"What can I say, I have a way with women." Cid joked as he sat next to the huntress and threw his boots onto the table.

Claire watched Fang roll her eyes at the pilot but she could also see the corner of her lips turn up into a faint smile. She sat on the arm of the blonde's chair as everyone else took a seat around the table, waiting for Cloud to speak again. The cerulean eyed man looked around the room and counted who was present. _Me, Claire, Fang, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret and Cid._

"Okay.. Barret can come with me and Claire. Yuffie and Cid can go with Fang." Cloud said as he looked over the aerial photographs of the land.

"Erm.. What about me?" Tifa asked, trying to hide how annoyed she was that she hadn't been included.

"I need you here to keep Vanille and the kids safe. The town was making me nervous after the TV broadcast.. It's the only way I could keep you all safe.."

"Fine." She huffed leaving the room with Marlene. "You coming Denzel?"

"I wanna watch this." He answered honestly.

Claire watched Tifa leave the room, slamming the door behind her in annoyance but her attention soon returned to the pile of papers across the table that Fang and Cid were arguing over. Cloud sighed as their no nonsense personalities clashed due to just how alike they were and Yuffie ignored the pair and observed the map for possible entry points.

"That's the best way in." The huntress said, pointing to the eastern wall of the complex on the map.

"Like hell it is! That's the furthest away from the main warehouse! The west wall would be better." Cid argued.

"What the hell would you know?! You're a pilot not a soldier!" Fang fired back.

"And you're just a woman wearin' a ridiculous scarf!"

"Erm... Wouldn't the north wall be better?" Denzel interrupted timidly. "In all of these surveillance photos there's guards apart from this one with the gray building in it.." The boy said, pointing to a small pile of photo's that the pair had overlooked in their argument.

"Ya know what... I think the kid's right." Cid said, comparing the photographs with the blue prints.

Denzel looked over to Cloud and Claire with a sense of smug pride, earning himself a smile and a thumbs up from the blonde and a wink from the pinkette.

"Alright it's settled. Get yourselves ready, we set off in an hour." Fang said, rising from her seat and leaving.

Almost an hour later, Barret had hoisted up the last of the supplies that would help them in their battle whilst Yuffie was giving Fang an extensive materia lesson on Cloud's order, much to the annoyance of Cid who did not want her practicing magic inside the ship. Soon after, the spear wielding pilot set off but not before Fang's unwanted guardian angel, Vincent had managed to smuggle himself on board.

"Yo Cid! I gotta question." Barret shouted up to the pilot who had a grin plastered across his face that appeared every time he was flying. "How are we gonna get close to where we need to be without gettin' shot outta the sky?"

"Being the genius that I am I stole the data on the stealth technology Rufus and his CIA were working on and perfected it." He said smugly. "I can make the ship completely invisible."

"Really?" Cloud said in amazement.

"Your damn right I can, kid. Only works when your going slow or stopped though... I haven't found a processor core capable of keeping it active at speed."

"You should speak to Hope. He's a computer wiz." Claire said. "How long till we're there?"

"Even at top speed we're gonna be a few hours. Park your asses for a bit."

Not wanting to put up with Cid's abrasive personality for hours, Claire left the bridge with Cloud in her wake to find somewhere where they could just sit, undisturbed for the next few hours. The pinkette lead him to the outer deck, only to be met by Yuffie, who was on her hands and knee's with her head over the railings, vomiting periodically.

"Here.." Cloud whispered softly as he took a knee next to yuffie and pulled out a small packet of pills.

"You remembered?.." Yuffie said as she took the pill's; so happy that her sickness would stop, albeit temporarily. "Thanks, Cloud.." She smiled weakly as the tablets slowly began to take effect and she caught her breath. "I'll give you two some peace.."

"I'll have to keep my eye on that one." Claire said jokingly.

"hmm?" Cloud frowned.

"She likes you."

"She doesn't." The blonde dismissed. "She just gives me less grief than the rest because I'm nice to her."

"Yeah yeah, don't you go swapping me for a younger model." She teased as she lay down on the polished wooden deck and listened to the gentle hum of the engines.

Cloud lay beside her, staring up at the clear blue sky, enjoying the silent company Claire provided. After nearly four hours the pair where fast asleep, the only sign of life being the occasional twitch when the wind changed direction and blew across their bare skin. Their serene slumber was not to be however, as the bellowing voice of Cid Highwind on the intercom system woke them abruptly.

"Get yer asses to the bridge!" He shouted.

"Is he always this irritating?" Claire yawned.

"Pretty much.. His heart's in the right place though." The blonde answered.

"How do you always see the best in people?" She asked, still frustrated with the pilot.

"They supported me during one of the toughest times in my life.. I guess I can overlook their flaws.. Doesn't mean I don't think about killing them in their sleep every once in a while." Cloud laughed. "Come on. Let's go see whats up."

Cloud ushered the reluctant pinkette inside and returned to the bridge where everyone was waiting. Cid set the airship's autopilot and set the stealth cloak up before leaping from the wheel and into the middle of the group, ready to give one of his speeches.

"Alright! Listen up! Ship's now hidden so we should be able to get real close. I'm reading around a thousand lifesigns straight ahead so it's safe to assume that's your mini war." He said, nodding to the blonde. "No idea what percentage of that thousand is hostile but as its us lets assume 99%." Cid smirked, getting a laugh from the others. "I'll fly over real slow and real low but I ain't stoppin' so get ready to jump. Then me, Yuffie and moody ass will go mess up that materia factory. Questions?"

"Hey!" Fang shouted, punching the pilot in the arm.

"Good, no questions.. Right, you three get to the deck and get ready." Cid said.

"Wait!" Yuffie shouted. "The materia you told me to bring!" She said as she dragged a large metallic box across the floor.

Cloud smiled and knelt besides the box, unlocking it before he lifted the heavy lid to reveal an arsenal of materia. He picked up several green orbs and a red one before shutting the lid and standing again.

"Here.." He said to Yuffie, Cid and Fang. "A mastered quake materia each.. Cid can take my cure and Yuffie..." The blonde said as he handed over a red orb to the young woman. "Don't loose it.."

"I won't!" She shouted in happiness. "Pinky promise!" The ninja smiled, holding out her little finger.

Cloud sighed and shook his head, imagining it would be the last time he ever saw his titan materia. He did not have time to instil his displeasure if she lost it when Barret tapped him on the shoulder, signaling it was soon time to jump.

Cloud picked up the box of materia and followed Claire and Barret back onto the outer deck and looked down on the battle that was raging below. A force of nearly a thousand Disciple soldiers armed with a mixture of rifles, mortars, crossbows and machetes where cutting through the rebel warriors that where armed with swords that greatly resembled on of his, the mursame. Even from the air he could smell the blood and burning flesh that covered the ground below. At the front of the Rebel group stood a large man in strange plated armor that was coloured with black enamel. Purple layers of silk between the plates and a large crescent moon on his helmet where the only thing that distinguished him from the others of his clan. To his left and right stood the two hooded figures that he had seen talking to Fang the previous night.

The phoenix airship got closer and closer to the center of the battlefield but was still high in the air. Cloud watched the rebel leader cut through two of the enemy soldiers that advanced on him, dropping them to the ground instantly. His minor victory was short lived however, when a crossbow bolt found its way though the mass of people and into the man's shoulder, punching through the armour like it was paper. The man snapped the arrow shaft that stuck out of his shoulder and continued his charge; only managing a few steps before another bolt found it's way into the man's thigh, bringing him crashing down. The blonde watched on as a Disciple soldier marched across the battlefield with a crossbow on his back and a machete in his grip, ready to take his prize. The head of the rebel leader.

Without thinking, Cloud leaped over the railings and raised his sword above his head, letting the anger at what he was witnessing build. Not worrying about how fast he would hit the ground, the cerulean eyed man brought the sword down with all of the force he could muster, cutting the man in half and continuing the slice deep into the ground, splitting the earth in front of him and creating a large crevice that swallowed up around a dozen enemy soldiers. The injured Rebel leaded lifted his head slowly when the ground shook to find a small crater at his knees. Heavy looking boots stood in the center, connected to baggy black pants with a cloak that hung from one hip. His eyes continued to climb until they were met with the back of the man's spiky blonde hair. _It can't be..._

Cloud pulled his sword out of the ground and rested it on his right shoulder before turning to face the rebel leader who was close to tears when his first thoughts where confirmed.

"Cloud!? Cloud Strife?!"

"Do I know you?" Cloud asked.

The man didn't answer but removed his helmet instead.

"GODO?! You're alive?!" Cloud said in shock.

"You remembered me... Tell me.. Is my daughter still alive?" He asked with a hope in his eyes that only a parent could have.

"She is, sir.." The blonde smiled.

Godo could not hold back the happy tears at the news that the daughter he has been unable to find for so long was alive and well. Cloud didn't have the heart to tell him she was less than a hundred feet away just moments ago but promised himself that he would reunite them before the day ended. Kneeling down beside Yuffie's father, the blonde healed his wounds as Claire and Barret made their way to him; the latter carrying the box of materia he had forgotten in his haste to help.

"You're one reckless son of a... Godo?! Is that you?!" Barret shouted as he sent a wave of bullets towards the enemy.

"It is indeed. Am I to assume that they sent for you?" Godo said, pointing to the two hooded figures that were still in the middle of the battle.

"Yeah.. Do you know who they are?" Cloud asked.

"I do not know their names and they do not remove their hoods, I have seen mako eyes under the man's hood.. that I am sure of.. the other is a woman.. very caring and sympathetic to our ways despite her affinity for technology- It looks like they are regrouping! Samurai! Get in formation!" Godo roared, his words causing instant action.

"Samurai?" Claire asked.

"It means 'to serve' miss. We serve the memory of our lost home of Wutai. Our home may be destroyed but nothing shall destroy our memory of it."

"Hey! You still remember how to use this stuff?" Cloud asked, kicking the box of materia over to Yuffie's father. "We'll hold them off, divide that between your best and join when you're ready."

Godo gave Cloud an appreciative nod as he ran into battle with the fusion sword by his side, heading straight for a mass of Disciple's that ran towards the hooded archer. He ducked under the first man's blade and punched him in the gut, dropping him on his back as he dodged a crossbow bolt from a distant soldier that began to panic as he attempted to reload the crossbow. He locked the bowstring back and took a bolt from the quiver and began shakily trying to place it in the groove and nock it onto the string.

"Hey.." Claire whispered into the man's ear, causing him to spin on his heels and fire his crossbow blindly, hitting one of his own troops in the chest just before the rose haired beauty pushed her buster sword through his torso. "Hey, Cloud! Who's Godo? You seem like you know him." She shouted across the battlefield to the blonde as she cut through a Disciple machete like it was made of tin foil.

"Godo is Yuffie's father!"

"Really!? No wonder she never found him! You'd have to be nuts to come here!" She laughed realizing she had just called them both nuts. "Mortar! Look out!" She screamed at Cloud as she watched the explosive begin its decent over him.

Cloud never herd Claire over the sound of gunfire and clashing steel and held his ground against nine soldiers that circled him like vultures, waiting for him to make a move. The pinkette ran towards him, slicing the arm of an enemy solder off and using another as a stepping stone to launch herself into the air. With her spare hand she reached into the back of her skirt and pulled out the pistol she had taken with her at the start of they journey. Still in mid air, Claire took aim at the explosive shell that would fall on the blonde and squeezed the trigger until a bullet left the barrel, blowing up the mortar in mid air as she felt the slide push another round into the chamber.

Barret fought on the other side of the battlefield, enjoying the action that had been sparse in his life for quite some time. He enjoyed the quiet life with his adopted daughter Marlene but on the adrenaline fueled battlefield he smiled to himself as he ran, mixed in with Godo's samurai towards the enemy.

**(JUST NORTH OF MATERIA WAREHOUSE)**

"Okay! Jump!" Cid shouted as he threw himself over the side of the airship, landing just before the treeline near the north wall.

As soon as Yuffie and Fang landed beside him, the three sprinted to the towering stone wall that looked like it would stop a train. They could see the roof of the main building that contained all of the materia and the gray building that was nearest to the wall that Denzel pointed out. Yuffie took a few steps back and sprinted up the wall, gripping the top and pulling herself up, just enough to peer over.

"The kid was right, no guards." The ninja whispered. "Come on."

Fang threw her spear at the wall, sticking it into the stone three quarters of the way up. After a short run up to the wall, she jumped off it and gripped her spear, using it to pull herself up.

"Come on, old man." Fang shouted as quietly as she could.

After five minutes of swearing under his breath, Cid finally managed to scale the wall and sat on the top of it while he caught his breath. Fang, who was the first to jump down, crouched behind a metal door that led into the gray building they would start their search at. The huntress was about to open the door when Cid tapped her on the shoulder with something cold and metal. A silenced pistol.

"Nice one." Fang nodded as she grabbed the handle and turned. _Locked..._ "Don't suppose you have a lock pick too?"

"Of course, never leave home without it." Cid winked before standing up and kicking the door in. "Opens every door, just like a skeleton key." He grinned as he wiggled his boot in Fang's face.

"CID!" Yuffie scalded. "Someone could have heard that!"

"Yeah, yeah.. Come on.."

The two women shook their heads and creeped into the building, scanning the corners for hostiles while Cid casually walked behind them with his spear over his shoulder.

"Look at that. It's huge." Fang said pointing to the tank in the middle of the room.

"Well.. I don't like to brag... Oh, you mean the tank.. Yeah that means business all right.." Cid said, earning him a disgusted look from the huntress.

"Shut up and check it out, idiot." Yuffie ordered.

Cid rested his spear against the tank's tracks and climbed into the artillery vehicle through the small opening at the top. After a few minutes of snooping, he returned to the others with his findings.

"Its a mako powered tank. But look at this.." Cid said, taking a shell he took from the tanks cannon and pulling it apart. "They're crystallizing mako and mixing it with the gunpowder.. That makes one hell of a bang."

"How big a bang are we talking?" Fang asked.

"I'd say five of these tanks could take the capitol city." Cid guessed.

"Great... We'll have to deal with it on our way out.." The brunette sighed.

The trio proceeded through the building, making mental notes of where every door was or piece of potential cover should the need arise. At the opposite end of the room was a door that would lead them to their destination; the main warehouse. They approached it with caution and Yuffie peered through the keyhole to check if the coast was clear.

"There's a few guards but they all walk up and down the same routes.. I say we have an eight second window to get to the nearest cover." The young ninja calculated. "As soon as I open that door, you both need to be behind me, moving low and quick. Ready?"

Fang gave her the thumbs up, signaling that she was ready and Cid gave a nod so Yuffie opened the door and sprinted to the nearest line of wooden crates that filled half of the warehouse. Cid placed his hand against the rough wooden crate he was hiding behind, not needing to look inside to know it was full of materia.

"I can feel the stuff through the box.. Must be hundreds just in this one crate.." Cid whispered.

"I know... I have to destroy it no matter what the costs.." Yuffie replied.

"We need to take out the guards first. I count six.. Two snipers on the platform above and four patrolling the floor.." Fang said as she pointed them out. "We need to take the snipers first. There's more chance of them spotting us. You two take the left flank, I'll take the right. Use your radio when your in position."

Yuffie nodded and tapped the pilot on the shoulder to follow as she used the rows of crates as cover, weaving in and out of them silently like a wraith. As she worked her way around the warehouse, keeping a constant eye on the soldier that patrolled the metal walkway with a sniper rifle, the ninja had missed the guard on the ground that was walking straight for her. She continued her stealthy crawl across the room oblivious to what was about to happen behind her. Yuffie became brutally aware of the guard when she felt the cold metal of a barrel press into her back and the fire selector click from safe to semi.

"Don't move.." He said as he took one hand off his rifle and reached for his radio.

Yuffie closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to end her until she couldn't bare it any longer. Timidly she turned to find the wooden pole of the pilot's spear across the soldiers throat, choking the man from behind until his body went limp.

"Ninja my ass.." He said as he dropped the unconscious soldier. "Lets go."

Yuffie graciously nodded to Cid and proceeded to flank around the edges of the crates until she came to the steel ladder that lead to the walkway that ran in a loop above them. On the other side of the room was another that the huntress was surely waiting under. Pressing the small button attached to her chest, the Wutaian told Fang that she was at the bottom of the ladder.

"Okay... wait... wait...now." Fang said down the radio as she propped her spear against the base of the ladder.

Fang and Yuffie bolted up the cold steel ladders in silence as if they weighed nothing on the on the metal rungs, until they reached the top. The pair raced around the walkway to their respective targets, both having their presence made known by the steel lattice floor that creaked as they sprinted across it. The huntress glanced across quickly to watch Yuffie dodge a bullet the sniper had fired in haste and throw her shuriken at the man, knocking him over the railing and down onto the crates below. The bronze skinned beauty looked back at her own enemy, who dropped his rifle and went for his side arm, drawing it and firing. The bullet grazed Fang's cheek as she gripped the man's wrist, pointing the gun into the air as it went off for a second time. She looked into the man's eyes as she wrestled with him, noting his strength and the eyes that looked like Cloud's. Quickly realizing she was loosing her battle to keep the barrel away from her body, Fang reached for the Pistol Cid had gave her and quickly fired a shot in the enemy's kneecap, dropping him to his knees before releasing two bullets into the side of his head.

Sparks bounced off the railings as the three remaining guards below opened fire on the walkway. Watching the scene unfold before him, Cid gripped his spear and ran up the staggered row of crates are shouted over the gunfire.

"HEEEYYY! Shoot me instead!" He shouted as he leaped off the box and thrust his spear through one of the soldiers that stood below.

Fang ran back to the ladder, firing shots over the railing towards the soldier below as she dodged the bullets that ricocheted off the roof. The huntress leaped over the edge near the ladder, firing until the slide locked back on the pistol, signaling it being empty before she gripped the edge of the ladder and slid down. Her claw bladed spear remained where she had left it at the bottom of the ladder so the huntress gripped it and charged, only to find the man dead on the floor, a bullet hole in his chest. _I must have shot him... _Running through the warehouse to help the others, Fang found them stood over the final guard; Yuffie's shuriken sticking out of his neck.

"Let's check this place out quickly, they could have radioed for backup." Fang said to the pair.

The trio split up, opening crates periodically, finding every one contained hundreds of materia. Yuffie continued to a door that lead to an enclosed section of the warehouse and carefully opened the door.

"Errr... Guys... You need to see this..." Yuffie said down the radio as her eyes met the contents of the room.

Yuffie walked into the room cautiously, scanning the entire room with each step forward. Stood before her were rows upon rows of mako tanks, each containing a man. The ninja approached one of the tanks slowly, never taking her eyes off the human inside and picked up the clipboard attached to the handle.

_Soldier number 5, materia fusion test commenced. 3 fire materia added to mako. Subject Shows promise as absorption progresses._

"This is creepy..." The ninja muttered to herself as she replaced the clipboard.

"This ain't good, is it?" Cid said quietly as he and Fang made their way into the room.

"Here must be hundreds..." The huntress said as she visually counted the rows of tanks.

"They're not just infused.. They have been throwing materia into the mako, dissolving it so it can be absorbed into the skin.." Yuffie explained.

"So they could potentially use magic without the materia?" Cid asked.

"They'd be like L'cie... An army of L'cie..." Fang said as a shiver ran down her spine. "We need to bring this building down now.. right now..."

"I think that's why Cloud gave us earth materia. If we each take a corner of the complex and damage the supports the warehouse should cave in on itself with the right incentive." The young ninja smiled, rolling the summon materia the blonde entrusted to her.

"Right then, lets go." The bronze skinned general said as she darted from the room.

The trio split up and set off towards three of the four corners of the warehouse, radioing in once they had got into position.

"Okay, lets do it. Be careful not to destroy it completely or we'll be buried alive. I'll finish it off." Yuffie spoke into her radio.

Cid took the earth materia out of his pocket and rolled it around his palm before pushing it into the slot in his spear where the shaft meets the blade. Raising his spear into the air, Cid jammed it into the ground, causing the floor underneath his feet to shake wildly. The pilot kept his tight grip on the spear's pole, keeping the materia active until large cracks began to form in the walls, weakening its structure.

"Alright, I'm done. Meet up at the entrance." Cid said as he rested his spear over his shoulder with a sense of pride and reached for the packet of cigarettes that spent most of his adult life in his jacket pocket, finding nothing. _Give me a break..._

Yuffie was the first to reach the door they used to enter the facility originally and waited for Cid who appeared moments later, casually strolling towards her without a care in the world. After a minute past with no sign of the huntress, Yuffie began to worry but her mind was soon put to rest at the sound of footsteps. Running footsteps.

"Run!" Fang screamed as she came into view.

The pair frowned at the brunette, confused as to why she was sprinting towards them like a mad banshee but as she neared the a feint thud began to grow as hundreds of men ran after her. Yuffie's eyes widened as she saw the men that dripped with mako chase after the huntress. Jamming the summon materia into the central hole of her shuriken, the ninja thrust one of the four spikes into the ground just as Fang ran past her, piercing the smooth concrete floor.

"Squirt! Let's go!" Cid shouted as he pushed Fang through the open door before leaving himself.

Yuffie turned and ran with a smile as she heard the sound of cracking concrete behind her. The mass of mako infused men ran after the trio but where stopped when the ground that was struck by the ninja's shuriken was split open from below. Two colossal hands pushed the earth apart, revealing the lifestream below that consumed several of the closest men. The other infused Disciple's turned their attention to the summon that slowly rose from the ground like a Goliath.

The men began to use their magic spells on the fifty foot tall Titan, doing little to no damage to the rock skinned summon that picked up its nearest enemy and crushed him with his massive hand. Titan turned his attention to the task that was mentally given to him by his master and threw his fist through the nearest wall like a wrecking ball and pulled the brick and steel in around him. The summon continued his rampage of destruction, pulling the building in on itself wall by wall as the mako soldiers bombarded him with magic, slowly but surely damaging the giant.

"What the hell was that?!" Fang shouted to Yuffie as they ran to the wall.

"Titan. One of Cloud's summon materia." Yuffie smiled as she held up the blood red orb in her hand.

"Keep smiling squirt. The closest you'll ever get to blondie's balls!" Cid teased as he tried to keep up.

"Your a pig, Highwind!" The huntress shouted, trying to suppress the slight grin on her face.

The trio turned at the sound of Titan's defeated roar to find the colossal building that once stood behind them was reduced to a pile of rubble. The ninja watched as what was left of the structure was consumed by the lifestream below but her sense of accomplishment was soon disturbed by the sound of the slowly sinking rubble moving and around sixty men crawl from the wreckage.

"We won't make it over the wall without them getting us. We'll have to fight.." Fang said as she held her ground.

"I was afraid you'd say that..." Yuffie sighed. "Get ready old man"

The men formed a line and ran towards the trio, sending a barrage of fire and lightning spells as they charged. Yuffie used her assortment of materia to shield them from the elemental onslaught and launched her weapon into the air towards the Disciple soldiers, slashing the throat of the closest before returning back to her.

"There's no way we can fight them all off..." Fang shook her head.

Just as the huntress spoke, three shots rang out from behind them, dropping three of the advancing soldiers. They all turned to find the silhouette of Vincent Valentine stood on the wall, his tattered red cape rippling in the breeze.

"Get over the wall..." He said calmly as he jumped down, landing in front of them.

"Vincent!" Yuffie shouted in sheer joy. "Am I glad to see you!"

"There are too many.. You must leave now..." The former turk said as he shot at the quickly advancing force.

"We ain't leavin' you to die!" Cid shouted, gripping his spear tightly.

"Get Fang out of here... She doesn't need to see this..." Vincent said to Yuffie, turning to make sure she could read the hidden message in his blood red eyes. _Chaos is coming. _"Cid, There is a packet of cigarettes waiting for you in the airship.. Get them out of here.."

"You heard the man! Let's go!" The pilot said with new found enthusiasm to leave.

Fang stood speechless, unsure if she wanted to kiss or punch the cloaked man who had came to their rescue. The option was taken away from her when Cid gripped her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder as Yuffie brought down the wall with her earth materia. The huntress kicked and screamed all of the way to the airship but the pilot's strength outweighed her own... Just...

Vincent watched as the three boarded the still camouflaged Phoenix airship and where out of sight before closing his eyes and calling upon the demonic power that resided inside of him. _For as long as you infest this body you shall submit your strength to me, demon... _Releasing a demonic roar that could be heard for miles, Vincent let the destructive power flood his body, transforming him into the winged demon, Chaos.

"We can't just leave him down there!" Fang said Just before she heard a bone shaking roar. "What the hell was that?!"

"You don't wanna know.." Cid said. "Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near this place for a little while."

Fang stormed out of the bridge and to the outer deck for a better look at what was going on only to see the mass of men fleeing desperately from where they had left Vincent. The huntress' emerald eyes strained to focus on the figure that floated in the air, raining death down onto the men that were vaporized by dark blasts of light. Assuming it was another summon, Fang repelled down from the airship to assist Vincent, despite his orders for her to stay away. She ran to the crumbling wall and peered around its broken face to find the last soldier get his throat ripped out by a humanoid figure that had a mass of black and red spikes protruding from its head and red, bat like wings that were riddled with holes. It was then her eyes found the golden clawed gauntlet on its left hand. _….__Vincent?.._

The hand the huntress was using to keep her balance on the wall gave way as her concentration faded and she stumbled into the open, presenting herself to the demon's back. Suddenly becoming aware of her presence, Vincent turned to face her; his yellow eyes flickering back to crimson subconsciously, confirming his identity. Fang took a step towards the former turk, instantly causing him to step away. He could feel the beast, who's power he was controlling begin to fight its way out of the protomateria's chains as he looked at the brunette.

The woman that stood before him; the woman he valued above all else looked at him with a warm smile, unknowingly assisting in the demon's release. Vincent turned his head away in the hope that without the sight of her Chaos would stop but the pain grew worse.

_Give in to me... It is futile to resist..._

The voice made him worry even more that before, adding to the strain on his racing heart. He had always felt Chaos inside of him but he had not been strong enough to talk since they were first merged together. Vincent dropped to one knee and dug his clawed gauntlet into the ground as the battle for his body waged on. His eyes remained focused on the dirt below him until a pair of tanned knee's fell in front of his. The former turk looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes staring into his own with the greatest of concern as she raised her right hand and placed it gently on his face, in an attempt to relax him. Finally, taking his right hand with her left, she placed it onto her chest, right over her heart.

"Can you feel it? Look at me and count." She said softly, hoping that the slow and steady rhythm of her heart would somehow ease him of his pain.

Vincent felt the brunette's pulse through his fingertips and counted each one as he breathed slowly. To the long haired man's amazement, the pains faded and his form returned to the normal, human Vincent. He only managed another breath before his eyes stopped their resistance and he collapsed onto Fang's shoulder.

"So this was your secret..." She said to the unconscious man as she stroked his face.

"What part of run away do you have a problem with?" Cid asked as him and Yuffie appeared from behind the wall.

**(Rebel VS Disciple Battlefield)**

"Light! On ya left!" Barret shouted, as he took aim at the four Disciple soldiers that advanced on the pinkette.

Claire ducked just in time as the gun armed man unleashed a mass of bullets into the four enemies. The rose haired warrior continued cutting through the wave after wave of troops, keeping one eye on the blonde that was twenty yards in front, decimating all that stood before him. A stray bullet found it's way into the pinkette's shoulder pauldron, knocking her off balance but doing it's job in protecting her. Claire's mako eyes pierced into the shooter's eyes, freezing him on the spot. With her sword by her side she marched over to the man, only to watch a scarlet blade burst through his chest and blood pour from his mouth.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow.." Genesis said in his usual flamboyance.

"Great.. The poet..." Claire sighed. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

Cloud turned to check on the pinkette to find her staring down at Genesis, who's sword dripped with blood. Quickly sending bolts of lightning towards his nearest enemies, the blonde ran to her aid, separating one of the short swords from the main blade just before he struck.

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." The auburn haired man strained as his sword clashed with the blonde's.

"You're no friend of mine.." Cloud said as he thrust his short sword at Genesis.

"Cloud, leave him to me. Go help the others." Claire said, determined to put an end to the man. "Please."

The blonde sighed but knew better than to argue with her so leaped back behind Claire and used his enemy skill materia to cast big guard on her, increasing her speed and resistance dramatically before returning to the front line.

"I thought you were helping the Disciples?" Claire asked as she spun the grip of the buster sword in her hand.

"I am not as petty to take sides in a pointless war.. I'm here to remove your tainted cells from the planet."

"Then why were you at the Disciple headquarters?" Claire questioned.

"I was searching for a friend but it matters not... I can do this on my own."

Claire swung her sword across Genesis' chest, missing him by an inch as he dove out of the way. Waves of fire erupted from his hands and shot at the pinkette who gracefully moved out of the way as she countered with a bolt of lightning. The red coated man received the full shock from Claire's spell but his relentless nature kept him focused.

"You fight better than the man who gave Cloud that sword... And his predecessor.." He said, shaking of his twitching muscles.

Claire reached over to her shoulder pauldron and pulled off the crimson orb that Tifa had found, gripping it tightly in her free hand. Unsure what was going to happen, the pinkette focused on the orb until she felt it shatter in her closed palm. In shock, Claire opened her hand to find a mass of tiny shards had chipped off the top of the orb, turning it from a perfectly smooth ball to a rose bud. The rose haired warrior's eyes took a moment to register what she was looking at and was distracted from the former soldier's blade, that he brought down on her with a killing blow.

Instantly, the sky went black, covering the battlefield in a veil of darkness, and a lone crimson lightning bolt descended from the sky, hitting the orb in her hand. Claire's mako eyes could not believe what she was seeing when the flash of lightning subsided and stood in front of her was Odin, using his serrated S shaped sword to block Genesis' attack.

"Odin!?" Claire shouted in amazement. "But how?"

_The woman who guards the lifestream has tasked me to protect you once more, master. _The pinkette heard the eidolon say in her mind.

Genesis looked visibly shaken by the colossal humanoid's sudden presence and backed off immediately to reevaluate the situation. Odin never gave the man chance to rest and pushed him across the battlefield with his emerald shield as Claire charged after him. Genesis felt his rubs crack with the force of Odin's strike and in his panic thrust his hand into his leather coat; pulling out a red materia of his own. He used it just in time to watch the ground that separated him from the pinkette crack and rise, blocking her view of him.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises... Nothing shall forestall my return.." Genesis heaved in pain.

The earth shook the battlefield, knocking all but a few soldiers off of their feet. Steam rose from the cracks that separated Claire from her target and was swiftly pulled back further by Odin, just as the ground erupted with a mass of flames that burst out of cracks across the war torn area.

"It's an Ifrit.." Cloud said as he joined Claire's side.

"What is?" The pinkette asked.

"Watch..."

A monstrous demon bust from the ground below, dripping in molten lava. It stood at the same height as Odin and had brown skin covering its muscular body and a bright orange mane like a lion. It's large ram like horns and legs where distinctly demonic and the flames that poured from its mouth send all but the braves soldiers running for their lives.

Cloud ran towards the demon summon, who's footsteps scorched the ground and set the bodies around its feet on fire. With his fusion sword dragging across the ground, the blonde thrust his sword into the beast, only to be batted off by it's powerful arm. Claire who was right behind him, ducked under the summon's swing and pushed the buster sword through it's arm and into the ground, pinning it in place. Odin leaped into the air and spun at great speed, throwing the arm that held his sword out as he landed, removing the head from Ifrit's shoulders, killing the beast.

Cloud limped back over to where Ifrit fell and pulled his Fusion sword from it's chest as it faded back into the ground. With it's job done, Odin knelt before his master and bowed before breaking up into thousands of tiny shards of crystal and evaporating into the atmosphere. Looking down on her sword she saw the crimson rosebud sat in the materia slot and smiled, happy that her faithful friend had been returned to her.

"Look at this place..." She said, looking round at the near silent battlefield. "Genesis has gone again.."

"We'll stop him eventually.." Cloud said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No..."

"Whats wrong?" Claire asked as she felt the blonde's hand leave her and him run away.

Cloud knelt beside Godo who had two crossbow bolts in his chest and on in his leg, as well as several bullet holes. The blonde removed the man's helmet and looked down on his bloodstained face before pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Yuffie... It's your father... I've found him... Yuffie, he's..."

**A/N: Okay that one was a little longer... I've had a little constructive criticism and I hope ive addressed it with his chapter. The battle was short but this was like a fort condor battle. The main 'fights' in the story will be huge. Now... to answer your questions. Yes that was the nibelhiem safe code, good call ;p. Yes the Genesis battles are supposed to be short. At the min he's kind of like the turks in ff7, they pop in and out with a short battle but he has a big part of the story which will all become clear eventually. It wasn't so much that I rushed it but it felt like I was having 6k chapters that consisted of them getting out of bed lol. Thought you deserved a bit of action. Geraze90 I was originally going for a police chase bit I decided him being tasered and having to get bailed out was funnier lol. Serah's baby... I was hoping it wouldn't be a 50/50 split so Autumn810 being the first gets the choice of girl. The big decision you have to make now is the cliffhanger i've left you with.. Does Yuffie's father live or die? You decide. Let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Yuffie... It's your father... I've found him... Yuffie, he's injured but I think he'll be okay.." Cloud said into the phone. "Get here as soon as you can."

Claire watched as the blonde pulled the crossbow bolts from the mans body and quickly closed the wounds with his materia. She scanned the scorched land that was stained crimson with blood and watched what was left of Godo's men help the injured and cover up the dead, placing their razor sharp swords into the ground where they fell as a symbol of respect. Walking towards the group was the two hooded assassins that had their own fair share of wounds; blood from their enemies dripped from the hoods that did the job of keeping their identity hidden.

"You kid's alright?" Barret's voice asked from behind her.

"All good. You?" The pinkette asked, noticing deep lacerations on his huge arms.

"Ain't nothin'." He said smugly. "Hey, that looks like the twerp's dad.."

"That's because it is." Cloud said, helping Godo to his feet.

"I knew sending my girl to go with you was the right thing to do.. We owe you our lives for what you've done today.. Our village is a few miles that way. We'll head there once we have buried the bodies. Will you help us?" Godo asked.

"Of course." The blonde nodded.

The clean up began immediately and everyone spread out, burying the dead where they fell under Godo's orders; the only trace of them being there was the thin, razor sharp swords that where stuck into the earth, marking the grave. Claire finished burying one of the Wutaian warriors and picked up the sword that he ran into battle with, observing its beauty for a moment. Down the face of the blade was a strange writing that she could not read but the pinkette was sure the words meant a great deal to the man. Remembering the words she had etched into Cloud's sword, she glanced over to the man, hoping that she would never have to do this for him.

"You're at peace now.." Claire whispered to the ground below her before pushing the sword into the ground.

Cloud rubbed the back of his dirt covered hand across his forehead as he finished digging to find a pair of boots in front of him. He looked up to find the smaller of the two assassins stood over him. She knelt in front of the blonde and wiped the fresh dirt off his forehead with her delicate hand, making a point of keeping her head bowed. Cloud looked at her in confusion but the sound of an airship above turned everyone's attention to the sky.

Yuffie repelled down the rope, long before the airship stopped and ran across the field to Cloud, who stepped aside to reveal her father.

"Dad!" She shouted with tears in her eyes as she tan towards him.

"Yuffie!" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. "I have missed you so very much.." The warrior sobbed.

On the airship, Cid set the stabilizers, keeping the Phoenix perfectly still in the sky and picked up the packet of cigarettes that rested on one of the many instruments just like Vincent promised. He could smell the tobacco as he lifted the lid and sure enough, twenty cigarettes filled the box along with a small card. The pilot removed the card and turned it over to find a picture of Shera smiling warmly. He thought about the promise he reluctantly made to the woman he married before looking back at the cigarettes.

"Vincent, you evil bastard..." Cid sighed as she crushed the packet of cigarettes in his fist and tossed them away. "Hey! Fang! I'm gonna go see what's going on down there! You staying with Vincent?!" His voice bellowing through the airship. When he received no answer, the pilot tutted to himself and left his prized possession to help the men below.

In the crew quarters of the Phoenix, the huntress sat at Vincent's bedside, staring at his resting face. A thousand things rushed through her head as she made sense of what she had just seen. Fang had always known there was something dark and mysterious about the man but the fact that he was harboring the demon that was the living embodiment of Chaos; the substance that ravaged her own world came as a surprise.

"Why did you keep this from me?..." Fang said softly to the former turk, knowing that she would not receive an answer. "I would have understood.. perhaps more than anyone else in the world.." She added, remembering her role as Ragnarok.

Back on the ground, Cid marched over to the blonde, who stopped what he was doing at the sight of him.

"Where are the others?" Cloud asked bluntly.

"Fang is still on the ship-" Cid began to speak.

"With Vincent?" The mako eyed man interrupted, knowing that the former turk would not have been far away.

"How the hell did you know that? Doesn't matter.. He went all Chaos on the place but he's fine now. The warehouse has been destroyed." The pilot said.

"Wha'd ya see?" Barret said as he made his way over to the pair.

"They're getting closer to perfecting soldier troops. They where like third class at best but the rest comes with training. Was some serious artillery there as well."

"Man... This sure is gettin' outta hand." Barret sighed. "We need to end this now..."

Claire thrust another sword into the ground, marking yet another grave. She pressed down on the handle until she was satisfied that the blade would not be blown over by the wind and admired her grim work. The pinkette watched the sword become a blur as she felt a nauseating dizziness take over her senses and her knees betray her. The rose haired beauty dropped onto her knees and coughed as she felt the contents of her stomach rise to her throat, only for the feeling to vanish just as quickly as it came. Cloud rushed over to the woman he loved but was beaten by the female assassin, who knelt by Claire's side and rubbed her back in sympathy.

"I'm fine.." Claire said to the assassin; who up until Cloud's arrival was speaking.

"I'm taking you to a doctor." The blonde said as he scooped her off the ground under protest.

"I don't need a doctor. I just lost my balance.." She lied.

"It's not a request." Cloud said sternly as he carried her over to the others.

"We're on the other side of the world. Where do you plan on finding a doctor?" Claire asked, knowing she'd just won the argument. "Now put me down, I'm fine."

Cloud sighed but did as he was told and placed her back on her feet, but keeping hold of her, knowing she was still dizzy, despite her protests.

"Why don't we return to my village. You all look like you could do with a rest. There is much I would like to know." Godo offered, noticing the pink haired woman's condition.

Cloud looked hesitant at first but between Yuffie's puppy dog eyes and Claire's adamant determination not to go to a doctor he saw no other alternative. Eventually he gave Godo a defeated nod and followed him and his men into the woods.

"I'll fly the Phoenix over the village. Means we can leave quicker and will keep the village safe if they decide to return for round two." Cid told the blonde as he ran in the opposite direction to the rest.

The small force lead by Godo marched through the dense forest until streaks of pink and light from lanterns began to break up the thick green trees. Yuffie took the lead and broke into a sprint then the formidable woodland that protected their village thinned into a clearing that looked like a miniature Wutai. Delicate pink blossom trees where scattered between the oriental styled houses that ran along the bank of a large stream. Every man, woman and child in the village ran to the young ninja with sheer joy across their faces.

"Come. We have much to talk about." Godo said to Cloud as he gestured him into the largest building.

Godo walked to the other end of the room and sat on one of the many mats that formed a square in the center of the room. His highest ranking soldiers sat by his side, along side the two assassins and Cloud and the others took their place opposite to form a square ring of warriors.

"While I am truly grateful for your assistance in battle and for returning my daughter to me... I feel you have other intentions behind your help.." Godo said softly, not meaning to cause offense.

"We came to offer assistance to anyone who opposed the Disciple empire. It was only when we arrive did we realize it was the remnants of Wutai that we would be helping. The help was free but I would be grateful if you could share any information on the enemy you have and fight by our side." Cloud said confidently.

"Mister Strife, I would follow you into any battle against any enemy but I am afraid I have little in the way of information. All I can say is that the enemy are of much greater number and much better equipped than ourselves. They are however not as well trained. Perhaps our mutual acquaintances could offer more information than myself." Godo said as he looked over to the female assassin who just lowered her hooded head.

"My friend is a little shy today." A bright and optimistic voice said from behind the man's hood as he stood up. "I suppose now would be a good a time as any to introduce myself.. My name is Kunsel. I was a former Soldier and a close friend of Zack."

Cloud wasn't quite sure what to think and Claire could see his mind racing at the thought of his friend. She forgot about her cramps that felt like her abs where getting torn out and rubbed her thumb up and down his forearm in a comforting motion until he finally stood up.

"You're a lot like him.." Kunsel said softly as he held out his arm.

The blonde was still lost for words but extended his own hand to shake the assassins. The awkward silence was ended by Yuffie what entered the room after being mobbed with affection by the villagers.

"Cid and the rest are on their way, but carry on, they won't miss much." Yuffie said as she took a seat between Cloud; who had used her interruption to return the his spot and Barret.

"Very well... Right.. Before we stumbled across Godo and his village we were living in the Disciple capitol and where in the middle of infiltrating their military. Sadly it seems only the highest members of the government and army know what's truly going on but their Primarch seems like a pawn in all this. We haven't been able to source where he is getting his orders from but I believe he's just the face of the agenda." Kunsel explained.

"What do you know about Genesis?" Claire asked, trying to remove the pain from her voice as she spoke.

"I know he and a friend were propositioned by the Primarch to join their cause but Genesis attacked the HQ building after several talks for no apparent reason. We haven't been able to identify or even locate the second man after the incident. Before all of this he was a soldier first class and friend of Sephiroth... and Angeal.. The original wielder of that sword you carry." The assassin said, pointing to the buster sword that lay in front of its new master.

"Wait a god damn minute! This is all gerrin' a little bit complicated! Claire, what is the Disciple's main goal?" Barret asked in frustration.

"To resurrect god so he can rule over man. They believe without a god to guide them they will burn in hell and become corrupted." Claire asked. "Excuse me for a second." She added, before rising to her feet and leaving the room. Cloud went to follow but the touch of a gentle hand on his shoulder kept him in his place. The female assassin nodded to the blonde and left the room to follow Claire.

Claire ran towards the edge of the village, only stopping when she was out of everyone's eyesight before her stomach involuntarily emptied its contents on the grass. She coughed up the bile that burned her throat as it rose and took several deep breaths before noticing another presence.

"I'm fine." Claire said, still keeled over.

"You don't look fine.." A soft female voice said from behind her.

"So I was right..." The pinkette said to herself. "You know Cloud and Barret..."

"How did you?!-"

"You haven't said a word in front of them but you also haven't kept your eyes off the pair of them since we came to help. Who are you?" Claire asked.

"Promise me you won't tell them?" The assassin said timidly.

"I promise."

"I used to be in Avalanche..." The hooded woman spoke quietly.

"Barret's group before he met Cloud?" Claire asked, remembering the stories Barret and Tifa told her. "You're Jessie.. Aren't you?"

"Yes... But you have to promise not to tell them!" Jessie panicked

"He thinks you're dead! He blames himself!" The pinkette shouted. "How are you even still alive?"

"Kunsel... When he found out that Zack had escaped from the Shinra mansion he tried to take him to safety but by time he found out where he was all he found was a blonde boy dragging his sword through the wasteland covered in blood. Kunsel remembered Zack talk about a blonde haired boy called Cloud so he made sure he got to Midgar safely and then kept an eye on him from the shadows... When Rufus' father ordered the destruction of the plate Kunsel came to help but was slowed by Shinra troops. When he finally cut through the soldiers, Wedge was dead and Biggs told him to save me... He managed to get me off the tower before it collapsed.. By the time I recovered Sephiroth had been beaten and everything became peaceful again so I stayed with Kunsel and he trained me to fight like a Soldier member to protect the people if anything ever happened again. We helped the WRO during the deepground crisis and I finally felt like I earned my right to live again..."

"I still don't understand why they can't know." Claire said as her body slowly recovered.

"Back then... we did some terrible things.. We did it for the good of the planet but a lot of people died because of us... because of me.. Everyone has moved on with their lives and are finally happy.. I'm just a reminder of the bad times.. Besides.. Cloud should be worrying about you. I assume it's his right?" Jessie asked.

"Hmmm?" Claire looked at the hooded woman in confusion.

"Your baby." Jessie answered.

"What!? I'm not pregnant!" The rose haired beauty shouted. "It's just a reaction with the mako."

"You're showing symptoms of pregnancy not mako poisoning... It was after your infusion? Right?"

"What have I done..." Claire said as she dropped to her knees and she threw up though fear.

"Hey, hey- It might be fine. Sephiroth was fine- Okay bad example..." Jessie stuttered, accidentally adding fuel to the inferno that was burning through the pinkettes mind.

"I don't know how to look after a baby.. What is Cloud going to say- or do.."

**A/N: Just a short one to reassure SonicRainDOOM that I am in fact still alive ;p took a break from the story as it seemed to be loosing interest but ive had a few PM's checking that I'm still alive so I thought I better but something up. Was gonna keep her baby a secret for a bit longer but a few people have guessed correctly. You were right about Godo so he is still alive, just seems a little happy at the min, so someone needs to go haha. I've had another suggestion about a pairing that sounds interesting. It won't be central to the story and pushed like Claire/Cloud and Vincent/fang is so I'll let you just figure it out. As always let me know what you think in the reviews and i'll try and get the chapters out quicker and longer. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I think I'm gonna be sick again..." Claire heaved. "Whats so funny?"

"I didn't think you were scared of anything." Jessie said from under her hood. "What are you gonna tell him?"

"Nothing, and neither will you... Go back to the meeting.. tell him I've returned to the airship to rest." The pinkette commanded.

"Very well... For what it's worth, I think he would be happy." The assassin said before returning to the meeting.

Claire watched the hooded woman leave her sight before venturing along the outskirts of the village towards the airship that cast a vast shadow over it. She reached the ladder and placed her foot on the first rung, ready to scale it. As Claire made it on board and to the bridge of the ship, she pulled out her phone and dialed the only number she felt could help her. Her sister.

"Serah?... I need help..." Claire whispered timidly into the phone.

"Light!? Are you okay? You sound funny." The younger Farron asked.

"Serah, listen... I.. I think.. I'm.. Pregnant..." Claire stuttered.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you sis!...sis?" Serah said softly down the phone, instantly realizing her sister was scared, something that didn't happen very often at all.

"What am I gonna do? How do I tell Cloud? What if I can't-"

"You know... an angry young woman once told me 'It's not a question of can or can't.. Some things in life you just do.' Remember who that was?" Serah teased.

"It's not the same..."

"Listen.. Have you took a test? Been to the doctors?" The younger Farron asked.

"I'm not exactly walking distance from a drug store..." Claire said, looking down on the woodland below.

"Wait... how long do you think you've been pregnant for?"

"How the hell do I know!?" The older Farron replied.

"How many times have you two done it?!" Serah shouted in shock. "Never mind, I don't think I wanna know... What about the mako? That can't be good for a baby.."

"I didn't know at the time!" Claire shouted, her voice breaking up as she became upset.

"I didn't mean to-"

Claire shut the phone, feeling worse than she did originally and headed to the sleeping quarters, determined to sleep until she returned home, just so she could avoid Cloud's questions. As she reached for the handle, Vincent opened the door from the other side, startling the pinkette who's mind was still racing.

"Lightning.." The former turk nodded, before walking past her and exiting the ship.

Vincent managed to enter Godo's house unnoticed by all but Fang, who had been watching the door in anticipation since she'd sat down. He remained propped up against the door frame, listening to Yuffie's plan to rebuild Wutai; silently smiling to himself at the young ninja's charisma.

"And with my share of the mine we can rebuild our lives and stop corrupt nations from taking our land!" Yuffie shouted, earning her a cheer from the Wutian's.

"Your speech is touching Yuffie.. But I may have a better solution- Cid, give me your tablet." The huntress demanded, holding her hand out until she received the small computer. "This is the world map. Currently, we're here on the Disciple continent.. Our home land is here... There is a small landmass off the coast of Disciple territory that we've just claimed as our own.. It's around 100,000 square miles in size and is currently unoccupied.. If I can talk Hope into it would you be happy there?"

Yuffie looked down at the tablet's small screen and envisioned Wutai rising from the ashes on this new island; a place much safer than their current location. The young ninja looked to her father for his wisdom but only received a smile.

"The choice is yours.. The future of our country should not be placed in the hands of the old.." Godo said with a warm smile.

"If you think you can talk Hope into giving us the land then yes." Yuffie answered the huntress.

"Cid, you think your ship can hold all of these people?" Fang asked.

"My ship can do whatever the hell it wants! Ain't gonna be anywhere for them all to sleep though." The pilot replied.

"Then it's settled.. This Village is to be abandoned. Everyone is to board the Phoenix and we leave this place. Let's get a move on." The bronzed skinned woman said before turning to leave.

Cloud was up on his feet and racing towards the door as soon as they had done talking, eager to find Claire but was stopped by his crimson cloaked friend at the doorway.

"She is on the airship, resting.." Vincent said softly.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled weakly before running out of the building to see her.

Everyone filed past Vincent and instructed the rest of the villagers to gather up their belongings, ready to board the ship. Out of the corner of his blood red eye he saw the brunette, waiting behind in the hopes of talking with him for the first time since he had turned into Chaos in front of her. Determined not to have the conversation, the former turk began to leave but was stopped by the brunette's voice.

"You really gonna just ignore me?" Fang said in a hurt tone.

"It is better this way..." Vincent whispered.

"Better for who?.. It doesn't bother me, you know..." The huntress spoke calmly.

"You... For it only works in fairy tales..." The crimson eyed man said as he turned to the exit.

"Fairy tales?" Fang asked, eager to keep the conversation from dying.

"Beauty and the beast..." The former turk whispered as he walked out of the building towards the airship.

The huntress stood, defeated in the now abandoned building, as she watched the torn red cloak flutter further and further away. _I'm more of a monster than you know..._ The former turk's conflicting attitude towards her was beginning to become more than she could handle, but the brunette was determined to help him climb out the pit of despair he had cast himself into. She remained deep in thought until the sound of the airship's engines roaring into life brought her back to reality and racing to the aircraft.

"The hell you bin!?" Cid barked as Fang finally boarded the Phoenix.

"Thinking." Fang said bluntly as she walked past Vincent to get to the crew quarters, nearly knocking him over with her shoulder as she passed.

"Miserable witch..." Cid huffed just quiet enough that he wouldn't be heard by the huntress.

Cloud sat on one side of the bed that Claire had claimed and began to run his fingers through her pink locks. Gently brushing her long hair from her face, the blonde looked down at the pinkette's porcelain skinned face that remained a peaceful sleep. On the surface at least, Claire looked perfectly fine but the cerulean eyed man worried more and more each day and was determined to get to the bottom of it. _You need to tell me what's going on..._

After several hours, Claire was woken by the foul mouthed pilot's voice over the intercom; informing them that they had reached the shores that would now become Wutai. She yawned loudly as she opened her bright blue eyes to find the blonde sat over her with worry.

"Sorry I left. Did everything go okay?" Claire asked.

"Fine.. Hope has given the people land to rebuild their country.. We're here now.."

"Hey.." The pinkette smiled as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his head and hugging him. "You don't need to worry about me..."

"I can't help it..." Cloud admitted.

"As soon as we're back I'll get myself checked out. I promise. Now lets go and see whats happening." Claire said as she jumped out of bed.

The pair made their way down to the bridge, where everyone had gathered to say their goodbyes to the young ninja, who was trying to but on a brave face. She may have been leaving to be with her people but the small group of men and women she was about to leave had been more of a family to her than anyone else.

"Am gonna miss you kid." Barret smiled.

"Likewise..." Vincent nodded.

"What about you Cid?" Yuffie asked. "You gonna miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head." The pilot huffed.

"Meanie!" The young brunette shouted.

"Here.." Claire said, breaking up the squabbling pair as she handed over a satellite phone. "It's a sat phone. Until we help you get some infrastructure this will be the only way to contact us so take good care of it. Be careful."

"Thanks, Light." Yuffie said, before turning her attention to the blonde next to her.

"Yuffie-" Was all Cloud could get out before the young ninja wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tightly that he was struggling to breath.

"Thanks for looking after me for all of those years.. Tell Tifa and Nanaki that I'll speak to them soon."

With their goodbyes said, Yuffie departed from the ship with the pilot in her wake, following her

closely until they touched the new land for the first time. Thinking that he could not be seen by the others, Cid picked Yuffie off the ground and hugged her tightly.

"You be careful twerp.. Any time you wanna come back, you call me; got it?" The pilot instructed.

"You going soft on me, Cid?" Yuffie teased.

"You just watch what your doin'." Cid huffed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Cid watched the young ninja join the rest of the villagers who waited patiently for her before disappearing into the distance. The foul mouthed pilot returned to his airship only to realize that everyone on board had been watching the whole time.

"You going soft on us Cid?" Cloud teased, much to the shock of the others.

"Just making sure the brat hadn't stole anything off my ship!" Cid barked. "Now shut up and get outta my way if you all wanna get home at some point."

The Phoenix made it back to Fang's house, just as the sun began to turn the sky a deeper shade of amber with every passing moment. Almost everyone piled out of the airship and headed straight inside and to bed apart from Fang, who knew Vincent was still inside So waited around until the ship was empty.

Cloud opened up their bedroom door, placing the swords in the corner and beginning to get ready to sleep. Claire on the other hand found herself walking down the hallway until she came to Tifa's room. Not entirely sure why she felt compelled to talk to Tifa about the day's events, she knocked on her door and waited patiently. After a few moment's a tired Tifa Lockheart opened the door in wearing a royal blue, silk dressing gown.

"Hey.. Whats up?" Tifa yawned in confusion.

"I need someone to talk to..." Claire said, lowering her head.

"Er.. Sure, come in." The barmaid smiled.

Claire checked both sides of the hallway to make sure she wasn't seen before walking into Tifa's room and shutting the door behind her. The brunette had already taken a seat back on her bed and pointed to it, offering Claire a seat.

"How's Denzel and Marlene?" The pinkette asked.

"Both fine. Denzel was asking about you the other day. Tell me what you came here to tell me." Tifa said, getting straight to the point.

"I need advice... I don't know how to say it but... I.. I'm pregnant." Claire said, finding the words no easier to say with each time they were spoke.

"Congratulations." Tifa smiled, but Claire could sense a sadness inside when she said it.

After an hour had passed without Claire making an appearance, Cloud climbed back out of bed and pulled on his baggy combat pants before setting off in search. He searched the kitchen, garden and lounge with no sign of her anywhere. He continued to make his way through the house until he came across Duke and a tired Vanille cuddling up to each other on one of the large leather sofa's. Vanille opened her eyes as the blonde's shadow disturbed her and slowly sat up.

"Strange.. I must still be dreaming..." Vanille yawned.

"What?" Cloud asked, looking at the red head who slowly began to come around.

"You only have your top off when I'm asleep.." She teased.

"Vanille, where is Claire?" The blonde asked, ignoring her comment but blushing all the same.

"Have you checked your bed?"

"Duke, find Claire." The mako eyed man said, instantly getting a more helpful response than from Vanille.

The pair followed Duke who marched around the house, stopping occasionally to have a sniff until it lead them to Tifa's bedroom door. Cloud and Vanille exchanged glances before the blonde knocked on the door. Tifa eventually opened the door as she rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself back up.

"I don't think Lightning would be impressed if she saw you now." Vanille joked about him stood at another girls bedroom door at night.

"Tifa have you seen Claire?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah about forty minutes ago. What's wrong?"

Cloud didn't get chance to answer as Duke went ballistic and began barking wildly as he ran into the room, nearly knocking Tifa over. The huge dog continued to yelp as the three of them ran into the room. Tifa turned the light switch on, filling the room with light as Cloud approached the still frantic Duke, who was barking ferociously at Tifa's boots that sat in the corner.

"They don't smell that bad!" Tifa shouted with a smile.

In an attempt to calm Duke down, Cloud picked up the boots assure him that everything was fine when he saw fresh crimson liquid on the soles. _Blood?_

"Tifa, there's blood on your boots.. and dirt.."

"But I haven't left the house all day, they where spotless when I went to bed."

"Look.." Vanille said, turning both of their attention to her. "Claire's necklace.. It's got blood on it." No sooner had she spoken, the young Pulsan sprinted from the room and out of the house.

After waiting in on the ship's bridge for what felt like hours, enjoying the view in silence, Fang headed to the crew quarters and barged in every door until she found the crimson eyed man resting on one of the beds

"Come in.." Vincent said sarcastically as he opened his eyes to find the huntress stood over him.

"Everyone's gone in. Why don't you join us?" Fang asked.

"This bed is comfortable.." The former turk answered.

"No it isn't. They're tiny crew beds with wafer thin mattresses.. Why are you hiding yourself away from me?" Fang asked, her emerald eyes demanding an answer.

"I've told you.."

"Right that's it.. You leave me no choice.." Fang said as she lay down on the floor next to Vincent's bed.

"What are you doing?.." The red cloaked man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You won't come inside then I'll stay here... Out of the two of us it's me who's the monster, Vincent.. Not you.."

"Hmm?"

"You know what happened to us before we ended up on this new planet?" Fang asked.

"You were on Pulse and the artificial planet, Cocoon.."

"Oh good, you've been to the Lightning shrine I take it." The brunette joked, prizing a rare smile from Vincent's stoic face. "The thing that took a chunk out of cocoon, with the intent of killing everything on that viper's nest was me.. I failed in my task but it doesn't change what I did.. But you.. You have a goodness inside of you.. one that I don't think you can see anymore.."

"I never knew..."

"I'll make you a deal... You tell me that you feel nothing for me and I'll leave and I won't bother you again. I can help you Vincent.. I want to help you, but you have to let me in.."

"I-"

"Fang!" Vanille's terrified voice shrieked through the ship.

"I still want an answer.." The huntress warned before sprinting to the sound of Vanille's voice.

"Fang! It's Light! I think Tifa hurt her!" The usually bubbly red head shouted.

"Why would she do that?!"

"We found this in her room." Vanille answered, holding up Claire's lightning bolt necklace that was stained with blood.

"Where's Cloud?" Fang asked with a sinister calmness.

"With Tifa now."

"Let's hope he has the sense to get out of my way.." The huntress scowled, eager to get her hands on the brunette.

**A/N: another short one for now as I like to keep you guessing :P I have read your Pm's on my phone and I'll reply to them as I post this up. Random question. After reading a few fics (autumn's in particular) I fancy doing another one one the side. This will always take priority but I like the 'Chase' between lightning and Cloud. My question is this.. I want to do the original story of either 13 or 7. Would you like to see ff7 with lightning or ff13 with Cloud? I think ive PM'd everyone back and if ive not give me a message to remind me and i'll get back to you. All thoughts appreciated. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

_The light of trust grows brighter the longer the flame burns, bathing a friendship in warmth. That flame shall be tested by the people with no light of their own. For when the shadowed belief of others outweigh the trust of a friend, the flame turns to ashes..._

"Great..." Cloud sighed as he watched Vanille disappear out of the door, no doubt running to tell Fang. "Tifa, you need to tell me everything."

"You don't think-! How could you!" Tifa shouted.

"I didn't say that... Why was she here anyway?" The blonde asked softly, trying to keep Tifa calm.

"I.. I can't tell you.." The brunette sighed, realizing this was not helping her defense one bit.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted but another voice echoed above his own.

Cloud turned to face the doorway where the huntress stood with fists clenched. The cerulean eyed man held out his arm to block her path and received a swift blow to the kidneys winding him before she launched herself at Tifa, throwing her onto the bed.

"Enough!" Cloud roared but the pair ignored his demand and continued to brawl in the small bedroom, breaking several pieces of the furniture as the fight escalated. The noise woke up the entire household who had all filed into the room to see what was going on.

"What the hell you two doin?! Barret shouted as he tried to separate the two feisty brunettes. "Break it up!"

"Don't break it up! Throw some baby oil over them!" Cid laughed as he watched Tifa's silk dressing gown undo when Fang threw her into the closet door.

Thankfully for the blonde, Vincent arrived to assist in their separation as he could not keep them both apart without hurting them on his own. With a quick nod of understanding, Cloud gripped his oldest friend around the waist and picked her up off the ground as Vincent gripped the ever defiant huntress' wrists.

"Let go of me!" Tifa shouted, trying her best to hammer punch Cloud in the back.

"When you calm down I'll let go.." He replied calmly, wincing every time her fist made contact with his spine.

Vincent burned his crimson eyes into Fang's emerald ones, giving her the sternest of looks without making a sound. After a brief struggle, the bronze skinned beauty calmed and released the tension in her arms, surrendering to his strength. Wiping the blood from her lip, Fang's glare never left Tifa.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is goin' on!" Barret shouted over the chaos.

"She's done something to Light!" Fang shouted over Vincent's shoulder, causing him to get even closer to her and gently guide her into the corner.

"I Haven't you stupid cow! Even if I wanted to I couldn't!" Tifa roared, still dangling over the blonde's shoulder.

"She has a point Fang..." Cloud said, slowly putting the brunette down.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened from the moment we got back home to the second I walked in the room.." The huntress demanded.

Cloud pulled the bed sheet from the bed and wrapped it around the now virtually naked Tifa, covering up her body and sitting her down on the only piece of furniture in the room that wasn't completely destroyed, an old wooded chair. Tifa took a deep breath and began to recall the night's events for everyone to hear.

"There was a knock on the door that woke me up, so I got my dressing gown on and answered it. It was Lightning.. Said she wanted to talk... We talked for a bit then she left. I went back to bed and then Cloud, Vanille and Duke woke me up again later on.." Tifa explained.

"How did the blood get on your boots.. and her necklace was in your room." Fang questioned.

"I don't know! The boots where spotless when I when to sleep. I was playing with Denzel and Marlene outside and washed them when I came in. If I did anything why would I leave evidence all around my room?!" The brunette asked.

"Still doesn't explain how it got there.. What where you talking about?"

Tifa glanced at the blonde quickly before turning her attention back to Fang, who was still trapped in the opposite corner by Vincent.

"I can't tell you. It's private.."

"Your in no position to withhold anything from me. Tell me what you know or I'll have no choice but to arrest you till I get to the bottom of this." The bronze skinned general warned.

"Fang, you can't be serious. What about the kids?" Cloud protested.

"Child services until this is dealt with.." Fang answered, looking Tifa straight in the eye when she said it.

"You can't!"

"Then tell me what you two were talking about!" Fang barked.

"Cloud.. I'm sorry.. I told her to tell you... She's pregnant..." Tifa mumbled, not wanting to look the blonde in the eyes.

The room fell silent in an instant and everyone turned their heads to face the blonde, who's expression revealed a man who's mind was racing out of control. The eerie silence and lack of motion from the room ended with Cloud's whispered voice and the sound of his heavy boots on the floor.

"I'm going to be a father?..." He whispered, still giving no indication by his tone than he was anything other than shocked. "I need to find her..."

"Then ask the prime suspect." Fang suggested sarcastically.

"Fang..." Vincent warned.

"What? Makes even more sense now.. You've loved Cloud forever... Then all of a sudden someone else appears in his life and develops more of a relationship with him than you managed in years. I bet that really ate away at you didn't it?"

"Stop it.." Tifa pleaded as she fought back her tears.

"Then Light tells you about her baby and you snap.. Out of everyone, she came to you and you killed her!"

"Stop it..." The brunette sobbed into her hands. "I didn't..."

Cloud gave Vincent a look that said 'Shut her up' to which the former turk held his finger to his lips, somehow silencing the wild woman as Cid disappeared out of the room. Barret tried to console the now distraught Tifa Lockheart as Cloud checked the blood stained shoes for any more clues. Cid reappeared with a small flashlight moments later and pushed the blonde out of the way.

"Shift.. You'll contaminate the evidence.." The pilot said abruptly as he turned on the flashlight which turned out to be a blacklight. "See how the blood glows a funny colour under the light? That's mako So it could be hers." Cid explained, damning Tifa with every word. "But look.. there are no bloody boot prints or other blood on the floor... Or bed... And one tiny drop on the window frame.. Got ya."

"Cid, what are you sayin'?" Barret asked.

"There's no way Anybody died or even got hurt in this room.. There's no bloody foot prints or blood spatter on the walls to indicate a fight or a body. The only other place where there's blood is a single drop on the window frame.."

"But why?" Barret said.

"A distraction..." Cloud muttered, before grabbing the blacklight from Cid's clutches and sprinting from the room. _How could I be so stupid! _

Cloud bolted outside, keeping the blacklight shining down on the ground in front of him as he did a lap of the house. The blonde made it to the back of the house where several drops of blood where soaked into the dirt. Looking up he saw the window to the bathroom that was wide open. Slowly putting the pieces together, Cloud turned his back on the house and scanned the ground with the torch until he came across another drop in the distance. The mako eyed man followed the blood trail all the way into the middle of the woods until the black light found an arrow painted on the ground in blood. His cerulean eyes followed the arrow until they found a piece of paper stuck to a thick oak tree with a knife. Cloud's hand shook as he removed the blade and turned over the paper.

"_The whore for my brother."_

"Genesis..." Cloud mumbled angrily.

**(Unknown location)**

Claire opened her eyes slowly to darkness. She could feel the dark, cloth bag brushing the tip of her nose as the person that carried her walked. With her arms tied behind her back and legs bound, the rose haired warrior closed her eyes and focused on the sounds around her. The sound of grass rustling beneath the man's feet and the occasional sound of an owl did little in the way of helping her discover her location.

Forty minutes past before the man stopped and the sound of an old wooden door creaking open could be heard. He entered, shutting the door behind him and threw Claire onto a wooden chair that was positioned in the middle of the room. The pinkette felt her legs being bound to the chair legs and her wrists to the arm rests before the bag was pulled from her head.

"Great... the drama queen..." Claire huffed.

"We'll see how long you hold on to that humor for..." Genesis said with a wicked smile.

"What do you want Genesis? Seems like if you wanted me dead you could have done it long ago."

"An exchange.. You for my brother.."

"You have a brother?" Claire asked. "Why would we have him?"

"Not by blood per say... but he is just like me.. We'll I have questioned the Disciple leader and he paid with his life.. Mere mortal's never see a greater purpose so they always opt to save them selves. This man swore to me that he was searching for Weiss buthad no idea about Weiss and as he was not originally from my world I was inclined to believe him." The auburn haired man explained.

"So you killed him anyway... Not that I'm complaining..." The pinkette said. "Wait... Didn't Vincent kill Weiss?"

"He was defeated but that was only his body. Hojo controlled the man.. Much after the incident with Omega I found Weiss in an underground cave, but no sooner had I surfaced with Weiss we were struck down by Chaos and sent to the lifestream, only to be returned here. Weiss was not with me when I awoke but I know he is on this planet too."

"Why was he searching for Weiss?" Claire asked, feeling more worried with each word.

"For a ritual of some sort.. He died before I could ask." Genesis laughed. "You seem to be diverting my attention... Where is Weiss?"

"I've told you I don't know! I don't even know what he looks like!"

"That is the wrong answer..." The red coated man whispered in her ear as he walked over to the log burning fire on the far wall of the cabin and pulled out a metal rod from the flames.

Claire's eyes widened as he watched the man approach with the iron rod that's tip glowed red. She struggled against her bindings but it was no good. The pinkette took a deep breath and looked Genesis straight in the eyes.

"Do your worst.." She said coldly.

Genesis took the glowing rod and traced it over her body, not touching her with it until he had chosen his spot. His eyes followed the rod that moved down past her torso and onto her legs that where covered by her short, black skirt. The man smiled grimly before resting the near melting tip of the rod onto her skirt, melting through it instantly and burning her thigh. He watched Claire wince briefly before composing herself.

"Impressive..." Genesis applauded.

"Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional.." Claire told him as she took another large breath before he pressed the rod onto her arm. "Aren't you supposed to ask the questions you want to know before you do it again?"

"Talented in the art of torture are we?" Genesis scoffed. "I have no questions.. I believe you.. But that doesn't mean Cloud doesn't have Weiss. Let's just hope he let's him go before I kill you.. You must be hot in here.. Allow me to cool you down." The former first class Soldier said, kicking over her chair.

Claire's head hit the wooden floor, dazing her briefly as she fell and her world turned back again as Genesis returned the cloth bag back on her head, standing on one corner to keep it tight against her mouth. The pinkette struggled to free herself, realizing what was about to happen but it was too late. Claire took in a big breath just before Genesis began to pour the large bucket of water slowly over her face. He continued pouring, knowing that eventually she was going to have to take a breath and after two minutes she did, choking on the liquid as it entered her lungs.

**(Fang's House)**

"Cloud! What's wrong?!" Tifa asked as he returned to the room.

"It was Genesis..." Cloud said, handing the note to Vincent. "You owe her an apology.." He finished, glaring at Fang.

Normally her pride would have told Cloud to 'do one' but the look in his mako blue eyes suggested he was on the verge of breaking and she did not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. She hesitantly walked over to Tifa as Cloud and Vincent began to discuss the note and knelt down in front of her to begin her painful apology.

"Tifa, I-"

"Save it." The brunette said bluntly, standing from the bed. "Just find Lightning." She added before walking to the damaged closet with the bed sheet still wrapped around her.

"Cid, could-"

"Searching everywhere I can with the phoenix, got it." The pilot interrupted. "Tifa.. You wanna come with?" Cid asked before he left the room, thinking it might be a good idea to keep her and Fang out of each others way for a while.

"Sure." Tifa nodded, grabbing some clothes and finding another room to get changed in. "What about the kids?"

"I'll.." Vanille started, lowering her head as soon as Tifa looked at her. "I mean... if you want me to..."

"You where only doing what you thought was right.." Tifa smiled weakly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't mind."

Vanille nodded, meaning Tifa could leave with Cid to use the Phoenix's vast array of technology to help locate Lightning. Fang called in an alert to the base, signaling every helicopter and surveillance drone to find her friend as Barret joined Vincent and Cloud in the corner of the room.

"Have you phoned him?" Vincent asked, earning a confused look from the blonde. "There's a number on the back..."

"I didn't notice... I rushed back so fast..." He said, pulling the phone from his pocket and dialing.

"Ahh.. you found my message.." The smug voice of Genesis spoke down the phone.

"If you've hurt her... I swear I will make you beg for death..." Cloud said so coldly down the phone everyone in the room stopped to look at him.

"Oh I can assure you that I've hurt her.. She's very strong willed though.. Now... Do you have what I want?"

"I don't know who you want!" Cloud roared.

"Weiss.."

"Weiss?! He's dead! Vincent killed him!" The blonde shouted.

"You have twenty four hours." Genesis said sighed before putting the phone down on him.

"Vincent... Weiss is dead.. Right?"

"I believe so.." Vincent replied. "We'll prepare the cars.. Cloud, we will find her." He finished, ushering everyone out of the room.

Cloud was left alone with his thoughts in Tifa's now trashed room. He looked around and stopped at a cracked, floor to ceiling mirror that was mounted on one of the walls. He looked into the mirror, feeling pity for his own reflection when the image changed to a more unsettling sight.

"Good to see you... Cloud.."

**A/N: Another short one but I wanted to get it done quick for you guys and girls. Seems like we're tied in the place for my second story as I guessed haha. No matter what I ask its always split right down the middle lol. Any of you have any idea where this story is going yet? One of the readers suggested a name for Claire's baby, Terra (like off ff6) I like the name and the character although obviously this will by a baby. What do you think? I like it and its elemental. Can you think of one. I want something weather/elemental based like cloud and lightning. Still not decided if its a girl or boy yet so let me know what you want and with a bit of luck we'll get a poll that does end 50:50 haha. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

_'Grief is like an ocean; it comes on waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim.'_

"Good to see you... Cloud..." The reflection of Sephiroth said. The words still sending a shiver down his spine.

"Sephiroth... How-?"

"Valhalla is still linked to this world.. I still see the world from the reflections." The silver haired man said in his unsettling voice.

"Then tell me where Claire is." Cloud demanded.

"I do not know.. I saw her briefly in flowing water.. And a man I thought I'd never see again.."

"Genesis.." The blonde muttered. "Can't you do anything? You are an all powerful god after all." He added, attempting to play on his ego.

"I can not leave here for any great period of time... Something is drawing from the lifestream.. taking away the power I need.."

"Sephiroth.. If you're lying to me.." cloud warned.

"He isn't." A familiar voice said softly.

Cloud's eyes widened as he watched Aeris step out from behind the much taller Sephiroth.

"Aeris!" The blonde smiled. "Why are you two here?"

"We have come to ask for your help. Something is taking from the lifestream. We can not see it for some reason but it has to be stopped." The flower girl explained.

"Aeris I need to find Claire, I don't have time for this."

"Ah yes.. I believe you are to be a father.. Looks like you get a happy ending after all." The silver haired man spoke.

"...Oh... Oh no..." Aeris said, stumbling as if in pain.

Sephiroth caught the brunette and looked into her eyes, seemingly seeing the vision she saw before they both turned their now paler faces to look at the blonde who sensed the fear in both of their expressions.

"Do what you must." Sephiroth said to the flower girl that disappeared from view. "Cloud.. I can not help you from here, but know this.. You send Genesis to me and I shall show him pain beyond belief. I told my former friend that he would rot... I intend to keep that promise.."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Cloud pleaded.

"There is no better creature than a wolf to track your prey..." Sephiroth smiled before the reflection turned back into the blonde.

Cloud took his sword from the bedroom and sprinted outside to his motorcycle, Fenrir. He jumped on as the others in their cars watched him, wondering what he was doing. The black motorbike fired into life and the blonde touched his shoulder pauldron; his fingers touching the cold crystal wolf's head.

"Find Claire.." He whispered, instantly summoning the huge, grey wolf that ran off into the distance with Cloud following behind.

**(Unknown Location)**

Claire choked as Genesis pulled the chair back onto it's feet after using up all of the water. The pinkette coughed up the cold liquid as her torturer walked over to the dirty window, looking at the storm that raged outside, flashes of lightning struck trees in the distance, instantly torching them as the wind pulled others from the ground.

"Quite the storm is brewing outside. I hope it doesn't kill your friend before he gets Weiss to me..." Genesis muttered.

"When I get out of here I shall show you why they name storms after people.." Claire threatened.

"For you it's the other way around, No? I've heard the people of this wretched world call you Lightning.. I wonder how you fare against my materia.."

Claire watched Genesis turn to face her as he pulled out a green orb from his pocket with his gloved hand. Through extensive training with Cloud, the pinkette could now identify materia just by the aura each one gives off in the atmosphere. When she realized it was a mastered bolt materia, the rose haired beauty began to panic. She had been able to remain calm during the burns and water boarding, controlling her heart rate to fight off the pain and stop herself from going into shock but nothing she could do would prevent the lightning from coursing through her body and to the frail heartbeat she now carried inside.

"I have a question." Claire spoke, determined to delay his attack. "How did you get me here?"

"Ahh that's easy.. During our little meeting on the battlefield I was able to poison you. I knew it was only a matter of time before your body shut down and for the cells in your body to begin to break down the drug. You collapsed in the bathroom after speaking to the brunette. I took you from the bathroom floor without a fuss.. I was even able to frame the girl for your disappearance.. I just needed a little of your blood." Genesis said proudly, pointing to her forearm that was dripping with blood.

"How very clever.. Why do you want Weiss anyway?" She asked.

"You appear to be stalling again.. Does your namesake scare you?" The auburn haired man asked as he rolled the green orb in his fingers, inches from her face.

Claire struggled with her bindings as she watched the man sink the materia into his forearm. He smiled at the fact the pinkette was now visibly distressed as he gripped her throat and called upon the materia's power. Claire felt the static standing the hairs on her body to attention a spilt second before Genesis discharged the build up of energy into her, sending a wave of nerve burning electricity though her body.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Claire shrieked in anger, not concerned with her own well being but of the little life that she carried inside of her that she could do nothing to help. "Please... Genesis.. You have to... stop..." She pleaded.

"Give me one good reason." Genesis huffed, seemingly angry at her begging.

"I'll find.. Weiss.. for you..." The pinkette offered.

"You have no more of an idea where he is than I do. Not good enough I'm afraid.." He smiled wickedly before electrocuting her again.

"Sto...p... My... Baby..." Claire managed to stutter.

"A child? Bathed in mako before birth... offspring of a whore and a fake.." Genesis said to himself. "I seek to rid the world of Sephiroth and his diseased cells.. Any you wish to create another!? Monsters don't deserve children..."

"Wai-" Claire began to speak but it was too late. Another bolt of lightning coursed through her body, this time so strong that the current caused the chair legs to explode, peppering the room with splinters and sending the pinkette to the ground. Quickly, Claire rolled backwards and onto her feet with her hand's still wrapped in chain. Genesis grabbed his sword and slashed down, only for the rose haired beauty to throw her hands up, using the blade's razor sharp edge and momentum to slice through the chains.

Now with her hands free, Claire kicked the metal bucket used to torture her at her enemy, distracting him just long enough to release several punches to his abs and pick up what was left of the broken chair and smash it over the side of his head. Seemingly unphased by her attack, Genesis launched himself at the pinkette, connecting his knee with her stomach with enough crushing strength to send her hunching over, before smashing his crimson rapier's knuckle guard into the back of her head.

Now dizzy and dripping with blood, Claire tried to crawl away on her hands and knees; only making it a few feet before rolling onto her back in agony. She watched The red coated man walk up to her feet, kicking her legs open to get closer to her as he raised his sword into the air; it's scarlet blade pointing at her chest. Accepting her fate, Claire closed her mako eyes and pictured Cloud's smiling face, wanting it to be the last thing she would remember. Still with her eyes closed, the rose haired beauty smiled as she thought of Cloud but in an instant that vision changed to Sephiroth.

"_Fight back!" _The voice of Sephiroth in her head demanded angrily.

Claire's mako eyes snapped open and she pulled her leg towards her before stamping on Genesis' knee causing him to stumble. She wrapped her hands tightly around the blade and kicked the former first class off his feet, disarming him but cutting her palms badly in the process. Quickly staggering to her feet, Claire flipped the sword around to hold the handle and thrust it into the downed man's chest just as he unleashed a powerful fireball that filled the old wooden cabin before exploding, blasting the roof off the building and burning every tree within fifty yards.

Laying on her back in the middle of the now roofless cabin, Claire gazed up at the night sky. The storm had settled, leaving behind only a gentle rain that did little to put what was left of the burning cabin out but was a welcome feeling on her skin. All around her the flames rose from the ground, consuming the cabin as it spread. Her life's regrets ran through her mind as she waited for the end. _What if Tifa gets blamed for this?_ _What was the last thing I said to him? Did he know __how much I loved him? Cloud... I'm sorry..._

Slipping in and out of consciousness, the rose haired warrior watched the flames near before parting to let a ghostly figure through. A young woman wearing a light pink dress walked towards her with a warming smile on her pale face. Segmented brunette bangs hung gracefully from her head, contrasting with emerald green eyes not so different from Fang's. Claire did not have the strength to speak but managed to watch the woman place her hand gently on her stomach. Unsure if it was because she was hallucinating or that she was so badly burnt but she could not feel the woman's touch on her skin as she watched a tiny light raise from her body and into the woman's palm. The young woman closed her hand carefully over the small ball of light and with her other placed a pink rose on Claire's stomach.

A wolf's howl turned both of their attention away from each other as Fenrir walked through the burning timber to reveal himself. The ghostly brunette smiled at the monstrous animal and stroked it's grey mane as it howled once more, calling his master. Claire could hear the sound of Cloud's motorcycle in the distance and smiled to herself.

"_Leave this place angel. My world is not for your kind.." _A deep and sinister voice rumbled like thunder.

The young woman turned in panic before disappearing in an instant, leaving the large wolf with Claire, laying next to her to protect her from the flames. Cloud leaped off his still moving motorcycle and ran into the flames shouting his beloved's name at the top of his voice until his cerulean eyes fell on her.

"Claire!" He shouted, kneeling beside her.

"I didn't think... I'd get.. to see you.. again.." Claire coughed.

"Don't talk like that. Everything's gonna be alright.." Cloud said, trying to convince himself more than anyone. "Cid! Cid! I've found her! Track my phone!" The blonde shouted down the phone.

"It wasn't.. Tifa.." The pinkette struggled, making sure he knew as she felt her body begin to fail her.

"I know.. Don't worry about that.. Cid's on his way now.." He replied, softly, wiping the blood from her face.

"Did she tell.. you?" Claire asked, referring to the pregnancy.

Cloud nodded with a warm and happy smile that brought Claire to tears.

"I... I can't feel it... any.. more... I can't... feel it anymore..." She kept repeating as if in a trance as tears poured from her bright blue eyes.

Cloud picked her up and rested her head on his chest. Mostly to comfort her but also so she couldn't see him cry. He looked at the wolf with anger in his eyes and mentally gave it a new task._ Find Genesis... Bring him to me..._

No sooner had he thought it had the wolf disappeared into the forest. Above his head the sound of engines hummed and spot lights illuminated what was left of the burning cabin. Ropes where thrown from the side and Tifa, Vincent and the huntress repelled from them. Vincent placed the stretcher on the ground as himself and Tifa carefully took the pinkette off Cloud and strapped her to it. Fang attached the ropes to the stretcher and shouted up to Barret who began to hoist Claire onto the ship. Cloud turned to the direction Fenrir ran off to and started to walk, only to be stopped by his demonic friend.

"Cloud.."

"I'm going to kill him..." Cloud mumbled.

"Claire needs you. You've sent Fenrir after Genesis. If and when he's found you will know.. Get on the ship." Vincent said in a softer than usual tone.

"But I-"

"We'll hunt down Genesis. You be where you should be. With Claire." Fang ordered.

Cloud looked at Vincent, knowing Fang had just this second thought of the idea but Vincent gave him a nod to say that they would find Genesis. Tifa grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and began leading him to the ropes to climb aboard. On board, Barret and Cloud carried the stretcher to the bridge where an anxious Cid waited for the word to go. As soon as he caught sight of Claire, the pilot set off at full speed to the hospital wing in the HQ.

"Cid, wheres the damn medical supplies?" Barret shouted.

"In the big red box on the wall that says 'Medical supplies' numbskull!" Cid barked.

"I'm sorry that I told everyone your secret." Tifa said softly as she say by Claire's side holding her hand.

"It's okay.. What happened... to your.. arm?" Claire asked, noticing the cuts and bruises.

"Me and Fang had a... disagreement." Tifa answered.

"Best thing I've ever seen. Shame it had to stop." Cid laughed.

"Cid, you're a perv." Barret sighed.

"Hey, I can't help it if women's clothes seem to fall off in my presence." The pilot joked. "That reminds me. No trying to flash me in the hospital like you did last time, Light."

"Stop making.. me laugh.. it hurt's" Claire coughed.

"You just rest, I'll get you some help kiddo." Cid smiled. "It has clips, Barret! Don't just pull it off the wall! And why the hell are you still wearing that stupid sailors outfit?!"

"I'm using them as pajamas! They're comfy and I didn't have time to change! It's still the middle of the night remember!" The gun armed man bit back. "Okay Light, I've got some ointment for the burns. It's gonna sting like hell but it will keep the infections away."

Claire nodded in understanding and Barret began to spray the clear liquid onto her burns, stinging her slightly. The pinkette kept tight hold of Cloud's hand even when the airship had docked onto the side of the building and a medical team rushed to her aid, wheeling her out of the Phoenix and down into the medical wing. The doctors held the door open for Claire to be wheeled in and had to prize her hand from the blonde's who was made to wait outside.

Cloud paced the floor, visibly marking it with his heavy boots after twenty minutes as the others sat on the chairs that lined the room, looking at him with pity in their eyes. Tifa watched the distress on the man's face; a man she loved dearly. The bitterness she once held for Claire took a while to subside but watching the blonde smile in her presence was enough to let him go from her heart. Right now, the brunette wanted nothing more than for her new friend to recover quickly and for the child to be okay; a wish that she realized went unanswered when the animal like cry from inside the theater echoed through the hallways. Cloud burst through the doors to see Claire as the others waited outside, looking at each other defeated, they did not need to go inside to realize what the rose haired woman had just been told.

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys and girls. I actually felt really sad writing this, must be getting soft in my old age. The name Terra has won by a landslide, really glad Fanfictions4ever talked me into it after my initial reservations, I love it now. Fang was a little hot headed and ooc but I wanted to create some 'tension in the ranks' so to speak, its no fun if they all love each other haha. Got a possible idea on another ff7xff13 fic but as ive gone a bit mad this week with this one it's on hold for a little while until I hit writers block with this one again... Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and PM'd me ( I had loads yay!) Let me know what you think of this one and as always, thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Grief does not change a man, it simply reveals him to the darkness. An all consuming emptiness that erodes the light in their soul until all that is left is a shell of a man; a sinister vessel filled with ash and vengeance. Only the light of others can lead them back to their humanity._

The small group watched as the blonde ran into the operating room after hearing a cry that sounded like it came from a wounded lioness. Tifa, Barret and Cid sat in silence with their eyes buried into the floor, thinking about what they would say to the pair. Another five minutes past before the doors opened again, revealing a small team of surgeons with defeated looks on their faces.

"What's happened?!" Tifa asked, leaping out of her seat.

"I do not think General Farron will be wanting visitors today..." The lead surgeon said in a sombre tone.

"Poor kid..." Cid said softly before picking up his phone. "Vincent.. Tell me you have something... No... It's bad news... He hasn't come out yet... I will... Bye.."

"They found that son of a bitch?" Barret asked.

"Not yet.. They're tracking Fenrir now on Cloud's bike." The pilot answered.

No sooner had Cid finished speaking had the doors on the opposite end of the corridor swung open. The remainder of both groups ran inside, stopping as they got to Tifa apart from Serah who rushed straight for the theater. The pilot, who was stood in front of the door blocked her path with his arm and shook his head.

"Whoa there missy... Give them some time." Cid said with a warm smile.

"But!-" Serah pleaded.

"Okay, I didn't want to be blunt but look down, what do you see?" The pilot asked.

"The floor?.." Serah replied, unsure where this was going.

"Higher..."

"My baby bump... oh..." The younger Farron said, realizing his point instantly.

"Might be a bit raw at the minute.."

"Indeed.." The deep voice of Nanaki spoke as he approached with hope at his side.

"So erm... Who's going to be the one to go inside with this?" Hope asked, holding a full cure materia. "Really? No volunteers?"

"I shall do it.. Cowards.." Nanaki said, taking the materia from the silver haired young man with his jaws and opening the doors with his head. Inside the room, Nanaki saw Claire laying on the bed with a tissue in one hand and Clouds in the other, her eyes red with tears. "I've brought materia to speed up her healing."

"Thanks, Nanaki.. Is there any news from Vincent?" Cloud asked, never turning his head from Claire.

"They've found nothing yet. They're tracking Fenrir as we speak."

"Cloud... Find find him.. Make him pay.." Claire asked with her frail voice.

"I won't leave you.." Cloud told her.

"He.. He killed.. our baby.." The pinkette coughed as she tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down by the blonde. "He has to pay.." She managed just before her eyes shut once more.

"Nanaki, look after Claire. I'm going to find Genesis.." Cloud said as he stood up.

"Cloud... You're going to hunt down and kill Genesis? Revenge is a dark path.. One from which you may not be able to return.." Nanaki told him.

"I'm already in the darkness Nanaki... I'm going to drag him there with me.." The cerulean eyed man said with a cold stare as he walked from the room.

The theater doors flew open, startling the group with the noise and the bright light that shone from it. The silhouette of Cloud Strife walked towards them until the doors slowly closed, giving detail to the man's figure. His cold mako eyes stared straight down the corridor, not once looking at the others as he walked past them one by one; none of them brave enough to say a word but Tifa, who stood with her arms crossed, blocking his path.

"Please move..." Cloud said impatiently.

"Not until you tell me where it is you think you're going." The brunette said stubbornly.

"To pull Genesis apart limb from limb." He answered flatly, sending a shiver down Tifa's spine.

"This isn't how you should grieve.."

"I've spent my life grieving! My mother!" Cloud shouted, taking a step forward. "Aeris!" Then another. "And now..." The blonde stopped, unable to bring himself to utter the words. "I'm never quick enough..."

"Come here..." Tifa said softly, not at all intimidated by his anger as she wrapped her arms around him, despite his resistance. "I know you're hurting, I know you're about to break, but this isn't your fault.. Nothing that's ever happened to us over the years has been your fault.."

"I'm sorry Tifa... but I still need to do this.." Cloud told her in a whisper.

"I know.." Tifa sighed, understanding his motives but wishing he wold stay anyway. "Be careful."

The brunette barmaid stepped aside and watched her oldest friend leave the building with clenched fists and rage in his heart. As soon as the doors slammed shut behind him, the group gathered around Tifa asking her about the blonde, learning nothing from her that they couldn't have already guessed.

"I've never seen the kid like that before.." Cid sighed.

"One thing's for sure.. I wouldn't want to be Genesis right now." Hope said.

"So... do we go in?" Snow pointed to the door to Claire.

"Let Nanaki do what he's doing, if she wants company she'll tell him." Barret replied, not wanting anyone to walk in on the grieving woman without consent.

Inside Claire's room, Nanaki began to heal the pinkette's burns and bruises in silence, not wanting to make her feel like she had to talk. For a while she just lay there as the healing light washed over her like a cool breeze but the flame furred beast could see something eating away at her, a question she wanted answering.

"Nanaki.. Can I ask you a question?" Claire asked, her eyes never leaving the wall she began staring at since she sent Cloud away.

"Of course."

"Tell me about the lifestream.." The pinkette said weakly.

"The lifestream is a mass of spirit energy that gathers in the center of the planet. It is inside all living things.. Even tree's and insects." Nanaki replied, having a good idea where this conversation was going.

"What happens to the lifestream inside a person when they die?"

"When a person dies their body is returned to the planet.. over time it breaks down and the planet reclaims it. The same for the soul.. When an old oak tree dies the spirit energy inside is taken into the lifestream to be reused elsewhere.. Another tree, animal.." Nanaki answered.

"A child?.."

"Indeed..."

"Does that mean that the soul of a person is lost once it ends up back into the lifestream?"

Nanaki paused for a moment, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she was torturing herself before finally speaking.

"Yes... People are not reborn as other people.. the personality and memories of a person do not get put into a new body.. Usually when the soul reaches the lifestream it is wiped clean until only pure energy is left behind.." The ochre eyed animal sighed, knowing this was what Claire really wanted to know.

"Usually?" Claire said, her head turning to look at Nanaki with peaked interest.

"Claire... Only the strongest of people have managed to retain their consciousness... Sephiroth... Zack. Aeris was only able to because she is an Ancient.."

"But what if-" The pinkette began.

"Claire..."

Nanaki did not need to continue for the pink haired woman to understand what he was telling her meant her child was gone forever. Now mostly healed, Claire sat up in the bed, looking down at her virtually non existent clothes. Anything not burned buy the blast was cut away by the surgeons.

"I wasn't strong enough Nanaki..." She said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I lost something I didn't think I'd ever want... Only to find out when it was to late just how much I did... Maybe this was a sign.."

"Hmm?"

"I would have been a lousy mother... what do I know about children?..."

"Miss Farron.. I do not pretend to know everything about you but I do know this.. You where a mother from the age of fifteen.. You looked after your sister, you kept her safe, you put food on the table and a roof over her head.. You love her greatly.. You slayed a god to protect your friends.. Your family.. That is a mother.." Nanaki said softly causing a faint smile to break from her lips.

"I couldn't protect my own though, could I.." She sniffed, adjusting herself in her bed.

"Would you like visitors?" Nanaki asked, not responding to her comment, knowing nothing good could come of it.

"Send them in.." She sighed, taking the bed sheet and wrapping her body with it.

**(Unknown forest)**

"Stop here!" Fang shouted in Vincent's ear over the noise of Cloud's motorcycle.

Vincent pulled the black and gold motorbike over as the huntress leaped off the back slowly pacing the ground around them, occasionally kneeling down and rubbing the moist earth with her finger tips. The darkness inside the forest was all consuming and the tree's did little in the way of keeping the downpour off them but Vincent saw the light peering over the horizon, meaning it would soon be morning. After several minutes of watching Fang walk in circles, the former turk dismounted the motorcycle and walked over to the brunette.

"A problem?" He asked.

"The tracks just.. end.. like it disappeared.." Fang answered.

"Quite possible.. We do not yet know the extent of the Wolf's power." Vincent said, offering his only explanation.

"If it's like it's master then a lot.. Don't tell him I said that." She added with a smile.

"His power is not what worries me.. It's that limitless anger he is sure to carry.. We should rest.." The former turk said, seeing no point I continuing without so much as a general direction to travel in.

"Yeah.. I'm freezing.." The huntress said, rubbing her arms.

The pair got back on the motorcycle and traveled towards the cliff face that ran along the edge of the forest, hoping there would be a cave of some description to shelter them from the elements. After nearly an hour they made it to the edge of the forest and searched for a cave or crack in the rock big enough to hold them both.

"That'll do." Fang pointed to a small hole in the rock. "Looks like an old bears den."

"I'll find some wood.." Vincent told her as he walked to the nearest bunch of tree's.

"Only take the dead wood!" She shouted after him.

Within ten minutes, the pair had got a fire going and Vincent had made himself as comfortable as he could in a cut out in a rock face, closing his crimson orbs for a few moments before he felt eyes burning into him. Vincent opened his eyes slowly to find Fang's emerald orbs staring at him inches from his face, her smile playful and warm.

"Yes?" Vincent said in monotone.

"Are you really gonna go to sleep?" She whined.

"That is how you rest.. Although I fear I will get no rest tonight.."

"I'm still waiting for my answer.." The huntress said, her expression telling the former turk he wasn't getting any sleep until she had received one.

"What was the question?" Vincent asked with a twinkle in his crimson eyes.

"You know what the damn question is!"

"I would be lying to say that I feel nothing for you, but it changes nothing.. I won't hurt you.." He said, mentally preparing himself for the torrent of grief he was about to receive.

"This again! You won't hurt me.. It's not in you to hurt me." Fang shouted in annoyance.

"I will not take a chance with your life.."

"Good, because the chance is mine to take.." She said, taking handfuls of his leather cape and pulling herself closer to him.

"You're playing a dangerous game..." Vincent began, his eyes never leaving her bright green orbs as she got closer before finally planting her soft lips on his own.

"_By giving into her, you give into me... Enjoy it while it lasts..."_

Vincent pulled away quickly, not by choice but necessity. He could feel the demon fighting his consciousness only to subside when the turk pulled away from the bronze skinned beauty.

"Stop... I could tear you in half..." Vincent strained as he locked the demon back inside.

"Oh! Just how big is it Vincent?!" Fang winked, turning Vincent a deeper shade of red than his cape.

"That's not... Never mind... "The crimson eyed man stuttered, not sure how to respond.

Fang looked at the cold and distant man's burning face and smiled warmly. There was no way she was going to let him crawl back inside his steel clad shell again, dooming himself to never love again. Kneeling between his legs, the huntress looked down on him with a love in her eyes reserved only for him. The former turk however looked like a cornered animal, afraid of what her touch could unleash inside.

The bronze skinned beauty placed her soft hands on Vincent's face and kissed him passionately, initially receiving resistance but the feeling of his hands finding their way to her body was a welcome one. The huntress ran a hand through his long black hair as her other hand worked it's way down to his shoulder blade. _Full of muscle.._

Fang's wandering hand continued south until she felt Vincent's fingers lift off her back and hyper extend in pain. Her lips separated from his own and she opened her eyes to find amber eyes filled with evil. A wicked smile on the ex turk's face.

"Thank you, mortal.." Chaos smiled, gripping the huntress by the throat and lifting her off the ground as he stood up.

"Back in you're cage demon.." Fang coughed as she struggled under Chaos' iron grip.

"He loves you deeply.. I hear him begging me not to harm you.." The demon in Vincent's body said.

"Try it." The huntress said defiantly.

Chaos dropped Fang and turned to the entrance of the small cave. He left the cave, walking straight through the fire they build together. The flames consumed his body, transforming him into the bat winged demon before taking to the skies and disappearing out of sight.

"Vincent..." Fang sighed as she watched the morning sun climb above the tree tops.

**(Claire's house)**

Cloud walked up the driveway of their home, ignoring the waves of his neighbor and opening the door. Inside was dark and quiet, lacking Duke's howls and the faint scent of roses that followed Claire wherever she went. The blonde flicked on the light switch before making his way upstairs and into their bedroom. He opened the safe; still amazed at the combination being the same as the Shinra mansion code, and pulled out Claire's survival knife. The cerulean eyed soldier felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he shut the safe.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked bluntly, turning to the mirror to find Sephiroth stood there.

"There is much anger in you..." The silver haired God said as he looked into the blonde's cold eyes.

"Where's Aeris?"

"I do not know.. She should have returned by now.." Sephiroth said, bowing his head in wonder.

"Tell me where Genesis is." Cloud demanded.

"I believe he has taken refuge in the steel refinery where Claire made you that sword." Sephiroth answered. "But Cloud.. I need you to forget about him and find out what is absorbing the lifestream's energy."

"I'm not doing anything until I find Genesis..."

"Your self destructive nature will doom you all... This burning anger must be quenched before it is to late.."

"I'll quench it in his blood.." Cloud said quietly but with a sinister tone before turning his back from the mirror.

**A/N: Not much happening in this one. Its just really to set the scene for the next and to show just how much of a dark place Cloud is right now. Quick question. What do you think of the little quotey things at the very beginning? Was my way of adding a 'theme' of sorts to the chapter. Now to answer your questions... as this chapter my have already answered, it isnt looking too good for Genesis right now and Cloud is certainly stronger so you'll just have to wait and see the outcome. Angeal won't be in this fic. Out of the 3 original 1st class soldiers Angeal died relatively honorably and has no need to cling to life like the other two. Zack may have passing mentions or even a possible interaction but he his like Aeris and Seph (Dead/God/In valhalla) It does seem like I'm being mean to tifa at the minute.. I picked her because of her personality as she's so nice to people it makes more of an impact to have a go at her rather than Cid who would just give it back. Also have a new reviewer which is great =D**

**Anyway... Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading...**

**WAIT! Pop quiz: In the entire ff7 compilation who is the only girl to kiss Cloud? (No cheating!)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Me and my bright idea's..." Fang sighed as she watched Vincent disappear from view.

The huntress kicked out the fire and ran to Cloud's motorcycle, thinking about the wrath she would face if anything where to happen to it as she climbed on. Fang started the bike and took a few moments to familiarize herself with the controls before setting off to find the nearest road.

"Vincent... where have you gone?..."

**(Claire's Hospital Room)**

Claire sat up in bed as everyone sheepishly filed in, only her sister able to look her in the eye. Pity was the last thing the pinkette had ever wanted by she knew that was all she was about to receive. She smiled at Serah who walked over to the opposite side of the bed that Nanaki stood and hugged her older sister; both of them struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"How do you feel?" Serah asked, feeling stupid for even asking.

"I'll be alright.." She smiled weakly. "How did Cloud seem when he left?" Claire addressed the room.

"Scary.." Vanille said with a sad look in her eyes.

From the first moment they met, Cloud had been kind to Vanille, perhaps it was her likeness to both Yuffie and Aeris. In spite of all the stories about the great warrior, Cloud Strife, the cold hearted swordsman, Vanille saw nothing but warmth in his eyes.

"Like he wasn't the same person anymore..." The young Oerban stared at her feet, not wanting to think about the man grief had turned Cloud into.

Claire thought about what she had asked him to do, questioning her words to him and wondering what would become of the blonde after all of this was over. _Will he still love me?.._ Her sombre thoughts where cut short by a high pitched alarm that erupted into life.

"_Medical emergency! All available personnel to the Helipad. Vincent Valentine is down!"_

"You lot stay here! I'll go check it out." Cid said as he turned to the door. "Oi numbnuts! You coming?"

"What do you need me for?" Barret asked, offended by his nickname.

"Well Vincent is heavy and I'm the smart and good lookin' one, you're the dopey, brawny one!" The pilot shouted, earning him the slightest of smiles from Claire. "That was a smile! You all owe me 100 gil!" He laughed as he ran out of the door with Barret.

"I think you will be alright..." Nanaki said softly.

"Hmm?" Claire looked down at him confused.

"If someone can smile when their heart is breaking then they are strong beyond measure.."

"Why the god damn stairs!" Barret shouted. "It's like the damn Shinra building all over again!"

"Quit whining! This is quicker and the paramedics are using the lift!" Cid barked as he ran up flight after flight of stairs.

Eventually the stairs ended and they where met with a metal door which was unceremoniously booted open by the gun armed man to reveal the frosty cold roof that reflected the rising sun's light, dazzling the pair temporarily. When their eyes adjusted to the light they ran outside and onto the helipad that was lined with red strobe lights. In the middle lay Vincent Valentine, face down on the smooth surface, motionless.

"Vincent!" Barret shouted as he ran over to him.

The pair knelt on either side of him, quickly examining his back before rolling him over. As soon as they did the duo stumbled back in fear. Blood dripped From Vincent's unconscious mouth and down his chin as well as the front bangs of his long black hair. His golden claw was stained Crimson. As if the two men couldn't have been any more terrified, the former turk sat bolt upright as he took in a loud and straining breath.

"Fang!" Vincent shouted before collapsing again.

"Hey... Where is the narky cow anyway?" Cid asked. "I'm sure they where together."

"...You don't think?..." Barret began, referring to the blood across his face.

"To Rufus.. Take me to R..." Vincent mumbled.

"You heard the man." Cid said as he began to head down to Rufus.

Barret sighed before picking Vincent up from the ground and following the pilot back down the stairs, waving the team of paramedics away as they descended down the stairs. After a brief argument about which floor Rufus' CIA department was on, Cid kicked open the door to a room full of surprised rookie agents that all drew their pistols.

"Stand down!" Tseng roared to the sharp suited young agents.

"Damn! Shoot first ask questions later. Good to see you're passing your trigger happy turk ways onto your new recruits! Fuckin' idiot..." Cid cursed as he recovered coolly from flinching.

"Training weekend.. Got them all on edge..." Rude said as calm as ever as he left Rufus' office to see what the commotion was.

"You mean they had to go in a helicopter with that idiot partner of yours? That's enough to make anyone twitchy." The pilot vented.

The pair continued to argue with each other until the former president of the Shinra electric company, Rufus shinra stepped out of his office. It took less than a second to notice Vincent's unconscious form over Barret's shoulder and grasp the situation. He waved them to the other end of the large room where a metal door stood between them and the lab used to give Claire her mako enhancements. Rufus typed the door code in and ushered them inside before closing it behind him and pointed to a steel examination table to lay the former turk down. The only others inside the room where two man in white lab coats, that where looking over a small row of potted plants.

"I thought you shut this place down?" Barret asked suspiciously.

"I have those two have been tasked with creating healing potions. The plants and herbs needed do not exist on this world but we are trying to breed alternatives.." Rufus answered. "The mako tank is only still here because of Vincent.."

"Wait.. wa?" Cid and Barret said in unison.

"Rufus... Do... it..." Vincent choked.

"No time to explain, just help me get him inside the tank." Rufus instructed.

The three of them carefully placed Vincent into the tank and locked the door shut before one of the scientists began to fill the clear container up with the glowing green liquid. Barret and Cid looked on in confusion but Rufus' face was riddled with worry.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doin'?" The airship pilot asked.

"Vincent came to me asking if I could remove the demon, Chaos from inside of him. He told me how to do it but it is very risky.. He wants me to flush the tainted mako from his body using pure mako energy, diluting and filtering it until the demon is released.. Then once removed from his body we shall apply extreme pressure to the tank, crystallizing the mako into a materia tomb." Rufus explained.

"Woah! Wait a god damn minute! If the demon is out of Vincent's body won't it just whoop our asses?" Barret asked.

"I do not know.. but it appears we do not have much choice.. The demon is winning for whatever reason anyway.."

As the mako poured into the tank, Vincent's strength slowly began to return to him. He could taste the blood in his mouth and began to recall watching Chaos take control of his body and grip the huntress by the throat. He prayed that his memory return so he could know what fate had befallen the woman his heart secretly yearned for. As the liquid passed his chest he could feel the dormant entity reading his mind and assessing the situation.

"_I shall kill you first, human.." _

"Tell me what happened to Fang!?" Vincent's inner thoughts roared at the demon.

"_The mortal that released me? The one your weak heart beats for? I ate her raw flesh as she screamed in agony!"_

"If that is the evil truth that I must atone for or a lie used to deceive me... Either way you shall never be free.."

The scientists began to adjust dials and press buttons on the control panel, increasing the pressure and heat of the tank gradually until something happened. After nearly ten minutes, a purple liquid began to seep from Vincent's skin, darkening the bright liquid.

"It's working.." Rufus muttered as he watched anxiously.

After another few minutes the once transparent liquid had turned near black, concealing the contents of the tank. A computerized beep, indicated the tainted mako had been removed from Vincent's system and signaled to the trio that they should pull the former turk out from the top of the tank so he to was not crystallized in mako with the demon.

"Okay, lets get him out of-" Rufus began but was stopped as the lights in the room started to flicker and the dark liquid began to bubble violently.

Everyone watched, not sure what was happening inside the tank as the dark liquid bubbled like it was being boiled. The mass of strip lights above their heads exploded in a sea of sparks and glass, sending them into darkness momentarily before the red glow of the emergency lighting system kicked in and they saw what they all feared. Inside the now clear tank stood Chaos, who had a tight grip around Vincent's throat.

Chaos opened his bat like wings, shattering the glass container and flooding the floor with mako as Cid charged at him, only to be swatted away like a fly. Vincent drew his pistol and fired several shot's into the demon's chest, freeing him from it's vice like grip before raising it to it's horned head. The former turk squeezed the trigger, hearing nothing but a click. _Empty.._

Recovering quickly, the black demon swung his arm at Vincent, who ducked his blow gracefully but failed to stop the clawed foot from hitting him in the chest like a train. The former turk flew across the room and smashed into the wall, cracking its pointed concrete surface as well as his ribs. Knowing the consequences of Chaos being released, Vincent attempted to transform into the Galian beast, realizing nearly instantly it was no longer there.. _So they where all part of Chaos.._

Not sure what else he could do, Vincent charged at the demon, when Barret's shots distracted it and tackled it to the ground. He began to punch the once symbiotic being, inflicting no damage whatsoever and putting himself in a compromised position that the demon took great pleasure in dragging it's clawed fingers across across his chest and casting him aside.

Defeated, Vincent looked up at the demon, Chaos. The being that haunted him for all of those years with it's darkness. The being that claims to have killed the woman he loves. Defiantly, the crimson cloaked man stared into the eyes of evil, hoping that he would be reunited with Fang in the lifestream.

"Look!" Cid shouted, causing Vincent to take his eyes off Chaos and onto the large puddle of mako that contracted and rose from the ground before turning into another sin the former turk blamed himself for.

"Sephiroth!?" Everyone in the room shouted in shock.

"Why don't you play with me?" Sephiroth said arrogantly, beckoning the demon to attack.

"I have spent many years in that man's head... I have learned many things about you..." Chaos smiled, turning towards his new opponent. "You are the one that made a planet tremble in fear.."

"One and the same." Sephiroth smiled. "Come with me and I shall show you an eternity of fighting.."

"No one shall take the pleasure of my killing this man away..." The demon said, turning his back on the silver haired god and back to Vincent, only to feel cold steel pierce his back body.

"It was not a request.." Sephiroth smiled wickedly as he and the demon vanished.

"_I have caged the demon in the deepest depths of Valhalla. Lucky for you that mako is the only pure mako left in the world. I suggest you find out what is taking from the lifestream as the next time you need my assistance I shall not be in a position to offer it..." _The voice of Sephiroth boomed. _"You should get some sleep Claire... You look terrible.."_

The room turned to the doorway to find Claire propped up against it with the buster sword loosely in her grip as she struggled to stand.

"Sephiroth, wait!" Claire panted before dropping to her knees.

**A/N: Those of you who haven't read the message I left in the review are probably wondering where's the rest of the damn chapter as its so short but I shall explain. Its currently 1:35Am here and im up in a few hours to get on a plane and fly to the other end of the word for my holiday so I thought as there would be no update for a week while I'm away i'd get a quick one in to keep you all going. Didn't want this to be cloud related as genesis' ass kicking deserves a nice long chapter. Everyone seems to have got my quiz question right so well done =D but nobody has come close to guessing who the real bad guy is yet, I don't wanna give clues at I want it to be a shock but I can tell you that you're all way off. I do try and take all of your idea's on board but I genuinely had the nanaki/ claire convo written before it was mentioned, when I read the review I was like "How the hell do they know?" haha. Anyway sorry for the short chapter, let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for reading.**

**Question 2: What is the only move in ff7 that other than the final boss is only cast once per game?**


	18. Chapter 18

_When a great warrior who fights for his people strikes down an enemy, he does so with a heavy heart; for all life is precious. When his blade begins to search for blood in the name of vengeance does his soul get chipped away with every hate filled strike. Soon enough the very blade that brought the warrior honor on the battlefield becomes the instrument of his own destruction._

Cloud found himself stood at a red and white striped barrier that served as a security point to the steel refinery. The night sky hid most of the refinery's huge structure but the floodlights that sat above the security hut bathed its entrance in an amber glow. The blonde cut the chain that held the barrier down with little effort and proceeded to the doorway. Just a few steps away from the entrance, a black mist erupted from the ground in front of him before taking the shape of Fenrir.

"He's inside?" Cloud asked the wolf that simply nodded before fading away back into the dark vapor from which it appeared.

Rekindling the anger that he held towards the former first class soldier, Cloud gripped the handle of his sword tightly before slamming the sole of his heavy boot into the door, knocking it off his hinges.

"GENESIS!" Cloud roared down the long corridor.

The building fell silent once more when the echo of his voice dissipated. With his patience fading, Cloud proceeded to make his way through the refinery silently until he heard footsteps coming from the distance. Still pacing slowly he followed the noise until the came to another door to which he opened as quietly as possible. On the wall to his left was a small, red handled switch that to blonde's hand flicked down, filling the room with a buzzing sound until a mass of strip lights flickered into life moments later.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains... The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess.. My sou-"

"Show yourself!" Cloud interrupted, becoming fed up with the poem Genesis loved so dearly.

"I see the angel of death is impatient.. It's too bad.. You won't kill me, not with what I know.." Genesis said smugly as he stepped from the shadows across the large furnace room.

"No information.. No army... Not even God himself can protect you from me.." The cerulean eyed man said coldly.

"But only I know why the Disciples want Weiss.. Only I know their true plan." The auburn haired man began to bargain.

"All I care about is showing you the pain that you have shown me..." Cloud mumbled before launching his blade beam attack at Genesis that missed him by an inch before blowing a hole through the brick wall behind him.

Through the brick dust, Cloud emerged like death, slashing down on his startled pray who managed to pull his rapier up to defend just in time. Genesis landed on back, still with his crimson blade in between his body and Cloud's huge fusion sword, needing both hands to keep the blonde's forceful strikes from cutting into his chest. Needing to get out of his vulnerable position, Genesis waited for the fusion sword to make contact with his own before rolling to one side and letting the force of the massive blade run down the face of his own and bury itself into the ground. As the blonde pulled his sword from the ground, the red coated man climbed back to his feet and sprinted away from him in fear.

Seemingly without a care in the world, Cloud pulled one of the two short swords from the main blade and threw it at Genesis with a throw that would have rivaled that of the young ninja; hitting him in the back of his right leg and knocking him to the ground. The mako eyed man watched his enemy try to crawl away as he advanced, grabbing one of the masses of chains used to pull the crucibles along their overhung rails. He spun the chain above his head several times before releasing it like a coiled viper at the auburn haired man, wrapping it around his throat.

"Now what people always seem to forget about people like us is that the mako doesn't just give us strength... It boosts our mind too.. I remember everything I've ever read.. Everything I've ever been told since ending up on this planet.." Cloud said as he began to reel the chain in with Genesis' throat. "Me and Claire have drove past this refinery once or twice... I remember her telling me that even when the steel workers go home for the day, the furnaces stay lit because it takes too long to remelt the steel.." The blonde continued as he pulled the struggling Genesis closer and closer.

Cloud smiled with a sinister look in his eyes as he threw his sword away and gripped Genesis around the throat, lifting him off the ground with ease despite the size difference. With his spare hand, the blonde pulled his short sword from his enemy's leg, reveling in the pain it caused before throwing it next to his main blade.

"This is going to sting..." The cerulean eyed man said softly as he smashed Genesis into one of the large ceramic crucibles that held tonnes of liquid steel.

Still with his hand clamped tightly around Genesis' throat, Cloud pushed him harder and harder against the crucible until it cracked, pouring molten steel across the blonde's fingertips and down the auburn haired man's back, causing the latter to scream in pain. Releasing his grip on his victim, Cloud pulled his clenched fist back before burying it into Genesis' chest, breaking the crucible and sending molten steel flooding over Genesis.

Cloud turned his back on the red coated man's screams and walked over to his sword, assembling it as Genesis sunk further into the orange liquid. Pulling a red orb from his pocket, the blonde rolled it in his hand before clenching it tightly and calling upon its power. Small snowflakes fell from the roof, holding their shape even in the roasting heat of the room and gathering a pile that grew and grew until it was nearly six feet tall. The stalagmite of powdery snow turned to a crystal like ice before shattering to reveal a beautiful, blue skinned woman with green hair. A single length of pink ribbon wrapped around her slender body, covering her intimacy and nothing else.

Without speaking a single word, the blonde commanded his summon into action, causing her to raise her slender hand into the air, instantly lowering the temperature of the room to well below zero. Ice cold light formed in Shiva's palm, growing in size with every second before she unleashed it at Genesis and filling the room with steam. Once the steam settled, Cloud's mako eyes fell upon his victim, imprisoned in a large clump of steel with only his head and right arm that held his rapier, free from its hold.

"Just... Finish it..." Genesis spoke weakly through burnt lips.

The cerulean eyed solder stuck his sword into the ground and walked over to the steel clump that held his prey as his hand down into his pocket once more. As he reached Genesis, Cloud pulled a green orb from his pocket and gripped the man by his throat with the orb still in his palm. A wave of healing energy flowed over Genesis, healing his burns and stab wound within seconds.

"I don't.. Understand.." The auburn haired man spoke.

"Did you think dead would come that quickly for you?" Cloud asked. "I was finally happy... After all of the years of suffering.. After all of the loss.. And you took that away from me.."

"I only did as I was instructed my Minerva... To rid the planet of Jenova's cells..."

"You don't get it at all.. do you? While you slept Zack defeated Minerva... I defeated Sephiroth... I defeated Jenova... My body no longer contains Jenova cells but because of my prolonged exposure to them I have retained my strength... Your cause died when I killed Jenova. Instead you took the final piece in my puzzle of happiness and took a child from it's mother.. The woman I love.. For that I will show you pain like you never dreamed possible.. Now fight back.."

Genesis struggled with his steel tomb but eventually broke free as the blonde waited impatiently. His crimson rapier pointed towards Cloud with a shaking hand, unsure as to why he had not picked up his sword.

"I'm waiting..." Cloud said with crossed arms.

"Your weapon.." Genesis replied, glancing over the fusion sword that was buried in the ground behind the blonde.

"I will take yours from you when you have finished using it.."

Convinced that the unarmed blonde was over confident, Genesis charged, slashing wildly at Cloud who sidestepped every swipe and stab with his arms still crossed in annoyance. Leaping back to regain his composure, the red coated man leaped into the air, slamming his red sword down towards the blonde, who at the last moment grabbed the scarlet blade with his bare hand, stopping it in it's track.

Blood dripped from Cloud's hand but he didn't so much as wince as he pulled the blade out of Genesis' grip and toss it to one side. The former first class soldier's eyes widened in horror at the sheer strength of the man that stood before him and his only thought was to get away as quickly as possible. Blasting the blonde with a wave of fire, Genesis sprinted away, blowing a hole in the far wall with his materia to clear a path for his escape.

Cloud clenched his fist and raised his hand in the air, before bringing it down swiftly as a green aura emanated from his body life flames. Genesis skidded to a stop at sound from above and covered his head with his arm as a large rock burst through the roof, striking the ground before him with bone shaking force and creating a crater thirty feet across. The building began to fall in on itself as comet after comet decimated the building until all that was left was burning rubble.

Dazed by the blast, Genesis crawled out of the rubble, finding his sword in the distance on the edge of the now half mile wide crater. Using all of his energy crawling to it, the former first class soldier rolled over onto his back and watched the inferno build at his feet.

"What is this hell I have doomed myself to..." Genesis coughed as he likened his surroundings to the underworld. "No... It can't be.."

Behind the rubble and flames stood the silhouette of his greatest fear; Cloud strife, brandishing his signature weapon; the weapon given to him by the woman who's baby Genesis had taken from her. Bloodied and bruised, the red coated man stumbled to his feet, shaking in fear, knowing his time on this earth was soon to be over as the blonde stepped through the flames and advanced on him, one step at a time.

An a last feeble attempt at survival, Genesis pointed the tip on his rapier at the blonde who continued his advance anyway, even when the razor sharp tip of his blade pierced Cloud's chest, the blonde continued to walk until he was nose to nose with Genesis.

"Even if the morrow is... barren of promises... nothing shall forestall my... return..." Genesis whispered defiantly, still holding onto the sword that had Cloud had willingly impaled himself on.

"_Cloud... This isn't you.. remember... protect your honor, as Soldier..." _The voice of Zack spoke inside his head.

"I never made Soldier..." Cloud said as he pulled Claire's survival knife out and flicked the blade open before stabbing Genesis through the bottom of his chin and into his brain.

Cloud pulled the knife from Genesis' head and quickly grabbed the crimson blade that was still buried into his chest that the lifeless man still clung to and spun on the spot, casting the former solder into the fire behind him. His anger subsiding, the blonde pulled the dead man's sword from his chest and threw it into the ground as he watched his own blood drip from it onto the warm earth. Turning his back on the inferno that used to be a steel refinery, Cloud walked into the distance.

**(Mako Treatment Room)**

"Yo, Vincent! You alright?" Barret asked as he hobbled to his feet.

"I will live..." Vincent answered with an almost disappointed tone.

"What the hell you doing outta bed?" Cid asked Claire who was barely able to prop herself up with the buster sword.

"I came to help.." The pinkette whispered tiredly as she fell in a heap on the ground.

"You are in no fit state to help anybody at the minute miss Farron.." The calm voice of Nanaki spoke from the doorway behind her as he burrowed his head between her and the floor, skillfully managing to scoop her up onto his back. "Vincent.. Her sword, if you would be so kind."

"...Yes, of course.." The former turk replied after being distracted by his own thoughts.

Everyone but Vincent and Rufus had left the room when the red caped man walked over to the buster sword and picked it up from the ground. Rufus pulled up a fallen chair and took a seat as he waited for Vincent to say what was on his mind.

"Rufus.. I need you to do something for me.." He said as he tore off a small piece of his cape and wiped his mouth with it. "I need you to tell me who's blood this is.."

"Very well, I shall get Elena to test it straight away... So tell me.. How do you feel?" Rufus asked.

"Honestly... Empty..." He replied shortly.

"Who's blood do you think this is?" Rufus asked, changing the subject.

"If it is who I fear it is... Then I only have one lifetime to atone for it... I fear it may not be enough..."

**(Road Near Steel Refinery)**

"What the hell happened here...?" Fang asked herself as she pulled Cloud's motorcycle off the road and drove up to the burning rubble.

Fang dismounted the bike and walked over to the crimson rapier that was stuck in the ground just feet from the fire. Her emerald eyes noticed the blood on the ground around the sword before a sickening stench filled her nostrils. _Is that burning flesh..? _She thought as she examined the fire. Sure enough, after scanning the inferno, her bright green eyes fell upon a half burned body in the flames, its skin almost completely burnt away.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, the huntress began to dial the fire service when she noticed a lone figure on the horizon, away from the blaze. Shutting her phone off and sprinting back to the motorbike, Fang raced off ofter the figure in the distance, catching him in minutes.

"Cloud!?" The huntress shouted in amazement as she pulled up behind him but received no reply. "Cloud?..."

The bronze skinned beauty leaped of the bike and ran in front of the blonde, noticing instantly that he was dazed due to massive blood loss. She pulled out what basic materia she had and began to heal the cerulean eyed man; having to physically hold him in place as she did it. As the wound closed in the blonde's chest he fell to his knees as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"I was so happy, Fang... So happy..." He mumbled to himself as the tears flowed.

"Its okay Cloud..its okay.." She comforted, also dropping to her knees and hugging the blonde warmly. "Let's go see Claire.. I bet she misses you.. Come on, you can drive.." Fang smiled warmly as the blonde stood up and mounted his bike.

The sun had already risen to start the next day when the pair finally arrived at the headquarters tower. The pair walked through the main entrance and took the lift to the hospital floor. As soon as the door of the elevator slid open it revealed both of their teams, asleep in some of the most uncomfortable positions on the rows of waiting room chairs and across the floor. _No Vincent..._

Cloud crept up to the door that separated him from Claire and hesitantly placed his fingertips on its surface.

"She has been asking about you.. We were all worried about you.." Nanaki whispered near silently without opening his eyes.

"Sorry I had you all worried..." Cloud replied honestly before opening the door and stepping inside.

"He is on the CIA floor.. has been for quite some time..." Nanaki added, addressing Fang who stood near the lift doors.

"How did you?- Thanks." She smiled before stepping back into the lift

"Vincent, you really don't have to wait.. I can phone you.." Rufus offered.

"I would rather wait..." The former turk replied.

"Good news.. You wait is over." Elena said as she turned from the computer. "The blood you told me to scan wasn't human which is why it took so long.. Belongs to a bear.." She yawned.

"Why are you scanning bear's blood?" Fang's voice echoed into the near silent room.

"Fang!?" Vincent shouted, nearly having a heart attack at the sound of her voice. "I thought- I'm so sorry!" The crimson cloaked man apologized as he ran over to her and held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" The huntress asked calmly.

"I have rid myself of the demon.. It won't hurt you again.." He said with a rare smile.

**(Unknown Location)**

"My lord.. We have finally found the man you seek. He is in a coma but alive." The Disciple general spoke to the back of a throne from across a dark room, that's only light came from a large crystal that shone brightly in the center of the room.

"_Bring Weiss to me..." _A deathly voice spoke as if coming from underwater.

"Yes my lord." The Disciple general bowed before leaving the room.

**A/N: I'm baaaaccckkkk! Sorry about the wait but as I said last time I was on holiday and was told by my other half that I could not spend it playing on a laptop haha. The answer to the quiz is pandora's box. The first dragon zombie you find in the northern cave cast's it once per save file. You can still get it from sephiroth but you're then past the point of no return in the cave so it isn't much use (And no I don't wiki the questions haha) Shadow flare is also used by the dragon zombie but every one you run into can cast it. I seem to have another reviewer who has left me some very kind words so thank you very much :D... So... Does anyone have any idea what's going on yet? Let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for reading.**

**Quiz question 3: What is the Mayor of Midgar's name? **


	19. Chapter 19

"Cloud!" Claire shouted when the sound of his boots walking towards her bed woke her.

The blonde merely smiled and sat on the bed next to her, pulling her gently up to him and hugging her.

"It's done.." He said softly, pulling out Claire's blood stained survival knife and handing it to her.

"I'm so sorry Cloud.. I should never have asked you to do what you did.." Claire apologized. "You're not a tool I can send out to do my bidding... I didn't think of the effect everything would have on you.. I'm sorry.."

"You never need to apologize to me.." He smiled weakly. "He would have met the same end without your asking.. Get some sleep."

"Don't leave me.." She whispered, asking him to stay but subconsciously meaning to not walk away from her when she needed him the most.

"I'll be right by your side.. Always.." Cloud smiled, sensing her hidden meaning.

**(Unknown Location)**

"_Are the seven chosen ones ready?"_ An otherworldly voice echoed in the throne room.

"Yes my lord. They are outside." The Disciple answered.

"_Bring them in..."_

The Disciple elder turned to the two ornate doors behind him that were laced with precious stones and opened them wide. Stepping out for a moment, the man returned with seven men wearing nothing and with mako still dripping from their bodies.

"_Leave us..."_ The voice instructed, sending the elder out of the room instantly, shutting the doors behind him.

The seven men all lined up and took a knee, bowing their heads to the throne that had it's back to them.

"_You have been chosen to become my Archangels.. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Orifiel, Zarachiel, Uriel and Simiel.. Stand before me the God of Divine light and I shall bestow upon you gifts mere mortals can not begin to comprehend."_

The seven men all rose up in unison and took their places around the large crystal in the center of the room. With their right hands extended, the chosen ones stepped forward until each one of their hands touched the crystal, setting off a blinding light that encompassed the room. The light faded to reveal seven, ornately armoured men with white silk hoods and ethereal wings, seemingly made of light. One of the men wore golden armour, the other silver and the remaining five bronze.

"_Michael. You are the right hand of God and so I give you the greatest task.. You are to kill the demon Cloud when the time comes so I may take on the Goddess of death alone.." _The powerful voice commanded, receiving a bow from the golden armoured angel._ "Take this sword to complete your task." _

In Michael's hand formed a longsword made of pure light like the wings on his back. Gripping the blade's handle tightly, the sword vanished from sight, reappearing only when summoned.

"_Gabriel.. You are to find the two that walk between the realms of life and death. Kill the warrior but bring me the woman... She possesses something of great importance.. Take this Scythe to complete your task."_

Just like Michael, Gabriel's weapon was made entirely of light, weightless and divine.

"_Raphael.. You are to be my personal guardian. You must guard over this room whilst I complete my rebirth.. When it is complete I want you to bring destruction to that beacon of sin our enemy's capitol. These blades will help you complete the task."_

Raphael bowed down as two short swords of light with elven like bades appeared in his grips.

"_The four of you are to build me an army... One of men, one of beasts, one of machines and one born from my lifestream.."_

The four men bowed, receiving a bow, halberd, battle axe and mace between them.

"_Go forth and exact my will."_ The godly voice commanded. "Michael.. The demon warrior is strong.. Ready yourself.."

"Yes, my master.." Michael bowed before following the five angels out of the room, leaving only Raphael.

"Raphael, turn the throne to face my light. You shall be the first to lay eyes on the new face of god."

The bronze armoured angel paced over to the throne slowly and with shaking hands gripped the back of the ornate chair and turned it around slowly to face the crystal in the center of the room. On The seat sat a man; seemingly dead, with white, spiky hair and a bare chest.

"Guard the door.. For when it opens again I shall become more powerful than I ever was.."

**(Mako Room, CIA Department)**

Fang's eyes opened slowly as they adjusted from the light. All around her was broken glass and damaged equipment as she soon realized she had never left the Mako room after finding Vincent there. Perched in between his legs and with his arms wrapped around her, Vincent slept soundly with a slight smile on his thin lips. Turning in the man's arms, the huntress managed to kneel up between his legs and place her warm, bronze hand against his cold, pale face, pressing the part of his cloak down that always covered his mouth. She paused momentarily, not wanting to disturb the former turk's sleep but her desire for his lips was to great. Fang placed her delicate lips on his, savoring the moment before Vincent inevitably woke up. Sure enough, the dark haired man tensed up as he opened his eyes but relaxed again in an instant and placed a welcome hand on the small of her back, softly pulling her closer, before finally separating.

"Morning." Fang grinned. "Sleep well?" She joked looking at all of the broken glass around her.

"Honestly.. I have not slept like that in a long time..."

"On broken glass?" The huntress laughed.

"Peacefully.." Vincent corrected. "We should check on Lightning."

"Yeah.. poor thing.." Fang said as she stood up.

The pair waked out of the battle scared mako room and across the CIA floor, both nodding to Rude who walked out of the elevator as they entered. The lift door shut and Fang stood facing it absentmindedly as it traveled to the medical floor until she felt Vincent's hand reach out and loosely grip hers.

"You're always so cold... I thought you didn't care..." Fang spoke softly.

"Cold? Hmm... I guess that's just how I am... Sorry." He replied as the lift doors opened.

Much to the huntress' surprise, Vincent kept hold of her hand as they stepped out of the lift to find the group; some still asleep, waiting outside Claire's room.

"How are they?" Fang asked Serah.

"She-"

"I'm fine.." Claire interrupted as her and Cloud left the room and entered the hallway with the others. "Well... As fine as I'll ever be.."

The others woke up to the sound of Claire's voice, each wishing her well and offering support when the lift doors opened once more. Out stepped Hope from the lift with an angry expression across his face that only lifted slightly at the sight of Claire out of her bed.

"Cloud! What do you think you're playing at!?" Hope shouted as he marched over to him.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked, confused.

"What's wrong?! You destroyed a muti-million Gil steel refinery!" The young leader roared.

If anyone was still asleep they where now awake, switching between the blonde and Hope, unsure if they should interfere or observe.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I didn't mean to destroy it." Cloud said as he and Claire walked past him, ready to go home.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Hope commanded as he gripped the blonde's shoulder, spinning him around.

In no mood to be trifled with the cerulean eyed man gripped Hope by the neck and lifted the young man off the ground, earning no protests from the others or Claire. Cloud looked into his eyes, noticing his pupils dilating strangely before Nanaki caught his attention.

"Cloud..." He spoke softly, causing the blonde to drop Hope. "Hope.. It is just a building.. We have enough money to rebuild it a million times over.."

"That's not the point!" Hope shouted.

"Perhaps this is not about a building at all..." Nanaki suggested to him.

"I.. I er... Need to go.." Hope said, holding his head as he began to feel dizzy and hot.

Hope ran down the corridor, and onto the stairwell, followed closely by Nanaki who felt the young leader's sudden outburst uncharacteristic of him. Concerned for the boy, the fiery furred beast gave him a few moments before speaking.

"That was reckless.." Nanaki started.

"What he did was reckless.. He can't go around destroying things, he isn't even from this world." Hope fired back.

"You think me a fool? That was not about the building.. I have seen the way you look at her..." Nanaki said softly.

"Pfft.. What would you know?..."

"I may only have one functioning eye but I see more than most.. You have a picture of her in your office.. And your home..." The ochre eyed beast told him.

"No I don't!" Hope defended.

"You have invited me to your home five times since I have met you, Hope.. Every time there is a photo frame laying face down on your fireplace. It never has dust on the back meaning you only place it face down when you have guests.. You have photographs around your home with everyone else, including your late family in them, but it is not them that take center stage in your house, facing the chair you sit in every night and gaze at longingly.."

"How did you-!?" The young leader began.

"When I was younger, my grandfather used to teach me things. He used to say 'Nanaki, you look but you do not see!' and he told me to view everything in great detail. Whether you are an academic like yourself or a warrior like Cloud, being able to assess a situation is key to success..." Nanaki smiled.

"It is true Nanaki..." Hope finally admitted. "I do have feelings for her... That's why I kept my adult body instead of reverting back to the child I was in the hope that she would notice me... But back then, that wasn't me.. It felt like I was watching from behind my own eyes.."

"Love sometimes does strange things to us.." Nanaki said, wrapping up the conversation as the scent of Cloud waiting in the corridor filled his snout.

"Maybe humans can't see like you Nanaki." Hope smiled.

"My grandfather was human." Nanaki said proudly as he left the stairwell.

"Is he okay?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Only his pride is damaged.. I must go see Reeve, he seeks my advice."

"Tell him I said hi." The blonde nodded as Nanaki disappeared from view.

Cloud waited a few moments before he stepped into the stairwell and sat on the top step next to the young leader.

"I'm sorry.." Cloud said honestly.

"No, I'm sorry, Cloud.. You've done so much for this world and its a.. difficult.. time for you.. The truth is I've not felt right for the past day.. I'm not using it as an excuse but.. I dunno." Hope explained.

The blonde said nothing but instead held out his hand with a warm smile and shook Hope's, putting their minor conflict behind them.

**(Unknown Location)**

The doors to the chamber opened and Raphael turned on his heels to find the man he called God stood in the doorway. Kneeling on instinct the armoured angel bowed before his master, ready to serve his every need.

"Rise, my child.." The white haired man said. "It would appear the boy, Hope's mind has built up a resistance to my mind but not to worry.. Bring Huginn and Muninn to me.."

"Yes my lord." The man said, standing up to leave.

"You are an archangel of God, you have earned the right to utter my name.."

"Yes.. Bhunivelze." Raphael bowed before leaving the room.

Bhunivelze shut the doors behind him and walked to the center of the room that once contained his crystal prison, which was now replaced with a pool of mako. The once fallen god stepped into the pool and bathed into its energy, absorbing its strength.

"Soon miss Farron I shall destroy you.. but not until I have destroyed everything you hold dear.." Bhunivelze said to himself as he waited for his archangel to return.

Less than five minutes later, the armoured angel returned with two beautiful women following him closely. He opened the door and ushered them inside before closing it again behind them. The two women where unquestionably beautiful. Both with fair skin but one with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and the other with near black locks with dark crimson eyes.

"Huginn, you are to go to the devil's home town and relay information to me." The god of light said to the beautiful blonde. "And Muninn.. You are to go to the tower of sin and hand yourself in and fake your defection. Tell them whatever trivia you need but learn their secrets and do not speak my name."

**(Claire/Cloud Household 3 Weeks later)**

Claire woke up just as she fell asleep, in Cloud's arms. The past few weeks had been difficult and some days where better than others but Cloud had been her rock as she came to terms with her loss. Despite the pain eating him up too, the blonde put on a brave face for the pinkette. The rose haired beauty had barely sat up in bed when her cell phone went off, flashing the word 'Rufus' across her screen. With a yawn and a sigh, Claire picked up her phone and answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Claire moaned. "Right...okay... We're on our way." She said before putting the phone down and placing it back on the bed side table. "Hey.. Wake up.." Claire said softly causing Cloud to open his eyes instantly, as if he wasn't asleep at all and sat up in bed.

"What's up?" The blonde asked.

"That was Rufus. Someone had handed themselves in saying they want to defect from the Disciples."

"Doesn't that happen all of the time?" Cloud questioned.

"It does. But she seems to have been in a position of power and will only talk to us. Any information we can get from her could be vital." Claire explained.

"We better get going then." The cerulean eyed man smiled as he began to climb out of bed.

"Before we go we could always.." Claire began, gazing into his eyes seductively and placing a hand on his bare chest.

"We don't want to keep Rufus waiting.. Like you said, this defector could have important information." Cloud said, quickly moving himself from Claire.

The rose haired beauty sighed at his distant behavior when it came to intimacy but did not question him on it. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, knowing it would eat away at her until it drove her insane as she got changed.

Sazh met the pair at the edge of town and flew them to the tower; explaining to them on the way how the woman appeared late last night with no explanation of how she got here and with potential information that could change the face of the ongoing war between the two nations. The had soon landed and the trio took the lift to the CIA floor where Tseng was waiting with Cid, Barret, Vincent and Fang.

"Good of you to join us." Tseng said in his professional tone. "Follow me."

The group walked across the wide room, past Rufus' office and through a doorway that they had never entered before. Another narrow corridor contained only two doors on the same side. One with the words 'viewing room' and the other with 'interrogation room' etched into a plaque on the wooden doors. The deputy director led the group into the viewing room and they all watched through the one way glass.

"Damn! Look at her! She's somethin' else!" Sazh said as Rufus' figure moved from between her and the mirrored glass, revealing the mystery woman to them for the first time.

"Whats wrong with men.." Claire huffed.

"I'm with Sazh.. That woman's gorgeous.." Barret mumbled absentmindedly as if under a spell.

"Whoever could pull me out of her would be crowned king Arthur..." Cid drooled.

"You have to lower the tone, don't you Cid." Fang laughed. "She is hot though.." She added causing the room to glance at her, including Vincent who raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" Claire asked the blonde, still upset about being brushed off this morning.

"No." The blonde answered bluntly.

"What about you, tall dark and handsome?" Fang asked playfully.

"Do we have sound?" Vincent asked, not willing to play her games.

"Yes, hold on.." Tseng replied, pressing a button on a small control panel mounted on the wall at the side of the large window.

"What is you're name?" Rufus asked as he paced around the chair she sat on.

"Muninn." The beautiful roman replied.

"What information can you tell me about the Disciples?"

"You? None.. I will only speak to Claire or Cloud.." She answered.

Rufus knocked on the window for one of them to enter, not wanting to waste any time. Cloud volunteered and left the room before anyone could argue, swapping with the former president and shutting the door behind him. The group turned back to the window and watched as the blonde took a seat across the table from the beautiful brunette.

"Why do you want to speak to me or Claire?" Cloud asked.

"Because your word carries enough weight with the rest of them so if you tell them to allow me to stay here after I tell you what I know they will keep their promise." The brunette explained.

"Then I suggest you talk, quickly.." The blonde said bluntly.

"Tell me about yourself first.." Muninn asked, gazing into his cold blue eyes with her own crimson ones just like Tifa's.

"I don't have time for this." Cloud said, standing from the table and turning towards the door but was stopped by the touch of the woman's hand on his own. In an instant he felt his skin flush with heat before he quickly snatched his hand back and left the room. Muninn looked disappointed when he pulled his hand away but quickly knew why. _That ribbon on his arm..._

"She doesn't seem to want to help.." Cloud said angrily as he stepped back into the viewing room.

"Leave it to me." Claire said, walking through the door before emerging on the other side of the interrogation glass.

The rose haired woman took a seat on the opposite side of the table to the defector and rested her legs on the table as she crossed her arms.

"Talk."

"They are planning an attack on your west coast but they have not perfected the treatment to create soldiers strong enough." Muninn answered.

"And how do you know this?" Claire asked with great skepticism.

"I was one of the twelve members of the council that advised the emperor on the running of our nation."

"So why do you want to help me now? You think I am the devil don't you?" The pinkette asked.

"We were taught be believe so, but sat before you you seem no different than I.. If you have a pen and paper I will right down everything I know.." The brunette offered.

Claire pulled out a notebook and pen out of the drawer under the desk and handed it to the woman, who's fingertips brushed against hers as she took them. After ten minutes of silent scribbling, Muninn turned the notebook around and pushed it towards Claire to read. Another few minutes past as the pinkette red the information before stepping outside and into the viewing room again.

"She has written down everything. Attack plans, times, locations of military bases, science labs as well as a submarine. I say she can be trusted and we release her from custody."

"I concur.." Rufus agreed.

Cloud and Fang looked at each other, confused as to how a potential threat could be deemed fine after a couple of pages of information that could turn out to be lies but said nothing. Vincent also thought it strange but had held Claire's judgment in such high regard that he did not question her either. The other three were still fixated on the woman, never taking their eyes off her once. Their hearts skipped a beat when she sent a wink towards the three men through the mirrored glass.

"You see her wink at me?! What can I say, it's a gift!" Cid bragged.

"Cid, its mirrored glass, she can't see anything but her own reflection." Cloud reminded him as he watched Rufus set her free.

_Don't be too sure mr Strife... I'm going to have so much fun with you all..._

**A/N: Well I hope that explains a few things.. Not much has happened in this chapter and I apologize for going all religion on you, I hope you are all still following the plot. Much like ff13 my story is a mix of norse and christianity (Odin/ragnarok/valhalla and the whole lindzei being the serpent that tempted the people of pulse to cocoon like the garden of Eden and the apple) Bhunivelze is obviously god and he has his 7 archangels which in this case are beyond that of Soldier and are of a level similar to lightning in lightning returns. (Picture knights with wings of light and white hoods instead of helmets) and huginn and muninn are Odin's 2 ravens he uses as spies, in this case two beautiful women who spy for bhunivelze... Anyway... for those of you still awake after my rambling thankyou for reading and keeping with me for soo long. The first story was started nearly a year ago!**

**Quiz answer was indeed Domino, i'm gonna have to start with harder questions.**

**Quiz question: (I'll be amazed if anyone gets this without cheating) In ff7 there is a portrait of ff ****producer**** Hironobu Sakaguchi, but where is it located?**


	20. Chapter 20

Cloud watched as Rufus lead the woman out of the interrogation room and out of sight. Presumably to make arrangements with her about her future. Still uneasy at the thought of her release, the blonde questioned Claire on their flight home.

"Don't you think you should have held her until it was all checked out?" Cloud asked.

"It's a sign of good faith.. We know there she is if we need her and Fang is checking out all of the intel." Claire answered.

"She could be dangerous.."

"Don't you trust my judgment?" The pinkette questioned with a hurt tone.

"Of course I do.." Cloud replied.

"Well then..."

The remainder of the journey home was silent, even when the helicopter touched down and the duo jumped out, the only sound they made was to thank Sazh for the lift. The silence spread like a plague between them; nether one of them willing to be the first to speak, out of a misplaced sense of pride. The situation did not improve by the evening when the phone call came that would definitively prove one of them right.

"Yes... okay... okay... What about the sub?... okay, thanks Fang.. bye.." Claire talked down the phone before putting it back in her pocket. "Looks like I was right... I'm going to bed.." She finished, to annoyed with the blonde to be smug about her victory.

Claire made her way to the bedroom door and stopped when her fingertips reached its handle. _We shouldn't be fighting.. Not now.. Not over something so stupid.. Maybe I should go talk to him.._Taking her hand off the door, the pinkette turned back to the staircase only to hear the sound of her front door slamming shut. Running back to her bedroom, she opened her door and headed to the window, just in time to see the blonde walk down the street.

"Please come back.." Claire whispered to herself as she wiped her eye. _Come back to me..._

Cloud walked down the street with the bitterness of the last few weeks fresh in his mind. He headed straight for Nanaki's home, knowing how effective his words were at making sense of his many problems. The blonde got half way to Nanaki's house before realizing he and Deneh would be in the mountains; a place they went to most evenings. Now more lost then ever, Cloud spun on his heels to walk back when he noticed the neon lights of Lebreau's bar still lit. Walking inside, Cloud was greeted warmly by Lebreau who pointed over to Sazh; who had just finished work, and a woman with long blonde hair that hung on the pilot's every word, gazing at him with flirtatious eyes.

"I want to be alone tonight.." Cloud smiled weakly as he took a seat in a lone corner of the room.

Lebreau nodded and walked behind the bar, pulling a bottle of Corel wine supplied by Barret from the shelf and a clean glass before returning to the blonde's table.

"Here.. On the house.. Save you getting up and depressing my bar with your sulky face." The barmaid joked. "You wanna talk about anything then I'm over there." She added with a smile.

"Thanks." The blonde replied sincerely

Over the next few hours, Cloud sat alone with his thoughts and the bottle of sweet wine that sadly did nothing but taste good due to the mako in his blood. _I wonder if it was a girl, or a boy... Why am I doing this to myself..._ He thought as he tortured himself over another of his life's failures. _Never quick enough..._ His thoughts soon turned to the woman he loved; the woman he was slowly pushing away with his distant nature. Not allowing himself the intimacy they both craved in fear of creating another life that could be taken from him.

Lightning flashed in the distance, lighting the window up just long enough to see the reflection of the blonde woman that sat with Sazh, glance over to him before diverting her attention back to the pilot. The blonde finished his final glass of wine and rose from his seat, noticing the attractive woman whisper something in Sazh' ear before leading him outside by the hand.

"Looks like someone's hit it off." Lebreau said to Cloud as he placed his empty bottle and glass on the bar. "Good for him.. Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry... Goodnight.." Cloud replied absentmindedly.

Cloud left the bar and walked back home, unsure what he was going to do when he got there. Realizing it was late, the cerulean eyed man opened the door quietly and sat on the large, circular sofa that surrounded the central fireplace

"Mind if I join you?" Cloud asked Duke, who worked his way over to the blonde to be stroked. "Why can't I be happy, Duke?" He asked, realizing how stupid he must look, asking a dog a dog of all things a question he was determined to find the answer to.

Over the next few days, the blonde's withdrawn personality grew with the tension between them and each night Cloud would go to Lebreau's bar to torture himself in solitude some more. Claire would maintain her standoffish nature until he left and then poured tears of regret as she watched him leave, unsure of why she was being so stubborn

"Hey, Cloud.. A bit of bad news. We're all out of Corel wine. I just phoned Tifa and she said she has a few bottles for me. Don't suppose you could go get them for me?" The barmaid asked, fluttering her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Sure.." Cloud answered, thinking the lonesome walk would do the same job of sitting in the corner of a bar.

Claire sat on the edge of her bed determined not to cry for the fourth day in a row. She could see her relationship crumbling in front of her and all she could do was watch in confusion. As soon as she saw the blonde it felt like something had been switched on inside her, an anger that brought on her argumentative nature, bombarding him with digs until he left and she was left to cry over an argument she didn't know why she started.

_Why have I been so off with him... I need to go and find him.._

The pinkette ran down the stairs, taking three at a time and leaped over Duke before running outside to find Cloud. She ran out of her drive, and straight into an attractive blonde she had seen in the town a few times, sending them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Claire apologized, feeling a shiver run down her spine as she took the woman's hand and pulled her back to her feet.

"It's okay, must be something important." She smiled warmly.

"I'm looking for Cloud, have you seen him?" Claire asked.

"The spiky haired guy? He's at his girlfriend's bar." The blonde woman answered innocently.

"Girlfriends bar? Tifa's? She's not his girlfriend." The pinkette corrected, feeling her anger build.

"Really? Must just be... whats that word.. Friends with benefits?"

Claire looked like she was ready to explode and stormed back inside her house, slamming the door behind her. She stomped back up the stairs and opened her safe, taking four tries to get the correct combination with her shaking hands before pulling out the survival knife that still had dried blood on its blade from its last victim. Pulling out the blade, the pinkette looked at her own livid expression reflected in its surface. The rose haired beauty ran back outside, determined to confront Cloud and the barmaid after this shocking revelation, and in the same place as she ran into the blonde woman, Claire ploughed into Sazh who managed to stay on his feet.

"Woah, whats the rush Light?! Er...Whats with the knife?" Sazh questioned as he rubbed his sore chest.

Claire didn't answer but instead sprinted off in the direction of Seventh Heaven with images of the man she loved in the bar owners embrace. Sazh ran after the pinkette as fast as he could but by time she had reached the bar, the pilot was two hundred yards behind. Slipping the small blade into her pocket, Claire entered the bar, making as little fuss as possible to co unnoticed. She walked though the busy bar and walked behind the counter and down the hallway to the back, stopping dead in her tracks at the sound of Tifa's voice.

"That's good there, Cloud. Be gentle though.. You're quite rough sometimes!" Tifa teased playfully. "Oh! There!... I think you should taste it first.."

Claire had heard enough. The images running through her mind tore her heart apart, something she was about to do to the unsuspecting Brunette. Squeezing the survival knife in anger so tightly that blood ran down her forearm, the pinkette kicked the door in like she was possessed, only to be met with the sight of Tifa holding a barrel of beer and Cloud sniffing an open bottle of wine; both of them looking horrified at the sight of Claire Farron, holding a blood soaked knife with murder in her eyes.

"Claire!?" Cloud and Tifa shouted in unison, both recoiling in shock.

"I thought!.. She said!... I heard!..." Claire stuttered as her head processed the image in front of her eyes. "I thought you were sleeping with her!" She finally blurted out.

The rose haired beauty was saved from her embarrassment with the sound of smashing glasses and shouting coming from the bar. The three of them ran from the storeroom and back to the bar, just in time to witness Sazh swing for Barret, hitting him square in the jaw before he was overpowered by the man mountain and thrown over the nearest table, smashing more glasses.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Tifa roared over the noise of screaming customers and the two men fighting.

"He's bin' screwin' around with my girl!" Barret shouted as he charged at Sazh, only for the agile pilot to jump out of the way at the last second, smashing the gun armed man into the wall.

"I've been with her for two weeks!" Sazh barked back.

"What girl!?" Cloud, Tifa and Claire shouted in unison.

Barret and Sazh stopped fighting just long enough for them to point at a blonde haired woman who was nearing the exit. Cloud instantly recognized her as the woman with Sazh in Lebreau's bar and Claire recalled the woman who she bumped into just moments ago.

"Chao, boys!" She said with a flirtatious smile only for it to be wiped off her face as the door swung open and a golden gauntlet gripped her throat tightly. Vincent stepped into the bar, holding the woman with a vice grip as he took his pistol from its holster and fired one shot into the ceiling, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Enough!" His gravelly voice commanded, sending the room into stillness, the only noise coming from the gasping woman. "Are you so blinded by her spells that you would turn on yourselves?" He added as she finally lost consciousness.

"Spells?" Tifa asked, still baffled as to why two friends where destroying her bar as the other strangled a woman.

"This woman is like a Jemnezmy.. As is the woman who gave herself in at the headquarters.. Everyone she touches becomes susceptible to her will." Vincent explained. "It look a while for me to piece it all together but I am positive.."

"Vincent, she touched me too.. I feel fine.." Cloud said.

"Everyone feels fine when they are infected.. You however actually aren't thanks to your ribbon.." The former turk said, pointing the magical ribbon on his arm as a sign of remembrance for Aeris.

"What about you?" Tifa asked.

"I wear gloves... Hold on.." Vincent said as he pulled out a mastered heal materia from his pocket and summoned its power, filling the room with a warming green light. As if freed from madness, embarrassment soon took center stage in Sazh, Barret and Claire's minds as everything became so clear as they though about their actions.

"Damn... Sorry man.. "Sazh said to Barret, holding out a hand.

"Ain't nothin'." Barret replied, shaking the mans hand.

"I expect both of you idiots outside, waiting for me tomorrow morning to commence the task of cleaning the mess you've made!" Tifa told them.

"I think we need to get to Rufus.." Cloud said, realizing he would have been the first to be infected. "Tie her up, she's coming with us."

Sazh flew them back to headquarters and was given the unconscious blonde to lock into one of the cells while Cloud, Claire and Vincent raced to Rufus who with a bit of luck was still at the office at this late hour. Thankfully, the former president sat behind his desk, drinking a glass of whiskey as he settled in for the night. Before he could even react to the crimson cloaked man's presence, Vincent hit Rufus with his materia's healing light, releasing him from his daydream.

"Argh... what have I done.." Rufus scalded himself as his reckless actions became clear to him.

"Done? What have you done, Rufus?" Cloud asked, worried by his expression.

"She was here.. I gave her access to all of our intel... How did she do it?.."

"Some form of materia, or a toxin perhaps.." Vincent said. "Where is she now?"

"Hope!" The director shouted before sprinting out of the office.

The trio ran after the CIA director who took the stairs to Hope's office like a bolt of lightning. After the seemingly endless stairs, Rufus arrived at Hope's office and kicked the door down, drawing his weapon as he did. Documents and folders littered the usually spotless floor, rustling under their feet as they entered cautiously, checking every corner of the room. Behind the desk was Hope's chair, its back facing them. The top of his silvery blonde hair stuck out over its back.

"Hope.." Claire called sheepishly, as she approached the chair.

**A/N: I do love a good cliff hanger. First off, apologies for going holier than thou on you in the last chapter, just setting a scene. What I'm gonna do now is what ff13 does. Explain all of the important stuff they should have told you in the story in a data log lol. **

*****LIGHTNING RETURNS SPOILERS BELOW*****

**I'm sure you've all done the game anyway but in the end of lightning returns, Claire kicks Bhunivelze's ass and he turns to crystal then they all go to what is essentially earth and live happily ever after. In this story, after Bhunivelze gets hiss ass kicked his crystal falls to earth, dormant with no power. After the end of "A new world" The lifestream ends up on their planet and the crystal begins to absorb its power, giving him a voice. The disciples find him and under his instruction find Weiss (Weiss the immaculate, that's important because its the reason he took hope originally. He needed someone pure and Weiss is considered pure) Now God has a body he's made his seven archangels who are 7 people who have been through the mako process and came out the strongest then given extra powers from Bhunivelze. Huginn and Muninn are like the enemies in FF7 that use fascination and confuse you to death, Snow for example who fights you and when you win drops alexander (Quite fitting considering) they are there to spy and try and turn everyone against each other to give the Disciples time to build an army. **

**Now that I have explained my badly written story, ill answer your questions.. Reeve was a complete oversight if I'm honest, he's working with hope on the council with Nanaki, I thought I wrote him in but with the sheer number of characters in the beginning I had overlooked him. Noel and Yuel are enjoying their lives in an unknown location (for now) and nobody has seen shelke (again, for now ;p) Cid is married, I think he's all talk. A filthy mind but all talk, he loves Shera, i'm glad everyone finds him so funny, he's easy to write because he reminds me of my friend haha. As for strengths.. Michael (gold armour) is as strong as sephiroth, Gabriel (silver armour) as strong as Caius and the other 5 are just vvvvveeerrryyy strong. But remember strength isnt everything only Cloud had the mako in ff7 yet they all fought at a similar pace. Aeris and the baby.. That I'm not telling you haha. I need one or two surprises... At this rate the A/N will be longer than the story so I'll call it a day here. Lemmi know what you think.**

**Quiz Answer: on the wall in the item shop in rocket town although its that blurred you'd never guess. One you will be able to notice is in the icicle inn town. The house where the boy gives you the snow board there is a promo picture of the game "Bahamut lagoon" on the wall which is quite clear.**

**Quiz question: When Cloud is in a wheelchair in meedel if you talk to him he starts babbling seemingly random stuff. What is he referencing?**


	21. Chapter 21

Claire walked around the chair seeing something her eyes would never be ready to see. A small dagger stuck out of the young leader's chest, pouring crimson liquid down his pristine white shirt.

"Hope!" Claire shouted as she placed her fingers on his neck. "There's a pulse!"

"Medic to Hope's office, now!" Rufus roared down his phone.

The pinkette looked up at Cloud and shook her head, knowing that his chances were slim to none. Acting quickly, the blonde dove his hand into his pocket and searched for a cure materia with no avail. Within two minutes a team of paramedics burst through the door, pushing Claire back, away from their leader and threw him on a stretcher before racing back out of the room. The bright strip lights on the ceiling flew by Hope's rolling eyes as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"_I can save you Hope..." _He heard a voice whisper in his head. _"All you have to do is join me..."_

"_I'd rather die..."_

"_You think me evil, boy? But all I wish is to look over my creation..."_

"_We aren't you're creation.."_

"_But this world is.. __And now that I am reborn I can destroy it in an instant.. But it doesn't have to be that way Hope.. You can put an end to this senseless war.. I can give you what your heart desires.."_

"_You can't see into our hearts Bhunivelze."_

"_I don't need to see into your soul to see your love for the demon.. Help me destroy the man she lusts over.. and I will spare her.. __The man who took her from you... The man who is taking land from you... The man who seeks your empire..."_

_"__What would I have to do?.."_

"_Get Cloud away from Claire so I can finish him.. It's the only way to save Claire.."_

"_Okay..."_

Cloud and Claire paced outside of the operating theater worried for their leader while Rufus tried to contain the event to stop the population panicking. After an agonizing three hours, the theater doors opened and the head surgeon walked out, instantly drawing the pinkette over.

"It's still early.. But it's looking good.." The surgeon said as he removed his blood stained gloves.

"Thank you." She said, collapsing on the nearest chair in sheer relief. "This needs to end.. We're loosing everything.. We need to fight them head on.."

"Not until we know what we're up against. Get some rest.." Cloud said.

**(Three weeks later)**

Three weeks after the attack, Hope sat in his office thinking about the voice in his head as he lay dying. Had he made a deal with the devil out of his own greed or was he to sacrifice one man for the good of the world. The young leader racked his brain, trying to answer the question. All he knew was If Cloud had to die to save Claire then he would throw him to the lions himself.

"Cloud, It's Hope. I think I've located Muninn.. yes... yes... Cids waiting for you at the edge of town.. Not to far from Yuffie... Okay, bye..." Hope said down the phone to the blonde.

"I'm going to stop Muninn." Cloud told Claire, who was sat down on her sofa with Duke. "Hope thinks he's found her."

"Great! I'll come with-" Claire began.

"I'm going on my own." Cloud corrected her. "Hope's orders." He said, waving his phone at her.

"Fine.." Claire moaned as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Be careful." She added, kissing him on the cheek.

Cloud collected his things and said goodbye, not really wanting to leave Claire with the damage the loss of a baby and the powers of Muninn and Huginn had done to their relationship. While he knew her knife wielding outburst was fueled by the Disciple spy, deep down he knew she must have been thinking it to begin with. With a sigh, the blonde marched down the street to the edge of town where the Phoenix sat waiting with an impatient Cid stood at the bottom with his arms folded.

"Took ya damn time." He huffed, returning to his airship with Cloud in toe.

"I take it that you miss her?" Cloud asked, referring to Yuffie.

"Like hell!" Cid shot back, a little to quickly.

"You're fooling no one.." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah yeah.. Anyway forget the brat.. Whats this I hear about Lightning storming into the bar with a knife?" The pilot asked with a grin.

"It's a long story..."

"I'll slow down." Cid laughed. "Did she really think you and Tifa were doing it in a store room?"

"Apparently so.. It was down to Muninn though.."

"You almost sound convinced.. Listen kid, It's not all happiness and rainbows.. It'll get better though. Even with your bad luck.." Cid said finally.

After a few hours, Cid parked the airship on the outskirts of a large town that was much larger than Wutai. They both departed from the ship to be met by Yuffie and two steel clad warriors who approached from town with an authoritative march until they neared and the young ninja broke into a childlike sprint.

"Cloud!" Yuffie shouted as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I heard what happened, I'm so sorry.."

"Looks like you've been busy." Cloud said, looking back to the large town, not wanting to talk about the past few weeks.

"Yeah, the town is coming along nicely, we're self sustainable now and for once we have the money to do what we need. Communications aren't up yet but they should be soon." She explained. "So... Why are you here?"

"I'm hunting a Disciple called Muninn. Hope told me she was seen here." The blonde told her.

"We've had patrols everywhere, scouting the land for other settlement locations. We've not seen a soul." Yuffie told him.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to lo-" Cloud stopped mid sentence at the sound of a high pitched drone and turned to Cid.

"Airstrike!" Cid barked. "Take cover!"

The two armoured soldiers pushed their young leader to the ground and knelt over her to protect her from the blast that decimated the town behind them. Flames erupted from the destroyed town as a mushroom cloud of thick black smoke ascended into the sky. Everyone ran to the town but Cid, who raced to his airship as fast as his legs would allow and began to fire up the engines. The control panel flashed and beeped erratically as the ships sensors picked up incoming missiles to which the pilot ran over to the materia powered shield generator and began to power it up.

"Come on!" Cid barked at the system booted up, slowly bringing the shields online.

Cloud sprinted past Yuffie just as two missiles burst from the mushroom cloud right in front of the jet that fired it. The missiles passed over head, straight for the Phoenix which had only just lifted off the ground. The first bomb hit the shield, exploding so violently that it shook the ground below but the second hit the left engine, dropping the aircraft out of the sky with a crunch. Luckily for Cid the damage to his prized possession was minimal.

"He's coming back around!" Yuffie shouted.

The mako eyed man stopped running and turned to the plane as he gripped the sword that was still on his back with both hands. A blue, fiery aura engulfed the blonde as she brought his sword over his shoulder in a slashing motion, sending a beam of blue light at the fighter jet, ripping it's right wing off. Spiraling out of control, the jet headed straight towards them but Cloud stood his ground, even after the jet crashed and shrapnel darted towards them, missing him by inches.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, looking at Yuffie from the billowing smoke.

"All good!" She coughed. "Is it over?"

"_It has only just begun..." _A deep voice spoke from behind the smoke.

Cloud turned on his heels to find a man in ornate, gold plate armour, white hood and a purple cape, standing on his own with his right hand open and held to his side.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked with a cautious glance. "What do you want?"

"My name is Michael and I am here to slay a demon.." He replied, flexing his fingers before clenching his fist tightly and summoning a sword made from light.

"You destroyed my town!" Yuffie screamed as she charged at the man with her shuriken.

"Yuffie!" Cloud shouted as he ran after her.

The young ninja charged at the armoured man, throwing her giant shuriken at him with immense force, only for it to be swatted out of the sky by Michael's sword. Now unarmed, Yuffie continued to advance on her enemy, swiping her hand up into the air; launching the earth the man stood on high into the air with the power of her materia. The armoured Disciple leaped from the earthy stalagmites that Yuffie pulled from the earth and raised his shining sword over his head as he fell down on her.

Yuffie dove out of the way just in time but stumbled backwards as another slash came her way. Cloud shoulder barged the armoured man away from his friend and went on the offensive with his blade, slashing at the Disciple's head with anger filled swings. Michael kicked the blonde in the chest, pushing his back as he knocked Yuffie unconscious with the back of his hand. The Disciple smiled wickedly but his smugness was short lived when something sharp pierced his back plate and stabbed into his flesh.

"That's my god damn ship you idiots destroyed!" Cid barked as he pulled the spear from the man's back.

"You dare attack me, mortal?" Micheal asked the pilot.

"Mortal? You ain't no different from me.." Cid replied.

"Is that so?.." The Disciple laughed as a blinding light radiated from him, blinding everyone temporarily.

"Cid! Get Yuffie and get out of here!" Cloud ordered as the light faded and his mako eyes spotted the wings on the Disciple's back.

"What about you?!" Cid asked, scooping Yuffie up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I'll stop him! Do you think you can get the Phoenix running?" Cloud asked as he dueled with the Disciple.

"Yeah I think so!" Cid replied.

"Get it going!" He shouted, ducking under the winged Disciple's sword. "I want you to level this place.!"

"What!?"

"Just do it!" Cloud roared, separating one of his shorted swords and holding it backhand to block Michael's blade.

Cid raced over to the downed airship and climbed aboard dropping the still unconscious ninja unceremoniously in the middle of the bridge. The pilot ripped the covers off the circuit boards and yanked out wires, rerouting them until the controls lit up and the engines coughed and spluttered into life. With the Phoenix now capable of flight, Cid increased the power until it lifted off the ground and began to set up the targeting system, getting a lock on the winged Disciple in seconds.

"Come on kid... Get out of the way..." The pilot mumbled as his finger hovered over the fire button.

"Urrghh... My head..." Yuffie moaned as she sat up.

"You're welcome." Cid muttered.

"Where's Cloud?"

"Down there..." The pilot pointed. "He wants me to fire everything I've got..."

"You'll kill them both!" Yuffie shouted.

"Hence why I haven't fired!. He needs to get out of the way..."

Cloud ducked under the Disciple's sword but was brought back up by a metal gauntlet, smashing him under the chin with a powerful uppercut. The blonde staggered back before throwing his short sword at the Disciple, piercing his breastplate and knocking him to the ground. Cloud waved his arms desperately to get Cid's attention as he sprinted away from the downed man, quickly realizing his success when a barrage of missiles left the airship towards their enemy. His mako eyes remained fixated over his shoulder at the stationary man as he ran until the winged Disciple disappeared in a flash. Cloud turn his head back to where he was running but it was too late. He felt his own blade pierce his abdomen and two arms and wings wrap around him, anchoring him to the spot.

"You'll die too!" Cloud shouted in the man's ear.

"Bhunivelze will spare me..." Michael whispered as the missiles relocated their target and exploded on impact.

"Cloud!" Cid and Yuffie screamed.

The dust settled, leaving behind a crater worthy of meteor and nothing else. Yuffie leaped out of the airship and set off like a rocket towards the crater to search for the blonde, followed closely by Cid who struggled to keep up with the youthful Wutaian. Not slowing down as she reached the crater, Yuffie stumbled down the steep recess in the earth, only stopping when she reached the center.

"I don't see him!" Yuffie shouted to Cid who was on the edge of the crater. "I don't s-" She stopped, noticing something shining in the ground.

Digging around it, the young ninja finally realized what it was. The handle to a sword; Cloud's sword. Her small hands wrapped around it, letting go instantly when the red hot metal burned her palms and she was left sat in the middle of the blast, clutching her hand as Cid finally made his way to the middle.

"He's gone..." Yuffie sobbed.

Cid said nothing, as he mentally blamed himself for listening to the blonde, and sat next to the young ninja who was trying to process what had just happened. Then, after a few minutes, they both turned to each other with the same heart wrenching thought.

"Lightning..."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I changed the chapter about 6 times until I finally settled on what I wanted to happen. Fight was intentionally short but theres a lot more to come as well as some more drama. I've started another ff7/13 crossover that will be more true to the actual games called a stormy reunion but I thought I'd have a go at POV and I think i've failed spectacularly. Should I do the next chapter of it 'normal' (like this one) and leave the first or change the first chapter as well?**

**Quiz answer: lyrics to the theme song from xenogears is what he mumbles when you talk to cloud when he's in mideel.**

**Quiz question: in the weapon shop in mideel there is a door at the back of the room. What's so special about it?**


	22. Chapter 22

"The kid can't be gone!" Cid paniced as he looks around in desperation, for the first time in his life looking like he was about to cry. "I can't tell her that he's gone..."

Cid stands over Yuffie, who's still clawing away at the dirt, unsure what to say to the young ninja. He watches her claw away at the earth for a few minutes longer before pulling her away and wrapping his hands around her own.

"What are we gonna do?" She sobbed.

"We're gonna bring that sword back to Lightning and tell her what's happened.." The pilot sighed, running the conversation over in his head.

"We can't! It'll kill her!" Yuffie pleaded.

"She has to know, kid.. Why don't you wait here.. I'll take it back myself. Stay with your people." He smiled weakly.

"No.. I have to tell her too.. I need to tell her it was my fault.. Guess I wasn't strong enough.."

"Hey.. This is nobodies fault. You fought your hardest just like the rest of us. Come on, let's go." Cid said as he pulled the still warm sword from the ground and led Yuffie back to the ship. He knew he should probably report in to Hope first but telling anyone other than Claire would have to wait. The flight home was a silent one, with neither of them able to think of something positive to say about the situation. Cloud Strife; the man who saved Gaia was gone.

Cid stood at the end of Claire's driveway with the blonde's sword in his hand, wishing he didn't have to give her the news. He was almost happy when nobody came to the door but knew it was only delaying the inevitable. Pulling out his phone, he begins the search for the rose haired woman, starting with Tifa.

"Tifa.. It's Cid.. Have you seen Lightning? She is? Can you keep her there and close the bar down early? No.. Not at all... I'll explain when I get there.. I suggest you open something strong.. Bye.." He sighed before hanging up the phone. "Come on, kid.."

Claire sat at the bar, eagerly waiting the return of the man she loved, so when she heard that Cid was on his way over, she grabs two beers from behind the bar and waits patiently for his return. Tifa on the other hand could sense something was wrong by the way Cid was speaking. Both girls sat in the bar with everyone else, all enjoying a quiet evening together, but both constantly looking at the door. Eventually, it opened slowly, filling the darkened bar with light and casting a shadow of the blonde's sword on the floor. Claire stood up with a smile, but it was soon wiped away when the man holding it was not her beloved. Her eyes flickered between Cid and the young ninja who his behind him; both of them looking like they'd been to war.

"Light..." Cid began. His voice cracking with unusual emotion.

"No... no,no,no,no... Don't you dare say it, Highwind!" Claire screamed angrily as she worked out what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Light.." He muttered, confirming her worst fears.

The room fell into an eerie silence that was only broken by Claire's knee's hitting the floor. Nobody knew what to say and all of them had questions, but they had to wait. Seeing Cid's discomfort holding the blade, Vincent steps up and takes it from him, before resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tifa, who had remained quiet behind the bar, finally lost all restraint of her emotions and ran outside, not wanting the others to see her cry.

"Tell me what happened.." Claire mumbled, still on her knees.

"We couldn't stop him!" Yuffie sobbed. "I tried! I really tried!"

"Stop who?" Fang asked.

"I don't know.. He said his name was Michael.. He had wings. Cloud told us to blow him up with the airship but the man vanished and stabbed Cloud and the missiles hit them both!" Yuffied cried.

"Why was Cloud there anyway?" Fang continued to question.

"Hope sent him." Cid answered. "Said he had to go alone.."

Nanaki stood up and walked out of the bar without saying a word, as Fang pulled Claire to her feet. Her mind was still racing and the thought of their last words to each other where playing over and over again. Stood in the middle of the bar feeling numb, the rose haired beauty walked over to the table she was sat at and looked down on the two bottles of beer, that stood side by side, waiting for the pair to drink them. Smashing them off the table with the back of her hand, she walked over to the bar and took a large bottle of whiskey off the shelf and walked outside, collapsing in the alleyway around the side of the building, where Tifa had secluded herself to.

"I really have lost everything..." Claire sobed, as she takes a gulp of the burning liquid, before handing it over to Tifa, who gladly takes the bottle.

"What am I gonna tell the kids?... sorry..." Tifa said, realizing children was probably not what she wanted to hear.

"Denzel will be devastated..." Claire sighed between the tears. "I can't go on like this anymore, Tifa.. Somebody needs to pay.." She added, standing.

"We'll all help." The brunette offered, taking another heavy swig of the bottle before handing it back again.

"No.. It's not something I plan on coming back from.. If they think I'm the devil.. Then I'll give them the devil..."

"What does that mean?" Tifa asked, now concerned.

"I'm gonna go to that vile country and kill every living soul..." Claire vowed.

"Claire, you can't!"

"Claire died with Cloud..." She said with a dark tone, before walking off into the night.

**Valhalla**

"Where have you been?.." Sephiroth asked the flower girl that approaches him, as he tries to hide his anger.

"Being held hostage.. I was hoping for a rescue.." Aeris said bluntly.

"My apologies.." The silver haired God muttered. "Hostage?"

"A being called Bhunivelze. He has discovered your trick.." The brunette Explained

"Hmm?"

"Absorbing the lifestream."

"Cleaver boy.." Sephiroth grinned.

"It's not funny! He's been busy too. He's growing in power and building an army.. We need to- No..."

"Aeris?" Sephiroth looked at the flower girl with concern when she grips her chest and drops to her knees. "What's wrong?"

"Perhaps I could fill you in... Cloud Strife is dead." A voice spoke from behind them. "You have made my job quite easy, miss.. I was tasked with bringing you to my master; but your constant wondering of his lands meant he was able to take you himself.."

"It would seem we have a house guest.." Sephiroth said with a cool tone although his eyes scanned fro the truth of Cloud's fate. "Care to share your name?"

"My name is Gabriel, warrior of God." He replied.

"Funny.. I don't remember employing a soldier..."

"There is only one God! And that is the mighty Bhunivelze!" Gabriel roared.

"Aeris.. return to the planet and find Claire.. Give her, her child.." Sephiroth whispered in her ear.

"But it's not safe down there and I want to see Cloud!" Aeris pleaded like a child.

"It's not exactly safe up here.."

"But!"

"Aeris!" Sephiroth roared, causing her to finally give in and vanish from sight. "Now.. shall we?"

**Claire's house**

Claire staggers up her driveway, exhausted from the hours of aimless walking around the streets. The bottle of Whiskey did nothing to numb the pain in her heart as she dug around in her pocket for her house key. A gentle breeze hits her softly from behind, sending a shiver running down her spine as she sensed a presence stood behind her.

"If your here to kill me, just get on with it.." Claire said as she stuck her key into the lock.

"Actually.. I'm here to return something that belongs to you.." Aeris said with a warm tone.

"Aeris?! I don't understand.." The pinkette mumbled.

"I don't have a lot of time. Sephiroth is in trouble.." The flower girl explained as she held out a faint light in her palm before placing her hand on Claire's abs. "The tiny life you've once carried has been returned to you.. I kept it safe from-" Was all Aeris could spit out before she vanished into thin air.

Claire traced her hand over her stomach, feeling the tiny heartbeat she thought was gone forever. Tears poured down her face of mixed emotions. She was so happy that her baby was safe but sad that it's father was gone, and all she had left of him was the little life inside of her. Closing the door behind her, Claire takes a seat on the sofa and buries her head in her hands, still desperately trying to process everything. Duke makes his way towards her before turning his attention to the door and barking. The door opens but the pinkette still does not turn to see her guest who takes a seat next to her.

"You have any idea how heavy this thing is?" Fang asked as she props Cloud's sword up against the sofa next to her.

"I'm pregnant again..." Claire mumbleed as if in a daze.

"Light..." Fang said softly, wondering if her friend's mind was finally broken.

"Aeris came.. she gave my baby back..."

"I know today's been hard on you, but-"

Much to the huntress' surprise, Claire grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach and waited a few seconds until the faint pulse of a heartbeat could be felt.

"Holy... So what are you gonna do now?" Fang asked.

"Hmm?"

"Well, you can't fight.. It's too big of a risk. Why don't you go into hiding?"

"You want me to abandon everyone now?" Claire Questioned.

"I'm not asking you to abandon us. I'm asking you to take a well deserved rest. Leave the rest to me."

"I can't do that.."

"I wasn't asking.. Get some things, take the mutt and disappear."

**A/N: Two apologies to be made here.. the shortness of the chapter and the time it's taken. I forgot to mention in this story my reasons for not updating so only one or two of you know. I'm getting married next month so I've been getting dragged here, there and everywhere so I've had no time to finish this. Rest assured though it will be finished and will be starting back again in about a month. For now I've been continuing with 'A Stormy Reunion' (Another 7/13 fic) as it's much easier to write, which leads me to my question. If you all wouldn't mind, give it a read and tell me if you like the POV style of writing or this style and I'll continue with whatever you decide when I continue with this story. Sorry again for the delay.**

**Wolf**


	23. Chapter 23

**Headquarters**

Nanaki prowls through the huge building, making his way silently up the countless flights of stairs, until he reaches Hope's floor. Pushing the door open with his nose, he creeps into the dark room, scanning every corner as he approaches the desk. Sat in the large, leather seat is the blackened silhouette of a man, unrecognizable to anyone, but Nanaki's nose tells him that it's Hope. A shaking hand reaches out of the shadow and takes the crystal glass on the table that is filled with whiskey.

"I thought you'd pay me a visit.." Hope's voice breaks up the silence.

"I know it was you, Hope.. What I don't understand is why?.." Nanaki says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde haired man fires back.

"Do not think me a fool.. There was no reason to send Cloud over there. You have an army of men at your disposal.. You sent him.. And you sent him alone..."

"It was the only way..."

"For what!?" Nanaki barks.

"To save her... He said he'd spare her and we could love each other..." Hope replies, with such shame in his voice.

"She will never love you, Hope... Her heart belongs to my friend." The fiery furred beast begins with a growl in his voice. "And you've taken him away from us.. Tell me who it was?"

"He'd kill me.." Hope stutters.

"Regardless of your answer, I'm going to kill you. What you need to ask yourself is, Do you want your conscious to be clear before it ends?" Nanaki asks menacingly as he confidently walks towards the desk.

Hope places the now empty glass on the desk and slowly reaches under it as he maintains eye contact with the slowly approaching beast. Nanaki notices his hand reaching for something and breaks into a sprint, leaping over the desk just as the blonde pulls out a pistol and fires. The protector of Cosmo canyon yelps and crashes down onto the floor next to Hope's chair.

"What have you done to..me..?" Nanaki strains.

"It's a tranquillizer. I had the scientists work on something that could take down such powerful beings like, Cloud, Vincent.. and yourself.. I don't want to kill you, Nanaki.. I consider you a friend." Hope explains. "But I can't have you interfering..."

"Has... your lust for her really drove... you to this?" Nanaki asks struggling with consciousness. "Or a lust for.. power?"

Finally giving into the drugs, Nanaki collapses into a heap on the floor as Hope takes the glass from the table and drains it in one.

**Claire's House**

"You're going to wear the floor out." Vincent says flatly, as he watches the huntress pace up and down

"I know, I just can't believe it's come to this." Fang huffs. "At least Claire has gone to safety.."

"And what do you plan to do?"

"Honestly... I don't know anymore.." Fang sighs. "We're getting pummeled from every direction.. And they aren't fighting fair. I remember the good old days where war was just one big, straightforward fight... Not all of this magic and secrecy."

"The times, they are a changin'." Reno interrupts as he lets himself inside without knocking.

"What do you want?" The bronze skinned woman asks flatly.

"Easy there. Rufus has thought of a solution to your problem." Reno says as he makes himself comfortable on Claire's sofa.

"Do tell..."

"Your Pandora's box, thingy." The turk replies.

"Hope won't allow me to release a biological weapon, not one that hasn't been thoroughly tested, idiot.." Fang fires back.

"Then modify it. Engineer it in a way that it will only infect people with high levels of mako inside them. You couldn't use it on average humans anyway. We don't wanna risk another Omega incident."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Tell him to get started."

"Will do." Reno nods, before turning to leave again, only to stop at the front door. "For what it's worth.. He was a good man.. If we'd have known about the mission, we'd have gone with him.."

"Wait.. You guys get every mission briefing sent to you before an operation, how did you not know?" The huntress asks. Her instincts peaking her curiosity.

"Nothing came through. As far as we were aware, there was no mission." Reno answers before leaving.

**Valhalla**

Sephiroth sidesteps Gabriel's blade with ease as he grins smugly at him. The armoured angel fires waves of bright energy at the silver haired god, who bats them away with his monstrous katana as he leaps back onto a higher platform.

"Do you not feel betrayed?" Sephiroth asks. "That your master has sent you here to die?"

"I know not of death. My master has given me immortality!" Gabriel roars.

"Let's test that theory." Sephiroth smiles.

Using his ethereal wings, Gabriel takes off until he's high above the city of Valhalla and begins to summon all of the strength that Bhunivelze had given him. Pure light pours from his body, illuminating him like a star in the sky, as Sephiroth looks up in amusement. The light dissipates as the man shoots back to the ground at the silver haired God like a comet, smashing his blade into him with such force that Sephiroth's boots are pushed into the ground, up to his knees.

"I am the light of God, vanquishing the darkness!" Gabriel shouts.

"Then enlighten me..." Sephiroth says softly, as he dips the tip of his blade down, breaking the swords bond, before pulling it back across the man's body.

The masamune does little more than scratch the surface of the angel's chestplate as Sephiroth drags it's edge across it. Gabriel kicks the former Soldier in the chest, pushing him through the wall of a nearby building. Quickly regaining his composure, Sephiroth bursts out of the damaged building and fakes a slash, leaving the man wide open to receive an uppercut that lifts him high into the air. Leaping into the sky, the sword wielding God passes his enemy and fires a searing wave of flames at him, blasting him across the sky. As he watches Gabriel fall, Sephiroth throws out his right arm, causing a black wing to burst from his back and suspend him in the sky.

Gabriel uses his ethereal wings to stop his fall at the last second, leaving him floating just feet from the ground. He looks around at the arena he's stood in and examines the hundreds of thousands of stone seats that encase it. In the sky, he see's Sephiroth slowly descend to the far end of the arena, where he takes a seat on a crystalline throne.

"You grow tired already?" Gabriel asks, annoyed by the silver haired God's arrogance.

"Not at all.. You're still going to be beaten without me getting up..." Sephiroth yawns, as he rests his blade across the arms of the throne.

"You can't beat me! I'm-!"

"I never said I..." Sephiroth muttered with a wicked grin, just as the earth around Gabriel erupted and a blackened, clawed hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the earth.

Sephiroth watched the patch of earth that swallowed up his enemy with amusement for a moment before the ground started to shake violently and the man was spat back out of the ground. The Disciple warrior struggled to his feet as the dirt fell from his no longer pristine armour. He staggered away from the hole he was dragged into as a demonic roar shook the Colosseum as Chaos climbed out of it.

"You have bought me a new play thing?" Chaos asks as he shakes the earth off his bat like wings.

"Well you broke the last one..."

"The puny Soldier was weak..." Chaos laughs, referring to Genesis. "I'll savor this one.."

"Good.. I have things to do... enjoy yourself." Sephiroth told the Demon as he stood from the throne and left the arena, listening to the screams of the Disciple fade with each step.

Making his way to the top of the palace; the building that towered over everything in Valhalla, Sephiroth found Aeris peering into a small pool of untainted lifestream. She didn't look up as he approached, and instead, ran her fingertips over the placid liquid's surface.

"It's done.." Aeris muttered as the God's shadow veiled her in darkness.

"Then at least something good has come of the day.. What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Trying to find his soul in the lifestream.. So I can guide him to me.."

"We're not bringing him here.." Spehiroth replied, using the blunt edge of his blade to carefully move the brunette's hand from the liquid.

"What!?" Aeris shouts as she jumps to her feet. "Why!? He should be here!"

"You always did give in so easy... This world is reserved only for the weak willed that death claims.."

"I don't understand." The flower girl says, almost on the brink of tears.

"I don't expect you to.. Leave me be.. But don't enter the Colosseum. We're entertaining guests.."

**Claire's secret hideout**

Claire shook the icy water from her hair after she walked through the waterfall that concealed her home away from home. The long journey to get here did little to process anything that was racing around in her mind. She unpacked her things and placed the two swords in the corner before her body found the bed. Her thoughts never deviated from the blonde as she lay in bed, wishing an eternal sleep would claim her. The silence of her hideout became calming and she could hear the tiny heartbeat as she closed her eyes.

"What sort of world are you going to know?... Will you ever know freedom?" She whispers.

"There is no such thing." Sephiroth says as he walks through the waterfall like a ghost, not disturbing the flowing water at all. "All mortals are shackled to death.. It's just a matter of how long he takes to claim you.."

"Sephiroth!?" Claire gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to instil the request your friend asked of you.. Stay out of this war.."

"I am, can't you see I'm sat here?" Claire fired back.

"For now... But eventually it will eat away at you day by day, until you eventually snap." The silver haired God explains. "No harm must come of this child.. There's nothing in the world more important." He says before turning away from her and facing the corner.

"Wait! What about Cloud?!...Is he... Up there?"

"No.."

"Then he's!-"

"Do not let my answer fill you with false hope. Cloud strife is dead." He says before Claire finishes. "Can I borrow this?" He asks, picking up the buster sword. "It shall be returned to you, I promise."

Claire paused for a moment before reluctantly nodding as she watched Sephiroth take the blade and throw it over his shoulder. After giving the pinkette a small nod, he disappeared in an instant. Although she didn't know it, he had not gone far, and was in fact stood in the river that flowed over her home from home. Dipping his gloved hand into the water, he pulled out a silvery orb before scanning the mountains around him. The highest, situated in the distance behind the waterfall, eclipsed the moon, who's light could barely highlight its colossal form. Vanishing once more, Sephiroth reappeared at the very peak of the mountain and held the buster sword up as he placed the silvery orb in the slot closest to the handle.

"Let nothing with ill intent enter all that you survey.." Sephiroth whispered as he raised the sword into the sky and brought it crashing down, piercing the mountain and fixing the blade into the rocky ground. Taking a step back from the blade, he looked through the second hole to find Claire's hideout in the distance before disappearing for a final time to Valhalla.

**Rufus' Office**

"How confident that this is going to work?" Fang asked the CIA leader.

"I know it works already.." Rufus replies with a sinister smile.

"How? You don't even know where the Pandora's box is kept?" Fang fires back.

"We've had it for quite some time and began modifying and testing in secret.."

"Yeah, you shouldn't underestimate the Turks!" Reno interrupts.

"How has Hope?-"

"Your weak leader is the reason we're in this predicament. He lacks the will do make the difficult decisions that lead to more bloodshed.." Rufus replies. "So I did not ask his permission.."

"You can't just take a biological weapon and mess around with it!" Fang roars, glancing at Vincent for support.

"Understand this, General. In our former world, I was not always the man I am today. I had perfected the art of killing entire cities with little to no casualties. Your choice is simple. Send in your army to be slaughtered... Or use my creation to level the playing field.. Choose.."

"Vincent, A little help?"

"He's right, Fang." The former Turk replies, ignoring her hurt look and turning back to Rufus. "However you'll never get an aircraft near the place.. How do you plan to administer it?"

"That has not been decided yet."

**A/N: I should have guessed you'd all pick the one that I find hardest to write lol. Seems like only me and Jace prefer a stormy reunion haha. Anyway, here it is. Next chapter should be a lot longer and will most likely take place a few months after this as I need Claire's birth to speed up a bit. Any guesses on whats going to happen, or what Sephiroth is up to? I'll start writing a stormy reunion chapter tonight if I get time also. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

"_Remember... We are the same, you and I... Let vengeance sustain you.."_

"I don't want revenge.."

"_Then what?... Are you going to let the lifestream consume you? Let it wipe your conscious from existence?"_

"What choice do I have?"

"_I forgot.. Only the strong have the strength to take the difficult path.. I just hope Claire and your daughter can survive without you.."_

"Daughter? My child is gone.."

"_No she isn't.. Aeris kept her safe.. By my estimates.. You'll be a father in just over a month.."_

"...Tell me how."

"_Our desires shape our fate. Revenge on the world kept me alive.. Revenge on you kept me alive... It took me years, but I returned. What is your desire, Cloud?"_

"To be with Claire and my child..."

"_Then do it! Bhunivelze is massing an army, only like the world has never seen. The only question is, will you return to save the world, or to a planetary grave?"_

**Rufus' Office**

"Rufus, it's been months. We've not seen Nanaki since cloud... left.." Fang said, unable to say the word dead. "We're no closer to finding a way to get the bio weapon over to the Disciples and every mission I've sent my men on, they've either found nothing for suffered heavy losses! It's not sustainable!"

"I know..." Rufus said calmly. "Yuffie will be here shortly with a solution."

"The kid?! How the hell is she gonna help?" Fang fired back, earning a frown from Vincent, who stood in the corner, observing quietly.

"You'll find that the kid isn't a kid anymore.." Rude mutters, opening the glass office door to let an almost unrecognizable Yuffie and the two assassins inside.

Her young body had amassed a considerable amount of scars since they had last met, and the playful sparkle in her eyes was replaced with an ice cold stare. On her back was two katanas, as well as her huge shuriken, and small throwing knives lined her belt. The two assassins appeared no different, wearing their usual all black outfits with hoods the concealed their identities.

"Is it done?" Rufus asks.

"Yes. The stealth submarine has been completed. It will get you into their central harbor." She answers with military conviction. "How is Light?"

"Hidden and keeping out of it. I've been dropping her supplies once a week and keeping a satellite over the area. Vincent's been a few times too." Fang answers.

"Enough of the pleasantries.." Rufus interrupted. "Reno, have the Pandora's Box transported to the Sub and install it into an ICBM (Intercontinental ballistic missile)"

"It will do you no good." The taller assassin said, drawing all eyes on him.

"Care to share, Kunsel?" Rufus asked.

"They can shoot the ICBM out of the sky as soon as it breaks the water's surface. You'll never get near their central base where their army is located."

"Have you come here just to tell me that we've wasted nearly eight months building a sub?" Reno huffed.

"No... We're going to deliver the weapon. You get us into the harbor and we'll use the missile tubes to swim to shore with the weapon undetected."

"You're a former Soldier, are you not?" Rufus questioned. "The weapon will kill you too."

"I'm aware of the consequences, but only a soldier member could infiltrate their ranks.."

The room fell silent as nobody was able to come up with an alternative, and after a short moment, Rufus gave the nod, signaling to his Turks to make the preparations.

"Remember... Nobody outside of this room must know. Understand?" Rufus said finally, making a point of looking at Fang.

The group, lead by Rufus, travels to the rooftop, where Sazh is waiting as instructed, and they all squeeze into the tight helicopter. It takes a several hours to get to the Wutian navy base, and the flight consisted of everyone in the aircraft glancing at Kunsel, who remained deathly still as if meditating; only a faint smile could be seen under his hood. Fang understood exactly what he was doing; acting out in his head just what needed to be done, not once thinking about it's end.

"The others have arrived, they wanted to be involved in the operation." Reno shouted over the engine noise after receiving a text message on his phone.

As soon as they landed, the familiar faces of Barret, Tifa and Cid approached the aircraft, and greeted them warmly. Not wasting any time, they are lead to the submarine by Yuffie's crescent guard, most of which had never seen the monstrous vessel before.

"Ain't she a beaut?!" Cid barked as the submarine named the Leviathan comes into view.

"You built this Cid?" Fang asked.

"Ain't just a pretty face. You think the squirt did it?" He asked, pointing to Yuffie, who to everyone's shock does not bite and remains silent.

Cid sighed when Yuffie didn't argue back. Cloud's death hit them all hard and effected them all in different ways. Tifa would stay strong all day and put a brave face on for the kid's, but once they'd be in bed she'd cry herself to sleep. Fang; like Vincent, Cid and Barret mourned the loss of their friend, but tried to remember the good times and not dwell on the bad, something which Yuffie was having a hard time to do. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his death play over and over again, eating away at her happy and excitable personality until there was nothing left; and without Nanaki to pull her out of her depression, she never bounced back. Since he'd gone, she threw herself into any combat that presented itself and returned victorious.

"You sure this thing can go undetected?" Rufus asked, noting it's massive size.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Cid asks, taking offense to being doubted. "It's engines are near silent and produce next to no heat, the whole hull is soundproofed inside, and the outside is covered in radar absorbing material. The only time they'll know we're there is when hell burst from the water."

"You always had such a way with words, Highwind.." Rufus laughed. "Shall we?"

"Corporal, is the weapon on board?" Yuffie asked the nearest of her soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted.

"Good, keep everyone safe until I return." She ordered before boarding the submarine with the others right behind her.

"It's going to take the best part of a day to get to the target area. Everyone rest, we might not get a chance to soon.." Fang ordered, before following Tifa to the mess.

"You okay?" The huntress asked.

"Getting there.. You no anything about Light?" Tifa asked, determined to receive some good news.

"Serah and Vanille have gone to stay with her. She protested, but I don't want her to be in the middle of nowhere when she's not far off popping." Fang smiled.

**Claire's Hideout.**

After almost a day, Serah and Vanille dismount their chocobos at the entrance of Claire's secret hideout, hidden from the world by it's watery gate. Vanille walks sheepishly towards the wall of water and tries her best to peer through it, to no avail.

"Ahhh! The water's sooo cold!" Vanille shrieked as Serah pushes her through the waterfall and over Duke, who was resting near it. "Oh my god, Light! Your fat!"

"Great..." Claire huffed in annoyance. "Did you have to bring her, Serah?"

"She wanted to come and see you." Her younger sister smiled warmly. "Besides, she has birthing experience."

"Are you comparing me to a chocobo? And there's no way any of you are helping, I can manage on my own." Claire said defiantly. "Any news about Nanaki?"

"Nothing... Deneh is distraught. It's like he's dropped off the face of the earth." The younger Farron sighed. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"...Have they found the body yet?" The pinkette asked, earning an uncomfortable look from the others.

"No.. They dug until they hit the lifestream.. Cid said it's unlikely that there would have been anything left.." Serah reluctantly answered.

"Then he isn't dead... He isn't..." The rose haired beauty begins to mutter to herself. "He isn't..."

It killed Serah to see her sister reduced to this so she quickly rushed over and hugged her; not only because she wanted to but she knew Claire didn't want to be seen crying. Vanille assumed quite correctly that joining in on the hug might be pushing it, and walked back outside, giving the two sisters some space.

Outside, she finds her two chocobo's, right where she left them, grazing on the abundant greens that grew on the river's banks. The place reminded her much of Pulse and it's astonishing nature, and was the last place on earth she expected Lightning Farron to have a secret home. The bubbly red head laughed to herself, realizing that's exactly why she picked the place when she noticed something glistening like the sun on the peak of the mountain behind the waterfall. With curiosity getting the better of her, Vanille leaped onto her Chocobo and raced off to find out what it was. Using Minty, Vanille made short work of the mountain, eventually reaching it's peak in half an hour, where her eyes fell upon Cloud's sword. She dismounted the giant bird and walked up to the blade, wondering to herself why Claire put it up here. _A grave marker perhaps?_ To convince herself that she wasn't imagining it, the red head ran her fingers down the metallic face of the blade that was warmed by the sun. Deciding that it's best not to touch it, Vanille turned back to Minty, only to yelp as she saw a wolf blocking her path.

"e...e..easy there... mr.. wolf.. You don't wanna.. eat me..." Vanille stuttered as she bites her arm and makes disgusted faces in an attempt to put the animal off.

"No harm will come to a friend of Claire Farron." It spoke.

"You... you talk.. What are you?"

"I am what once tied Sephiroth and Cloud together. Now I am what you might call an Eidolon."

"Sephiroth's?" Vanille questioned.

"Cloud's."

"Then he's!?-"

"It was Sephiroth who summoned me here.. To protect the child of Cloud Strife."

"Then I want to speak with him!" The young Oerban demanded.

"As you wish.."

Vanille instantly regretted her decision when she turned around to find a tall man with long grey hair staring at her with cold blue eyes. Blood speckled his pale skin as well as his black attire, and ran from his sinister blade onto the ground below.

"Make it quick.. I'm entertaining guests.." Sephiroth said with a smile, reveling in the young girl's fear.

"I...I...Um.." She stuttered.

"Do you know what I did to the last person who wasted my time?" Sephiroth asked, pacing around Vanille as she shook in fear.

"Is.. Is he really gone?"

"You ask me here to answer the obvious?"

"You didn't answer my question..." Vanille muttered.

"Not as stupid as you look, are you?" Sephiroth laughed.

"Thanky- hey!"

"I suggest you head back to Claire. She needs you."

"Why?"

"Her waters just broke." Sephiroth adds, before vanishing.

"I'M COMING, LIGHT!"

**Submarine**

"_All personnel! We are one mile from the target zone. Cease all radio broadcasts and prepare for Trojan deployment!"_

The whole group waited inside the missile silo room of the Sub, waiting for the two assassins to emerge from the changing rooms. After a few minutes, they appeared wearing rubber compression suites and masks that resembled sculls, keeping their identity covered. The only thing on show was strands of brunette hair that stuck out from the back of the female's mask. The room's silence was broken by Fang, who held out a large glass vial to the male assassin.

"Your fingerprints need to be entered, that way only you can open the container." Fang said as she handed over the vial. Once inside the missile tube, you can launch yourself together. We've rigged this one to fire a blast of air to get you close to the shoreline."

"Wait." Tifa interjected. "Aren't you going to show us who you are?"

"I've done a lot of bad things in the name of Shinra.. What I look like isn't what matters, what matters is what I do with the time I have left.." He said as he places his finger on the top of the vial until it beeps.

"Kunsel... You don't have to do this..." Tifa pleaded.

The female assassin goes to press her finger onto the vial, but Kunsel pulls it closer to his body, examining her closely as he weighs up his options.

"Sorry kid. But those aren't Soldier eyes... Besides, you have a lot to live for..." He said softly, before gripping the top of her mask and kicking her gently on the behind, removing her disguise as she fell into Tifa.

"JESSIE!?" Tifa and Barret shout as she tries desperately to get back onto her feet, but it was too late. Kunsel had sealed himself inside the tube and launched himself out of the submarine before Jessie managed to turn around. She hammered her fists on the missile tube before sinking to her knees. Nobody was watching her however, all eyes were on the gun armed man, who for the first time since they'd met had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jessie... It's really you.." Barret said, pulling her away from the tube and holding her tightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm the one who's sorry.." Jessie sniffed.

The room fell silent once more until the radio on Fang's belt crackled into life.

"_This is Kunsel, I've reached the docks."_

**A/N: Apologies, it's been a while. I got carried away with my other story and neglected this one a bit. This is just a short one to see if there's still any interest in it. Sorry again for the delay.**

**Wolf**


	25. Chapter 25

**Claire's Hideout**

"I'm here! Everybody, stop panicking!" Vanille shouts as she stumbles through the waterfall and trips over Duke, who growls in annoyance before moving to another corner.

"... I was hoping she got lost..." Claire mumbles, sitting on the corner of her bed, taking deep breaths. "This is not a pleasant feeling..."

"All of the pain is worth it, trust me." The younger Farron says, trying to offer some comfort to her sister.

"How is the little man doing?" Claire asks, trying to take her mind off the pain that was gradually building.

"Great, I can't wait to show him his Aunt." Serah smiles. "Snow is coping surprisingly well."

"That's because he's a big kid too." Vanille laughs. "Who chose the name, Raiden?"

"We both did. It means, Lightning.. Named after the his Aunt, and the reason he was born."

"I never told you to sleep with the idiot- agh.." The pinkette attempts a laugh but is quickly subdued by pain. "How long is this going to go on for?"

"I'll check how far dilated you are." Vanille offers, skipping over to Claire and throwing her hand between her legs, instantly regretting it as the pinkette gripped her arm and twisted until she fell on the floor.

"The hell are you doing!?" The older Farron questions with a horrified look.

"You need to be ten centimeters before you start pushing." Vanille explains as she rubs her wrist.

"WHAT?!" Claire shouts as the colour drains from her face. "Ten centimeters is that big!" She adds using her finger and thumb to show the others.

"Don't worry, it's all about making yourself comfy and relaxed. It's called nesting." Vanille reassures. "Do you have any hay?"

"... Serah, please tell your friend that I'm not a Chocobo and to stop talking, or I'm gonna kill her.." Claire says with a chilling calmness.

"I'm so glad I was here for this." Serah states with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"You beat waves of soldiers to the ground with your bare hands, but you're terrified of giving birth."

"Fighting people is all about strategy and technique. Pushing something THIS big out of something THIS big is impossible!" Claire huffs, angrily using her hands to exaggerate her point.

"Listen... Lay down on the bed, get comfy and focus on the breathing, we'll sit in silence or keep talking. Whatever is easier for you." Her sister orders with her usual compassionate tone.

**The Lifestream (POV STYLE)**

I feel my body.. no, my consciousness flow through the water of life; the beginning and end of all things. The liquid is warm and caresses me as I try to make sense of the thousands of voices whispering all around me. At first the voices seemed to be in another language, but as time passed me by, the voices began to clear and I could pick up words amongst the whispers. I listen to the sound and try to single out a voice when I remember where I heard it before. In the ancient city on the northern continent, several of the shell like houses contained materia like crystal that spoke this language when touched. Back then, I didn't understand... But now.. Now I hear it. The ancients retained consciousness after death, and with all of them now gone, they exist between the realms of life and death, recycling the energy from the dying and guiding it back to be born a new.

"You are the one my daughter speaks of often?" A warm, female voice asks, standing out from the whispers.

"Daughter?" I ask.

"Yes, It's definitely you.. You have a warm heart, but there's a lot of rage inside you.. Much like him.."

"I have a lot to be angry about.." I reply, looking around the blackness for the source of the voice.

"I know.. This is why your here, right?"

"I don't know why I'm here.. I only know what I want." I answer with conviction.

"And what is it that you want?"

"To be with my family..."

"A much more noble reason to live than the last man who returned from this place." She says.

"How do I do it? How did Sephiroth do it?" I ask.

"Sephiroth was a cunning man.. It took him a long time, but eventually he figured out how the lifestream energy is recycled and placed himself between the gateway of life and death. He took the energy from the dead that was due to be returned to the living, and redirected it to him. Despite our best efforts, his will was far greater than ours."

"Where is this place?"

"It is not a physical place. The lifestream; like life itself, is an ever flowing ring. Water can join a river at any point along its length, as well as filter off from it. Sephiroth took the used life force of the planet.. Upon death, depending upon the person, their life energy becomes impure. The lifestream is a neutral force, Cloud.. If a person leads a wicked life, the life energy needs to be cleaned before returning it to another living thing, otherwise corruption will spread like a plague."

"So you act like the planet's organs?" I ask.

"In a sense.. There is another taking from the lifestream as we speak. Something that does not belong to the planet.. something divine."

"How can something take from the lifestream if it wasn't made by it?"

"It's using a host. A man named Weiss. This being has implanted it's will; it's consciousness into the man, taking on a body which was already far beyond natural human ability and magnifying it greatly. He is a lesser being than Erebus, but he is far more cunning. With his new knowledge of the lifestream, he will be able to counter most magical threats you can attack with.."

"Weiss... If I stop him, will the life energy he took be returned to the planet?" I question, making sure to ask as many questions as I could.

"Yes.. but understand this.. His goal is fueled by bitter revenge. He wants Claire Farron, and he will make her suffer greatly if he isn't stopped."

"Then please help me, miss." I beg, determined to save the woman I love more than life itself.

"As you wish.. And call me Ifalna." She smiles before I'm hit with a blinding light that washes away my senses.

**Disciple Harbor**

"This is Kunsel. I've Reached the docks." The assassin whispers into his radio, seconds after surfacing the water.

"Understood. How's it looking out there?" Fang's voice asks in his ear.

"It looks like most of the ships here are Navy. All manned and operational." He replies to the huntress. "I'm going to need a change of clothes.."

Acting on instinct, Kunsel picks out the nearest ship and takes a deep breath before using the water to conceal his movements. He manages to swim the fifty meters to the ships hull without surfacing, only popping his head out when his hands were firmly on the destroyer's mighty anchor chain. After quickly scanning the area for watchful eyes, the assassin effortlessly climbed the chain, stopping a foot short of the deck. He could hear the sound of a soldiers heavy boots pacing towards him across the metal deck. There was no way he had been seen from his position, so Kunsel waited for the man to pass. The soldier came to a stop directly over the anchor's chain and picked up the pair of binoculars that hung around his neck and placed them over his eyes. Making sure not to rattle the chain he clung to, Kunsel pulled out a knife from his belt and placed his boots against the steely hull, coiling them before launching himself up and ramming his knife up through the soldier's jaw. Quickly gripping the handrail that lined the deck, the former Soldier pulled the dead navy man over the rails as he leaped over them.

"General, I'm on board a destroyer class navy ship." Kunsel whispered.

"_Are the soldiers mako enhanced?" _

"Negative. It seems only one of their forces has been subjected to the treatment."

"_What's your plan, Kunsel? The base is several miles inland, according to our intel."_

"I'm going to the bridge. A navy captain's uniform will get me into a lot of places without question."

"_You Ex Soldier types are nuts. Be careful."_

"Duly noted.."

Taking cover behind the nearest of two 25mm cannons, Kunsel peered around the edge to see the windows of the bridge, high up on the ship. It's smooth surface meant there was no way he could scale it, meaning he had to make his way through the ship. The mako eyed man could only hope that there was only basic guards and maintenance crew on board. After checking that the coast was clear, he moved like a wraith from the gun turret, across the deck and to the nearest door. Opening it quickly, Kunsel entered and shut it behind him silently, before making his way down the claustrophobic hallway with confident strides. Another navy man walked from one of the rooms on the left of the hallway in front of Kunsel, but he turned left, not spotting the assassin, who quickly changed his pace to match the man's. Within a few steps, the assassin was inches from the unsuspecting Disciple and quickly threw his hands on either side of his prey's head, twisting it violently until it became limp. He caught the man before he his the floor, and carried him into the nearest room which happened to be for the crew's laundry.

On the back of the wall stood a dirty mirror, that the assassin examined himself in for a moment. He was still wearing the rubber suit and skull like breathing mask, which he knew was time to remove. He felt apprehensive about walking around with his identity revealed, knowing just how many years he had remained covered up, but nothing could stop his mission. With a sigh, he removed the mask and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair as his piercing eyes stared back at him. Returning to the door to lock it, the selfless assassin removed his rubber suit and stripped the dead navy soldier of his uniform, before dressing himself in it. Checking the man's sidearm had a bullet in it's chamber, he holstered it before throwing the naked man in one of the massive laundry baskets and covering him with clothes. Now with a disguise and the bio weapon slung over his shoulder on a strap, Kunsel made his way back outside and along the corridor until he found a white painted sign that read 'BRIDGE'.

"This is Kunsel. I've procured a disguise and a sidearm. Proceeding to the bridge." He said quietly to his radio. "Hey, Fang... is Jessie okay?"

"_She's less than impressed with you.. but she's okay. Barret and Tifa are with her."_

"I'd rather her be annoyed and alive. I've never known the dead to be happy anyway.."

**Hope's Office**

"_I thought you would have made your move on the demon by now, boy." _The voice of Bhunivelze echoed inside Hope's head.

"She isn't a demon and I did what you asked. Cloud is dead. I want nothing more to do with you." Hope barks in his empty room.

"_Watch your tongue.. You don't know where she is, do you?"_

"No.. This is getting out of hand.. You promised me that you would spare Claire if you killed Cloud. This is the end of it, Bhunivelze." The young blonde commands. "I've betrayed my friends and even locked one away, just to keep her safe. I will find her.."

"_I would think carefully about the position you are in, Hope. If the others where to find out about your involvement in Cloud's death, they would surely kill you.. You will continue to do my will, and in return you get to live... And remember Hope.. I'm always watching you.." _The voice in his head says before vanishing, making the young leader feel sick.

Hope slams his fists onto the desk, angry at Bhunivelze's smugness and the fact he was being used as a pawn by the very being he helped destroy. He needed to find Claire and tell her how he truly felt, hopefully him opening up to her would trigger feelings he had always dreamed were there. The young leader shook his computer mouse angrily to remove the screen saver and began to sift through all of Claire's possible locations. He spent over an hour of searching before he decided to look at the satellites image feeds. Flicking through them with a hawk like stare, Hope stopped on an image that confused him. All satellites where stationed over possible Disciple strongholds as well as several of his own cities, apart from one, which looked down on a seemingly empty valley. Studying the image closer, he zoomed in on movement near the river bed. Two Chocobos; one of them unmistakably green, grazed on the vegetation that surrounded the river.

"Vanille's Chocobo.. I've found you.." Hope smiles to himself as he glances at a picture of Claire that was stood proudly to the right of his monitor.

**Claire's Hideout**

"Come on, light! You can do it! Push!" Vanille cheers.

"I am pushing!" Claire barks as she grips the wooden frame of her bed, crushing it slightly with her immense strength, causing Vanille and the younger Farron to share a nervous glance. "How did you do this?!"

"Because I had to. Are you gonna let me look yet?" Serah says.

"urrrrgh... Do what you want..." The pinkette pants. "Not you." She adds to Vanille.

"I can see the head! Lots of blonde hair!" Serah squeaks in excitement. "You're nearly there!"

"Come on Light, you're so close!"

Claire took a deep breath and gave a final, massive push, feeling the pressure on her body relax. She collapsed back on the bed and panted like Duke after a rather vigorous jog around town; who was sat in the corner with his head under his paws, not enjoying the sound of his master in pain one bit. The sound of faint crying immediately pulled her attention back as Serah placed the tiny baby on her sisters chest, causing the hardened warrior's eyes to stream with happy tears.

"Is she okay?" Claire sobbed happily, overwhelmed with emotion.

"She's perfect." Vanille smiled after quickly looking over the child. "I just need to.." She added, pointing to the cord.

"Do what you have too.." She smiled weakly, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Vanille sorted everything out as the younger Farron wiped her eyes and composed herself, taking in the sight she had always wished to see. A moment of silence passed as they all thought about the man who should have been here; the man who's daughter was was the image of him, even down to the bright blue eyes.

**A/N: sorry for another short one. Cloud's part is done in the POV style because there isn't really anything to describe as he isn't in a physical place. The person Chaos was fought first was Genesis, but he's well and truly had his ass kicked. Hope is where he's always been, but because of the others keeping him at arms length, he hasn't been involved in the recent events. Nobody suspects him at this point (apart from Nanaki) but they know he wouldn't approve of their plan, so they haven't involved him (plausible deniability and all that). I've moved the story on quite a bit because it's a Cloud and light fic and for the past 8 months one has been dead and the other mostly useless, I decided to fast forward in time a little. I am notorious for spelling mistakes, to which I apologize. However some are english/american differences which might be what some are. Armour instead of armor etc. I also sometimes add POV'ish thoughts to the end of paragraphs which I should really start putting in italics. Anyway... I appreciate the comments as well as the constructive criticism. Let me know what you think. And as always, thanks for reading.**

**Wolf**


	26. Chapter 26

**Claire's hideout**

After a stressful few days, Claire had settled into her new role in life with the help of Serah and Vanille. Her beautiful baby was fast asleep, and with the others gone to get supplies, it gave the pinkette a potential few hours of much needed rest. It never dawned on her for a moment, just how mentally challenging looking after a baby could be. After only a few days, the realization that a full night's sleep is not looking to be a possibility for a long time thanks to her new found job was a blessing in disguise. She now rarely got into a deep enough sleep for the nightmares to materialize in her head.

A solitary tear rolls down Claire's cheek as she looks down at her baby girl, who was the image of her father. Slumping down onto her bed, the pinkette closes her eyes and thinks about the events leading up to this point in her life, and how very easily it could have been different. Her thoughts return to the hospital that she raced to in the pouring rain after a distress call from her younger sister. From the moment she saw him, Claire couldn't take her eyes off the blonde, who lay half dead and covered in bandages in a bed. She played first words to her played over and over in her head though the fear of ever forgetting his voice. _An Angel.._

Tired of tormenting herself with memories of happier times, Claire accepts her body's cries for rest and dozes off, only to be woken again in an hour by the sound of a disturbance in the waterfall. She sits up in bed, ready to greet her sister, only to find Hope stood there instead with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hope?" Claire says, confused as to why he was here

"Hi... I er.. Hope you don't mind.." He stutters.

"Not at all." The pinkette smiles, gesturing him to take a seat. "I just wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah.. Sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Tired.." I yawn. "Saving the world is easier than being a mom."

"I can only imagine." Hope grins. "May I?"

"Sure."

Hope stands up and paces over to the crib that Serah had brought and built yesterday, and peers inside at the sleeping baby. His face drops immediately as he looks down on the baby girl, who's striking blonde hair and subtle facial features resembled that of her father. Her eyes open briefly, before tiredness shuts them again, but it was enough to see bright blue eyes that glowed faintly staring back at him.

"Whats wrong?" Claire asks, seeing the joy vanish from his face.

"Nothing, she's perfect." Hope forces a smile, but looking at Claire's baby made him come to realize that there would always be an innocent reminder of what he had done. Her father's blood was on his hands. "Thought of a name yet?"

"I have one or two in mind.. It wasn't a decision I wanted to make on my own.." The rose haired woman sighs.

"Listen." Hope says, taking a seat next to her and taking her hand. "I'm hear for you now."

The young blonde pauses for a moment, weighing up if he should make a move so soon, but the sound of Vanille's high pitched squeal as she unceremoniously fell through the waterfall foiled his efforts.

"I've got the!- Hey, Hope!" Vanille smiles at the young man warmly, just as Serah makes her entrance.

"I should be going. Take care light. And remember what I said.." He says before darting off.

"He was in a rush." Serah says, placing the shopping they had brought with them on the table. "Get some sleep?"

"About an hour.." Claire yawns. "How do you do it?" She asks, ready to take in her sisters wise words.

"You just get used to it I suppose. Things will get easier.. Promise."

**Onboard Disciple Ship**

"I'm one floor below the bridge. I'm going to search for floor before continuing." Kunsel whispers into his radio.

"_Negative. Don't risk exposing yourself anymore than you have to."_ Fang replies.

"I'm heading into one of the crew's quarters now.."

"_Negative. Avoid __unnecessary __contact."_ Fang orders, but her words fall on def ears.

Kunsel opens the nearest door to find two small cabin beds; one of which containing a sleeping man. The former Soldier walks over to the resting navy man and stands over him like death for a moment before tapping him on the shoulder, waking him up.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Kunsel asks the man, just before slamming his fist into his face, knocking him out.

The former Soldier turns to the metal wardrobes in the corner of the room and opens them wide. Above the clothing rail was a small shelf with a handful of bullets, some tools, medical supplies and several plastic bottles of a deep brown liquid.

"Fang, What's cola?" Kunsel asks.

"_You're kidding, right?"_ The huntress laughs. _"Try some."_

Kunsel doesn't question the brunette's words and opens the cap, which hisses at him like a snake as he twists it off. It only takes a mouthful for him to realize just how bad for him it must have been and pours the rest of the sugary substance out onto the floor.

"Fang, that's revolting.."

"_You're body a shrine, I take it?"_ The huntress laughs through the radio. _"What are you doing, anyway?"_

"Improvising.." He replies, taking a small roll of surgical tape from the medical kit and taping the cap end of the bottle to the threaded pistol barrel that protruded from the slide.

With his makeshift silencer complete, Kunsel left the crew quarters and made his way up the stairs that lead to the bridge. On the corner of the stairs was a camera that looked down the short corridor, focusing on the door at the end. With his back pressed up against the wall, Kunsel reached up and pulled the power cable out of the camera and hoped that it wasn't being monitored. Now that the coast was clear, he made his way to the door and readied himself.

"Fang, how many crew would be in the bridge on a ship this big?" Kunsel whispers.

"_I have honestly no idea.. Hang on.. You wanna speak to him? What do you know about war ships? Alright, alright!"_

"If you could stop bickering in my ear, that would be fantastic..."

"_This is Vincent.. Describe the ship to me."_

"I approached from the front. It had two 25mm cannons on the main deck, one behind the other, as well as personnel mountain chain guns. There was a load of antennas on the top of the bridge. The rotary dipole type and a radome. I've not seen the rear of the ship's deck."

"_Assume six men inside.. The captain- No not you, Cid.. A navigator, two men monitoring air and sea radar and at least two men on the weapon systems. Most are automated, but there will more than likely be missile silos to the rear of the vessel which need command input. The radome suggests arctic environment __capability__.." _Vincent answers with his usual precision.

"Understood." Kunsel whispers, releasing the magazine from his gun to count the bullets, before pushing it back inside and taking the safety off.

Taking a deep breath, Kunsel opens the heavy, metal door and begins shooting with surgical precision. Five shots in less than two seconds whisper faint pops out of his makeshift silencer, dropping all of the men before the stunned captain has time to face their killer. Upon seeing his comrades killer, the captain froze on the spot and glanced over to the ship's intercom system, mentally weighing up if he could make it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't wanna get blood all over that fancy suit."

"W-What do you want?"

"World peace, beautiful wife, loads of money.. but for now, your suit will do.." Kunsel answers.

"My suit? What do you want that for?" The captain frowns.

"I always wanted to be a navy man.."

"_Should have asked Barret to lend you his pajamas.." _Tifa's voice giggles down the radio.

"Come on. Things to do, people to see.." Kunsel says impatiently. "Tell me about this ship."

"It was going to lead an assault on your country. It would be one of 9 vessels that would travel north to the arctic, before descending to your eastern coast."

"There's no way this ship could make it that far without refueling." Kunsel fired back.

"Fuel? Haha! These ships are nuclear powered. They will run for years without needing to stop." The man explains, throwing the last of his uniform onto the ground in anger.

"Thank you." Kunsel nods, shooting the man in the head. "You hear that?"

"_I heard.. I'll put our navy on high alert."_

"No need.. Change of plan." Kunsel says as he changes into the captain's uniform. "How big of a blast do you think this thing would make if I overloaded the reactor?"

"_I would have thought it would have taken the entire coast out. Don't do anything daft."_

"Me? Never!" Kunsel laughs. "Take the sub back into the deep ocean."

"_What about you? We're not leaving you."_

"You forget... I was never coming back from this... Now go!" The former Soldier orders as he works out the control interface for the reactor.

**Capital City**

Hope drives past his crowning achievement; the headquarters that was the center of the city he helped raise from the earth and tries desperately to convince himself that the live of one man was all worth it. If Bhunivelze did decide to attack, it would have all been for nothing, and the one man who may have been able to stop him is no longer with them. Had he really been so stupid. Hope continues his drive down the silent streets of his great city in the dead of night until he reaches an industrial estate on the edge of down. His shining black car pulls in front of a unit with a metal roller shutter, which opens automatically to let him in. He drives into the darkness and waits for the mechanical hum of the shutter to close behind him and for the spot lights inside to erupt into life.

"What do you want, traitor?" Nanaki barks from behind a thick steel cage as soon as his eye find's Hope climbing from the car.

"Not a day goes by were I don't regret what I've done, Nanaki.. But I can't change things now.." Hope sighs, taking a seat on the concrete floor in front of the cage. "Claire has had her baby.."

"What have you done, Hope?!" Nanaki roars.

"Nothing.. I just went to see her.."

"The baby.. It looks just like him.. Doesn't it?" Nanaki assumed correctly. "The guilt will consume you.."

"I had to do it!" Hope shouts.

"Are you so blinded by your love for her that you can't see what is happening before your very eyes!" Nanaki roars, slamming his paws into the bars. "I have said it once, and I shall say it again.. You look, but you do not see! You wanted to keep Claire safe, but by killing Cloud, you have put her in more danger than she ever has been!"

"I can protect her!" Hope fires back.

"You can't even protect yourself! Bhunivelze has only ever wanted one thing. Revenge on Claire. You can announce to the world your undying love for her as they lower her into the ground in a box!"

"I won't let that happen! I can fix this!"

"Then start by letting me out of this cage so I can help!" Nanaki orders.

"No.. I can still salvage this.." Hope answers as he stands up and returns to his car.

"Hope.. I want you to remember this.. when you're facing the end.. I was willing to help.. Your fate was entirely your own doing.."

**Submarine**

Under Kunsel's strict instruction, the submarine moved back into the deep ocean, away from the harbor, cutting off all radio contact with the man. Vincent returned to his quarters, waiting for the huntress to return to him when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Sephiroth." Vincent said in a whispered greet before turning around to confirm his thought.

"Not as jumpy as the others, but I expect no less from you.." Sephiroth says in his deep tone.

"What do you want?"

"As you know Vincent, a war is coming, and everyone needs to be ready to fight." The silver haired god says, but sees Vincent impatiently waiting for the point. "I need to to come to Valhalla and take back Chaos."

"No." The crimson cloaked man answers bluntly before turning to leave.

"Fang will die.."

"Are you threatening her?!" Vincent roars, loosing his trademark coolness.

"No.. But what you are facing is unbeatable in your current form. There will be countless losses.. I am slowly trying to level the playing field.. So if you won't do it for the planet, do it for Fang."

"Take me to the demon."

**A/N: Story's picking up pace a little now, sorry for the long delay, I have had loads of interest in a stormy reunion so I put two chapters out for that first. Thanks for reading.**

**Wolf**


	27. Retribution

**A special thanks to iLady A for breathing some life into a story I was ready to give up on.**

Hope walks along the grassy bank of the shallow river, which would lead him to Lightning's secluded refuge. He had spent the entire journey from his office in silence, mulling over the words he had wanted to tell her for so long. The young academy leader's hand trembled with every step that he took, as nervous as any boy who was about to declare their undying love would be. Only in this case, a delusional sense of assurance convinced him that he'd receive the answer he was hoping for. Soon enough, the waterfall that acted as a natural barrier to the pinkette's hideout came into view, and it's crashing water masked his footsteps.

The young man lingers outside for a moment, listening as best as he could to ascertain if she was alone. The voices of Lightning's usual company; Serah and Vanille, could not be heard, but the sound of movement on the waterfall above catches his attention. Hope looks up and flinches at the sight of cold brown eyes, hidden behind an impressive snout full of teeth. Unsure what to do, he maintains eye contact with the wolf, that looks like it was trying to glare into his very soul, until the pinkette's voice pulls his eyes away.

"Is that you, Hope?" Light shouts from behind the thick veil of water.

"Yeah." He answers sheepishly. Quickly stepping inside, away from the wolf's glare.

"You okay?" The rose haired woman frowns when she notices her friend check behind him after entering the hideout.

"Yeah, fine." Hope smiles, rubbing the water from his silvery hair. "You?"

"A little tired still. Not sleeping much, but nothing I can't handle." She tells him as she takes a seat on the bed.

"Well, if there's anything I can do." He offers, eagerly taking a seat next to Light on the bed.

Hope took seat next to the pinkette, who looked a little taken back by how close he sat, considering how adamant she was about her own space, but ultimately thought nothing of it. At least until he reached out and took her hand in his. With a slight frown and a concerned look, Light watches the young man take a deep breath and swallow hard, before finally talking again.

"We've been through so much over the years, and we've all changed so much.." He begins to tell her.

"Yeah." She laughs. "You were just some whiny kid. Now look at you. The big boss."

"You're right. I'm a man now." How tells her in a voice slightly more assertive than usual. "And I want you to know that you're important to me.." 

Failing to read the situation for what it was, Lightning innocently tells him the same, just as she would with any of her friends if she felt like that is what they needed to hear. In truth, a part of her blamed Hope for sending Cloud on a mission alone, but knew it must have been eating away at him, so decided to suppress her feelings for his sake. _How was he to now what was going to happen?_ It was only when she feels Hope's other hand gently trace up her arm, slowly pulling her into him did she realize the true context of the situation. Quickly, she recoils away from the silver haired leader, pulling her arm free from his grip. The pain on his face was clear to see, but he also looked surprised by her rejection, which annoyed the pinkette slightly.

"I understand.." Hope tells her, hoping to recover from the situation. "You need a bit more time to get over Cloud."

Before Lightning could even think, the back of her hand struck Hope across the face so violently that the sound of the slap would surely be echoing down the valley. The young man staggered back away from the bed, heartbroken.

"Get over?!" Light roars. "How could you say that!? He was everything to me! After an eternity of fighting, I was finally happy!"

"I-" Hope attempts to defend himself, but it shut down immediately by the pinkette.

"You think it was just some crush?! What were you hoping for?! To take his place?!"

"I think I should-"

"Do you know what it's like to wish you'd never met someone because it would be easier to deal with than the pain?! I hate feeling like this, Hope! Weak and pathetic! That's what I've been reduced to!" Lightning continues to lay into Hope, causing her little girl to wake up and begin to cry. "I can't sleep because I have nightmares! And when I'm awake I look at my daughter, knowing at some point I'm going to have to tell her that her father is dead! Dead because of your mistake! Rufus was right about you.. You don't have what it takes.."

Lightning was trembling with anger, but tried to compose herself before she walked over to the baby's cot. Hope on the other hand was frozen to the spot. With her slap came the undeniable clarity of his actions. He'd done some of the most horrendous acts a person could ever do, causing the one he loved more pain than most could endure. In his quest for her heart, he'd tore it out in the process.

Although the pinkette's words cut him like a knife, Hope knew he was getting off lightly. Opening his mouth to confess everything, he wonders if Light would kill him. In truth, part of him considered that justice, but the young man couldn't bring himself to tell her it was no accident that her lover had died.

"I'm sorry.." Hope tells her, before turning on his heels and running through the waterfall. The pinkette had no reply for the man; in fact she was seething at the casual assumption that the love of her life could be forgotten so easily. Cloud was her one and only, and the thought of someone else repulsed her. Picking up her daughter, Lightning cradles her tightly, dripping tears onto her rosy cheeks

Hope dashes across the riverbank, contemplating his stupidity. Not five minutes ago, the young man had his whole life planned out. He would kiss Lightning; the woman he had desired from the moment he laid eyes on her, and she would kiss him back. It would have been the start of something special, and they would live happily ever after. Even he knew how stupid it was, thinking about it. Light's stinging response was the wakeup call he needed, but it came too late. In his lust driven delusion, the young leader had done unthinkable, unfixable things.

"What have I done?..." Hope asks himself with tear filled eyes as he reaches the helicopter that took him into the valley.

Unsure about how he was going to go on from here, Hope climbs into the helicopter and heads back to the headquarters. The journey was silent, other than the sound of the rotors above his head, leaving the Academy leader to his own self destructive thoughts. When he finally lands on the roof of the highest tower in the capital city, Hope climbs out in a daze, not acknowledging the soldier, who saluted as he passed. _How could I not see this?_

"_You saw what I needed you to see..." _Bhunivelze's voice echo's in his head as the door of his office shuts behind him.

"You did this to me! How could I trust you!?" Hope roars, throwing his hands across his glass desk, sending a pile of papers and a small monitor crashing onto the floor. "You want a war, Bhunivelze.. I'll give you a war.."

**Nanaki's Prison**

With little in the way of entertainment, Nanaki paced along the outskirts of his cage, working off the stiffness that was brought on by laying down for too long. The amber furred beast had no clue how long he had been in this cell for, and with no windows, or other sign of natural light, it was virtually impossible to keep track of the time. At first, he worried about the young leader, who's judgement was being clouded by his love for the Pink haired woman that stole his friend's heart, but with each passing day, that concern turned to anger, which would manifest into a plot for revenge.

After closely examining every inch of the cell, Nanaki had come to accept that there was no way to break out, but when he started to rely on his other senses, he heard something faint beeping in the small room across the building from his cell. Laying down next to the cell door, Nanaki listened to the rhythmic bleep, which seemed to slow as time passed. It was only when he heard the footsteps of one of the patrolling guards and shot to his feet, did he finally understand the sound, which increased dramatically.

"They're monitoring my heart rate?" Nanaki muttered to himself.

At first, Nanaki was puzzled by this, but in the end it made sense. Hope never wanted to kill Nanaki, or he would have done so in his office. But the boy wasn't stupid. He knew Nanaki was a powerful and cunning creature, so keeping him locked up, away from any interaction; even with his guards made sense. The heart rate sensor was just a way for Hope to monitor his health without throwing someone in a cage him. Within moments of this revelation, Nanaki formed a plan, which would set off a chain of events that could damn him and his friends. In the end, the amber eyed beast knew that doing the right thing was very rarely the easy road.

Laying down against the back wall of the cell, far away from the door, Nanaki slows his breathing; and in turn his heartbeat, as he goes over his plan. It takes nearly fifteen minutes to lower his heart rate enough to cause a panic in the guards room.

"_I can't reach Director Hope! What should we do?!"_

"_His heart rate has dropped to two beats per minute!"_

"_Hope said he mustn't be harmed!"_

"_He's flat lined! Get in there!"_

Nanaki suppresses his excitement when he hears the heavy metallic clunk of the cell door's lock disengage, keeping his single ochre eye firmly shut. His decision to stay at the back wall worked as expected, forcing them to fully enter the cell. The wise beast could sense the tense footsteps become more relaxed as they approached; presumably because they had thought he'd expired.

"Charging!" Nanaki heard a masculine voice say as an electronic whistling sound began to build.

"_Now is my chance."_

The small group of guards froze in fear as Nanaki's single ochre eye shot open, and before they had the chance to react, he was out of the cell, kicking the door shut with his hind legs. A single guard remained outside of the cell with his sidearm holstered. He locked eyes with the red furred creature as his hand hovered over his pistol grip, unsure if he would have the time to draw.

"I have hurt nobody inside that cell, and I have no intention of hurting you.. But if you're hand reaches for that weapon, I'll rip out your heart while it's still beating." Nanaki tells the man, who quickly withdraws his grip and nods profusely.

The sun stung the son of Seto's only eye; seeing it for the first time in what could have been months. He half expected to be in the middle of nowhere, so it came as a shock that his prison was actually a warehouse on the edge of the city. Looking around at the busy streets, it quickly becomes apparent that Hope had kept his disappearance secret from the rest of the world, as passers by waved at the beast, who was still a highly valued council member in their eyes.

With his freedom gained, Nanaki walked the streets with a choice of what to do next. Stop Hope, or tell Lightning what her friend had done to the man she loved. In the end, anger and the lack of faith in anyone else to do what needed to be done pointed him in the direction of the central headquarters, where the young director would surely be hauled up.

**Crew quarters, Submarine**

"Take me to the demon." Vincent commands, earning himself an impressed look from Sephiroth.

"You know the way into Valhalla, Mr Valentine." The silver haired god tells him, watching with great amusement to see what happened next.

"Very well.." The former Turk replies, taking his Cerberus pistol from it's holster and bringing it up to his temple without a seconds hesitation.

Sephiroth smiled as he thrust his giant katana between Vincent's head and the inside of his arm, and used it to gently push the gun away from the man's head. The enigma that was Vincent Valentine was a mystery to most, and even Sephiroth was impressed by the man's calmness in the face of death. Most people appreciated life, because they understood that death could come at any moment, but the Turk was different. For a long time, Vincent had come to the realization that death was not a route he was allowed to take, and having that mortal right taken away from him made him want it all the more.

"I've never seen someone so eager to blow their head off." Sephiroth smirks. "Enter the portal when you're ready." Her adds, using the tip of his blade to carve out a door to the underworld in the middle of the cramped crew quarters.

Mildly annoyed by Sephiroth's games, Vincent walks through the gateway without a second glance, just missing Fang, who bursts through the door, just in time to watch his red cape disappear into nothingness.

"Vincent!?- Who the hell are you?" The huntress scowls at the silver haired intruder.

"My my, aren't you brave.." Sephiroth grins at the brunette's boldness.

"You've got three seconds or I'm gonna beat you to death." Fang naively warns the God.

"Come and try." Sephiroth grins.

The fiery tempered Brunette needed little encouragement to go on the offensive and throw a punch at the silver haired man. Despite having his Masamune; a true instrument of death, Sephiroth blocked her attacks with his empty hand until he became bored of her feeble attempts and caught her fist with a vice like grip.

"Cloud has failed to kill me three times now.. What made you think that you could?"

In an instant, Fang realizes who she had attempted to fight, and for the first time in her life, becomes placid towards her target. With a nervous glance, the huntress relaxes her body and sheepishly takes a step back.

"I, erm.." Fang begins to mutter an apology, but what she really wanted to know was where Vincent went.

"I have something that belongs to Vincent. He's gone to collect it.." Sephiroth answers cryptically. "He might be back by the time you fix your problem."

"Problem?" The huntress frowns, just before an alarm blurs over the intercom system.

"_Man overboard! Man overboard!"_

_We're under water. How can someone be outside the sub? _Fang thought to herself, taking her eyes off the silver haired man for a second, but it was all he needed to vanish from thin air, leaving her all alone. Worried about Vincent, but with no way of reaching him, the huntress turns to the door and runs down the narrow metal corridors to find the source of the commotion.

"What's goin' on?" She barks at Cid. who's stood in the room that accessed the torpedo tubes.

"It's Tifa. She's launched herself outta the sub." The pilot answers.

"Why the hell would she do that?!"

"How the hell would I know? Just saw her come in here with a rifle, so I followed her, but she was gone by the time I got here." Cid answers.

"She is aware that Kunsel is about to blow that place to hell, right?" Fang asks in annoyance.

"Better give Kunsel the heads up, or he'll blow jugs up." Cid suggests.

"Kunsel, you still with us?" Fang asks into her earpiece. "Don't touch the reactor. Tifa's… somewhere."

"_Might be a little late for that.."_

"We've got a serious problem!" Yuffie shouts, running into the room.

"We know, Tifa's gone all one man army on us." Fang replies.

"She's what?" The Wutaian frowns. "I mean the missile launch."

"The Disciple's have launched missiles!? What's the target?"

"Not the Disciples. Us. We've launched four ICBM's (intercontinental ballistic missile) at the four largest Disciple cities."

"What?!" The huntress gasps. "I didn't authorise that. Patch me through to Rufus!" She barks into her earpiece.

"_I'm a little busy, Fang. What's the problem?" _Rufus answers with a smug calmness in her ear.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" She roars. "They'll kill thousands of people!"

"_I'm going to assume you're referring to the missiles.. The command was entered in Hope's office, using his authorisation codes. I'm currently trying to disarm them with no luck.."_

"Why would Hope do that? It doesn't make sense."

"_I am aware of this, General.. I've sent Reno and Rude to investigate."_

**Headquarters**

Nanaki walks into the building with purpose, hoping that the only people that knew he was supposed to be locked up were the guards in his makeshift prison. His eye catches the young receptionist who smiled as he approached the main desk. Standing on his hind legs, Nanaki rest's his front paws on the desk to address the woman, who looked happy to see him.

"Mr Nanaki, I've not seen you in a while. Would you like me to message the Director and tell him you're coming?"

"It's okay, I'd like to surprise him. I've just got back from a vacation he organised for me." Nanaki answers, hiding the sinister truth behind his words.

"Oh, really? Did you have fun?" The young woman asks, oblivious to the situation.

"A little boring if I'm honest." The beast scoffed. "But it gave me time to think."

Bidding the woman farewell, Nanaki headed towards the back of the building, and entered the lift which took him to the floor Hope's office was on. When the lift door finally opened after the five minute ascent, all the lights on the floor were off, but a faint, flickering light could be seen through the frosted glass door of Hope's office, casting a dark silhouette of the man against the wall. Pausing for a second, Nanaki thought about what he was going do do, but in the end, he owed it to Cloud his child.

"Come in, Nanaki.." Hope's strained voice stutters.

Using his head to push open the door, Nanaki steps inside the office to find Hope sat at his desk, holding a burning picture of Lightning, watching it burn with a vacant look in his bloodshot eyes. On the table in front of his rested an almost empty bottle of whiskey, an envelope and a chrome revolver with it's barrel pointed towards the door.

"How could I have been so blind.." Hope mutters, watching the picture turn to ash and blow away.

"What have you done, Hope?" Nanaki asks.

"I went to see her.. To show her how much I love her.." The young man answers. "But her heart will never belong to me.."

"You told her?"

"I tried.. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.." He answers. "I've hurt her so badly, Nanaki.. There's no redemption for what I've done."

"So what now?" The ochre eyed beast asks.

"There's only one thing left now." Hope replies, grabbing the revolver.

All of Nanaki's muscles tense, ready to jump out of the way, but Hope turns the gun to the large planes of glass him, shattering one with a single shot. With tears in his eyes, Hope walks over to the window and looks up at the sky for a moment, taking in the beauty of the city he had built and surely destroyed, before finally turning around.

"Tell her I'm sorry, Nanaki. Tell her I'm truly sorry.." The disgraced leader says finally, before leaning back, throwing himself out of the window.

**Nothing too huge. Just testing the water to see if there's any interest in this old story. If you want this to continue, please leave a review and let me know. Otherwise, I'll stick to 'A Stormy Reunion'**

**For those that don't follow that and missed my recommendation, have a ready of 'I'll never forget' By iLady A. It's quite possibly the best ff7/ff13 (CloudxLight) fic on the face of the earth.**

**Wolf **


	28. Love's Betrayal

Nanaki paced over to the shattered window and looked down to the street below. Even with his one remaining eye's sharp sight, the body of Hope was little more than I speck in the middle of the road. Cars stop around him and people rush over to the body. Nanaki knew it wouldn't be long before guards burst through the office door. The red furred beast turned towards the exit, knowing he would be blamed for this, as the door bursts open.

"Nanaki?!" Reno gasps with a pistol gripped tightly in his hand.

"It was not-" Nanaki begins to explain, but is cut off by the Turk.

"I honestly couldn't care less. We were on our way up here to put a stop to him anyway. Let's get out of here," Reno instructs.

Nanaki follows the two Turks out of Hope's office and into the lift, where they descend down to their office. It was clear to him that something was wrong, because nobody batted an eye at his presence as he walked through to Director Rufus' office. The former President of Shinra frantically typed away at his computer, oblivious to his new guests for a few moments.

"What is going on, Rufus?" Nanaki questioned, causing the worried leader to look up from his computer.

"Nanaki? Reno, where is Hope?" He demanded, trying to process the scene.

"Hope's dead. Splattered across the road," the red haired Turk replied bluntly.

"Must have been his final stand," Rufus surmised.

"Rufus.." Nanaki repeated, not wishing to be kept in the dark.

"It would appear Hope has launched missiles towards Disciple cities. I don't know what he was hoping to achieve, but he's just started a war. One we are not prepared for," Shinra explained.

"He's trying to make up for what he's done.." Nanaki muttered.

"And what exactly has Mr Estheim done?"

"He loved Lightning, so he made a deal with Bhunivelze. Hope orchestrated Cloud's death in the hopes that one day, she would be his. I found this out, and as a result, was imprisoned," the red furred beast explained.

"One way or another, that woman is going to be the death of me," Rufus sighed, "Nanaki, I know you will want to go home, but I have a job for you. I will inform Deneh of your safety, but I need you to go with Reno and tell Lightning what has happened. She will believe you."

"Very well.."

**Disciple Naval Base**

With the Pandora's box stashed securely in a backpack, Kunsel seals the reactor room door to keep anyone from disarming the slowly overloading reactor. Still wearing the officer's uniform, he makes his way off the ship and heads towards the exit of the Naval base, where he could find transport to the central headquarters. Keeping up appearances as best as he could, the former Soldier marches sternly down the road leading towards the checkpoint. Many soldiers salute him as they pass, not looking past the rank on his shoulders.

A few minutes later, Kunsel made it to the checkpoint where he's greeted by a lone guard, who initially stands at attention, until it becomes apparent that he had been made. The guard hastily draws his rifle before the former Soldier could reach into his jacket for the pistol, leaving him with no choice but to place his hands in the air in defeat.

"Great.." Kunsel sighed, as he desperately tried to figure out how to get out of this situation.

Keeping the rifle fixed on Kunsel's chest, he shakily reaches his chest mounted radio with his left hand, which would no doubt send a small army to their location. With less than a second to react, Kunsel takes a step forward, hoping that he'd be able to stop the guard calling for backup, even if it meant taking a bullet. To his surprise though, a barely audible pop breaks through the air as a puff of red mist bursts from the guard's chest, dropping him to the floor in an instant. Turning around, Zack's friend sees nothing at first, other than a few sailors in the distance who were oblivious to what had happened.

"_Up here," _Tifa's voice said into his earpiece.

Kunsel scanned the rooftops of the surrounding buildings until his eyes fell upon the brunette's silhouette, crouched on the edge of the building with a sniper rifle held purposefully in her hands. It was clear to him that she was not a soldier by the way she allowed herself to be so exposed on the corner of the roof, but there was no denying that she had saved him from a premature death.

"How the hell did you get up here? Don't you know how dangerous this is?" The former Soldier scalds down the radio.

The brunette doesn't respond, but instead climbs down the side of the building using a drainpipe that shook violently, even under her slender form. Despite being grateful for her assistance, it was clear to Tifa that he didn't look impressed by her presence.

"Do you realize how dangerous this is?" Kunsel shakes his head.

"Now you listen to me! You are not throwing your life away!" The brunette snaps back. "No more of my friends will die because of someone else's crusade."

"This is war.. Sometimes it's unavoidable. Better me than thousands of innocent people."

"You're just like Cloud! Determined to be the martyr! Well I won't give up on you, so come on!" Tifa scalds, before marching out of the naval compound, only to stop just outside the gates. "So… erm.. Where are we going again?"

**Claire's Hideout**

The jet black helicopter landed in the valley a few hundred meters from Claire's hidden home. Reno shuts down the engines and goes to climb out of the seat, but is stopped by Nanaki, who shakes his head. Claire wouldn't want an audience for what she was about to be told, and the amber furred beast imagined that she wouldn't want to see the Turks regardless of the situation.

Tracing the edge of the icy river, Nanaki makes his way towards the waterfall which served as a natural gateway to her home. Just being in the valley was a welcome pleasure to Nanaki, who had known nothing but concrete for what felt like an eternity. Stopping for a moment in front of the crashing water, he lets the spray wash over his fur before leaping inside. Half expecting Claire to be constantly on guard, he quickly examined the room in case she was waiting with her gunblade, but instead found stillness.

In the fur lined bed, a mess of pink locks rested just outside the sheet, as well as a slender hand that was resting inside of the cot next to the bed. Taking cautious steps to not alarm the sleeping Farron, Nanaki heads over to the bed and peers into the baby's cot. As he had predicted, the young baby shared several of her father's features, including his blonde hair. She slept peacefully, holding onto her mother's finger, which was draped over the side. Nanaki lingered for a moment, enjoying the beautiful sight, before retreating to the far end of the room, where he let out a gentle cough, which roused Claire.

"Nanaki?" Claire says softly, as her tired eyes fall upon the red furred beast.

"It is I."

"How?"

"Claire.. I have something to tell you. I'm going to need you to sit up and listen very carefully," Nanaki instructs with a serious tone.

"You're worrying me. Is everyone okay?" Claire replies, quickly sitting up.

"Cloud's death was not an accident. Hope orchestrated the whole thing to get him out of the picture. He hoped with Cloud gone, he would have a chance at winning your heart," Nanaki explains quickly, watching her reaction.

Nanaki watched the gears in Claire's head turn, and rage begin to build in her eyes. She seemed less than concerned about her lack of clothes as she threw herself out of bed and began to quickly get ready. Perhaps because Nanaki was not human, but more than likely she was too furious to care.

"Why would you say that?! He wouldn't-"

"Claire, he was the one who imprisoned me. He shot me with a tranquillizer gun and locked me away in a warehouse."

"Nanaki, you're talking about Hope! It must have been an imposter- a fake!" Claire argues, but Nanaki senses this was her way of processing things.

"I am quite capable of sniffing out an imposter. He knew things.. things only the real Hope would know," Nanaki replies.

"He wouldn't do this to me! After everything we've been through!"

"He's telling the truth, pinky," Reno interrupts as he enters through the veil of water.

"We all eat lies when our hearts are hungry, Claire," he tells her, hoping to calm her down somewhat.

"What lies!?"

"Bhunivelze had been poisoning his mind. He discovered Hope's love for you and exploited it. Hope is human, and they're easily lead astray with their feelings. Especially at such a young age."

"Bhunivelze.." The pinkette mutters.

"You could not have foreseen this," Nanaki quickly states

"You clearly did! Where is Hope now?" The pinkette asks, throwing on a pair of jeans.

"Dead," Nanaki replies bluntly, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to him, "when I discovered the truth, I was imprisoned by Hope. I still don't know how long I was held captive for, but when I escaped, I made my way to HQ to stop him.. He told me what he had done before taking his own life."

"...I killed Bhunivelze. How is this happening?" Claire mutters, changing the subject and turning her face, which did nothing to mask the attempt to control her breathing.

"I do not know, but we now have a much bigger problem," the red furred beast sighs, "In his last act, Hope launched four missiles at the four main Disciple cities. Even if Rufus manages to stop them in time, It will surely be the start of a war we had not prepared for."

"How did you get here?" The pinkette asks, still with her mind racing.

"We got a chopper outside. But you should wait here. It's not safe for you or your child while Bhunivelze is lurking in the shadows." Reno tells her.

"You tell me that he's the reason that Cloud is gone, and just expect me to sit here?!" Claire barks, waking up her baby. "Who else can stop him?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Nanaki wonder to himself if this was Rufus' plan all along. There was no denying that with Cloud gone, Claire held the highest chance of defeating Bhunivelze. She had done it before, but could she do it again? Was it fair to even ask such a thing from the woman who had given everything for the sake of the world on multiple occasions.

"I see that you aren't going to listen to reason. Come on." Nanaki sighed.

With military efficiency, Claire gathered up her things and threw them into a large backpack, before plucking her daughter from her cot. Turning to the waterfall, she takes a step towards it, before stopping and returning to her bed. Nanaki watches in curiosity as the pinkette dives her hand under her pillow and pulls out a creased photograph. His sharp eye quickly takes in the picture, which was of Claire and Cloud, holding hands and walking into a setting sun.

"Vanille took it when we were leaving Fang's house one day," Claire tells him, feeling his gaze on her. "It's proof that once, even if just for a heartbeat, everything was perfect.."

Expertly avoiding Nanaki's gaze, the pinkette walks past him to use the control panel on the wall, to spare her daughter from the cold chill of the waterfall. Although appearing more human in her emotions, Nanaki worried that she was a far cry from the warrior that he had come to know. And right now, a warrior was what they needed.

**Valhalla**

Vincent senses Chaos's demonic power, like a smell lingering in the air as Sephiroth lead him through Valhalla. It was not like the Turk had imagined, but he guessed the 'Hell' Chaos had taunted him with was nothing more than the place from which it was born. Even so, Vincent listens the whispers of death in his ear as he paces towards the Colosseum.

"How do you plan on returning Chaos to it's fleshy prison?" Sephiroth muses.

"I thought the man who brought me here would hold that answer," Vincent replies, instantly realizing that he was to do this on his own when the new God of death scoffs.

"Fang.. She is different from my mother," Sephiroth states, changing the subject.

"I do not begin to guess why the heart desires what it does, but it's not based in logic," the Turk answers.

"I wouldn't know," the silver haired man tells him when they stop outside of the Colosseum. "Inside you will find the demon."

"You're not watching?" Vincent frowns at Sephiroth's lack of morbid curiosity.

"I grow tired of the screams.." He replies, before vanishing into a dark smoke.

Accepting his fate, the crimson cloaked man heads through the marble archway, and across the sandy floor of the Colosseum. The white sand in this theatre of death was stained with blood, and Vincent finds himself stopping when his feet meet something solid in the sand. Looking down, his crimson eyes find something golden, half buried in the sand. Taking a knee, still keeping a cautious eye on his surroundings, he pulls out a helmet from the sand that was lined with blood. A shiver runs down his spine, causing him to quickly drop the helmet and rise to his feet. Despite seeing nothing, he knows Chaos is here, watching from the shadows.

As The former Turk gets closer to the centre of the arena, it becomes clear that this was nothing more than a glorified cage to house a monster. Fragments of Genesis' swords lay scattered across the ground, alongside a single white wing that was glazed in blood, still attached to the spinal cord. This destructive power that the reserved and mysterious man had held inside for all of those years would finally keep its promise to kill him, and in his failure, Fang would die.

"Foolish creature.. You off all people should know the danger of entering my domain," Chaos' voice echo's.

"To think this as any more than a prison shows your stupidity, beast," Vincent growls into the emptiness.

"You dare insult me!?"

Leaping down from the top tier of seats, the demon lands on the opposite side of the sandy battleground. The tips of his bat like wings stamp down into the sand, before finally folding away behind his muscular torso. To best this thing in battle would be a task that Vincent feared was too great for any man, but the price of failure was to high for him to accept. If he could not succeed in the impossible, he would amass an amount of sins so great, that death would be a mercy.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, human." Chaos grins, just before launching himself in The dark haired man's direction.

Diving to the left, narrowly missing the talons on it's wing, Vincent fire three successive shots into the demon's back. It growls in anger, but he inflicts nothing more than annoyance onto the beast. Before getting the chance to move, Chaos' blackened hand grips the retired Turk's throat and lifts him off his feet. Chaos pulls him close with a sinister grin, forcing him to look into his glowing eyes, which looked like the gates of a fiery hell.

"Without me, you're nothing more than an insect. Something that can be squeezed from existence with little effort." Chaos says in his demonic tone.

"And without me.. You're Sephiroth's pet.." Vincent replies defiantly, struggling under it's grip.

"I am nobody's pet!" The demon spits, throwing him to the ground, "I am Chaos! Vanquisher of life!"

"I may be foolish for trying to beat you, but you truly are mindless," Vincent laughs in an attempt to anger it.

Enraged, Chaos throws it's wings towards it's former host violently, knocking him to the ground with a gust of wind. Rolling back across the sand, Vincent opens fire as he charges towards it, only holstering his weapon when he was up close. Ducking under a swipe from it's clawed hand, he attempts to pierce it's skin with his razor sharp gauntlet, achieving nothing but superficial scratches in it's armour like hide.

"I cannot be felled by such an inferior being! Why do you even try?" Chaos mocks, piercing through the thick, red cloak and into Vincent's shoulders with the talons on the end of it's bat like wings.

"I'm not the puppet," Vincent grins through the pain.

"I am not a puppet!" The demon roars, gripping the golden gauntlet and squeezing so tightly that it crushes it, breaking his former host's arm.

"Leave this Colosseum then," Vincent goads Chaos, determined to keep the pain from his expression.

To Vincent's relief, pride and anger guide the demon to prove him wrong. Chaos throws the cloaked gun slinger to the ground and spreads it's bat like wings, before ascending into the sky. Watching and praying that his theory was correct, Chaos continues to climb before finally hitting an invisible wall of energy, sealing him inside of the arena. The demon's roar echoed throughout the arena, increasing in volume when his calls for Sephiroth go unanswered. Flames erupt from the demon's body as he plummets back down to the sandy ground. Holstering his weapon, knowing it did little damage, Vincent watched carefully as Chaos approached.

"It would seem like your only way out is with me," he tells the demon.

"I will not swap one prison for another, human. Not so that you may leech my power."

"Understand this, beast.. I do not wish to have you in my head any more than you do. But a war is nearing, and we must fight," the former Turk explains.

"I have no interest in fighting you insects. Not unless my primary purpose is called upon," Chaos growls.

"I'm not offering you a fight with mortals. I'm offering you the chance to slay a God. One who claims himself as unkillable."

"Such a being does not exist." Chaos replies.

"Then prove him wrong."

**Disciple Naval Base**

"There," Kunsel points at an old Jeep just outside of the Naval base perimeter wall.

With little effort, the former Soldier punches the driver's window, shattering it before climbing inside. He brushes the shards of glass off the passenger seat and opens the door to let Tifa inside. The brunette climbs in, stowing the sniper rifle across the back seat, before watching Kunsel rip apart the plastic housing around the steering column and mess around with the wires.

"I thought you liked to use your fists?" Kunsel nods to the rifle as he continues to pull apart the wiring.

"Vincent gave me a lesson or two after Lightning told me I should carry a pistol. I've never shot anything like that before," Tifa replies truthfully.

"Good to know I could have just had my head blown off," the former Soldier laughs as the engine grumbles into life. "We've got a decent drive ahead of us and not enough fuel to cover it, so get some rest, because we'll soon be on foot."

"Yeah, okay," Tifa nods, adjusting herself before closing her eyes.

"Hey.. thanks," Kunsel tells her, realizing the great danger she had put herself in to help.

A little less than an hour later, the old Jeep had used up all of it's fuel and shuddered to a halt. Tifa had her eyes closed for the journey, but Kunsel doubted that the brunette was sleeping after catching a mild grin across her beautiful face as he cursed under his breathe for making a wrong turn a few miles back. Emptying the jacket of his navy uniform, Kunsel places the pistol on the dashboard before opening up his map and resting it across the steering wheel. He studied it for a moment, then gently prodded Tifa in the arm to rouse her.

"You ready for some Soldier training?"

"Yes, sir," Tifa teases with a mock salute.

"Very funny," Kunsel sighs. "Right, we're here. Intel suggests there is a military compound here. It's where they're housing all of the mako infused soldiers. I need to get over that mountain and down into the valley on the other side without being detected."

"You mean WE? The brunette frowns.

"You're staying on the mountain. It's too dangerous for you to be in the compound. Besides, you can provide overwatch with the sniper rifle."

"But I don't know how to properly use it," Tifa protests.

"We've got a long walk ahead of us. I'll teach you."

**Had a lot of requests for another chapter, and although it took a while, here it is. It was started and scrapped a few times, but iLadyA kindly helped to spur me on and give a lot good input into the chapter. Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
